Return to Innocence
by Fellfie
Summary: Vegeta stirbt und kommt in die Hölle. Dort sorgt Goku für Recht und Ordnung und ist vom erstem Moment hin und weg von Vegeta. Doch welches Geheimnis trägt dieser mit sich rum und wie wird sich seine Beziehung zu Goku entwickeln?
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Leider kam Akira Toriyama mir um ein paar Jährchen zuvor und deshalb darf ich jetzt auch nicht behaupten, dass die Charaktere hier meine sind. *seufz* Ich habe sich mir nur.... sagen wir mal ausgeliehen, um Blödsinn damit anzustellen.  
  
Widmung: Federvieh, Lady Cai  
  
Anmerkungen: Für Kritik bin ich immer dankbar. Ob positiv oder negativ ist mir (fast) egal, hauptsache konstruktiv. Diese Geschichte ist Yaoi, das heißt Männlein x Männlein (in diesem Fall Vegoku), wer unter einer mehr oder weniger ausgeprägten Homophobie leidet, sollte hier am besten ganz schnell wegklicken, bevor er noch Albträume bekommt. Alle anderen sind natürlich herzlich willkommen.  
  
Warning: death, sad (?), OOC, rape (andeutungsweise), AU  
  
/..../ = Gedanken  
  
Return to Innocence- Prolog  
  
  
  
Schmerzen. Seine ganze Welt bestand nur noch aus Schmerzen. An seinem Körper schien es keine Stelle mehr zu geben, die nicht weh tat.... aber er war an Schmerzen gewöhnt.... hatte gelernt sie zu ignorieren.  
  
Er hatte gekämpft, er war verletzt worden..... er hatte verloren. Sein Gegner war zu stark gewesen. Er hatte versagt. Aber das machte nichts. Nein, das war überhaupt nicht schlimm. Er würde wieder gesund werden und dann würde dieser Mistkerl für das, was er ihm angetan hatte, bluten müssen.... im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.  
  
Er würde auf herkömmliche Weise wieder gesund werden müssen, denn in dem endlosen Krieg um die Unabhängigkeit von Freezer und seinen Schergen waren inzwischen alle Medi-Tanks zerstört worden.  
  
Mit einer schier unglaublichen Willensanstrengung drehte sich Vegeta aus seiner zusammengekrümmten Seitenlage auf den Rücken, woraufhin eine neue, heiße Schmerzwelle durch seinen gepeinigten Körper schoss. "Rache", flüsterte er rau. Flüstern war das einzige, wozu er noch in der Lage war, seine Stimme wollte ihm nicht mehr gehorchen. Am Anfang hatte er noch vor Schmerzen geschrieen, aber inzwischen war er heiser und hatte nicht mehr genügend Kraft dazu.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon in diesem Bett auf der Krankenstation lag, aber er spürte, dass sein Vater die ganze Zeit bei ihm war. Es war ein beruhigendes Gefühl, denn obwohl er ihm an Kraft längst überlegen war, sah er immer noch zu dem König der Saiyajins auf .... und obwohl er fühlte, wie das Leben aus unzähligen Wunden aus ihm hinausfloss, tröstete ihn die Nähe seines Vaters und gab hm die Kraft weiterzukämpfen.  
  
Vegeta knurrte wütend. Nein, so würde er nicht abtreten. Getötet von IHM? Nie!  
  
Er durfte nicht sterben. Er war die letzte Hoffnung für sein Volk. Der Prinz der Saiyajins. Der stärkste Krieger seines Volkes. Der einzige, der den Sprung zum SuperSaiyajin schaffen könnte und den Krieg somit für dieses stolze Kriegervolk entscheiden konnte. Er hätte laut aufgelacht, wenn er gekonnt hätte. So ein paar Verletzungen würden ihn doch nicht umhauen! War ja lachhaft!  
  
Jeder Atemzug kostete ihn mehr Mühe, doch er klammerte sich verzweifelt an das Leben.  
  
/Was ist, wenn alle Recht haben? Wenn nach dem Tod die große Leere, das Nichts kommt?! Ich kann doch nicht einfach aufhören zu existieren!? Ich.... will nicht....!/  
  
Vegeta konnte fühlen, wie der Tod mit eisigen Fingern nach ihm griff. Er versuchte die kalten Klauen, die sich um sein Herz schlossen, beiseite zu schlagen, wollte den ungebetenen Besucher aus seinem Körper vertreiben. /Nein..... meine Zeit ist noch nicht vorüber..... ich habe Angst..... ich will nicht sterben! Vater..... hilf mir!/  
  
Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. "Vegeta? Vegeta!"  
  
Schwach, wie durch Watte drang die Stimme seines Vaters an sein Ohr. /Vater? Ich will noch nicht...... So unternimm doch etwas!/ Er wollte schreien, aber seine Stimme versagte ihm endgültig ihren Dienst. Es reichte nicht einmal für ein leises Krächzen. Vegeta hörte, wie sein Vater immer und immer wieder seinen Namen rief, er wollte antworten, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Die eingeatmete Luft genügte schon lange nicht mehr, um seinen ganzen Körper mit Sauerstoff zu versorgen und nachdem seine Arme und Beine angefangen hatte zu kribbeln, spürte er jetzt überhaupt nichts mehr. Seine Verletzungen brannten wie Feuer und plötzlich wusste er mit Gewissheit, dass er seine Rache niemals bekommen würde. Egal wie sehr er kämpfte, er würde immer verlieren. Er konnte keinen Kampf gewinnen, der mit IHM zu tun hatte. Das war schon immer so gewesen.  
  
Normalerweise hätte ihn dieser Gedanke wütend gemacht, ihn dazu angestachelt, härter zu kämpfen, aber jetzt erfüllte er ihn mit tiefer Melancholie. Er meinte, das höhnische Lachen zu hören, das so oft erklang und das ihn Tag und Nacht verfolgte. "Oh Vegeta! Du bist so ein böser Junge. Du weißt doch, dass du nur umso mehr Schmerzen hast, wenn du dich dagegen wehrst, dass ich von deinem Körper Besitz ergreife."  
  
/Geh weg.... lass mich in Ruhe.... kannst du nicht einmal jetzt aufhören, mich zu verfolgen?!/  
  
Das Bild seines Peinigers schob sich vor sein inneres Augen. Vegeta versuchte es fortzuschieben- das war sicherlich nicht das Letzte, das er vor seinem Tod sehen wollte, aber er hatte keinen Erfolg und gab resignierend auf.  
  
/Müde. Ich bin diesen endlosen Kampf so leid......./  
  
Er ließ zu, dass die unerträgliche Spannung aus seinem Muskeln wich, entspannte sich und gab diesen sinnlosen Kampf auf. Das Bild verschwand und machte einer tiefen Schwärze Platz. /Ich fühle nichts, ich sehe nichts, ich höre nichts..... ist das der Tod, die Ewigkeit?/  
  
Plötzlich erschien genau vor ihm en helles, weißes Licht. Strahlender als alles, was er bisher gesehen hatte und aber dabei so sanft, das es nicht blendete. Seine Wärme vertrieb die lähmende Kälte aus Vegetas Körper und der Prinz streckte eine Arm danach aus. /Nimm mich mit.... lass mich nicht hier../ Er stand auf, ließ sich zu dem Licht hinziehen und spürte, wie ihn ein bisher nie gekannter Friede erfüllte.  
  
"VEGETA!"  
  
Der verzweifelte Aufschrei seines Vaters ließ ihn den Kopf wenden und ein bizarres Bild erblicken. Er sah sich selbst auf einen Bett liegen, blutüberströmt, aber mit einem fast friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Sein Vater stand über ihn gebeugt, hatte ihn an den Schultern gepackt und sah ihn mit hilfloser Verzweiflung an.  
  
"Es ist vorbei, mein König. Wir können nichts mehr für ihn tun. Euer Sohn ist tot."  
  
/Tot? Ich bin nicht tot! Im Gegenteil, ich fühle mich besser als je zuvor!/ Er sah zu wie sich sein Vater langsam aufrichtete und starr auf seinen Körper hinunter blickte, während kleine glänzender Perlen seine Wangen hinunterliefen. Vegeta spürte, wie sich sein Herz zusammenkrampfte. Er hatte seinen Vater noch nie weinen sehen. Er wollte zu ihm, ihn in den Arm nehmen, trösten, doch der Gegenzug des Lichtes war stärker.  
  
Plötzlich war Vegeta seine gegenwärtige Lage egal und er wollte nicht mehr wissen, was sich hinter diesem Licht verbarg. Schmerzen vergingen, konnten ignoriert werden, aber er konnte es nicht ertragen seinen Vater weinen zu sehen. /VATER!/ Er streckte in einer hilflosen Geste die Arme nach dem König aus und wurde dann von dem warmen weißen Licht verschluckt. /Verzeih mir Vater, dass ich nicht bei dir bleiben konnte./  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
So, das war's fürs Erste. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Vergesst nicht zu reviewen!!! ^^ Eure Fellfie 


	2. Begegnung

Mein Weihnachtsgeschenk für euch!!  
  
Widmung: Federvieh, Lady Cai  
  
Warning: OOC, sad(?), rape (andeutungsweise), AU  
  
Anmerkung: DB ist in meiner Fic wirklich passiert, aber DBZ und DBGT gibt es nicht. Goku hat nach seinem Tod von Enma Daio, dem König der Unterwelt, alles über seine Vergangenheit erfahren. Dass er ein Saiyajin ist, als Baby auf die Erde geschickt wurde, um diese zu vernichten etc. Zudem könnte es sein, dass ihr euch etwas an 'Shadow of the Past' erinnert fühlt. Es könnte sein dass mich diese tolle Story unbewusst zu einigen Elementen der Fic inspiriert hat, also lasst euch nicht stören. Die Geschichte ist aus Vegetas und aus Gokus Sicht geschrieben und die Perspektive wechselt eigentlich mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit, aber es kann auch passieren, dass einer von den beiden zweimal hintereinander kommt, also müsst ihr etwas aufpassen, okay? Die Hölle ist eigentlich so, wie ihr sie aus DBZ kennt, aber an einigen Stellen habe ich mir ein paar künstlerische Freiheiten rausgenommen.  
  
*.....* sind Flashbacks bzw. Erinnerungen, manchmal auch Träume (alles in der 3. Person Singular geschrieben)  
  
"......" ist Gequatsche  
  
/....../ sind Gedanken und  
  
'.....' ist die böse kleine Stimme in Veggies bzw. Kakis Kopf (kommt eben auf die Perspektive an)  
  
[Zahl] sind Anmerkungen, die ich ans Ende des Kapitels geschrieben habe, um nicht ständig reinquatschen zu müssen.  
  
1.Kapitel- Begegnung  
  
Ich sah mich um, während ich zielstrebig auf den großen Palast des Daikaios zulief. Ich hatte schon fast vergessen, wie der Himmel aussah. Na gut, die Unterschiede zur Hölle waren nicht soooo gewaltig, aber dieser Platz strahlte den Frieden aus, den ich insgeheim so lange vermisst hatte.  
  
Als die Einladung zur Geburtstagsparty des Daikaios gekommen war, hatte ich zuerst gezögert wieder hierher zu kommen. Vielleicht aus Angst festzustellen, was mir in der Hölle alles fehlte. Aber letztendlich hatte ich mir ein Herz gefasst und hatte meine Arbeit dort unten einfach einmal Arbeit seien lassen. Ich hatte gegrübelt, welche Kleidung wohl angemessen wäre, ob ich vielleicht im Anzug erscheinen sollte, aber hey, das war der Daikaio. Der alte vollkommen durchgeknallte Opa, der mal wieder ein Jährchen älter wurde und wahrscheinlich selbst nicht mehr wusste, wie alt er nun eigentlich wirklich war. Deshalb hatte ich einfach meinen orange- roten Kampfanzug anbehalten. So kannten mich schließlich auch alle.  
  
Vor der großen Tür zögerte ich und lächelte. Die Leute dort drinnen schienen einen Mordsspaß zu haben; die Musik und das Gelächter drangen bis hier her.  
  
Eine schrille Stimme rief hinter mir erfreut: "Goku! Endlich sehe ich dich mal wieder!"  
  
Ich drehte mich um und sah eine Seele auf mich zufliegen. "Oh, hi Chichi! Lange nicht mehr gesehen."  
  
"Ich dachte schon, ich sehe dich nie wieder", schluchzte die Seele. "Seit du diesen Job in der Hölle angenommen hast, lässt du dich überhaupt nicht mehr blicken."  
  
"Nah, Chichi! Ich habe so viel zu tun und deshalb überhaupt keine Zeit, dem Himmel einen Besuch abzustatten. Was machst du überhaupt hier? Ich dachte, die Seelen halten sich woanders auf!?"  
  
"Tun sie ja auch, aber ich bin den ganzen weiten Weg gekommen, nur um dich zu sehen. Du kommst ja nie vorbei.... trainierst immer nur, wenn du den Himmel mit einem deiner viel zu seltenen Besuche beehrst."  
  
/Ja, was hast du denn gedacht? Ich bin ein Saiyajin. Training und Kampf sind mein Leben.../ Plötzlich wurde die Tür geöffnet und Meister Kaio lachte mir entgegen. "Ich wusste doch, dass ich etwas gehört habe, komm doch rein." Er packte mich und zog mich mit sich. Ich hatte nicht einmal Gelegenheit, mich von meiner Ex-Ehefrau [1] zu verabschieden.  
  
"Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass du gar nicht kommst. Da werden sich aber alle freuen!" Und ehe ich mich versah, befand ich mich in dem großen Festsaal, umringt von alten Bekannten und Freunden, die alle durcheinander riefen. Ich lachte, erleichtert wieder in so angenehmer Gesellschaft zu sein. "Ihr habt mir gefehlt, Leute!"  
  
"Hast du viel Ärger in der Hölle?", fragte Paikuhan.  
  
"Ach, es geht so", erwiderte ich, während ich nach dem Buffet Ausschau hielt. "Inzwischen scheinen sich die meisten daran gewöhnt zu haben, dass ich stärker bin und ihnen ordentlich den Marsch blasen kann, wenn sie mal wieder Dummheiten anstellen."  
  
"Na, dann freu dich mal nicht zu früh", erwiderte eine dunkle Stimme und als ich aufsah erkannte ich Enma Daio [2] und blinzelte verwirrt. "Wieso?"  
  
"Ich habe heute früh einen in die Hölle geschickt, der dir noch ziemliche Schwierigkeiten bereiten wird. Er ist ein Saiyajin genau wie du. Ich hab ihm seinen Körper gelassen, weil er wirklich ein guter Krieger war und ich dachte, du bräuchtest mal wieder einen Trainingspartner da unten und was macht der Kerl als erstes? Anstatt sich zu bedanken, schießt er mir ein Loch in die Wand und verzieht sich dann ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck in die Hölle."  
  
Ich fühlte mich grinsen. Etwas, das nun eigentlich nicht typisch für mich war, das sich aber doch immer wieder auf mein Gesicht schlich, wenn es um einen guten, ehrlichen Kampf ging. "Hört sich interessant an. Ich hatte schon lange keinen richtigen Gegner mehr." Gleich morgen würde ich mich auf die Suche nach ihm machen. Ich bin sicher, meine Augen leuchteten vor Vorfreude und ich spürte wie sich mein Herzschlag erwartungsvoll beschleunigte. Das waren ja gute Aussichten für den morgigen Tag! Plötzlich fiel mir der Blick auf, mit dem Paikuhan mich bedachte und ich fühlte mich plötzlich wie irgendein Snack, der kurz davor stand, von einem sehr Hungrigen verspeist zu werden. Ich runzelte die Stirn und fragte: "Is' was?"  
  
"Ich hab mich nur gerade gefragt, ob du wieder stärker geworden bist. Es sieht ja ganz so aus, als hättest du fleißig weitertrainiert."  
  
Ich lachte. "Na für dich reicht's immer noch!" Mal sehen, ob er auf die versteckte Herausforderung einging. Ich fühlte sich rundum zufrieden. Es tat gut, wieder unter Freunden zu sein.  
  
"Das ist noch nicht raus. Aber wir können es gerne testen."  
  
In diesem Moment entdeckte ich jedoch das reichlich gedeckte Buffet und Paikuhans Herausforderung war plötzlich zweitrangig für mich. "Nicht jetzt", wehrte ich ab, während ich mir hungrig die Lippen leckte und mich dann auf den Weg machte, um mir die Köstlichkeiten auf dem Tisch einzuverleiben.  
  
Zwischen Sandwich und Truthahn wanderte meine Gedanken wieder zu dem fremden Krieger von dem mir Enma Daio gerade erzählt hatte. Ein Saiyajin, einer von meiner Rasse, jemand, der mir vielleicht mehr über unser Volk erzählen konnte, als es Enma Daio vermocht hatte. Es wäre gelogen gewesen, hätte ich behauptet, dass ich mich nicht darauf freute, diesen Krieger zu treffen, mit ihm zu kämpfen. Plötzlich wünschte ich mir, ich wäre zu Hause geblieben. Dann hätte ich ihn vielleicht sogar noch heute treffen können. Geduld war wirklich nicht meine Stärke, aber die paar Stunden bis morgen, würde ich sicher noch überleben..... hoffentlich.  
  
*******  
  
Frustriert sah ich von dem Papierkram auf meinem Schreibtisch auf. Wie konnte sich innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden nur so viel anhäufen? So wie es aussah, würde ich heute doch noch nicht dazu kommen, auf die Suche nach dem Neuankömmling zu gehen. Und morgen nicht, übermorgen nicht und überübermorgen nicht, weil sich jeden Tag so ein Berg hier anhäufte.  
  
Mit einem ärgerlichen Ruck stand ich auf. Dabei versetzte ich dem Stuhl solch einen Stoß, dass dieser, nachdem er ein paar Sekunden auf den beiden hinteren Beinen gestanden hatte, als wäre er sich noch nicht ganz schlüssig darüber, ob er nun doch stehen blieb oder nicht, mit einem lauten Poltern umfiel.  
  
Wieso hatte ich damals, als Meister Kaio mich fragte, ob ich vielleicht in der Hölle für Ordnung sorgen wollte, nicht einfach abgelehnt? Warum hatte ich dem Vorschlag, der Höllenchef zu werden, ohne zu zögern zugestimmt? Musste wohl ein Zustand vorübergehender Hirnerweichung meinerseits gewesen sein. Ich fluchte kurz und für mich völlig untypisch, warf noch einen Blick auf das Chaos auf meinem Schreibtisch, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und verließ den Raum. Manchmal musste man eben Prioritäten setzen.  
  
Als ich aus dem Haus hinaus trat, streckte ich mich ausgiebig und blinzelte zum klaren, blauen Himmel auf. /Herrliches Wetter. Geradezu ideal zum Trainieren./ Ich beschloss mich etwas zu entspannen und dann zu meinem angestammten Trainingsplatz zu fliegen und meinem Körper und meiner Saiyajinseele etwas Gutes zu tun.  
  
Dieser Ort hieß zwar Hölle, hatte aber auch etliche schöne Flecken. Ich machte mich auf den Weg zu meinem Lieblingsplatz und ließ mich dort unter einem großen Baum mit weit ausladender Krone nieder. Von hier aus konnte ich genau zu dem kleinen Wasserfall blicken, der den tief blauen See mit Wasser versorgte. Die Blätter des Baumes über mir bewegten sich leise raschelnd im Wind und ab und zu blitzte das Sonnenlicht durch das dichte Laubwerk. Ich lehnte den Kopf zurück und lauschte dem Rauschen des Wasserfalls und erlaubte meinen Augen zuzufallen. Plötzlich trug der Wind einen schwachen Geruch zu mir herüber, der mir gänzlich unbekannt war und der merkwürdige Empfindungen in mir weckte, die ich im Moment noch nicht zuordnen konnte. Verwirrt öffnete ich die Augen und schnüffelte, aber der Duft war verschwunden. Etwas enttäuscht ließ ich meinen Blick kurz über die Umgebung schweifen und kurz bevor ich mich wieder entspannt zurücklehnen wollte, fiel mein Blick auf etwas, das meinen Unterkiefer vor Überraschung herunterklappen ließ. Ich sah bestimmt aus wie ein kompletter Vollidiot, aber in dem Augenblick war für solche Nebensächlichkeiten in meinem Kopf kein Platz  
  
Auf der anderen Seite des Sees stand ein junger Mann auf einem Felsen. Stolz und aufrecht mit schwarzen Haaren, die wie eine Flamme nach oben zeigten, den Begriff 'Erdanziehungskraft' zu belächeln schienen und die sich im Moment sanft im Wind wiegten. Seine Gesichtszüge waren ebenmäßig, ja geradezu perfekt, und aus seinem Augen sprach ein unbeugsamer Willen. Er stand einfach nur da und blickte mit undeutbarem Ausdruck ins Leere. Er wirkte.... wild, unbezähmbar..... und war einfach nur wunderschön.  
  
Mein Herz beschleunigte seinen Schlag und ich spürte wie mir die Wärme in die Wangen stieg. Ich hatte noch nie solch offenkundige Bewunderung für einen Mann empfunden, aber....  
  
Ich schluckte hart. /Wer um alles in der Welt ist das???/ Meine Augen verfolgten bewundernd jeder Bewegung, als der Fremde plötzlich begann seine Stiefel und Handschuhe auszuziehen und mit einem eleganten Kopfsprung von dem Felsen in das klare, blaue Wasser eintauchte.  
  
/Perfektion hat einen Namen!/ Ich lehnte mich etwas vor, um besser auf den See blicken zu können und mein Blick folgte dem Fremden wie magisch angezogen, als dieser mit kräftigen Zügen mehrere Runden in dem herrlich kühlen See drehte. Die Haare zeigten dabei, obwohl sie nass waren, immer noch nach oben.  
  
/Ob er der Saiyajin ist, von dem mir Enma Daio erzählt hat?/ Vielleicht hatte ich ja durch Zufall den gefunden, den ich seit gestern hatte treffen wollen. Selten habe ich mir etwas so gewünscht.  
  
  
  
Das kühle Wasser glitt fast zärtlich an meiner Haut vorbei und kühlte die zahlreichen oberflächlichen Verletzungen, die ich mir im Kampf mit einigen anderen Bewohnern dieses seltsames Ortes zugezogen hatte.  
  
Hiermit war es also amtlich. Man löste sich nach dem Tod nicht einfach auf und hörte auf zu existieren, sondern kam in eine Welt voller seltsamer Geschöpfe, die nur eines im Sinn zu haben schienen: dich klein zu kriegen. Ich spürte, wie meine Lippen sich zu dem typischen Saiyajingrinsen verzog, das so viele andere Völker gefürchtet hatten. Da konnten sie aber lange warten. Jedes Mal wenn ich einen von ihnen zusammengeschlagen hatte, dachte ich die Plage wäre nun ein für alle Mal erledigt, aber langsam gewöhnte ich mich an den Gedanken, dass dieses Masochisten anscheinend nicht genügend Schläge kriegen konnten.  
  
Wahrscheinlich, so dachte ich im Stillen, waren sie so feindselig, weil ich noch neu war und mir noch keine feste Stellung erkämpft habe. /Na, wartet bloß. Wenn ich mit euch fertig bin, werdet ihr mich auf Knien anflehen, mir dienen zu dürfen!/  
  
Plötzlich registrierten meine feinen Saiyajinsinne die Anwesenheit einer weiteren Person ganz in meiner Nähe. Ich stoppte meine Schwimmzüge und sah mich misstrauisch und vorsichtig um. Wieder jemand, der mich herausfordern wollte?  
  
Ich spürte fremde Augen auf mir ruhen und begann mich sehr unwohl zu fühlen und fragte mich, ob dieser jemand wohl eine ernsthafte Bedrohung für mich darstellen würde. Was natürlich eine lachhafte Frage war. Ich war der Prinz der Saiyajins, mir konnte niemand das Wasser reichen. /Niemand... wirklich niemand.... ich bin stärker als jeder, der es je gewagt hat mich herauszufordern... stärker.../ Diesen Satz wiederholte ich seit Jahren immer und immer wieder, wenn mir eine Herausforderung bevorstand, so lange, dass ich inzwischen beinahe selbst davon überzeugt war. Ich war stärker als jeder andere hier....  
  
,.... und trotzdem schwächer als ER..... nicht wahr, kleiner Prinz?' Ich versuchte die spöttische Stimme zu ignorieren und mich auf den Fremden zu konzentrieren. Und endlich entdecke ich ihn. Er saß unter einem Baum, fast unsichtbar im Wechselspiel von Licht und Schatten. Einen absurden Moment lang schien es mir als würde er riesige weiße Schwingen auf dem Rücken tragen, doch ich schüttelte sogleich den Kopf darüber und mein übliches zynischen Grinsen vertiefte sich. Es war schwachsinnig, so etwas gesehen haben zu wollen. Es gab keine Engel! Ich schwamm langsam zu ihm herüber und ließ ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen, aber er machte keine Anstalten sich von seinem Sitzplatz zu erheben und mich anzugreifen. Wie lange er wohl schon dort saß und mich beobachtete? Mein Herz begann plötzlich ohne ersichtlichen Grund schneller zu schlagen und in meinem Bauch fing es an zu kribbeln. Ärgerlich versuchte ich beide Gefühle auszuschalten, doch ganz gelang es mir nicht.  
  
Langsam verließ ich das Wasser und schritt würdevoll auf ihn zu. Ich wusste selbst nicht, warum ich hier war, was ich herausfordern wollte. Ich blieb zwei Schritte entfernt von ihm stehen und blickte ihn stumm an. Er sah aus seinen klaren, schwarzen Augen zu mir auf und der Sprung, den mein Herz bei diesem Anblick machte, überraschte mich. Seine Augen waren so anders, als die der meisten hier. Ohne Hass und Ablehnung. Einfach nur freundlich.... und warm.... Doch bevor ich mich in ihnen verlieren konnte, verengte ich meine Augen und fauchte: "Wer hat dir erlaubt, mich zu beobachten?"  
  
Er ging überhaupt nicht auf meinen aggressiven Tonfall ein, sondern antwortete in einer merkwürdig unschuldigen Art, wie sie mir noch nie begegnet war: "Das hier ist ein öffentlicher Platz Wenn du baden willst, ohne dass dir jemand zusieht, musst du das zu Hause tun. Ich habe dich noch nie hier gesehen. Bist du neu?"  
  
Hatte dieser Typ denn überhaupt keinen Respekt? Eigentlich hätte er vor Angst zittern müssen, aber stattdessen saß er seelenruhig vor mir und wagte es, von sich aus das Wort an mich, dem Prinzen eines Volkes starker und stolzer Krieger zu richten. Wäre ich noch zu Hause.... ich brach den Gedanken ab, bevor sich mein Herz sich in Erinnerung an die Tränen meines Vaters wieder schmerzhaft zusammenziehen konnte.  
  
"Dämliche Frage. Natürlich bin ich neu hier." Irgendwie kam ich nicht so richtig in Fahrt. Der Schwall von spöttischen und drohenden Worten blieb mir im Halse stecken und ich wusste nicht, wieso er solch eine Wirkung auf mich hatte. "Wage es nie wieder, mich so ungeniert zu begaffen", zischte ich noch, bevor ich mich abwandte und zu meinen Sachen zurückkehrte. Erst nachdem sie ausgesprochen waren, fiel mir auf, wie prüde diese Worte geklungen hatten. Sicher, auf Vegeta-sei hatte es kaum jemand gewagt, mich anzublicken, weil ich es als Herausforderung hätte verstehen können, aber hier lief irgendwie sowieso alles anders. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und ärgerte mich über meine unbedachte Reaktion. Hier war ich kein Prinz, hier war ich nur.... einer von vielen.... ein Nichts.... etwas das man übersehen konnte, wenn man wollte.....  
  
'Warst du das nicht schon immer- ein Nichts? Konntest nicht einmal gegen ihn zu Wehr setzen, als er dir deine Unschuld raubte und versuchte auf die grausamste Art und Weise deinen Stolz zu brechen..... Schwächling! Du bist nicht würdig, der Prinz der Saiyajins zu sein!'  
  
"Nein", keuchte ich und spürte, wie sich ein noch längst nicht vergessener Schmerz tief in mein Herz schnitt. "Ich... ich bin würdig..... ich bin nicht schwach..... wenn ich überlebt hätte, hätte ich ihn zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet....... ganz sicher...." Ich spürte, dass meinen Worten die Überzeugungskraft fehlte und wie der Zweifel an mir nagte. Wäre ich wirklich jemals in der Lage gewesen, Zarbon zu besiegen?  
  
Ich versuchte, diese Gedanken auszuschalten und auf andere Bahnen zu lenken. Und das ging am besten bei einem guten, harten Training. Ich zog mir mit einem ärgerlichen Ruck meine Handschuhe an und schlüpfte in meine Stiefel. Dann verließ ich den Ort des Geschehens mit merkwürdig langsamen Schritten.  
  
Ich spürte seine Blicke in meinem Rücken und eigentlich hätte es mich anwidern und zur Eile antreiben müssen, aber das Gegenteil war der Fall. Der herausfordernde Schwung meiner Hüfte fiel mir erst auf, als ich außer Sichtweite war. Erschrocken stellte ich ihn sofort ein. /Was ist nur los mit dir, Vegeta? Wieso präsentierst du dich auf so eine Art und Weise?/ Ich seufzte tief. Zum Glück war die Hölle groß genug, dass ich diesem verwirrendem jungen Mann nie mehr über den Weg laufen musste, wenn ich mir etwas Mühe gab.  
  
  
  
Ich kuschelte mich in eine Ecke der Couch und sorgte dafür, dass die Kekse in greifbarer Nähe standen. Dann wandte ich mich dem äußerst interessanten Stück Papier auf meinem Schoß zu. Ich hatte es aus meinem Büro mitgehen lassen, weil ich lieber Ruhe um mich herum haben wollte, wenn ich es las und nicht ständig damit rechnen musste, dass irgendjemand hineinstürmte und mir mitteilte, dass es schon wieder irgendwo ein Problem gab.  
  
Der Lebenslauf des vor kurzem hier eingetroffenen Saiyajins.  
  
Ich atmete einmal tief durch und öffnete dann die Akte. Was ich erblickte, ließ mein Herz schneller schlagen. Aus dem Bild in der rechten oberen Ecke blickten mich zwei faszinierende Augen an und der Stolz, der sich in ihnen wiederspiegelte, betonte die königlichen Gesichtszüge ihres Besitzers hervorragend. Natürlich erkannte ich ihn sofort wieder. Ich war ihm heute am See begegnet. In meinem Inneren brachen wahre Chöre voll Jubelgesang los. Meine Gebete waren erhört worden. Er war es.....  
  
Meine Augen rissen sich von seinem Bild los, um nach seinem Namen zu suchen.  
  
Vegeta. Prinz Vegeta.  
  
Ein Prinz also. Der Prinz meines Volkes. MEIN Prinz. Kein Wunder, dass er so stolz und unberührbar wirkte. Jetzt wunderte mich auch die majestätische Aura, die ihn umgab, nicht mehr. Von ihm würde ich endlich etwas über das wahre Wesen meines Volkes erfahren.  
  
Ich überflog seine Daten und blieb bei seinem Geburts- und Sterbedatum hängen. Er war nur einundzwanzig Jahre alt geworden? Damit wäre er zwei Jahre älter als ich, wenn man von dem Alter zum Zeitpunkt des Todes ausging.  
  
Ich blätterte seine Akte durch und war völlig gefesselt von der Beschreibung seines Lebens. Er hatte seit frühster Kindheit eine knallharte Eliteausbildung durchgemacht, die ihn zum stärksten Saiyajin machen sollte, denn nur wer Macht und Kraft besaß, wurde bei meinem Volk akzeptiert. Der König musste demzufolge selbstverständlich der stärkste lebende Saiyajin sein.  
  
Das harte Spezialtraining erklärte natürlich sein hohes Ki. Als er vor mir gestanden hatte und ich aus reiner Neugierde seine Aura geprüft hätte, wäre ich vor Überraschung fast umgefallen. Seine Kampfkraft war fast so hoch wie meine, und das obwohl ich bereits vierzig Jahre länger trainierte als er. Ich lächelte. Enma Daio hatte Recht gehabt. Vegeta war ein wirklich guter Krieger. Vielleicht war er sogar besser als ich. Kampfkraft allein war ja schließlich nicht alles....  
  
Ich schloss die Augen und sah ihn wieder vor mir. Seine eleganten Bewegungen als er auf mich zukam, die stolze, distanzierte Haltung, als er mit seiner angenehm weichen Stimme zu mir sprach, das wütende Funkeln seiner Augen..... Ja, es würde Spaß machen, sich mit ihm zu messen, aber dafür musste ich wohl in Bestform sein. Ich streckte mich, gähnte und stand dann auf, um ins Bett zu gehen.  
  
Nach unserer Begegnung hatte ich völlig vergessen, dass ich eigentlich noch hatte trainieren wollen. Das Einzige, für das in meinem Kopf noch Platz gewesen war, war der Gedanke, dass ich unbedingt herausfinden musste, ob er der Saiyajin war, von dem mir Enma Daio erzählt hatte. Es hatte natürlich Ewigkeiten gedauert bis ich in dem Chaos meines Büros die Akte gefunden hatte. Ich räumte hier nicht sehr oft auf, weil ich mich sowieso nicht oft hier aufhielt und die Arbeit stapelte sich dementsprechend schon meterhoch. Saiyajins waren eben nicht zur Erledigung von Papierkram geboren! Aber schließlich war die Suchaktion, nach der das kleine Zimmer noch mehr wie das Opfer eines Flächenbombardements aussah als vorher, erfolgreich gewesen.  
  
Vorsichtig legte ich den kostbaren Schatz jetzt in die Schublade meines Nachttisches, sah noch einmal schnell nach, ob das Baby, das ich sozusagen adoptiert hatte, auch tief und fest schlief und ging dann duschen. Morgen würde ich ihn definitiv herausfordern. Und es würde endlich mal wieder einen Kampf geben, der mich forderte.  
  
********  
  
Dafür, dass ich es eigentlich kaum noch erwarten konnte, ihn wiederzusehen, schlief ich erstaunlich lange. Die Sonne stand schon hoch, als mich das ungeduldige Knurren meines Magens weckte. Ich rieb mir verschlafen die Augen und versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, was ich mir gestern Abend vorgenommen hatte.  
  
Richtig, ich wollte meinen Prinzen zu einem Trainingskampf herausfordern. Das konnte ich aber nicht solange ich hier faul im Bett lag. Der Kleine war bestimmt schon versorgt, sonst hätte mich sein protestierender Schrei schon längst aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Wie gut, das sich einige hier einem Narren an dem kleinen Bündel gefressen hatten. Ich brauchte abends nur die Tür nicht abschließen und dann war der Kleine am nächsten Morgen versorgt. Fast so ein bisschen wie in diesem komischen Märchen mit den Heinzelmännchen.  
  
Ich lachte leise und ging trotzdem einmal nach dem Rechten sehen. Zu meiner Überraschung war das Babybettchen leer. Doch bevor ich mir anfangen konnte, mir ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen, entdeckte ich den Zettel, der im Bett lag und atmete beruhigt auf. Die beiden Höllenwächter (A/N: Ihr wisst schon, der rote und der blaue, denen Goku begegnet ist, als er vom Schlangenpfad fiel. Ich habe ihre Namen vergessen (wurden sie überhaupt jemals genannt??)) hatten ihn mal wieder mitgenommen, um mit ihm zu spielen. Das war eigentlich das Beste, was mir hatte passieren können. So konnte ich mich den ganzen Tag Vegeta widmen. Ich lief zurück ins Bad, duschte, zog mich an und nachdem ich dann ein reichliches Frühstück zu mir genommen hatte, verließ ich das Haus und suchte nach Vegetas Ki.  
  
Es war natürlich nicht schwer zu finden. Aus den vielen Auren der Hölle stach seine ganz besonders deutlich hervor, denn seine Kampfkraft war höher als jede andere.... und dann war da noch etwas in ihr, das mich verwirrte, das ich aber im Moment nicht genau zuordnen konnte, das aber eindeutig einen Teil seiner Persönlichkeit auszeichnete.  
  
Ich flog los und wunderte mich, das es so lange dauerte, bis ich ankam. Natürlich flog ich nicht langsamer als sonst, eher im Gegenteil, aber trotzdem kam es mir unendlich lange vor. Kurz bevor mein Ziel in Sichtweite kam, meldete sich mein Instinkt und teilte mir mit, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war. Ich runzelte die Stirn und suchte vorsorglich die Umgebung um Vegetas Ki ab- und fand ungefähr vier Dutzend andere Kisignaturen in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe. Was ging da vor?  
  
  
  
Diese Idioten waren doch tatsächlich der Meinung, dass sie eine Chance gegen mich hätten, wenn sie mich in kleinen Grüppchen angriffen! Tse! Von den Schwachmaten könnte man eine ganze Armee aufstellen und die wären immer noch kein Problem für mich.  
  
Ich fixiert meine drei Kontrahenten mit einem aufmerksamen Blick und bleckte angriffslustig die Zähne.  
  
Eigentlich war ich auf dem Weg zu diesem See gewesen, an dem ich gestern diesem komischen Typen begegnet war, um ein erfrischendes Bad zu nehmen (und natürlich NICHT in der Hoffnung ihn wiederzusehen; ich hatte im Stillen beschlossen, dass ich ihn absolut nicht ausstehen konnte), da war mir dieser Haufen Lebensmüder in den Weg getreten und hatte mich zum Kampf herausgefordert. Zu ihrem eigenen Glück waren sie bereits tot, sonst hätte ich sie höchstpersönlich und mit dem größten Vergnügen ins Nirvana gepustet.  
  
Obwohl ich sie für ihre offensichtliche und schier unglaubliche Dummheit verachtete, musste ich zugeben, dass das ein ausgezeichnetes Training war. Es schulte mein Reaktionsvermögen besser, als es ein Einzeltraining je vermocht hätte.  
  
Als die drei dann zum Angriff übergingen, hatte ich wie erwartet keine Probleme, ihre Schläge und Tritte abzuwehren. Man konnte ihren Ärger darüber deutlich in ihren Gesichtern ablesen und ich musste grinsen und gab ihnen gerade lange genug Zeit, meinen Gesichtsausdruck zu studieren, und sich ernstlich Sorgen deswegen zu machen, bevor ich meinerseits in die Offensive ging.  
  
Ich packte einen am Arm und benutze seinen Körper als Waffe, in dem ich mich einmal um mich selbst drehte, dabei seiner zwei Kumpels aus dem Weg räumte, bevor ich ihn losließ und er wie ein Stein zu Boden fiel und einen kleinen Krater hinterließ. Ich ruhte mich aber keineswegs aus, sondern setzte den anderen beiden nach, die sich immer noch nicht gefangen hatten und eine Kombination aus einem wuchtigen Kinnhaken und einem schnellen Tritt aus der Hüfte heraus setzte Nummer eins völlig außer Gefecht. In meiner Bewegung war immer noch genug Schwung, um meinen Körper herumzukatapultieren, den Schlag von Nummer zwei zu blocken, und mit einer gekonnten Hüftdrehung einen wohlberechneten Tritt in seinem hässlichen Gesicht zu platzieren. Sein Kopf flog zur Seite und bot mir seinen ungeschützten Hals dar. Natürlich ließ ich diese Chance nicht ungenutzt verstreichen, verschränkte blitzartig die Finger ineinander und traf mit meinem kraftvollen Schlag den empfindlichen Punkt zwischen Schulter und Hals. Er stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf und indem ich ihm meinen Ellenbogen in den ungedeckten Rücken rammte, schickte ich ihn endgültig zu Boden. Zwei waren jetzt ausgeschaltet, blieb noch einer. Der hatte sich inzwischen aus seinem Krater herausgearbeitet und raste in einem beachtlichen Tempo auf mich zu. Er war ganz und gar auf den Angriff konzentriert, sodass er seine Verteidigung sträflich vernachlässigte. Ich grinste herablassend, wich im letzten Moment ein kleines Stück zur Seite, winkelte das Bein an und mein Knie kollidierte mit seinem Magen. Seine Reaktion darauf bestand aus einem kurzzeitigen Schlaffwerden seines Körpers und einem deutlichen "Uff!" Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, packte ich seinem Kopf und verdrehte ihn um hundertachtzig Grad. Es gab ein gut hörbares Knacken, aber zu spät fiel mir ein, dass er ja bereits tot war und ein Genickbruch ihn sicher nicht noch einmal töten würde. Es war lediglich eine instinktive und vielfach geübte Reaktion gewesen.  
  
Etwas verwirrt ließ ich ihn los und hörte, wie er sich beschwerte: "Hey, verdammt! Was sollte das? Wer soll das jetzt wieder richten?" Dabei hatte er mir seine Kehrseite zugewandt, sodass er mich ärgerlich anblicken konnte. Die ganze Sache war so makaber, dass es schon wieder lustig war. Ich lachte belustigt auf und schickte ihn dann mit vier raschen Schlägen ins Gesicht und in den Magen ins Land der Träume. Schwächling!  
  
Zufrieden blickte ich mich um und wartete auf die Nächsten, die es versuchen wollten.  
  
Doch es kamen keine weiteren und der Grund dafür war ziemlich offensichtlich. Er. Ich schluckte schwer, als ich diesen jungen Mann mit dem wilden schwarzen Haarschopf erkannte. Er stand vor dem Rest dieser erbärmlichen Truppe und sein Körper wirkte aus irgendeinem Grund wie ein lebendiger Schutzschild. Es traute sich keiner an ihm vorbei.  
  
Nachdem der erste Schreck überwunden war, kaute ich nachdenklich auf meiner Unterlippe. Wenn diese Volltrottel da unten so viel Angst vor ihm hatte, war er sicher ziemlich stark; wahrscheinlich sogar der Stärkste von ihnen. Und das obwohl ihm offensichtlich jede Aggressivität, Verbitterung und jeglicher Hass fehlten. Woher sollte er also seine Kraft nehmen?  
  
"Guten Morgen Vegeta!", rief er mir mit seiner fröhlichen Stimme zu.  
  
Morgen? In welcher Welt lebte er denn nur? Es war bereits Mittag! Und woher kannte er überhaupt meinen Namen?!? Ich erwiderte nichts, sondern starrte ihn nur weiter durchdringend an und wartete darauf, dass er mir endlich sagte, was er von mir wollte.  
  
"Was hältst du von einem kleinen Trainingskampf?"  
  
Ich musste ganz ehrlich sagen, dass mich dieses Angebot überraschte. Er wirkte so friedlich, dass die bloße Vorstellung von ihm in einem Kampf beinahe lächerlich war. /Na, dann wollen wir doch mal schauen, ob er mir vielleicht sogar annährend das Wasser reichen kann./ Ich grinste und nahm meine Ausgangsstellung ein. Er schwebte hoch, bis er mit mir auf einer Höhe war, griff aber wider Erwarten nicht an, sondern meinte: "Komm, lass uns woanders hinfliegen."  
  
Ich verbarg meine Verwirrung, indem ich mit den Schultern zuckte und betont gelassen antwortete: "Von mir aus. Dich mach ich überall platt!"  
  
Er lächelte bloß und flog dann voran. Einen Moment fragte ich, ob er mein kleines Spiel durchschaut hatte, aber sagte mir sofort, dass das unmöglich war. Schließlich kannte er mich gar nicht. Ich schloss zu ihm auf und spürte seinem aufmerksamen Blick auf mir ruhen. Ich wollte ihn gerade deswegen anfahren, als ich begriff, welchen Zweck er mit diesem Ortswechsel verfolgte. Während des Fluges konnte er mich bereits taxieren und einschätzen. Bei der Erkenntnis rutschte eine Augenbraue bewundernd in die Höhe. Er war gar nicht so dumm, wie er aussah.  
  
Wir landeten auf einer Fläche, die aussah, als wäre sie durch unzählige Kämpfe eingeebnet worden. Ein idealer Platz zum trainieren. Ein weiteres Mal musste ich mein Meinung über ihn revidieren. Es war anzunehmen, dass das hier sein Trainingsplatz war und das wiederum bedeutete, dass er nicht so friedlich und harmlos war, wie es den Anschein hatte. Na, das würde ja höchst interessant werden.  
  
  
  
Vier Stunden später lag ich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht am Boden. Ich hatte diese Schlag-Tritt-Kombination nicht kommen sehen. Verdammt! Ich versuchte mich wieder hochzustemmen, aber meine Arme versagten mir ihren Dienst. Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Die Saiyajin waren eine der stärksten Rassen im Universum und ich war mit Abstand der Stärkste meines Volkes. Wie.... wie konnte es da geschehen, dass ein Individuum, das augenscheinlich einer ziemlich schwachen Rasse angehörte, es schaffte, mich zu besiegen??? Das war unmöglich!  
  
Theoretisch zumindest. Die Praxis hatte anderes bewiesen. Knurrend richtete ich mich wenigstens so weit auf, dass ich auf meinen Knien saß und ließ meinem Gegner einen absolut tödlichen Blick zukommen.  
  
Vor einigen Jahren hatten mein Vater und Freezer mit der Erde einen Nicht- Angriffspakt geschlossen. Wir griffen sie nicht an, solange sie uns die gewünschten Rohstoffe freiwillig und in ausreichender Menge liefern und sie blieben am Leben und in einer Art Scheinfreiheit. Das war schon mehr als sich die meisten Spezies auch nur zu erträumen wagten, wenn ein Säuberungskommando ihren Planeten betrat. Aber Freezer und Vater hatten festgestellt, dass es auf Dauer viel rentabler war, die versklavten Wesen in dem Glauben zu lassen, sie wären frei. Vor allem gab es dann weniger Aufstände.  
  
Ich war ein paar Mal einigen Bewohnern der Erde begegnet und hatte für sie eigentlich nur Verachtung übrig. Sie waren zwar nicht dumm, aber trotzdem hoffnungslos in der technischen Entwicklung zurück und dazu noch lächerlich schwach. Ich habe nicht einen getroffen, der stärker war als ein neugeborenes Saiyajinbaby.  
  
"Alles okay?", fragte er lächelnd und streckte mir seine Hand freundschaftlich entgegen, um mir aufzuhelfen. So weit kam es noch, dass sich der Prinz der Saiyajins von einem Menschen aufhelfen ließ! Schlimm genug, dass er mich mit irgendwelchen miesen Tricks besiegt hatte, die ich nicht einmal bemerkt hatte. Denn nicht anders konnte es sein. Kein Mensch war in der Lage so stark zu werden und sein Sieg MUSSTE daher auf faule Tricks zurückzuführen sein!  
  
Trotzig stand ich mit einem Ruck auf, der mich sehr viel mehr Kraft kostete, als ich dachte. Ich blickte ihn grimmig an. "Wie ist dein Name?" Er schien zu überlegen. War er schon so lange tot, dass er sich nicht einmal mehr an seinen Namen erinnern konnte? Ungeduldig begann ich mit der Fußspitze in einem regelmäßigen Rhythmus auf den Boden zu tippen.  
  
"Kakarott", antwortete er dann.  
  
Für einem Moment fiel mir tatsächlich der Unterkiefer herunter, aber ich hatte mich schnell wieder im Griff. Der wagte es doch tatsächlich mich auf den Arm zu nehmen! Kakarott war eindeutig ein Saiyajinname und kein Mensch würde jemals die Dreistigkeit besitzen, sein Kind nach einem Saiyajin zu benennen!  
  
Mein Blick verfinsterte sich. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Das drohende Grollen in meiner Stimme hätte jeden anderen vor Furcht zusammenzucken lassen, aber dieser Baka sah mich einfach nur mit großen unschuldigen Augen an und erwiderte: "Doch. Warum auch nicht?"  
  
Ich betrachtete ihn etwas genauer. Wenn man seine Kraft und seine Schnelligkeit und die Art, wie seine Haare der Anziehungskraft trotzen, bedachte, wäre es schon im Bereich des Möglichen, dass er ein Saiyajin war, aber..... kein Saiyajin hatte so unschuldige Augen und so ein offenes Wesen! Außerdem fehlte ihm der Schwanz. Er musste also ein Mensch sein. Oder ein Saiyajinmischling. Die Erkenntnis ließ eine Augenbraue in die Höhe rutschen. Normalerweise paarten sich Saiyajins nicht mit anderen Rassen und schon gar nicht mit solch schwachen wie der menschlichen. Jeder Krieger war stolz auf das reine Blut, das durch seine Adern floss und würde es niemals verunreinigen. Ich seufzte. Dieser Mann war ein einziges Geheimnis!  
  
Plötzlich bemerkte ich, wie er sich unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere trat. Meine intensive Musterung war ihm offensichtlich unangenehm. Als ich etwas zögernd den Blick abwandte wurde er ruhiger. Ich fühlte wie sich ein zarter Rotschimmer auf meine Wangen schlich. Obwohl es mein gutes Recht ist meinen Gegner zu mustern, musste ich zugeben, dass ich ihn am Ende beinahe angestarrt hatte... und irgendetwas in mir hatte den Blick auch gar nicht von dem Körper vor mir lösen wollen....  
  
Mit einer wütenden Bewegung sah ich ihm in die Augen, bereit ihn anzufahren, um von meiner eigenen Verlegenheit abzulenken, aber was ich sah, erschreckte mich zutiefst und ließ mich verstummen, noch ehe ich angefangen hatte zu reden: seine Augen, die aufrichtige Zuneigung und Wärme wiederspiegelten. Beinahe hätte ich erschrocken einen Schritt zurückgemacht, konnte mich im letzten Moment aber beherrschen. Niemand- wirklich niemand!- sollte so für mich empfinden. Schon gar nicht ein Engel wie er! Für diesen Gedanken hätte ich mich im gleichen Moment schon wieder ohrfeigen können. Es gab verdammt noch mal keine Engel!  
  
"Das war ein guter Kampf, Vegeta. Ich wurde schon lange nicht mehr so gefordert. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns morgen wieder hier zum Training treffen?"  
  
"Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht", fuhr ich ihn an, kaum dass er ausgesprochen hatte.  
  
"Welches Mitleid?", fragte er, in seinen Augen konnte ich ehrliche Verwirrung lesen. Baka!  
  
"Ich kann auch ohne deine Hilfe stärker werden. Nur damit du eins weißt: Ich bin der stärkste Krieger meines Volkes und wenn ich erst einmal die SuperSaiyajingrenze überwunden habe, dann mach ich hier alles platt, klar?"  
  
"Ich weiß zwar nicht, was ein SuperSaiyajin ist, aber ich bin sicher, dass du schaffen wirst, was du dir vorgenommen hast." Er lächelte mich auf seine naive Art und Weise an und ich fragte mich, wie lange ich die künstlich errichtet Mauer aus Zorn noch aufrecht erhalten konnte. Um sie zu schützen, zog ich spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch: "Ach?"  
  
"Du bist wirklich ein sehr guter Krieger und dein Potential ist gewaltig. Ich könnte sicher noch viel von dir lernen." Der Blick aus seinen treuen Hundeaugen, brachte die Mauer bedenklich ins Wanken und ich musste gestehen, dass mir sein Lob runterging wie Honig.  
  
Ich verschränkte die Arme und maß ihn mit meinem gewohnt ernsten Blick. "Hmmm. Dann also morgen nach Sonnenaufgang wieder hier?" Erst als ich die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ich mir ihrer bewusst.  
  
'So sieht also deine geniale Taktik aus, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, ja? Wie nahe wirst du ihn an dich heranlassen? Genauso nahe wie....'  
  
Gewaltsam würgte ich diese kleine hässliche Stimme in meinem Kopf ab. Ich wollte nicht hören, was sie zu sagen hatte, dafür beobachtete ich interessiert, wie seine Augen aufleuchteten und sein Lächeln noch strahlender wurde. /Wegen mir? Habe... ich das geschafft???/  
  
"Bis morgen dann, Vegeta. Ich werde pünktlich sein!" Einen absurden Moment lang hatte ich das Gefühl, er wolle mich überschwänglich[3] umarmen und hätte erneut fast einen Schritt zurückgemacht, aber in diesem Moment, verließ er bereits den Boden, schenkte mir noch ein warmes Lächeln und flog dann in einem raschen Tempo davon.  
  
Mein Lippen verzogen sich zu einem zynischen Lächeln. Wieso sollte er mich auch umarmen wollen? Mein Blick suchte die Stelle am Horizont, an der er verschwunden war und meine Gesichtszüge wurden für einen Augenblick weicher. /Kakarott..../  
  
  
  
Wir trainierten jetzt seit vier Wochen regelmäßig miteinander und ich musste zugeben, dass ich meinen Prinzen lieb gewonnen hatte. Vegeta faszinierte mich. Ich kam einfach nicht umhin es zuzugeben.  
  
Sicher, er konnte es immer noch nicht vertragen, wenn er gegen mich verlor, und dann fiel schon das eine oder andere verletzende Wort, und er war auch nicht merklich aufgetaut, sondern immer noch so kühl und distanziert wie am Anfang, aber.... ich spürte, da war mehr. Er hatte auch eine andere Seite, verletzlich und schutzsuchend, aber er hatte sie sorgfältig in sich verschlossen. Obwohl wir annährend gleich stark waren, hatte er etwas, das meinen Beschützerinstinkt weckte.  
  
Ich hatte ihn ein paar Mal ertappt, wie seine Augen nachdenklich auf mir ruhten, wenn er dachte, ich würde es nicht merken. Ich wüsste zu gerne, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging, wenn er diesen abwesenden Blick bekam. Ob es ihm aufgefallen war, wie sehr ich seine Nähe suchte? Ich fühlte mich in seiner Gegenwart einfach wohl, obwohl er mich beinahe die ganze Zeit mit Blicken durchbohrte. Es machte mich nervös, das schon, aber wirklich stören tat es mich nicht. Ich.... ich genoss es, seine Blicke auf mir zu fühlen.  
  
Vegeta strahlte etwas aus, das mich magisch anzog, mich fesselte und es mir unmöglich machte, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich gestehe, manchmal provozierte ich außerplanmäßige Zusammentreffen, obwohl ich wusste, dass ihm das ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Ich wusste ja auch nicht was mit mir los war, aber etwas verleitete mich immer wieder dazu, mich in die Richtung zu bewegen, in der ich seine Aura spürte. Allerdings ist es in letzter Zeit schwierig geworden diese Treffen als zufällig erscheinen zu lassen, denn Vegeta hatte inzwischen gelernt Auren zu lesen und er schien sich in ständiger Alarmbereitschaft zu sein. Wenn ich sein Ki fand, konnte ich angespannte Wachsamkeit darin spüren. Jedes Mal. Außer mit dem Prinzen meines Volkes beschäftigte ich mich natürlich -gezwungenermaßen- auch mit der ganzen Verwaltungsarbeit. Dabei behielt ich aber unbewusst seine Kisignatur im Hinterkopf und verfolgte so mit, wohin er sich bewegte, damit ich ihn später schneller fand. Aber diese ständige Konzentration auf sein Ki hatte noch einen anderen Grund. Es entstand ein gewisses Gefühl von Nähe daraus und seine Nähe weckte in mir stets den unbestimmten Wunsch laut zu schnurren. Es verwirrte mich, aber ich machte mir keine weiteren Gedanken dazu, was das wohl bedeuten könnte- vielleicht wollte ich die Wahrheit auch gar nicht wissen.  
  
Ich war heute den ganzen Tag nicht dazu gekommen, mich mit Vegeta zu treffen und aus irgendeinem Grund ärgerte mich das maßlos. Ich lehnte mich von meinem Schreibtisch zurück und sah aus dem Fenster. Draußen war es bereits dunkel geworden und die Mondsichel hing wunderschön silbern am dunkelblauen, sternenübersäten Firmament. Ich seufzte leise. Den ganzen Tag hatte ich in meinem Büro verbracht, über Papieren brütend. Die Arbeit fiel mir inzwischen leichter als am Anfang, aber es widersprach meiner Natur nahezu bewegungslos in einem viel zu kleinen Raum mit viel zu viel Papierkram zu hocken. Ich war zwar gut vorangekommen, aber mir fehlten die Trainingssessions mit meinem Prinzen, obwohl wir ja eigentlich gestern zum letzten Mal gegeneinander gekämpft hatten.  
  
Ich streckte mich um meine verspannten Muskeln zu lockern und beschloss für heute Schluss zu machen. So gut es eben ging, versuchte ich Ordnung zu schaffen, oder zumindest dafür zu sorgen, dass die Aktenberge nicht gleich einstürzten, wenn ich die Tür hinter mir schloss. Dann durchquerte ich den kleinen Park, der zwischen meinem Büro und meinen Haus lag.  
  
Ich sah schnell nach dem Baby, aber da der Kleine friedlich schlief, gab es für mich nichts zu tun. Die Heinzelmännchen in Gestalt der beiden Höllenwärter, die inzwischen liebe Freunde von mir geworden waren und hier ein und aus gingen, als wären sie hier zu Hause, hatten sich bereits um alles gekümmert. Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich den Kleinen in letzter Zeit so vernachlässigte, aber da es ihm an nichts fehlte, konnte ich mich ungestört Vegeta... ähh, meinen Verwaltungsaufgaben natürlich, widmen.  
  
Ich seufzte tief und weil mein Körper nach ein wenig Bewegung im Freien vor dem schlafen gehen verlangte, beschloss ich noch einen kleinen Spaziergang unter dem funkelnden Sternenhimmel zu machen. Als ich ins Freie trat fiel mir zum ersten Mal auf, wie kühl es war. Ich fröstelte leicht und war froh, dass ich ein warmes Haus und vor allem ein warmes Bettchen hatte, in das ich nachher zurückkehren konnte. Mit langsamen Schritten lief ich in eine willkürlich festgelegte Richtung und als ich verträumt den schwarzblauen Himmel mit den glitzernden Sternen betrachtete, bewegten sich meine Gedanken beinahe automatisch wieder zu Vegeta. Ich wunderte mich kurz, warum er meine Gedankenwelt so beherrschte, denn seit ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte drehten sich fast alles, was ich dachte oder tat ausschließlich um ihn. Diese Überlegungen wurden aber sofort verdrängt, zusammen mit diesem merkwürdigen Kribbeln, das ich jedes Mal verspürte, wenn ich mit ihm zusammen war oder an ihn dachte. Es war kein unangenehmes Gefühl, aber trotzdem beunruhigend, weil ich spürte, das sich da etwas anbahnte, dass ich nicht einfach mit einem Kamehameha aus dem Weg räumen konnte.  
  
Was er wohl gerade tat? Vielleicht trainierte mein Prinz ja noch. Bei seinem Ehrgeiz war das ganz und gar nicht auszuschließen. Oder aber er lag schon friedlich in den Federn. Ungewollt schlich sich ein Grinsen auf mein Gesicht. Vegeta und friedlich? Das waren eigentlich zwei Worte, die so gar nicht zusammenpassen wollten. Seine zornigen Augen, dieser entschlossen Zug um die Mundwinkel, seine machtvollen Attacken, die geschmeidige Art sich zu bewegen, seine angespannte und ewig wachsame Haltung. Ja, mein Prinz war jeden Zoll ein Krieger. Es gab für mich keinen Grund an seiner Aussage zu zweifeln, dass er der stärkste Krieger unseres Volkes war. Noch mochte ich ihn zwar besiegen können, aber ich spürte jedes Mal, dass in ihm noch gewaltige Reserven schlummerten. Sein Kraftpotential überstieg meines bei weitem. Vielleicht war es mit meiner Überlegenheit endgültig vorbei, wenn er dieses SuperSaiyajindingsbums erreicht hatte. Was immer das war. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn einmal danach fragen. Ich war auch ein Saiyajin, also lag es doch durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen, dass ich auch ein... ein...- wie hieß das doch gleich?-... ein SuperSaiyajin werden konnte, oder? Ich sollte mich wirklich dringend mal danach erkundigen. Wenn ich mit Vegeta mithalten wollte, musste ich auch dieses Level erreichen, das war mir klar. Möglichst sogar noch vor ihm, denn nur solange ich stärker war als er, sah er einen Sinn darin mit mir zu trainieren. Und solange er mich schlagen wollte, hatte ich Gelegenheit mich in seiner Nähe aufzuhalten, ohne dass es allzu auffällig wurde.  
  
Vegeta war jetzt schon eine ganze Weile hier. Mich würde einmal interessieren, ob er es schon geschafft hat, sich ein Haus zu bauen- und vor allem, wo dieses stand. Ich suchte seine Aura und fand sie gar nicht weit entfernt von mir. Ich beschloss vor dem Schlafengehen noch einmal bei ihm vorbeizuschauen. Natürlich hatte ich nicht vor, meinen Besuch offiziell zu machen, weil ich jetzt wirklich nicht in der Stimmung dafür war, mich von Blicken aufspießen zu lassen..... ich wollte nur mal kurz schauen, wie er lebte.....  
  
Die weite Ebene, über die ich bisher spaziert war, endete und vor mir erhob sich ein dichter Wald, der -wie mir beim Betreten auffiel- kaum Sternen- und Mondlicht hindurch ließ. Zu meinem Glück waren die Augen der Saiyajins in der Dunkelheit fast genauso gut wie die einer Katze. Ich sah mich vorsichtig um. Der Wald um mich herum wirkte wild und unberührt, die Bäume standen dicht und zwischen ihnen wuchs allerlei Gestrüpp. Kein sehr wohnlicher Ort. Ich bezweifelte, dass dieser Wald am Tage angenehmer wirkte. Warum ließ sich Vegeta ausgerechnet hier häuslich nieder?  
  
Seine Aura führte mich direkt zu dem Eingang einer Höhle. Einigermaßen verwirrt zögerte ich kurz, bevor ich sie dann doch betrat. Meine Nase zuckte, als sie seinen Geruch wahrnahm. Kein Zweifel, er musste sich hier öfter aufhalten, denn sonst würde dieser Ort nicht so sehr nach ihm riechen. Plötzlich fiel mein Blick auf eine kleine, in sich zusammengerollte Gestalt, die nicht weit von mir auf dem Boden lag. Als ich eilig näher trat, erkannte ich meinen Prinzen und zog sorgenvoll die Augenbrauen zusammen. Warum lag er auf dem kalten Boden? Hatte er etwa mit dem Training übertrieben und war ohnmächtig zusammengebrochen? Mit ängstlich klopfendem Herzen kniete ich mich zu ihm herunter und suchte ihn mit den Augen nach Verletzungen ab, aber augenscheinlich war er unverletzt und schlief nur tief und fest. Aber... auf dem alten Steinboden??? Das würde bedeuten, dass er sich immer noch kein Zuhause geschaffen hatte. Warum? So eine feuchte, kalte Höhle war seiner doch nun wirklich nicht würdig! Ich beschloss ihm meine Fragen diesbezüglich morgen zu stellen und ihn solange bei mir wohnen zu lassen.  
  
Ich streckte meine Hand aus, um ihn aufzuwecken, zögerte aber erneut. Er sah so friedlich und entspannt aus, außerdem würde er sich bestimmt dagegen sträuben, von mir Hilfe anzunehmen. Ich beschloss ihn schlafen zu lassen und nahm ihn vorsichtig hoch. Er murmelte etwas und ich erstarrte, doch als er weiterschlummerte, erlaubte ich mir, mich zu entspannen. Wenn er jetzt wach werden würde, wäre das mein sicheres Todesurteil.  
  
Vorsichtig trug ich ihn aus der Höhle hinaus in Richtung meines Hauses und spürte, wie er sich plötzlich enger an mich schmiegte und mir fiel zum ersten Mal auf, wie kalt sein Körper war. Mein Prinz musste ja völlig unterkühlt sein! Wieder einmal meldete sich mein Beschützerinstinkt zu Wort und ich drückte ihn noch fester an mich. Ich konnte gerade noch den Reflex, mein Gesicht in seinen Haaren zu vergraben, unterdrücken, aber mein schnell schlagendes Herz ließ sich nicht beruhigen.  
  
* Die Saiyajins hatten sich entschlossen ein letztes Mal Friedensverhandlungen mit Freezer zu führen. Wenn es dieses Mal keine Einigung gab, würde man diesen Krieg eben bis zu seinem bitteren und blutigen Ende weiterführen. Schon seit Stunden saßen der König, der Prinz und eine kleine Abordnung oberster Elitesaiyajins mit dem Icejin am Verhandlungstisch, doch es schien, als könne man auch heute keine Einigung erzielen.  
  
Vegeta wurde langsam unruhig. Er war es einfach nicht gewohnt so lange stillzusitzen. Mit seinen sieben Jahren strotzte er vor Tatendrang und Energie..... und die unangenehm brennenden Blicke, die ihm von der anderen Seite aus zugeworfen worden, trugen nicht wirklich nicht zur Verbesserung seiner Situation bei. Vegeta hatte einen scheuen Blick zu dem Verantwortlichen riskiert, um sich ein Bild zu machen, war aber zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass man solche Personen am Besten ignorierte. Irgendwann würde er schon aufhören ihn anzustarren....  
  
Vegeta hatte während des Gespräches seinen Namen aufgeschnappt: Zarbon. Anscheinend einer der bevorzugten Speichellecker Freezers. Der Prinz hatte für den Icejin und vor allem für seine Gefolgschaft nichts als Verachtung übrig. Ihnen fehlte jeglicher Stolz, der den Saiyajin so eigen war, auch zeigten sie keine Spur der Raubtierhaftigkeit, die die Saiyajins zu einem nicht unerheblichen Teil ausmachte und die ihnen vor allem im Kampf zu gute kam. Dazu kam, dass sie ihrem Herrn und Meister ohne Selbstachtung oder die geringste Spur von Würde zu Kreuze krochen und sich ihm feige unterwarfen. Wie hatte so etwas den Saiyajins so lange Widerstand leisten können? Es war dem Prinzen unbegreiflich. Vegeta wunderte sich schon seit langem, warum es die Saiyajins immer noch nicht geschafft hatten, diese Schwachmaten platt zu machen und endgültig zu kosmischem Staub zu pulverisieren. Dabei waren sie doch unbesiegbar! Niemand konnte ihnen das Wasser reichen oder war auch nur annährend so stark wie sie.....  
  
Trotzdem war dem Saiyajin no Ouji dieser merkwürdige Zarbon unheimlich. Jedes Mal wenn er dessen Blick auf sich spürte, stellten sie seine Nackenhaare warnend auf und alle seine Sinne schrieen ihm "Gefahr!!!" zu. Doch er war nicht irgendwer, sondern der Thronfolger einer Rasse starker Krieger, deshalb kämpfte er seinen Fluchtinstinkt mit aller Macht nieder und verbarg sorgfältig sein Emotionen.  
  
Als Freezer "Mittagspause!" verkündete, hätte Vegeta beinahe erleichtert geseufzt und stand etwas zu hastig auf. Nichts wie weg hier! Sein Vater runzelte die Stirn und warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihn ermahnte, sich besser zu beherrschen. Vegeta schluckte und nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, kaum merklich mit dem Kopf.  
  
Natürlich hatte Freezer für seine Gäste mitdecken lassen und so blieben die Saiyajins auf seinem Schiff anstatt- wie ihr kleiner Thronfolger gehofft hatte- auf ihr eigenes zurückzukehren. Aber sein unbehagliches Gefühl hielt Vegeta natürlich trotzdem nicht davon ab, kräftig zuzulangen- immerhin war er mitten im Wachstum und brauchte ausreichend Nährstoffe (^_____^)! Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Freezer genau richtig geplant, denn es war selbst für den gesegneten Appetit der Saiyajins genügend vorhanden. Natürlich hatte Vegeta sein Essen anfangs misstrauisch beäugt, ob es vielleicht vergiftet war, aber als ihm der leckere Geruch in die Nase gestiegen war, hatte er seine Bedenken über Bord geworfen und sich ordentlich bedient.  
  
Aber er war lange vor den anderen fertig und jetzt, da er nichts mehr zu tun hatte, um sich abzulenken, spürte er die hungrigen Blicke von Zarbon, die immer noch an ihm klebten, überdeutlich. Unruhig rutschte er hin und her und lehnte sich dann zu seinem Vater herüber, um ihn zu fragen, ob er sich bis zum erneuten Beginn der Verhandlungen in sein Quartier zurückziehen dürfe. Der König sah ihn zwar etwas seltsam an, erlaubte es aber schließlich. Sein Sohn erhob sich und ging mühsam beherrscht zur Tür, krampfhaft darum bemüht, nicht panikartig die Flucht zu ergreifen.  
  
Als sich die Tür hinter dem jungen Prinzen schloss und somit eine Barriere gegen Zarbon Blicke, die Vegeta den Magen umdrehten, bildete, blieb er kurz stehen und atmete tief durch um sein heftig schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen. Dann marschierte er zügig, aber ohne, dass es aussah, als würde er Hals über Kopf davonlaufen, zur Andockstelle und betrat zögernd das saiyanische Schiff. Warum nur hatte er das Gefühl geradewegs in eine Falle zu laufen??  
  
War er eben noch voll überschüssiger Energie gewesen, so fühlte sich Vegeta nun völlig erschöpft, als er die Tür seines Gemaches hinter sich schloss. Zögernd krabbelte er auf sein großes Himmelbett und ließ sich aufseufzend in die weichen Kissen sinken. Ein kleines Nickerchen würde ja nicht schaden. Er würde deswegen bestimmt keinen Ärger bekommen. Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, glitt er auch schon hinüber in einen unnatürlich tiefen Schlummer.  
  
Als er nach einer Weile durch die tiefen Schichten seines Schlafes wieder an die Oberfläche glitt, war die erste Empfindung, die er wahrnahm, Hände die an seinen Oberarmen auf und ab strichen und seinen schmalen Brustkorb erkundeten. Das ließ Vegeta dann doch schlagartig wieder wach werden. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen lag er bewegungslos auf der Seite und ein Satz zirkulierte immer wieder durch seinen Geist: /Das muss.... KANN nur ein Albtraum sein.../  
  
"Ah, wie ich sehe bist du aufgewacht, kleiner Prinz." Die spöttische Stimme klang direkt hinter ihm auf und Vegeta erkannte sie augenblicklich wieder. /Das ist nicht wahr! Wie hat er.... wie konnte er.... Zarbon kann definitiv NICHT hier sein!!!/ "Du überrascht mich ehrlich gesagt Es war zwar nur ein leichtes Schlafmittel, das ich dir ins Essen gemischt hatte, aber trotzdem erstaunt es mich, wie schnell es von deinem Organismus abgebaut wurde." Warmer Atem an Vegetas Ohr. "Ich bin beeindruckt", hauchte Zarbon und knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen.  
  
Vegetas Verstand weigerte sich noch immer die offensichtliche Information zu verarbeiten. Zarbon hatte ihm etwas ins Essen gemischt, damit er schlief, sich nicht wehren konnte und kaum war er in Richtung seines Quartiers verschwunden, war dieser türkise Perversling ihm irgendwie unbemerkt gefolgt und jetzt.......  
  
/Nein! Das passiert nicht. Das ist nicht wirklich! Ich träume.... nein, nein NEIN!!! Geh weg!/ Mit seltsam schwerfälligen Bewegungen versuchte Vegeta ihn von sich zu schieben, doch begriff im selben Moment, dass er praktisch hilflos war, weil die Wirkung des Schlafmittels auf seinen Körper immer noch nicht nachgelassen. "Verschwinde, du Perversling", fauchte er, nicht in der Lage sein abgrundtiefes Entsetzen zu verbergen. "Wie kannst du es wagen?!"  
  
"Ich habe mich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, ob du wirklich so gefühllos bist, wie du vorgibst." Ein sadistisches Grinsen. "Anscheinend nicht. Ja.... ich glaube, wir werden viel Spaß miteinander haben....." Große Hände gingen wieder auf Wanderschaft über den kleinen Körper. Alle Versuche sich zu wehren scheiterten, weil sein Körper beinahe völlig paralysiert war. Doch sein Geist war nicht vernebelt und bei klarem Bewusstsein bekam er genau mit, was mit dem Körper, zu dem er gehörte, geschah..... und er drohte in einem Strudel tiefster Verzweiflung unterzugehen. /Nein, nein, nein, nein nein...... ein Traum.... ich träume...... gleich werde ich aufwachen und..... NEIN!!!! Bitte nicht..... nicht....../ Das leise Schluchzen eines hilflosen Kindes vermischte sich mit dem Stöhnen seines Peinigers und etwas zerbrach unwiederbringlich in Vegeta..... *  
  
  
  
Mit einem Ruck fuhr ich hoch, die Augen groß und voll Entsetzen, gerichtet auf den namenlosen Schrecken, der mich sogar im Tod verfolgte. Nein, halt. 'Namenlos' war nicht ganz richtig..... es gab einen Namen, den ich mit den Geschehnissen, die ich in meinen Träumen wieder und wieder erlebte, verband..... aber ich weigerte mich auch nur an ihn zu denken. Ich spürte, wie ich zitterte, verkrampfte mich und biss mir ärgerlich auf die Unterlippe. Kein Wunder, dass er es geschafft hatte immer und immer wieder über mich zu triumphieren. Ich war schwach, zu schwach um der Prinz eines starken Kriegervolkes zu sein..... hatte nicht einmal meinen verräterischen Körper unter Kontrolle.  
  
Die Bilder meines Traumes, meiner Vergangenheit, zogen noch einmal an meinem inneren Auge vorbei und unbewusst Schutz vor der grausamen Erinnerung suchend, kuschelte ich mich tiefer unter die Decke-  
  
M-Moment mal..... Decke??? Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, mir so ein Teil zugelegt zu haben. Ruckartig saß ich wieder und sah mich zum ersten Mal mit klarem Blick um. Also eines war sicher: in meiner Höhle war ich nicht mehr. Wo war ich? Und noch wichtiger: Wie zum Teufel war ich hierher gelang?  
  
Etwas unsicher und widerwillig schwang ich meine Beine über den Rand des Bettes, das eine deutliche Verbesserung zu dem kalten Boden der Höhle darstellte, und sah mich aufmerksam um. Der Raum, in dem ich mich befand, war merkwürdig rund und war in warmen Orange- und Brauntönen gehalten. [4] Ich stand auf und meine Füße versanken in dem flauschigen Teppich. Langsam begann ich umherzuwandern. Das Bett bildete den Mittelpunkt des recht kleinen Zimmers, links und rechts am Kopfende standen kleine Nachtischchen. An der linken Wand befand sich ein Kleiderschrank und an der rechten nutzte eine Kommode den Platz optimal aus. Wie auch das Zimmer waren die Möbel sorgfältig abgerundet.  
  
Neugierig schlich ich näher und betrachtete die Bilder die auf der Kommode standen. Eines zeigte unverwechselbar Kakarott in einem weißen Anzug mit einer hübschen, schwarzhaarigen Frau im Arm, die ein weißen, langes Kleid trug. Beide strahlten mit der Sonne um die Wette. Ich ertappte mich leise zu knurren und kämpfte meine völlig unangebrachte- und unverständliche!- Eifersucht nieder und betrachtete den Hintergrund genauer, konnte aber nicht viel mehr sehen, als grün so weit das Auge reichte. Das Foto musste auf der Erde aufgenommen worden sein. Ich war zwar nie selbst da gewesen, hatte aber andere davon schwärmen hören- und von dem Preis, den man dafür erzielen könnte.  
  
Das nächste Foto zeigte Kakarott mit ein paar Witzfiguren, die bis auf eine Ausnahme ohne Zweifel menschlicher Abstammung waren. Ein Greis, ein kleiner Glatzkopf, einer vom Stamm der Dreiaugen, ein komischer Möchtegernschönling mit einer Narbe auf der Wange und eine grüne Salatgurke, deren Rasse mir nicht geläufig war. Anscheinend alles seine sogenannten Freunde. Ich hatte nie verstanden, warum einigen Völkern Freundschaft so wichtig war. Die Erfahrung hatte mir gezeigt, dass man sich in Notfällen sowieso nur auf sich selbst verlassen konnte. Trotzdem spürte ich leisen Neid, als ich ihre glücklichen Gesichter studierte. Nicht nur darauf, dass sie kein Leid empfanden, sondern auch, dass sie mit Kakarott befreundet waren und seine Nähe und seine Wärme ungestraft genießen konnten.....  
  
Mein Gott, was dachte ich heute eigentlich wieder für ein Stuss? War mir doch egal, wer mit dem Baka befreundet war! Wer wollte schon freiwillig etwas mit ihm zu tun haben? Doch höchstens komplette Vollidioten!  
  
Das dritte Foto zeigte einen alten Mann, der ein kleines lachendes Kind von vielleicht einem halben höchstens einem Jahr auf dem Arm hatte und das eindeutig Kakarotts Frisur trug. Doch etwas machte mich stutzig. Ich zog nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen und betrachtete das braune, flauschige Anhängsel des Kindes näher. Kein Zweifel. Das war ein Saiyajinschwanz. Und das würde bedeuten.... wenn dieses Kind wirklich dieser Baka Kakarott war..... dass er meiner Rasse angehörte. Dass er einer wie ich war. Mein Herz schlug augenblicklich schneller. Und ich hatte schon gedacht, ich würde mein Volk nie wieder sehen!  
  
Ich stutzte erneut. Wenn er damals einen Schwanz gehabt hatte.... wo war der jetzt? Mir drehte sich der Magen um, als ich mir versuchte vorzustellen, was wohl mit ihm passiert sein mochte. Ich schluckte schwer und wandte mich ab, um den Rest meiner Umgebung zu erkunden. Leise öffnete ich die Tür und schlüpfte hindurch. Der angrenzende Raum unterschied sich wenig von dem Schlafzimmer. Die Einrichtung war natürlich anders und man sah, dass es sich hier um das Wohnzimmer handelte, aber auch hier gab es anscheinend keinerlei Ecken und alles war in warmen Farben gestrichen. Man hatte das Gefühl, sich hier in einer angenehm kuschligen Höhle zu befinden und ich musste zugeben, dass ich mir durchaus vorstellen könnte, hier zu wohnen.  
  
Vorsichtig sog ich den Geruch ein, der hier in der Luft hing und bekam, ohne dass ich es wollte, eine Gänsehaut. Jetzt bestand endgültig kein Zweifel mehr daran, dass ich mich in Kakarotts Haus befand. Sein Geruch war nun wirklich unverkennbar...... ob er wusste, wie gut er roch?  
  
/ARGGHH!!!! Was denkst du schon wieder für verdrehtes Zeugs???/ Als ich meinen Kopf etwas zur Seite wandte, fiel mein Blick auf eine zusammengerollte Gestalt, die friedlich auf der Couch schlummerte. Nur der Kopf war zu sehen, der Rest unter einer Decke verborgen. /Kakarott?/, dachte ich überrascht.  
  
'Ja was hast du denn gedacht? Ihm gehört dieses Haus. Da ist es ja wohl zu erwarten gewesen, dass er sich auch hier aufhält und nicht deinetwegen draußen übernachtet.'  
  
Langsam aber sicher ging mir diese neunmalkluge Stimme auf den Geist. Ich hatte sie nun jahrelang ertragen, wurde ich sie denn niemals los? Tatsache war, das mich nicht der Umstand, dass er hier war, überraschte, sondern eher die Feststellung, dass er sein Bett für mich geräumt hatte. Warum? Ich meine das Ding war doch groß genug, dass wir beide darin Platz gehabt hätten. Obwohl..... ich musste zugeben, dass mir nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken war mit jemand anderen in ein und demselben Bett zu schlafen. Dazu hatte ich zu schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht..... aber das hatte er doch gar nicht wissen können Was hatte diesen naiven Baka zu solcher Rücksichtsnahme bewegt? Vielleicht hatte er weitaus mehr im Hirn, als ich bisher angenommen hatte.  
  
Aufmerksam betrachtete ich sein entspanntes Gesicht. Helle Haut, umrahmt von schwarzen wuschligen Haaren, lange Wimpern, die auf leicht geröteten Wangen lagen, sinnliche Lippen, zu einen leichten Lächeln verzogen. Schön. Wer ihn gezeugt hatte, hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben. Versonnen betrachtete ich dieses kleine Meisterwerk der Natur vor mir und wurde erst durch ein protestierendes Schreien zurück in die Wirklichkeit gerissen. Als ich mir meiner Gedanken von eben bewusst wurde, schoss mir augenblicklich die Röte ins Gesicht. Wie kam ich dazu so etwas zu denken?? Ich sollte wirklich mehr auf die Pfade achten, die meine Gedanken beschritten. Ich spürte, dass ich mich gefährlichem Territorium nährte, wenn ich tiefer forschte, wenn ich versuchte zu ergründen, warum er so eine verwirrende Wirkung auf mich hatte.... Ich hielt nicht viel davon, mich auf dünnes Eis zu begeben, deshalb schob ich diese Frage weit von mir.  
  
Meine Güte, warum stellte denn niemand dieses nervende Kind ab??! Das Geschrei ging mir langsam aber sicher auf den Wecker, aber Kakarott schlief immer noch tief und fest. Gut, dann musste ich mich selbst darum kümmern! Mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck folgte ich den Lauten und das erste, was ich bemerkte, als ich um die Ecke (bzw. um die nächste Rundung, denn in diesem Haus gab es ja keine Ecken) bog, war der merkwürdige, aber durchaus angenehme Geruch von Creme, gemischt mit.... einem feinen Sommerwind? Dadurch neugierig gemacht, schlich ich mit wesentlich offenerem Gesichtsausdruck zum Kinderbettchen und riskierte einen Blick hinein. Wer hätte gedacht, dass so ein kleines, rosa Ding so laut sein konnte?  
  
"Bist du wohl ruhig", fuhr ich den kleinen Schreihals an, doch er würdigte mich nicht einmal eines Blickes. "Frechheit", murmelte ich und entschloss mich, ihn einmal probeweise herauszunehmen. Vielleicht hielt er ja dann endlich seine Klappe.  
  
Und tatsächlich- sobald ich ihn hochhob verstummte er und sah mich aus großen tiefblauen Augen an. Etwas in ihnen fesselte mich vom ersten Moment und bevor ich mich versah, hatte ich das kleine Würmchen auf meinem Arm schon lieb gewonnen. Nun gut, eigentlich existierte das Wort "lieb" in meinem Wortschatz nicht, aber ich musste mir dennoch eingestehen, dass ich den Kleinen vom ersten Moment als gleichwertig akzeptierte und dass ich ihn auf jeden Fall bis aufs Äußerste verteidigen würde, wenn er in Gefahr wäre. Seltsam.  
  
Langsam senkte ich meinen Kopf und drückte meine Nase in seine weichen, noch nicht sehr dichten Haare und fand dort den Geruch von Creme und Wind wieder. Mhhh, ich mochte seinen Geruch. Er hatte etwas merkwürdig unschuldiges und vertautes und weckte in mir einen starken Beschützerinstinkt. Plötzlich spürte ich eine kleine Hand auf meiner Wange und fuhr erschrocken hoch. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich in einen beinahe tranceartigen Zustand verfallen war. In letzter Zeit war ich besorgniserregend oft unaufmerksam. Doch diese Gedanken waren sofort verschwunden, als ich in seine ernsten Augen blickte, die meine sorgfältig errichtete Mauer mit Leichtigkeit zu durchdringen und bis auf den Grund meiner Seele zu blicken schienen. Und zu meinem größten Entsetzen las ich in ihnen.... Verständnis!  
  
Um Gottes willen, das war doch kein normales Kind!!!  
  
  
  
Das Geschrei von meinem kleinen Schützling riss mich ais den schönsten Träumen und leise murrend stand ich auf, um nach ihm zu sehen, doch als ich um die Ecke in sein Zimmer bog, sah ich das mir bereits jemand zuvorgekommen war. Mein Prinz war bei ihm und war gerade dabei ihn aus seinem Bettchen zu heben- und beinahe augenblicklich gab der Kleine Ruhe.  
  
Überrascht zog ich die Augenbrauen hoch. Mir war zwar schon aufgefallen, dass Vegeta eine sehr charismatische Persönlichkeit war, aber das er auch so einen Draht zu Kindern hatte, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Lächelnd beobachtete ich, wie sich die beiden eine Weile einfach nur ansahen und ich meinte, Zuneigung in Vegetas Augen erkennen zu können. Also ging es ihm wie mir. Der Geruch dieses Babys verbunden mit seinen seltsamen blauen Augen war einfach unwiderstehlich.  
  
Als er sich hinunterbeugte und tief den Geruch von dem Kind inhalierte und in dieser Stellung verharrte, fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Mir war schon vor langer Zeit aufgefallen, dass seine Aura eigenartig war und dass etwas in ihr war, das tief verwurzelt in ihm war, ein Teil seiner selbst, den ich aber nicht bestimmen konnte, so sehr ich mich auch bemühte. Jetzt wusste ich, was es war: tiefe Taurigkeit, ein tief sitzender Schmerz, eine alte Wunde, die nie wirklich verheilt war. Wieso war mir das noch nicht früher aufgefallen? Habe ich mich wirklich so sehr von seiner Maske täuschen lassen? Oder war ich schlichtweg zu blind gewesen, um zu sehen, dass ihn etwas quälte?  
  
Ich wüsste zu gerne, was es war, dass seine Aura so verdunkelte, dass sein Herz belastete. Und ich würde es schon rauskriegen... irgendwie. Ich wusste, dass ich Vegeta dazu bringen konnte, mir zu vertrauen, wenn ich mir nur genug Mühe gab. Ich wollte ihm so gerne helfen. Er war so schön und so stolz, er sollte nicht leiden und gezwungen sein, seinen Kummer zu verbergen, nur weil er sich nicht traute, ihn jemand anderem anzuvertrauen.  
  
Ich beobachtete, wie der Kleine seine Hand auf Vegetas Wange legte und ihn somit aus seiner Starre riss und ein liebevolles Lächeln schlich sich auf mein Gesicht.  
  
"Wie ich sehe, habt ihr euch schon mal beschnuppert [5]", meinte ich und freute mich, dass mein Prinz sich so gut mit meinem Schützling verstand. Vegeta zuckte erschrocken zusammen und fuhr herum. Es hätte sicher nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte das kleine Bündel auf seinem Arm fallen gelassen. Ich bemerkte, dass er sich, als er sich meiner Anwesenheit bewusst wurde, sofort wieder anspannte.  
  
Dann kniff er böse die Augen zusammen: "Kannst du mir verraten, wie ich hierher komme?"  
  
Eigentlich hätte ich mit dieser Frage rechnen müssen, doch sie brachte mich trotzdem aus dem Konzept, weil ich noch nicht dazu gekommen war, mir ein plausible Ausrede einfallen zu lassen. "Ich... uhmm... hab dich hergebracht?", versuchte ich es und als sein Gesichtsausdruck sich nicht veränderte, fuhr ich ermutigt fort: "Ich wollte gestern noch mal kurz bei dir vorbei schauen, um dich für morgen- also heute- zum Training einzuladen...." Wie war das? Die besten Lügen waren diejenigen, die knapp an der Wahrheit vorbeigingen? ".... und da ist mir aufgefallen, dass du immer noch nicht dazu gekommen bist, dir ein Haus zu bauen und da dachte ich.... uhmmm..... dass ich dich ja eigentlich so lange bei mir wohnen lassen könnte."  
  
"So?" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sah mich lange an und fragte dann weiter: "Und wie kommst du darauf, dass ich deine Hilfe annehmen würde?"  
  
"Weil wir beide Vorteile davon hätten!"  
  
"So?", fragte er wieder. "Den Vorteil, den ich habe, sehe ich, aber welchen hast du?"  
  
/Du bist ständig in meiner Nähe./ Als mir mein Gedanke bewusst wurde, spürte ich wie mir die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg, was zur Folge hatte, dass seine Augenbraue erneut fragend in die Höhe rutschte. "Ich..... wäre nicht mehr so alleine hier. Weißt du, das Haus ist eigentlich viel zu groß für uns beide." Ich deutete auf das Baby, das seine Augen immer noch nicht von meinem Prinzen lösen konnte und ihn verzückt anstarrte. Der Kleine und ich hatten mehr gemeinsam, als ich bisher angenommen hatte. Das Lächeln, das sich daraufhin auf meinem Gesicht ausbreitete, schien Vegeta noch mehr zu verwirren, als mein Erröten vorhin. Er runzelt die Stirn und ich fuhr hastig fort: "Außerdem scheint sich der Knirps wirklich einen Narren an dir gefressen zu haben." Vegetas Blick wanderte zu dem Winzling auf seinem Arm. "Dann bin ich endlich nicht mehr allein für ihn verantwortlich. So ein Baby ist doch ganz schön anstrengend; da könnte ich gut Hilfe gebrauchen."  
  
"DU brauchst Hilfe?", fragte er in einem Tonfall der zwischen Spott und Verwunderung schwankte und ich begriff, dass er mir gerade unbewusst ein Kompliment gemacht hatte. Erneut wurde ich rot und hoffte, dass er es nicht bemerkte oder es irgendwie als unbedeutend auslegte. "Von mir? Willst du mich veralbern?"  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein Vegeta, ich spaße nicht. Er mag nämlich nicht jeden, musst du wissen. Deshalb wäre es schön, wenn du mir bei seiner Erziehung helfen würdest." Nachdem ich den letzten Satz ausgesprochen hatte, fragte ich mich unwillkürlich ob wohl aus dem Kind ein kleiner Vegeta werden würde, wenn ich ganz allein ihm die Erziehung überlassen würde.  
  
Auch wenn ich sehr an meinem Prinzen hing, war mir bei der Vorstellung dann doch etwas unwohl. Einer von der Sorte war eigentlich schon schwierig genug. Er schien zu überlegen und ich fing an still zu beten, dass meine Argumente ihn überzeugen würden, doch plötzlich hatte ich noch eine Erleuchtung: "Und wenn du hier wohnst, müssen wir nicht zu fest verabredeten Zeiten trainieren, sondern können losziehen, wann immer uns danach ist." Also wenn das nicht zog, dann war ich wirklich mit meinem Latein am Ende. Gott sei Dank überzeugt ihn das dann doch und er willigte mit einem Nicken ein. "Na, meinetwegen. Aber sobald ich ein eigenes Haus habe, ziehe ich aus, klar?"  
  
Ich nickte strahlend. "Klar, Vegeta." Ich hätte jubeln und vor Freude wie bescheuert im Raum herumspringen können. Er blieb bei mir!!! Er war von nun an immer in meiner Nähe und ich hatte Gelegenheit ihn näher kennenzulernen. Mit einer immensen Selbstbeherrschung gelang es mir jedoch weder meine Freude lauthals herauszuschreien, noch irgendwelche peinlichen Turnübungen zu veranstalten. Stattdessen begnügte ich mich mit einem Grinsen, das sicher um meinen ganzen Kopf gegangen wäre, wären meine Ohren nicht im Weg gewesen.  
  
"Wie heißt der kleine Wurm eigentlich?", fragte Vegeta mit Blick auf das Baby auf seinem Arm.  
  
"Ach der? Keine Ahnung."  
  
"Keine Ahnung?", wiederholte mein Prinz entgeistert. "Willst du mir sagen, dass du ihm keinen Namen gegeben hast?"  
  
Ich verstand ehrlich gesagt nicht, was so schlimm daran war, erklärte aber weiter: "Er ist am plötzlichen Kindstod gestorben und man brauchte jemanden, der sich um ihn kümmert, bis er soweit war, um wiedergeboren zu werden. Ich war der Einzige, der sich gemeldet hat und deshalb hat man ihn meiner Obhut übergeben. Als ich dann den Job als Höllenchef angenommen habe, habe ich ihn natürlich mitgenommen, aber einen Namen habe ich ihm nie gegeben. Warum auch? Er wird sowieso bald wiedergeboren und bekommt dann einen neuen Namen. Es geht doch auch so ganz gut."  
  
"Kakarott, bei uns Saiyajins ist es die schlimmste Strafe für ein Kind, keinen Namen zu bekommen, denn das bedeutet, dass es wertlos ist. In den Augen der Gesellschaft und erst recht in den Augen seiner Eltern. Magst du den Kleinen denn nicht?"  
  
"Doch, natürlich!", entgegnete ich erschrocken. "Das habe ich nicht gewusst. Tja, dann muss er wohl wirklich noch einen Namen bekommen...." Ich kratzte mich am Kopf und überlegte. Dann hatte ich eine Idee: "Hey, warum gibst du ihm nicht einen?"  
  
"Ich? Wieso ich?"  
  
"Weil ich finde, dass du dich gut in der Vaterrolle machst", erklärte ich mit einem leichten Lächeln.  
  
"Hmpf!", war seine Antwort darauf. Er blickte dem Baby lange in die tiefen blauen Augen, dann schlich sich ein liebevolles Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, das mein Herz stocken ließ, und er meinte: "Gut, dann heißt du ab heute Trunks." Der Kleine quietschte vergnügt und streckte sein kleines Händchen wieder nach seinem großen Beschützer aus.  
  
  
  
[1] Bis dass der Tod sie scheidet! Juchuu, Goku ist wieder frei! *'Geta vorschieb* Na los, ran an den Mann! *von einem hochroten Saiyajinprinzen eine gelangt krieg, sich duck* Grrr, na warte, das zahle ich dir heim Veggie! Hier bin ich der Autor- haharrr!!!!  
  
[2] Der ist nicht so ein Riese wie im Fernsehen!  
  
[3] Findet ihr nicht auch, dass überschwänglich mit ä einfach nur doof aussieht?  
  
[4]So ein rundes Haus gibt es wirklich. Ich habe im Fernsehen mal einen Bericht darüber gesehen. Es gehört irgend so einem superreichen Architekten und sieht urgemütlich aus *auch haben woll, leider armer Schlucker bin und mir nicht leisten könn* *seufz* Die Einrichtung "meines" Hauses ist natürlich frei erfunden.  
  
[5] Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ^^ !  
  
An alle, die es bis hierher geschafft haben: Bitte reviewt! Schließlich darf ich mit der Story kein Geld verdienen, also muss ich mir etwas anderes suchen, um zu überleben (nämlich Kommis)! Wer es nicht mag über Fanfiction.net Reviews abzugeben, kann mir auch eine E-mail schreiben (Fellfie@gmx.net)! Übrigens... nur so ganz nebenbei.... viele Kommis steigern mein Schreibtempo enorm!! 


	3. Annährung

Okay, ich hoffe, ihr wisst noch, was eure Fragen waren, die ich euch jetzt beantworte:  
  
@ Venni: Genau die Fic meinte ich.  
  
@Sarano: Goku hat ihm ja gar nicht gesagt, dass er ein Saiyajin ist, Veggie hat nur ein wenig rumgerätselt mit welcher Rasse er es denn eigentlich zu tun hat. Und deine zweite Frage wird sich hoffentlich im Verlauf der nächsten Kapitel klären ^^  
  
@Lauryn: Gokus saiyanische Familie ist noch am Leben, aber auf die gehe ich nicht weiter ein, weil die Story ja in der Hölle spielt. Wie Goku und Co gestorben sind und wer bis jetzt überhaupt von denen gestorben ist, darauf gehe ich in den nächsten Kapiteln ein, keine Angst. Wer älter ist, ist gar nicht so leicht zu beantworten. Es kommt nämlich darauf an, ob man vom derzeitigen Alter oder vom Alter zum Zeitpunkt des Todes ausgeht. Bei Letzterem ist Goku der Jüngere (mit 19 gestorben, während Vegeta zwei Jahre länger lebte), bei Ersterem, ist Goku der Ältere, weil er ja schon vierzig Jahre tot ist.  
  
Okay, es sind jetzt einige Fragen aufgetaucht, was wohl mit den anderen toten Saiyajins passiert ist. Also, so genau weiß ich das auch nicht, weiß nur, das sie nicht im Himmel und nicht in der Hölle sind. Also bleibt ja nur noch das Totenreich der Saiyajins. Goku ist da nicht, weil er auf der Erde aufgewachsen ist, der Erde so viel Gutes getan hat, das er in den Himmel gehört hätte, aber dann bekam er ja diesen Job in der Hölle. Aber warum ist Vegeta nicht bei den anderen Saiyajins? Hm, gute Frage. Betrachtet es als Künstlerfreiheit ^^  
  
*alle Reviewer einmal kräftig durchknuddel* Danke Leute!!! Es hat zwar etwas gedauert, bis ich diesen Teil hier posten konnte, aber eure lieben Reviews haben mich dazu ermutigt, wirklich jeden Tag wenigstens ein kleines Stückchen weiterzuschreiben. Vielleicht tröstet es euch ja, dass dieser Teil sogar noch etwas länger ist, als der Letzte.  
  
Widmung: Federvieh, Lady Cai  
  
Anmerkungen: Das Lied ist von Rosenstolz und heißt 'Der Moment'. Dieser Teil ist irgendwie nachdenklicher geraten als der Letzte..... hoffe, ihr mögt ihn trotzdem ^^ Und noch etwas Wichtiges: der Himmel und die Welt , wo die ganzen Krieger leben, die ihren Körper behalten durften, sind eins! Ich glaube, in der Serie ist es anders, aber bei mir ist es eben so.  
  
Warnings: OOC, sad(?), rape, AU  
  
*.....* sind Flashbacks bzw. Erinnerungen, manchmal auch Träume (alles in der 3. Person Singular geschrieben)  
  
"......" ist Gequatsche  
  
/....../ sind Gedanken und  
  
'.....' ist die böse kleine Stimme in Veggies bzw. Kakis Kopf (kommt eben auf die Perspektive an)  
  
[Zahl] sind Anmerkungen, die ich ans Ende des Kapitels geschrieben habe, um nicht ständig reinquatschen zu müssen.  
  
~~.....~~ gehört zum Lied  
  
2.Kapitel- Annährung  
  
Bewegungslos stand ich in der Dunkelheit meines Schlafzimmers und beobachtete mit sorgenvoll zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, wie sich mein Prinz im Schlaf unruhig hin und herwälzte. Was träumte er wohl?  
  
Er war jetzt schon drei Wochen hier und ich hatte jede einzelne Sekunde genossen und da er keine Anstalten machte, sich sein eigenes Haus zu bauen, hatte ich die Hoffnung, dass ihm meine Nähe auch nicht besonders unangenehm war.  
  
Ja.... so hatte ich mir die Ewigkeit vorgestellt. Einfach nur glücklich sein mit jemandem an der Seite, den ich aus tiefstem Herzen..... An dieser Stelle stockten meine Gedanken. Den ich was? Den ich liebte? Warum sollte ich Vegeta lieben?  
  
Gut, er war geheimnisvoll und wirkte auf mich wie ein Magnet, er hatte die schönsten Augen, die ich je gesehen hatte, er war stolz, kraftvoll und der beste Krieger, der mir je begegnet war, bewegte sich mit einer unbestreitbaren Eleganz und sein Körper war ein Meisterwerk, das kein Bildhauer im Universum annährend so gut hingekriegt hätte. Ich betrachtete ihn gerne und bewunderte ihn, suchte seine Nähe und mein Herz schlug jedes Mal schneller, wenn ich nur an ihn dachte. Aber das bedeutete doch noch lange nicht, dass ich ihn wirklich liebte!  
  
Oder etwa doch? Ich meine, er war ein Mann.... 'Und was für einer!'.... ich war doch nicht schwul. Ich hatte jahrelang eine Beziehung mit einer Frau gehabt. 'Die dich auch nie wirklich befriedigt hat [1]. Hast du Chichi denn jemals wirklich geliebt?' Nun ja.... ich liebte sie schon... irgendwie.... aber mehr als Freundin, wenn ich ehrlich war. Ich konnte mich noch daran erinnern, dass ich nichts damit anfangen konnte, wenn mir meine Freunde ihre ach so brennenden, leidenschaftlichen Gefühle beschrieben haben. Ich hatte langsam schon gedacht, ich sei irgendwie nicht normal.  
  
Mein Blick wanderte zurück zu meinem schlafenden Prinzen. Diese zärtlichen Gefühle, die sein Anblick in mir weckte, hatte ich noch nie empfunden. War ich deshalb jetzt unnormal? Seine Bewegungen wurden noch unruhiger und als ein leises, gequältes Stöhnen seinen Lippen entkam, hielt ich es für besser, ihn zu wecken. Vorsichtig krabbelte ich zu ihm aufs Bett und legte ihm behutsam meine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
*Die raue Oberfläche des Planeten, die die Haut des Jungen wund scheuerte.  
  
Fingernägel, die blutige Striemen über die junge Haut zogen.  
  
Brennende Schmerzen, als sich sein Peiniger immer und immer wieder in ihn hineinrammte.  
  
Unvergossene Tränen, die in den Augen des Achtjährigen schimmerten.  
  
Blut, das an seinen Beinen herunterlief.  
  
Kleine Zähne, die in dem Versuch alle Schmerzensschreie zu unterdrücken, die Unterlippe des Prinzen blutig gebissen hatten.  
  
Doch es hatte gewirkt. Er hatte nicht einen Laut von sich gegeben. Vegeta wusste, dass Zarbon es hasste, wenn er seine Gefühle in sich verschloss, seine Qual nicht zeigte. Vielleicht, wenn er noch ein bisschen durchhielt..... vielleicht würde Zarbon ihn dann endlich in Ruhe lassen, die Lust daran verlieren ihn zu quälen.  
  
Ein brutaler Griff um seinen empfindlichen Saiyajinschwanz ließ Vegeta zusammenzucken. Er knirschte vor Schmerzen mit den Zähne, als er spürte wie die feinen Knochen darin brachen. Das spöttische Lachen hinter ihm ließ ihn leise knurren.  
  
/Nein falsch! Ganz falsch! Du darfst keine Gefühle zeigen. Tu so, als würdest du nichts spüren, als wärst du nicht beteiligt./ Seine Augen weiteten sich schmerzerfüllt und seine Zähne gruben sich erneut schmerzhaft in seine Unterlippe, als er spürte, dass die Stöße seines Peinigers härter wurden. /Ich bin der Prinz der Saiyajins. Ich kenne keine Schmerzen! Ich bin stark, ich...../ Seine kleinen Finger krampften sich in dem steinig- sandigen Untergrund und er begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern, als er mit aller Macht versuchte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. /Warum ich? Warum passiert das mir? Wurde ich nicht geboren, um stolz und frei zu sein? Warum muss also ausgerechnet ich das ertragen???/  
  
Verzweifelt versuchte er sich hochzustemmen, dem Ganzen ein Ende zu bereiten und sich von dem schweren Körper auf sich zu befreien, doch Zarbon war stärker. Er presste sich enger an den kleinen Krieger, drückte ihn mir seinem ganzen Gewicht auf den Boden und lehnte sich schließlich vor um Vegeta in den Hals zu beißen. Eine furchtbar grausame Parodie des Rituals, mit dem die Saiyajin ihre vollkommene und aufrichtige Liebe ausdrückten, ein Geste, die nur darauf angelegt war, der kleinen Seele unbeschreibliche Schmerzen zuzufügen. Der Prinz schrie gequält auf.  
  
"Na, endlich!", stöhnte Zarbon und unterstrich seine Befriedigung über dieses Zeichen des Schmerzes mit einem brutalen Stoß in den Körper des Jüngeren. "Ich dachte schon, du schweigst dich heute aus...."  
  
Vegeta spürte das Grinsen seines Foltermeisters und heiße Tränen brannten in seinen Augen, die kurz darauf unaufhaltsam seine Wangen hinunterliefen. /Verloren. Schon wieder verloren./ *  
  
Eine Berührung an meiner Schulter ließ mich hoch fahren und in dem Versuch mich vor Zarbon zu schützen, schlug ich zu. Und traf auch irgendetwas.  
  
"Autsch!"  
  
Die Stimme kannte ich doch irgendwoher!? Endlich schaffte ich es mich von den letzten klebrigen Fäden des Schlafes um meinen Verstand zu befreien und sah konzentriert in die Dunkelheit vor mir.  
  
Ich erkannte die Gestalt, die wenige Zentimeter von mit entfernt auf dem Bett saß und sich die Wange rieb, und nun konnte ich auch endlich die Stimme zuordnen. "Was willst du hier Kakarott?", fuhr ich ihn an.  
  
"Ich konnte nicht schlafen und da dachte ich...."  
  
"Dass du meinen Schlaf ja ein wenig stören könntest?", unterbrach ich ihn barsch.  
  
"Nein! Oder.... hmmm.... vielleicht nur ein bisschen?", fragte er mit einem irgendwie hoffnungsvollem Ton.  
  
Niedlich. Naiv. Baka! "Okay, also da ich schon mal wach bin: Was willst du von mir? Soll ich dir ein Gutenachtlied singen oder dir eine Gutenachtgeschichte erzählen?" Zu meiner eigenen Überraschung fehlte meiner Stimme die Schärfe.... es hörte sich fast wie ein ernst gemeinter Vorschlag an.  
  
Er lächelte verschmitzt. "Warum nicht? Wäre doch mal was Neues. Ich würde gerne einmal hören, wie du singst!"  
  
"Oh nein! Vergiss es! Soweit kommt es noch", knurrte ich ihn an, aber mehr spielerisch, denn ich spürte, dass diese Flachserei die Schatten meines Traumes vertrieb. Seine Gegenwart brachte Licht in meine dunkle Seele.  
  
Kakarott zuckte mit den Schulter und meinte dann: "Na gut. Dann kannst du mir vielleicht etwas über unser Volk erzählen?"  
  
"Über.... unser Volk?", echote ich überrascht. "Ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas gibt, was ich dir erzählen könnte, das du nicht weißt."  
  
"Und ich glaube, da gibt es sogar eine ganze Menge. Ich wurde als Baby zur Erde geschickt, um diese zu vernichten. Dort hat mich dann mein Großvater Son-Gohan gefunden. Na ja, irgendwie bin ich dann wohl aus Versehen in eine Schlucht gefallen, wo ich mein Gedächtnis verloren habe. Bis zu meinem Tode wusste ich ja nicht einmal, dass ich ein Saiyajin bin."  
  
Na toll. Ich saß hier mit einem Unterklassenkrieger. Super. "Was willst du denn wissen?" Seltsamerweise kümmerte mich das Wissen um seinen niedrigen Geburtsrang wenig.  
  
"Warum schicken die Saiyajins zum Beispiel kleine Kinder fort, damit sie Planeten vernichten? Das ist doch viel zu gefährlich für die Kleinen, oder?"  
  
"Natürlich war es gefährlich. Deshalb testete man die Babys gleich nach ihrer Geburt auf ihre Kampfkraft und schickte nur diejenigen weg, die eine geringe Kampfkraft hatten."  
  
"Aber ist das nicht irgendwo ein Widerspruch?"  
  
"Nein, wieso? Erstens können Saiyajins sich verwandeln und die wenigsten schaffen es, gegen einen Oozaru zu bestehen...."  
  
"Was ist ein Uzaru?"  
  
"Ein Oozaru", sagte ich betont, als ich bemerkte, dass er das Wort nicht ganz richtig ausgesprochen hatte, "ist die Weraffengestalt der Saiyajins. Nur erreichbar mit Schwanz, der dir ganz offensichtlich fehlt. Wenn unser Auge eine Strahlung von über siebzehn Millionen Xenon aufnimmt, was bei Vollmond der Fall ist, reagiert unser Schwanz und wir transformieren uns. Aber weiter im Programm: erstens haben diese Kinder die Möglichkeit der Transformation und zweitens sind sie für den Fortbestand unserer Rasse nicht wichtig. Es stört niemanden, wenn mal ein paar bei diesen Säuberungsaktionen draufgehen."  
  
Er zuckte zusammen. "Willst du mir damit sagen, dass ich zum Abfall der Saiyajingesellschaft gehöre?", fragte er verletzt.  
  
Ich zögerte. Im Prinzip war es schon so, aber.... etwas in mir weigerte sich schlicht, ihm unnötig weh zu tun. 'Dumme Gefühlsduselei!' /Wem sagst du das?/ Wieso hatte ich eigentlich nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass auch er als Baby weggeschickt worden war? Dann hätte ich sicher nicht solche drastischen Worte gewählt. "Na ja", begann ich vorsichtig. "Es ist schon so, dass diese Kinder von vielen als wertlos betrachtet wurden..."  
  
"Dich eingeschlossen", vermutete Kakarott.  
  
"Ja, mich eingeschlossen", antwortete ich ehrlich. "Immerhin bin ich der Prinz der Saiyajins und war der Stärkste von ihnen. Es war praktisch meine Aufgabe alles Schwächere zu verachten."  
  
"Und die Eltern lassen einfach zu, dass ihre Kinder fortgeschickt werden und vielleicht nie wieder kommen?"  
  
"Sie haben da überhaupt kein Mitspracherecht. Wenn der König bestimmt, dass das Baby einen Planeten erobern soll, dann kann es mit dem Tode bestraft werden, wenn sich die Eltern dagegen auflehnen. Und was hat der kleine Saiyajin davon, wenn seine Eltern tot sind und er trotzdem weg muss? Wenn die Eltern also ihre Zuneigung zu dem Kind zum Ausdruck bringen wollten, versuchten sie nicht, sich gegen den Befehl des Königs zu stellen, sondern gaben ihm einen Namen und ließen es taufen, bevor der Knirps den Planeten verließ." Ich hoffte, dass er verstand, was ich ihm mit dem letzten Satz sagen wollte und dass es ihn ein wenig tröstete, dass wenigstens seine Eltern ihn lieb gehabt hatten.  
  
'Kannst du mir vielleicht mal verraten, warum du ihn trösten willst?? Sag bloß, du magst ihn, kleiner Prinz!?'  
  
/Natürlich mag ich ihn nicht! Er.... ist bloß kein guter Trainingspartner, wenn er deprimiert ist.... denke ich zumindest. Ich habe ihn ja noch nie deprimiert erlebt./  
  
"Besteht das Leben eines Saiyajins denn wirklich nur aus Kämpfen?"  
  
"Zum größten Teil ja. Training, essen, Training, schlafen, Training, so sah für die meisten Saiyajins der Tagesablauf aus. Wir sind nun einmal ein Volk mächtiger Krieger mit großen Potentialen und wir haben natürlich auch den Ehrgeiz, unsere natürlichen Anlagen zu nutzen. Deshalb trainieren wir auch bis zum Umfallen. Na ja....", ich spürte wie sich ein Grinsen auf mein Gesicht schlich. "... zwischendurch finden wir natürlich auch immer noch Zeit, unsere Population aufrecht zu erhalten..."  
  
"So wie du das sagst klingt es, als gibt es bei den Saiyajins keine Liebe."  
  
"Liebe? Unser Wort für Liebe ist dasselbe wie für Schwäche. Gefühle behindern nur im Kampf, wenn man einen klaren Kopf braucht."  
  
"Du kannst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass sich Saiyajins nie verlieben?!" Es klang richtig entsetzt.  
  
"Warum sollten wir?"  
  
"Weil....", ein kaum merkliches Zögern, "Liebe auch Kraft geben kann." Ich spürte, dass er noch etwas hatte sagen wollen, es dann aber doch bleiben ließ. Aber das, was er gesagt hatte, hatte mich seltsam berührt. War er nur deshalb stärker als ich, weil er seine Gefühle zuließ und sie nicht in sich verschloss? Aber mir war jahrelang eingetrichtert worden, dass Gefühle Schwäche bedeuteten und wenn man Gefühle zeigte, dann zeigte man auch Schwäche und wenn man schwach war, würde man zwangsläufig untergehen.... wie.... wie konnte es dann sein, dass er stärker war als ich, obwohl er schwach war? Nun war ich völlig verwirrt.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht ganz...."  
  
"Ist ja auch nicht so wichtig", sagte er leise und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber ich kann nicht glauben, dass unsere Rasse nicht lieben kann, weil ich...." Beinahe erschrocken brach er ab und nach einer kleinen Pause fuhr er fort: "Weil ich andere Erfahrungen gemacht habe." Aber ich fühlte, es war nicht das, was er ursprünglich hatte sagen wollen.  
  
"Es ist nicht so, dass unsere Rasse überhaupt nicht lieben kann, aber es kommt eben nur sehr selten vor. Ich persönlich kenne keinen Saiyajin, der verliebt war, aber ich habe Legenden gehört...." Ohne zu registrieren, wie sehnsüchtig meine Stimme am Ende gelungen hatte, wickelte ich ärgerlich meinen Schwanz, der verträumt hinter mir hin und hergeschwungen war, um meine Taille.  
  
"Legenden von was?", kam natürlich sofort seine neugierige Frage.  
  
"Von Seelengefährten. Von Saiyajins, die sich durch den Liebesbiss aneinander gebunden hatten und sogar ihre Seelen miteinander teilten. Von Seelengefährten, die den Tod ihres Liebsten nicht überlebten und ihm ins Jenseits folgten. Ich hörte von Saiyajins, die sich vollständig fühlten."  
  
"Vollständig?", echote er überrascht.  
  
"Spürst du es denn nicht auch manchmal? Dieses Gefühl zweigeteilt zu sein? Der Wunsch danach, endlich mit jemandem zu einem vollständigen Wesen zu verschmelzen?"  
  
"Fühlst du so??"  
  
"Ja, manchmal. Dann weiß ich nicht mehr wohin mit mir, weil mich diese schreckliche Einsamkeit überwältigt. Ich habe niemanden, mit dem ich mein Leben teilen könnte und...." 'Ja, super. Leg ihm deine Seele offen. Erzähl ihm ruhig all deine Gefühle und was dir als Kind widerfahren ist. Er wird dich danach für deine Schwäche verabscheuen. Mach nur weiter so, kleiner Prinz.', spöttelte die kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf und ich straffte mich.  
  
"... und es macht mir überhaupt nichts mehr aus! Ich habe gelernt damit zu leben", endete ich kalt, doch es wirkte geschauspielert, gekünstelt. /Wenn Saiyajins lieben, dann tun sie es als gäbe es kein Morgen. Ob er begriffen hat, was ich ihm sagen wollte?/  
  
Es folgte ein langes Schweigen. "Ich verstehe", sagte er dann leise und lächelte.  
  
Es lag eine merkwürdige Stimmung in der Luft. Der Mond und die Sterne warfen ein schwachen Licht in den Raum. Die Vorhänge wehten sachte im schwachen Luftzug, der durch das angeklappte Fenster in das Zimmer schlüpfte und obwohl es relativ kühl hier war, war mir heiß. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was es war, das mein Herz so schnell schlagen ließ und warum ich plötzlich das starke Bedürfnis hatte, mich an etwas.... an ihn.... zu schmiegen und leise zu schnurren, aber es war auf alle Fälle beängstigend. Meine Unterklassenratte saß mir gegenüber, die Hände im Schoß gefaltet, sein Lächeln und das Funkeln seiner Augen schien mich von innen heraus zu wärmen. Unheimlich.  
  
Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Nähe eines anderen so entspannend und beruhigend wirken konnte. Was war nur los mit mir? Und was stimmte eigentlich nicht mit ihm? Ich meine, niemand zuvor hatte eine solche Wirkung auf mich gehabt.  
  
"Uhmm... ich weiß, es passt jetzt nicht so ganz hierher, aber.... was ist ein Supersaiyajin?"  
  
Als er mit seiner Frage diese sonderbare Stimmung zerstörte, wusste ich für einige Sekunden wirklich nicht, ob ich nun froh darüber sein sollte, oder ob ich ihm dafür eine runterhauen sollte. Ich lächelte ihn schließlich gequält an. "Ein Supersaiyajin ist die legendäre Transformationsform unserer Rasse. Wenn die Sage stimmt, dann gibt es alle tausend Jahre nur einen einzigen."  
  
"Braucht man dafür auch einen Schwanz?"  
  
"Weißt du denn eigentlich überhaupt irgendetwas?", seufzte ich und er sah mich daraufhin verletzt an.  
  
"Nein. Und deshalb frage ich ja dich. Da du wie ich ein Saiyajin bist- und vielmehr noch der Prinz unserer Rasse- hatte ich gehofft, dass du mir etwas über unser Volk erzählen könntest. Ich für meinen Teil würde nämlich gerne wissen, wo ich herkomme und was das für Leute sind, von denen ich abstamme."  
  
Ich schluckte. Von dieser Seite hatte ich es noch gar nicht betrachtet. Ich mochte vielleicht mit meinem Tod meinen Status und den Kontakt zu meinem Volk verloren haben, aber ich hatte einundzwanzig Jahre lang Gelegenheit, meine Zeit in ihrer Gesellschaft zu verbringen- und ich hatte die Möglichkeit bei meinen Eltern zu sein. Meine Mutter war zwar schon früh gestorben und mein Vater hatte die meiste Zeit seine Gefühle in sich verschlossen, aber ich hatte gewusst, dass er mich liebte, ich hatte jederzeit die Möglichkeit gehabt seine Nähe zu suchen (wenn ich denn gewollt hätte) und ich hatte vor allem gewusst, wer er war und dass ich stolz auf ihn sein konnte.  
  
Wie fühlte man sich wohl, wenn man gar nichts von all dem gehabt hatte? Wenn man nicht wusste, was für ein stolzen Kriegervolk wir waren, seine Eltern nie gesehen hatte und nicht wusste, wessen Blut da eigentlich in seinen Adern floss. Ich wollte mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es war unter Fremden aufzuwachsen, die keine Ahnung von deinem wirklichen Ich und deinen Bedürfnissen hatten und die dich nicht verstanden.  
  
Und das Wichtigste war, dass wir Saiyajins ein Volk von Telepathen und Empathen waren und Menschen waren nicht gerade für ihre Fähigkeiten in dieser Hinsicht bekannt. Ich konnte mich noch gut erinnern, wie sehr ich die Präsenz von zwei Milliarden anderer Geister in den ersten Tagen hier vermisst hatte- bis ich meine Unterklassenratte getroffen hatte.....  
  
Er war zwar nicht daran gewöhnt, solche Wesen um sich zu haben, aber jeder Saiyajin versuchte instinktiv telepathische Verbindung zu seinem Gegenüber aufzunehmen, denn obwohl wir Krieger waren, suchten wir die Nähe von anderen, die so waren wie wir- weniger die körperliche als vielmehr die psychische. Wenn dieser Link die ganze Zeit einseitig blieb..... dann ging ein Lebewesen mit so hoch entwickelten Sinnen doch daran zugrunde. Wie hatte er es geschafft zu überleben ohne komplett wahnsinnig vor Einsamkeit zu werden? War dies der Grund, warum er so beharrlich meine Nähe suchte? Weil er endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, der so war wie er, der ihn verstand, mit dem er eine Verbindung aufbauen konnte?  
  
"Nein, man braucht dafür keinen Schwanz", erklärte ich nun geduldig. "Aber deine Kraft muss so gewaltig sein, dass sie auf dem normalen Level höchstwahrscheinlich zu deinem Tode führen würde, weil dein Körper ganz einfach nicht in der Lage ist, den entfesselten Kräften bei einer so hohe Energie über einen längeren Zeitraum zu widerstehen. Deshalb muss er sich verändern. Nach dem, was ich gehört habe, werden die Haare golden, die Augen grün, den ganzen Körper umgibt eine unglaublich starke, goldene Aura und Kraft und Schnelligkeit vervielfachen sich."  
  
"Aha", brachte er schließlich heraus, nachdem er eine Weile andächtig geschwiegen hatte und ich stellte fest, dass es mir Spaß machte, ihm von unserer Rasse zu erzählen und zu beobachten, wie er jedes Wort einem Schwamm gleich in sich aufsog. "Und... rein theoretisch natürlich.... könnte ich auch so ein Supersaiyajin werden?"  
  
'Nein natürlich nicht! Er ist ein Unterklassennichts und dafür bestimmt die Drecksarbeit für Elitekrieger wie dich zu übernehmen. Solche Saiyajins erreichen nie im Leben Supersaiyajinstatus! Wie lange willst eigentlich noch mit ihm herumquatschen wie ein altes Waschweib? Sag ihm endlich, dass er deiner nicht würdig ist und schmeiß ihn aus dem Zimmer!!'  
  
/Er meiner nicht würdig? Ist es nicht vielleicht eher so, dass ich SEINER nicht würdig bin? Er ist so stark und doch so sanft...... er ist rein, wo ich verdorben bin und seine Gegenwart bringt Licht, während ich bisher nur Leid über die Völker dieses Universums gebracht habe..../  
  
'Und was kümmert dich das? Schwächling! Es war verdammt noch mal dein gutes Recht, deine Stärke zu demonstrieren. Ist es etwa deine Schuld, dass die von dir ausgelöschten Völker nicht stark genug waren, sich zu verteidigen? Und du als der Prinz der Saiyajins solltest es nun wirklich nicht nötig haben, dich mit einem Unterklassenkrieger abzugeben und du solltest es schon gar nicht genießen!!'  
  
/Genießen? Wieso denn genießen? Das tue ich doch gar...../  
  
"Vegeta? Was ist denn los?"  
  
Kakarotts Stimme riss mich aus meinem inneren Disput. Irgendwie war ich ihm sogar dankbar dafür, denn ich wollte gar nicht wissen, wohin das geführt hätte. "Tja, du bist zwar ein Saiyajin und auch ziemlich stark, aber.... ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht.", erklärte ich ausweichend und hoffte, er würde kapieren, dass ich keine Lust hatte diese Unterhaltung weiterzuführen.  
  
"Hmm, wie auch immer. Danke Vegeta! Ich denke, jetzt kann ich besser einschlafen." Er lächelte und erhob sich.  
  
Wie jetzt? Keine dummen Fragen mehr? Kein Themawechsel? Nichts?? Er..... wollte mich einfach alleine lassen??  
  
Fast erschrocken hob ich den Blick und starrte ihn an, konnte nicht fassen, dass er jetzt schon gehen wollte- jetzt wo er dieses dumpfe Gefühl der Angst und der Hilflosigkeit, das sich nach diesen Träumen immer in mein Herz eingenistet hatte, beinahe vertrieben hatte.  
  
"Bleib", bat ich ihn leise und konnte nicht glauben, was mir da gerade rausgerutscht war. /Argh!! Was tue ich denn schon wieder? Bin ich jetzt komplett bescheuert? Mit ihm in einem Bett???/  
  
Er blinzelte verblüfft, dann lächelte er wieder und verschwand geräuschlos durch die offene Schlafzimmertür ins Nebenzimmer. Ich leugne nicht, das ich in diesem Moment eine maßlose Enttäuschung empfand. 'Welchen Grund sollte er auch haben bei dir zu bleiben?!', spottete die kleine Stimme und etwas schnitt sich schmerzhaft in mein Herz.  
  
Ebenso unleugbar war allerdings auch der Satz, den mein Herz machte, als er mit seinem Kopfkissen und seiner Decke unter dem Arm wieder im Zimmer erschien und es sich neben mir auf dem Bett bequem machte.  
  
"Gute Nacht, mein Prinz", murmelte er leise und schloss die Augen.  
  
S-sein WAS? Ich lag noch eine ganze Weile wach, wagte nicht mich zu bewegen, aus Angst meinen Engel aufzuwecken und seine Worte hallten immer noch in meinem Kopf nach: "....mein Prinz."  
  
Er... er hatte mich als seinen Prinzen anerkannt, obwohl er mich regelmäßig besiegte und obwohl ich ihn immer wieder von mir stieß, wenn er mir mal wieder seine Freundschaft anbieten wollte. Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste ich, dass es zwischen uns keine Freundschaft geben konnte.... nur erbitterte Rivalität........... oder bedingungslose Liebe.......  
  
/Was für ein Quatsch. Du bist anscheinend völlig übermüdet, Vegeta..../ dachte ich noch, bevor ich in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf hinüberglitt.  
  
~~ Wo ich war, das weiß ich jetzt nicht mehr genau. Weiß nur eines Tages warst du hier. Hast mein Leben völlig auf den Kopf gestellt Und ich war ein kleines Stück von dir.~~  
  
Gedankenverloren kaute ich auf meinem Stift herum und starrte aus dem Fenster anstatt mich um den Papierkram zu kümmern. Die letzte Nacht wollte mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. So offen hatte ich Vegeta noch nie erlebt. Und etwas sagte mir, dass das so schnell auch nicht mehr vorkommen würde. Vielleicht hatte es daran gelegen, das er gerade erst aus einem Albtraum hochgeschreckt war, als ich anfing ihn mit Fragen zu löchern.  
  
Ein kleines Grinsen stahl sich auf mein Gesicht. Vielleicht sollte ich das jetzt immer so machen. Ihn mitten in der Nacht aufwecken um dann mit ihm zu reden, denn aus irgendeinem Grund schien die schützende Mauer, die er um seine Seele aufgebaut hatte, nachts weniger undurchdringlich zu sein. Ja, ein schlaftrunkener Vegeta gefiel mir sehr gut!  
  
Dann verdunkelte sich mein Gesichtsausdruck wieder als mir seine Worte in den Sinn kamen: "Spürst du es denn nicht auch manchmal? Dieses Gefühl zweigeteilt zu sein? Der Wunsch danach, endlich mit jemandem zu einem vollständigen Wesen zu verschmelzen?"  
  
Mein Prinz fühlte sich also alleine? Wie gerne würde ich ihm Schutz vor der Einsamkeit und vor den Schatten bieten, die ihn Tag und Nacht quälten und die sogar seine Aura verdunkelten. Wenn er mich doch nur lassen würde...... Ich seufzte leise. Mein Prinz war ja so halsstarrig! Sein Stolz verhinderte, dass ich an ihn herankam. Wenn er seine Verteidigung doch nur ein ganz klein wenig senken würde, dann.... dann könnte ich versuchen..... ihm die Liebe zu geben, die ihm im Leben anscheinend verwehrt worden war.  
  
Ich würde alles tun, um ihn glücklich zu machen.... um ihn lächeln zu sehen.... um ihn lachen zu hören.... um...... Aber was dachte ich denn schon wieder? Er würde meine Gefühle niemals erwidern. Als ich heute morgen aufgestanden war, war ich mir sicher gewesen, dass ich ihn liebte wie noch nie jemanden zuvor. Selbst wenn ich es gewollt hätte, es war längst zu spät um mein Herz noch zu retten. Ich hatte es vollkommen an ihn verloren, und zwar schon in dem Moment, in dem ich zum ersten Mal in seine wunderschönen nachtschwarzen Augen gesehen hatte.  
  
Seltsamerweise machte mir das Wissen, dass diese Gefühle nie auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen würden, wenig aus. Jetzt, wo ich dieses sinnlose Ankämpfen gegen viel zu starke Empfindungen aufgegeben hatte, konnte ich mich ganz darauf konzentrieren, den Schmerz meines Prinzen zu lindern und seinen Albträumen den Gar aus zu machen. Ja, das würde in nächster Zeit wohl meine Hauptaufgabe sein. Sollte er mich ruhig verweichlicht und naiv nennen, solange ich ihm helfen konnte, war es mir gleich..... Na ja fast zumindest. Natürlich wollte ich auch, dass er stolz auf mich war und mich nicht verachtete, aber vielleicht, wenn er eines Tages, den Sinn meines Handelns erkannte.... vielleicht würde seine Art mir gegenüber dann nicht mehr ganz so verletzend sein. Immerhin hatten wir die ganze Ewigkeit Zeit, uns aneinander zu gewöhnen.  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken hoch. Niemand anderes als Vegeta stand im Raum, der mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte. "Wie lange willst du dich eigentlich noch hier drin verkriechen? Komm endlich trainieren, Unterklassenratte."  
  
Merkwürdigerweise klang dieses "Unterklasenratte" mehr wie ein Kosename, als wie eine Beleidigung. Ich lächelte ihn an. "Ich kann noch nicht. Ich bin noch nicht mit dem Papierkram hier fertig!"  
  
Er folgte meiner Handbewegung und als sein Blick auf die riesige Menge an Papier fiel, verdüsterte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck so sehr, dass ich einen Moment lang dachte, er würde die Papiere einfach pulverisieren. "Was hast du eigentlich bisher gemacht, Kakarott? Geträumt?"  
  
Zack! Er hatte voll ins Schwarze getroffen und ich wurde augenblicklich rot. "Ähhh... na ja..."  
  
"Wozu bist du eigentlich der Chef hier, wenn deine Bediensteten sich einen schönen, faulen Tag machen und du dich hier mit diesem Quatsch abmühst?"  
  
Ich wusste, dass er mit "Bediensteten", die Helfer meinte, die Enma Daio mir zur Seite gestellt hatte. "Ich halte nicht viel davon, andere die Arbeit erledigen zu lassen, die ich selbst tun sollte. Außerdem bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob sie hiermit nicht überfordert wären."  
  
Mein Prinz verengte die Augen. "Kommt es mir nur so vor, oder suchst du wirklich krampfhaft nach einer Ausrede, um nicht mit mir trainieren zu wollen?"  
  
"Nein Vegeta, ich.... Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun?", fragte ich etwas hilflos.  
  
Er seufzte. "Vom Regieren hast du wirklich keine Ahnung! Überlass das mal einem Profi." Damit ging er zurück zur Tür, trat einen Schritt aus dem Zimmer heraus und brüllte dann zu jemandem, den ich nicht sehen konnte: "Hey, du da! Ja du! Beweg deinen Hintern hier rüber aber ein bisschen flott!!" Dazu hatte er den gefährlichsten Blick, den er auf Lager hatte, aufgesetzt und ich konnte mir lebhaft vorstellen, wie der arme Kerl, den mein Prinz gerade angesprochen hatte, vor Furcht zitterte. "Komm Kakarott! Wir gehen."  
  
Zögernd erhob ich mich, nicht sicher ob ich seinem Befehl wirklich gehorchen sollte, oder ob ich mich lieber mit den Papieren auf meinem Schreibtisch befassen sollte. Ein Blick zu Vegeta, der in seiner üblichen stolzen Haltung dastand und ganz offensichtlich auf mich wartete, erleichterte mir die Entscheidung aber ungemein und der Papierkram zog den Kürzeren.  
  
In diesem Moment erschien so ein kleines Kerlchen, ängstlich geduckt: "Ja, Herr?"  
  
Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete Vegeta auf den Schreibtisch und meinte dann: "Kümmere dich um das da!" Sein Ton war zwar ruhig und kühl, aber der Ausdruck in seinen Augen versprach jedem den Tod, der es wagte zu widersprechen. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten und ganz offensichtlich an Gehorsam gewöhnt setzte sich Vegeta in Bewegung und ich folgte ihm als wäre nicht ich, sondern er hier der Boss. Innerlich staunte aber über die Selbstverständlichkeit mit der er die Sache geregelt hatte. Es war so routiniert rübergekommen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er auf Vegeta-sei auch Besseres zu tun gehabt, als sich mit dem Papierkram der Staatsangelegenheiten zu befassen. Und wieder einmal tauchte die Frage auf, warum er wohl so jung gestorben war.  
  
  
  
Verdammt!  
  
Ich saß auf einem großen Stein und ließ meine Blick gedankenverloren über die große, grasbewachsene Ebene schweifen. Der Wind fuhr sanft durch meine Haare und sie wiegten sich leicht hin und her, erlaubten ihm mit ihnen zu spielen. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf mein angewinkeltes Knie, schlang die Arme darum und fluchte erneut unterdrückt. Wie hatte das geschehen können? Argh, ich könnte diesen Baka umbringen... wenn er nicht schon tot wäre. Wieso er und nicht ich?  
  
Nachdem ich es vor einem Monat geschafft hatte, ihn zu überzeugen, dass andere sehr wohl seine Arbeit im Büro übernehmen konnten, hatten wir täglich miteinander trainiert. Ich hatte spüren können, wie ich nach und nach stärker wurde, bis ich am Ende mit ihm gleich gezogen hatte. Endlich! Nach so langer Zeit, hatte ich ihn eingeholt. Wäre ja auch noch schöner, wenn der Prinz ewig hinter seiner Unterklassenratte zurückbleiben würde!  
  
Ich erinnerte mich noch gut an dieses unglaubliche Triumphgefühl, das mich durchflossen hatte, als ich ihn zum tausendsten Mal zu Boden geschlagen hatte und es dieses Mal tatsächlich so ausgesehen hatte, als würde er nicht mehr aufstehen.  
  
* Goku hörte das Lachen seines Prinzen. Triumphierend, spöttisch. "Was ist los Kakarott? Schon müde?"  
  
/Nein! Das darf nicht sein...... ich kann nicht gegen ihn verlieren..... ich wäre es nicht länger wert, sein Trainingspartner zu sein!/ Er spürte wie sich sein Herz bei dem Gedanken zusammenkrampfte und seine Finger gruben sich in den erdigen Boden. Kein Training mehr, das bedeutete, keine gemeinsame Freizeit. Vegeta würde morgens aus dem Haus gehen, ohne ihn zu beachten und würde abends wieder kommen, etwas essen und dann ins Bett fallen- ebenfalls ohne ihm Beachtung zu schenken. Wenn Goku ihm Gesellschaft leisten wollte, würde er ihn zurückweisen, denn der Prinz gab sich ja nicht mit Unterklassenkriegern ab, vor allem jetzt nicht mehr, wo er der Stärkere von beiden war. Das wiederum bedeutete, dass ihm Vegetas Nähe versagt werden würde (was mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit sein sofortiges Ende bedeuten würde[2]) und außerdem konnte er so seinem Prinzen nicht helfen, seine Albträume siegreich zu bekämpfen.....  
  
Langsam, in einer gewaltigen Kraftanstrengung stemmte sich Goku wieder hoch und versuchte seine letzten Reserven zu mobilisieren. /Nein, mein Prinz. Um unser beider Willen kann ich mich nicht geschlagen geben, auch wenn dein Stolz das gerne hätte!/  
  
Bisher hatte er es immer irgendwie geschafft, selbst in unmöglichen Situationen, wo er eigentlich physisch schon am Ende war, immer wieder das entscheiden Fünkchen Kraft zu finden und den Sieg davon zu tragen.  
  
Er konzentrierte sich, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben, suchte verzweifelt nach einem Fünkchen Energie und plötzlich war es, als wäre eine Tür in seinem Inneren aufgestoßen worden. Goldenes Licht umhüllte ihn plötzlich und Goku spürte wie ein schier unglaublich Macht seinen Körper durchfloss. Er hatte seine verborgenen Reserven gefunden.  
  
Mit ungläubig aufgerissenen Augen beobachtete Vegeta, eben noch siegesgewiss, wie sich Gokus Haare einen Moment lang Gold färbten und seine Augen einen grünen Farbton annahmen.  
  
/Nein, das kann nicht... wie beim Blutmond von Vegeta-sei.... ein Supersaiyajin??? Meine Unterklassenratte??/  
  
Doch dieser Augenblick, in dem von dem jüngeren Saiyajin eine unglaublich starke Aura ausging, ging vorüber, seine Haare und seine Augen färben sich wieder schwarz und Vegeta wollte gerade aufatmen, als Goku mit einem lauten Aufschrei auf die erste Supersaiyajinstufe sprang.*  
  
Das war nicht fair! Ich war der Prinz der Saiyajins. Es war mein Schicksal gewesen diese Stufe zuerst zu erreichen. Was also hatte Kakarott mir voraus? Warum war er mir zuvorgekommen?  
  
Mit einem frustrierten Schnaufen ließ ich meinen Schwanz einmal wütend hin und herpeitschen. Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Warum zum Teufel Kakarott und nicht ich?!??  
  
/Okay, fassen wir noch einmal zusammen. Kakarott ist mit einer geringen Kampfkraft geboren worden, deshalb wurde er fortgeschickt. Er ist unter schwächlichen Menschen aufgewachsen und hat sich so allerlei schlechte Eigenschaften dort angewöhnt. Zum Beispiel dieses ständige Gequatsche von Freundschaft. Er ist verweichlicht und viel zu sanft für einen Krieger. Kakarott ist der Typ, der sich ohne zu zögern für die Menschen, die er liebt (Bei diesem Wort lief es mir eiskalt den Rücken runter. Wie ich es verachtete! Liebe.... wer brauchte sie schon?!) opfern würde und der immer gab und niemals nahm. Dieser Baka würde nicht töten, es sei denn er wurde dazu gezwungen./  
  
Entnervt griff ich mir an den Kopf. Dieser Mann hatte nicht nur ein oder zwei Schwächen, nein, er war eine einzige Schwachstelle. Heilige Mondgöttin, wie hatte er es trotzdem geschafft, dieses legendäre Level zu erreichen?  
  
Seit diesem Vorfall vor zwei Tagen mied ich ihn und er verstand einfach nicht, warum ich ihm aus dem Weg ging. Er schien fast ein wenig verletzt ob meines Verhaltens zu sein, aber das kümmerte mich nicht.  
  
'Ach wirklich nicht?'  
  
Ich wurde mein ganzes Leben lang nur darauf gedrillt der Stärkste von allen zu sein und dieser Krieg hatte mir auch nicht gerade eine normale Kindheit ermöglicht. Schnell war klar gewesen, wenn nicht ich, dann würde es keiner schaffen, den Schergen Freezers Einhalt zu gebieten. Beim Blutmond, wieso schaffte er dieser Kerl mir immer wieder die Stirn zu bieten und mir immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein?  
  
Eine Hand auf meiner Schulter riss mich aus meiner Versunkenheit und erschrocken ließ ich instinktiv meinen Schwanz in die Richtung peitschen, in der ich ihren Besitzer vermutete. Natürlich traf ich auch.  
  
"Autsch! Vegeta, warum hast du das getan?"  
  
Ich seufzte leise. War ja klar gewesen. Nur Kakarott war mutig- oder dumm, kam wohl auf die Sichtweise an- genug sich an mich ranzuschleichen und mir den Schreck meines Lebens zu verpassen. "Weil du mich erschreckt hast, Baka!", fuhr ich ihn an und er rieb sich verlegen mit einer Hand den Hinterkopf. "Oh, wirklich? Und ich dachte, du bist stets wachsam..." Mein drohendes Knurren ließ ihn dann doch inne halten und seine Wortwahl überdenken.  
  
Langsam erhob er sich aus seiner hockenden Position und schwebte dann um mich herum. "Komm! Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen."  
  
"Was könntest du mir wohl zeigen, das mich interessieren würde?"  
  
"Och, komm Vegeta. Sei nicht immer so grummelig. Ich weiß, das auch du eine sanfte Seite hast." Er zwinkerte mir zu und flog dann in ruhigem Tempo voran.  
  
Ich starrte ihm entgeistert nach. Was war das denn jetzt gewesen?? Nicht sicher, was ich davon halten sollte, rappelte ich mich auf, stellte fest, dass meine Glieder vom langen Sitzen ganz steif geworden waren und beeilte mich dann ihm zu folgen. Was immer seine Überraschung für mich war, ich war dann doch eine Spur zu neugierig, um es nicht erfahren zu wollen.  
  
Wir landeten an einem See, der auf den ersten Blick wirklich nichts besonderes war. Das Wasser war klar und blau, aber das war hier nichts besonderes. Jeder See, den ich bisher gesehen hatte, sah so aus. Er lag mitten auf der Lichtung eines verträumten kleinen Wäldchens und es lag eine merkwürdige Stimmung in der Luft. Mir schien es beinahe, als würden die Bäume ein leises, aber dennoch sehr melodisches und beruhigendes Lied singen. Was natürlich Quatsch war. Ich fragte mich nun ernsthaft, was Kakarott hiermit bewecken wollte.  
  
"Was zum Teufel willst an diesem Tümpel? Hast du jetzt völlig den Verstand....", wandte ich mich an ihn, brach aber abrupt ab, als mein Blick auf ihn fiel. Kakarott hatte, während ich die Umgebung gemustert hatte, natürlich nichts besseres zu tun gehabt, als seine Klamotten auszuziehen. Nur indem ich meinen Blick regelrecht von ihm wegriss und feststellte, dass das Gras auf dem wir standen eine ungemein interessante Erscheinung war, konnte ich verhindern, das meine Augen mir aus dem Kopf fielen. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich ihn nun dafür mit einem Final Flash rösten, oder ob ich ihn lieber sprachlos bewundern sollte. Hatte dieser Saiyajin denn überhaupt kein Schamgefühl? Er hätte mich ja wenigsten vorwarnen können. Ich schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und versuchte das Bild, das sich in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatte zu vertreiben. Erfolglos.  
  
Helle Haut, von keiner einzigen Narbe durchbrochen, obwohl er ein erfahrener Kämpfer war. Perfekt geformte Oberarme, eine kräftige Rückenmuskulatur, breite Schultern, eine schmale Taille, ein runder, durchtrainierter Hintern, lange muskulöse Beine. Wie konnte die Hohen Wesen dieses Universums die Existenz dieses gottgleichen Mannes ohne Angst um das eigene Ansehen hinnehmen?  
  
"Vegeta? Kommst du?"  
  
Beinahe zögernd hob ich den Blick und zu meiner Erleichterung stand er nicht mehr nackt wie am Tage seiner Geburt in der Gegend herum, sondern war ein Stück ins Wasser gewatet, dass ihm jetzt bis knapp unter den Bauchnabel reichte, und hatte sich jetzt halb zu mir umgedreht. Er wartete ganz offensichtlich darauf, dass ich ihm folgte.  
  
Ohne mein Zutun wanderte meine Augen über seinen Oberkörper, prägten sich jede Kurve, jeden einzelnen Muskel genau ein und konservierten den Anblick, den er bot, für die Ewigkeit in meinem Gedächtnis. Unheimlich, wie ich auf seine Gegenwart reagierte.  
  
Ich schüttelte die Starre ab und begann mich ebenfalls zu entkleiden. Den bewundernden und sehnsüchtigen Ausdruck in Kakarotts Augen bemerkte ich dabei nicht. Einen flüchtigen Moment wunderte ich mich, warum ich mich auf seine Aufforderung hin meiner Sachen entledigte. Kakarott war stärker als ich, so war ich ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert. Mein Kampfanzug bildete eine physische Barriere gegen Blicke und Berührungen, jetzt wo diese fehlte, fühlte ich mich.... verwundbar. Und ich hasste dieses Gefühl. Hatte ich mit Zarbon nicht genügend schlimme Erfahrungen gemacht? Vertraute ich Kakarott wirklich schon so sehr, dass ich mich praktisch seiner Willkür auslieferte?  
  
'Wenn ja, dann bist du ein Volltrottel. Er wird es ausnutzen, glaube mir! Du kannst niemandem außer dir selbst vertrauen!'  
  
Ein leises Wasserplätschern verriet meinem sensiblen Gehör, dass Kakarott bereits dabei war seine Runden zu drehen, während ich hier immer noch wie belämmert in der Gegend rumstand, damit beschäftigt, mir selbst Angst zu machen. Er würde niemals..... wie Zarbon..... oder?  
  
Entschlossen folgte ich ihm in das angenehm kühle Nass, und wurde die Frage einfach nicht los, was er mir wohl zeigen wollte. Er wartete wassertretend auf mich und strahlte mich dabei aus seinen rabenschwarzen Augen an. Sie versprachen mir Schutz und Wärme, doch ich wagte nicht ihrem Locken nachzugeben. Was, wenn das alles nur ein grausames Spiel von ihm war? Wenn auch er versuchte, mich zu brechen, wenn auch auf eine etwas andere Weise?  
  
Er lächelte. "Komm." Und schon war er abgetaucht. Was sollte das denn jetzt werden? Wollte er mit mir Fange spielen oder was? Ich zögerte noch einen winzigen Moment. Er wollte mich doch nicht etwas ertränken oder so etwas? 'Hahaha!!! Du bist wirklich zu lustig. Wenn er dich töten wollen würde, dann hätte er sich sicher nicht die Mühe gemacht, dich an diesen See zu schleifen, Vegeta no baka!'  
  
Ausnahmsweise musste ich dieser penetranten Stimme, die immer dann auftauchte, wenn ich sie am wenigsten brauchte, recht geben. Schulterzuckend tauchte auch ich unter. Während ich an Tiefe gewann, bewegten sich meine Augen suchend hin und her und als sie das Ziel ihrer Suche entdeckten, änderte mein Körper ohne meinen Willen seine Schwimmrichtung um einige Grad, so dass ich mich nun direkt auf ihn zu bewegte. Als ich bei ihm angekommen war, hob ich fragend die Augenbrauen und er deutete lächelnd nach unten.  
  
Meine Augen folgten seinem ausgestreckten Arm und erblickten eine Art Korallenriff [3], das im Spiel des Sonnenlichts, das durch die Wasseroberfläche brach, in wunderschönen Farben leuchte. Beinahe wäre mir beim Anblick dieses kleinen Wunders der Unterkiefer herunter gefallen, doch mein mit Eindrücken überlastetes Gehirn erinnerte sich im letzen Moment daran, dass ich mich unterhalb der Wasseroberfläche befand und es sicherlich wenig angenehm wäre, Wasser zu schlucken.  
  
Verspielt schwamm Kakarott einmal um mich herum und packte dann mit einem glücklichen Strahlen auf seinen engelhaften Gesichtszügen mein Handgelenk und zog mich mit sich. Ich machte zwar einen halbherzigen Befreiungsversuch, war aber viel zu fasziniert von den leuchtenden Farben des Riffs und seiner Bewohner. So etwas schönes hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Na ja, ich hatte mir auch nie die Mühe gemacht, bei den Planeten, die ich leergeräumt hatte, unterzutauchen- im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.  
  
Als wir näher an die Korallen kamen, änderte ein Fischschwarm plötzlich seine Schwimmrichtung und umkreiste uns. Mir schien es fast, als wären die Tiere genauso zum Spielen aufgelegt, wie meine Unterklassenratte. Ein paar Momente sah ich genau in die gelben Augen eines Fisches und fühlte wie sich ein unheimlicher und lange ersehnter Frieden in mir breit machte. Alles wirkte hier so friedlich und ruhig und etwas von dieser Stimmung übertrug sich auch auf mich und mir war, als wäre mir ein Teil der Last von den Schultern genommen worden. Ich warf einen Blick zu Kakarott, der sich nun mitten im Schwarm tummelte und allen Ernstes mit den Fischen zu spielen schien. Er war wohl auch überall zu Hause. Ob auf der Erde, in der Luft oder im Wasser, überall bewegte er sich mit einer Eleganz, die es mir unmöglich machte den Blick von seinem Körper zu lösen. Er hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne, drehte sich zu mir herum und nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass ich noch da war, winkte er mich heran.  
  
Zögernd setzte ich mich in Bewegung, misstrauisch was mich wohl erwartete und wurde sogleich als Mitspieler akzeptiert. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, befreiend und fremd zugleich. Ich wurde akzeptiert, ohne dass jemand nach meiner Kraft oder meinen bisherigen Leistungen fragte. Einfach so. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen und langsam begann ich mich zu entspannen.  
  
Dieses Spiel war anscheinend eine Art "Hasch mich" nur ohne Regeln. Hier ging es allein um Körperkontakt. Nachdem ich mich an das komisch glitschige Gefühl der Fischhaut gewöhnt hatte, empfand ich es fast als angenehm. Noch nie zuvor hatte mich ein anderes Wesen freiwillig berührt.... ohne mir Schmerzen zu bereiten.  
  
Ich kam mir vor wie in einem Traum. Es wirkte alles so unwirklich. Ich wurde um meiner Selbst willen akzeptiert, Berührungen taten nicht weh..... es war alles so anders, als es mir in meinem Leben begegnet war. Eine flüchtige Berührung an meinem Rücken riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich drehte mich in der Annahme um, wieder von einem Fisch gestreift worden zu sein, um nun meinerseits kurz Körperkontakt herzustellen (denn so funktionierte dieses Spiel wie ich schon nach Kurzem herausgefunden hatte), doch meine Finger trafen nicht auf Fischhaut, sondern zu meinem Entsetzen auf weiche, helle Haut, die eindeutig meiner Unterklassenratte gehörte.  
  
Doch anstatt meine Hand sofort zurückzureißen, ließ ich sie auf seinem Oberkörper ruhen, meine Augen gefesselt von seinen tiefschwarzen. Schlagartig waren die Fische nur noch Nebensache und meine Welt beschränkte sich blitzartig auf ihn und mich während wir langsam und bewegungslos der Oberfläche zutrieben. Was ihn daran hinderte, fortzuschwimmen, weiß ich nicht, aber ich für meinen Teil war schlicht und einfach gelähmt, nicht fähig mich von ihm zu lösen. Mein ganzer Körper kribbelte und war angespannt bis in die letzte Faser.  
  
Schließlich durchbrachen wir die Wasseroberfläche und schnappten nach Luft, denn der Sauerstoff war zum Schluss ziemlich knapp geworden ohne dass ich es gemerkt hatte. Schwer keuchend sah ich ihn an und die Vorstellung in welcher Situation er eventuell noch so nach Luft ringen könnte, ließ eine Hitzewelle in meine Lenden und in mein Gesicht schießen. Verdammt, was dachte ich denn da schon wieder?!  
  
Als sich unsere Atmung wieder beruhigt hatte, grinste er mich an und fragte: "Noch 'ne Runde?" und war schon wieder verschwunden.  
  
Eifrig folgte ich ihm, denn diese merkwürdige Atmosphäre da unten ('Und seine Anwesenheit' /Ach sei doch ruhig!!/) befreite mich von meinen Sorgen und den Dämonen, die mich quälten.  
  
  
  
Wir wiederholten dieses Spiel noch ein paar Mal und ich wagte mich noch einige wenige Male Vegeta zu berühren, immer sorgfältig darauf bedacht, es wie Zufall aussehen zu lassen. Kami.... er fühlte sich so gut an. Ich glaube, ich werde noch verrückt.  
  
Schließlich gab ich ihm ein Zeichen zum Auftauchen und als ich dann auf das Ufer zuschwamm, spürte ich, dass er mir nur widerwillig folgte. Süß. Es freue mich, dass ihm dieser kleine Ausflug gefallen hatte.  
  
Mal schauen, ob es auch weiterhin so gut klappte wie bisher. Als ich aus dem Wasser trat entdeckte ich sofort die Decke mit den Fressalien darauf. Perfekt! Es klappte wirklich alles wie am Schnürchen. Zufrieden lief ich hin und schnappte mir eines der beiden Handtücher, um mich abzutrocknen. Dabei fiel mein Blick auf das kleine Körbchen, in dem- warm verpackt- Trunks lag und friedlich schlief. Nanu, wie kam der denn hier her? Ich dachte, er wäre bei den Höllenwächtern!? Na ja, wahrscheinlich hatten die beiden keine Zeit mehr für das kleine Energiebündel.  
  
Ich drehte mich um, um Vegeta das zweite Handtuch zu reichen, hielt aber mitten in der Bewegung inne. Er hatte vorhin schon umwerfend ausgesehen, aber nun.... auf seiner dunklen Haut glitzerten überall kleine Wassertröpfchen, die die Perfektion seines Körpers nur noch zu betonen schienen. Meine Augen glitten über seine Narben und ich fragte mich wie viele harte Kämpfe er wohl zu bestehen gehabt hatte. Diese alten Zeichen von gekämpften Schlachten gehörten zu ihm und machten wahrscheinlich sogar einen Teil seiner anziehenden Persönlichkeit aus, doch sie entstellten ihn keineswegs- im Gegenteil möchte ich sagen. Sprachlos starrte ich ihn an und als erst er mir das Handtuch mit einer gewohnt wütenden Bewegung aus der Hand riss, erwachte ich aus meiner Starre.  
  
Ich wandte mich ab, um mich anzukleiden und dabei ging mir durch den Kopf, ob seine Seele wohl ebenso viele Narben wie sein Körper davon getragen hatte. Wahrscheinlich. Wenn ich an seine regelmäßigen Albträume dachte....  
  
Schließlich machte ich eine einladende Bewegung in Richtung der Decke. "Setz dich doch und bedien dich. Es wird ja hoffentlich genug für uns beide da sein."  
  
Er sah mich aus zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an, blinzelte dann zur lachenden Sonne hinauf und mir schien es als würde er etwas weniger angespannt sein, als er sich schließlich setzte. Jedoch rührte er nichts von dem Essen an.... ebenso wenig wie ich. Ich hatte im Moment einfach keinen Appetit. Was in diesem Augenblick zählte war diesen Frieden und vor allem seine Nähe zu genießen.  
  
Mein Blick fiel auf den kleinen Trunks. Seine Beziehung zu Vegeta war etwas ganz besonderes. Irgendwie schien sich mein Prinz für den Knirps verantwortlich zu fühlen, seit er ihn das erste Mal auf dem Arm gehabt hatte. Wenn ich in der Nähe war, tat Vegeta immer so als würde ihn das Baby wenig interessieren, aber wenn ich ihn bat mal nach Trunks zu sehen, tat er es ohne Widerspruch und ich glaube sogar fast mit Freude. Ein paar Mal hatte ich ihn bereits ertappt, wie er mit dem Kleinen spielte. Er war sich meiner Anwesenheit nie bewusst gewesen und ich hatte darüber auch nie ein Wort verloren. Aus irgendeinem Grund war Vegeta der Meinung vor mir immer den Starken spielen zu müssen, der keine Schwächen hatte. Ich wusste nicht warum er so dachte, aber diese besonderen Augenblicke, wenn ich ihn mit Trunks beobachtete, zeigten mir, dass er nicht so hart war, wie er es gerne hätte und einen sehr verletzlichen Kern hatte- den es zu beschützen galt.  
  
Und dann verteidigte Vegeta das Kind wie ein Löwe sein Junges. Wenn er nicht zufällig beim Training war und jemand wollte den Kleinen holen kommen- was früher ja kein Problem gewesen war- dann wurde er von Vegeta unter Zuhilfenahme von wüsten Drohungen und Beschimpfungen fortgejagt. Inzwischen trauten sich nur noch wenige, ihr Glück zu probieren und wenn, dann nur, nachdem sie sich davon überzeugt hatten, dass Vegeta im Moment abgelenkt war.  
  
Wenn mein Prinz und ich vom Training kamen, suchte sich Vegeta als erstes einen Vorwand um nach Trunks zu sehen. Wenn er nicht in seinem Bettchen lag, war mein stolzer Saiyajin sofort beunruhigt. Er sagte zwar nichts, aber ich konnte es an seiner Haltung, seiner Gereiztheit und der Art wie er ruhelos im Haus herumtigerte erkennen.  
  
Ich beneidete Trunks. Vegeta war offen zu ihm, ja manchmal regelrecht sanft und mein Prinz sorgte sich um ihn. Und was war mit mir? Ich war nur zum Training gut.  
  
"Warum Kakarott?" Eine simple Frage, die mich aus meinem Tagtraum riss und mich verwirrte. "Warum was?", fragte ich, weil ich seinem Gedankengang nicht ganz folgen konnte.  
  
"Warum hast du mich hierher geschleppt?"  
  
"Gefällt es dir etwa nicht?"  
  
"Das ist keine Antwort. Und tut auch nichts zur Sache." Er löste seinen Blick von dem im Sonnenlicht funkelnden Wasser und wandte mir sein Gesicht zu. "Es interessiert mich nur, was du hiermit bezweckst."  
  
Ich sah ihm eine Weile in die tiefschwarzen, scheinbar bodenlosen Augen und lächelte dann. "Als ich das erste Mal hier war, fiel mir sofort die besondere Atmosphäre auf. Es ist schon ein bisschen unheimlich, wenn die Bäume singen, aber das tut dem ganzen keinen Abbruch." Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, anscheinend überrascht. "Ja, sie singen wirklich. Du bildest es dir nicht ein. Dieser Ort hat so eine wahnsinnig beruhigende Stimmung. Deshalb habe ich dich hergebracht. Ich wollte dir wenigstens für einige wenige Augenblicke Frieden verschaffen." Nun sah er mich beinahe entsetzt an, begriff offenbar zum ersten Mal wirklich, dass ich intelligenter war, als ich vorgab zu sein. Meine äußerst effektive Maske hatte auch ihn getäuscht. "Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, das dich quält...." Eindeutig Erleichterung. Es war eindeutig Erleichterung, die ich jetzt in seinen Augen las. Was hatte er nur für ein furchtbares Geheimnis, das er mit niemandem teilen wollte? ".... aber ich möchte dir helfen. Ich kann deine Sorgen sogar in deiner Aura spüren und das bedeutet, dass du mehr leidest, als es irgendein Lebewesen tun sollte. Du bist mir zu wichtig, als dass ich dich dir selbst überlassen würde."  
  
Ich sah wie er mit sich kämpfte und mein Lächeln wurde eine Spur sanfter. "Du brauchst das böse D-Wort [4] nicht zu sagen und ich erwarte auch nicht, dass du dich in irgendeiner anderen Form deinen Dank zum Ausdruck bringen.... es würde deinem Stolz wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht gut tun..... das Einzige, was ich erwarte, ist, dass du dich heute entspannst und dich einfach mal treiben lässt. Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass du deine Sorgen wenigstens für ein paar Stunden vergessen kannst." Hoffentlich verstand er das jetzt nicht als die Liebeserklärung, die meine Worte eindeutig gewesen waren.  
  
Er saß mir einfach still gegenüber und sagte nichts, aber aus seinen Augen leuchtete mir "Danke" entgegen. In diesem Moment war ich wohl der glücklichste Saiyajin im Diesseits und im Jenseits. Ich musterte die auf der Decke ausgebreitete Nahrung eingehend, während ich hoffte, dass er das Jubeln meines Herzens nicht hörte und entdeckte plötzlich meine Leibspeise.  
  
Nachdem wir diese kleine Aussprache gehabt hatten, fühlte ich mich aus irgendeinem Grund erleichtert und mein Appetit (nicht unbedingt mein Hunger, aber sehr wohl mein Appetit) meldete sich zurück. Als ich meine Hand nach dem Sandwich [5] ausstreckte lief mir bereits das Wasser im Munde zusammen. Vegeta beobachtete mein Tun interessiert und bevor ich mir das erste Sandwich in den Mund schob, meinte ich noch: "Die musst du probieren. Sind wirklich gut!!"  
  
Er wartete, bis ich es heruntergeschluckt hatte- vielleicht wollte er schauen, ob es vergiftet war und ich umkippte- und bediente sich dann seinerseits. In kürzester Zeit hatten wir mit unserem gesegneten Appetit all die Köstlichkeiten niedergemacht und sicher in unseren Mägen verstaut. Ich klopfte mir zufrieden auf den vollen Magen, als ich mich zurückfallen ließ und alle viere von mir streckte um mich ein wenig im Sonnenlicht zu baden.  
  
Er beobachtete mich mit einem belustigten Funkeln in den Augen, tat es mir dann aber zu meiner großen Überraschung gleich. Und so lagen wir satt und ein wenig schläfrig friedlich nebeneinander und genossen die warmen Sonnenstrahlen.  
  
"Wir kennen uns jetzt fast auf den Tag genau drei Monate. Mir kommt es vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, als ich dich zum ersten Mal traf", sagte er plötzlich und ich sah ihn überrascht an. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich an so eine Kleinigkeit wie die Dauer unserer Bekanntschaft erinnerte. Immerhin war er tot und Zeit hatte nun keine Relevanz mehr. Außerdem machte er nun wirklich nicht den Eindruck, als würde er jeden Tag, den wir uns kennen, im Kalender abstreichen. Sein Blick war auf die kleinen Schäfchenwolken gerichtet, die langsam über uns am tiefblauen Himmel entlang zogen und sein unbewegtes Gesicht ließ keinerlei Rückschlüsse auf seine Gedanken zu.  
  
Ich lächelte und fühlte wieder diese überwältigend starke Liebe für ihn in mir aufwallen. "Ich würde nicht eine Sekunde eintauschen wollen, Vegeta. Ich.... ich bin froh, dass es dich gibt." Nun wandte auch er mir sein Gesicht zu und musterte aus seinen nachtschwarzen Augen. Ich hätte zu gern gewusst, was er in diesem Moment gedacht hat.  
  
Schließlich wandte er seinen Blick wieder dem Himmel zu und meinte leise: "Du bist seltsam Kakarott." Er hing noch eine Weile seinen Gedanken nach und ich beschäftigte mich inzwischen damit, mir jede noch so feine Linie seines Gesichtes einzuprägen. Plötzlich drehte er sich auf die Seite, stütze seinen Ellenbogen auf, legte seine Wange in seine Hand und ich fühlte wieder seinen forschenden Blick auf mir. "Wie alt bist du eigentlich wirklich?"  
  
Eine merkwürdige Frage wie mir schien, doch ich beantwortete sie ihm natürlich. "49. Mit neunzehn bin ich gestorben."  
  
"So jung." Es klang nicht wie eine Frage, eher wie eine Feststellung. "Wer hat dich so früh umgebracht?"  
  
"Nicht wer. Was! Ein dummer kleiner Herzvirus. Das Mistding hatte sich in mein Herz eingenistet, ohne das es bemerkt wurde und während der Latenzphase[6] habe ich natürlich schön fleißig weitertrainiert und gekämpft und diesen fiesen Virus hat das natürlich besonders gefreut, weil er sich dadurch besonders gut vermehren konnte. Tja, irgendwann bin ich dann mitten in einer Grillparty einer Freundin von mir zusammengebrochen und musste ins Krankenhaus. Zwei Tage später war ich tot."  
  
"Und es gab kein Mittel dagegen?"  
  
"Es war ein unbekannter Virus, bei mir das erste Mal aufgetreten und soweit ich weiß bisher nie wieder. Vielleicht kann er keine menschlichen Organismen befallen. Nicht einmal die magischen Bohnen haben geholfen. Ich hätte echt nie gedacht das so etwas Banales meine Todesursache sein würde." Ich lachte leise. Der stärkste Kämpfer der Erde von einem winzig kleinen Ding dahingerafft, von dem sich die Wissenschaft nicht einmal sicher ist, ob es ein Lebewesen war oder nicht.  
  
"Magische... Bohnen? Was ist denn das?"  
  
"Ach, das weißt du nicht? Dumme Frage. Natürlich weißt du es nicht." Ich brachte mich in dieselbe Position, wie er. "Also, magische Bohnen sind so kleine bohnenförmige Dinger, die ziemlich trocken sind und auch nicht besonders gut schmecken, dafür aber in der Lage sind, Verletzungen zu heilen, verbrauchte Kraft wiederherzustellen und den Hunger für einen Tag zu stillen."  
  
Seine Augen wurden groß. Mein Gott, sah das niedlich aus! "Und die konnte man einfach so kaufen???", fragte Vegeta ungläubig.  
  
"Um Gottes willen nein! Das hätte in einem Chaos geendet. Die Menschen tun sich gegenseitig schon genug an. Wenn sie glauben würden, sie wären praktisch unverwundbar, dann wäre die Erde endgültig den Bach runtergegangen. Um sie bekommen musste man erst einmal den Quittenturm hochklettern und die Geschicklichkeit und Ausdauer besaßen nur ein paar wenige Menschen und dann musste Meister Quitte natürlich davon überzeugt sein, dass du Gutes tust, sonst hätte er die Dinger auch nicht rausgerückt." Es folgte eine kleine Pause und dann wagte ich es schließlich doch. "Und wie bist du gestorben? Du warst ja kaum älter als ich."  
  
Sein Gesicht verfinsterte ein wenig. "Ich bin im Kampf gefallen. Du musst wissen, unser Volk kämpft seit Jahren um die Unabhängigkeit von Freezer. Und jetzt wird Freezer wohl gewinnen und uns alle auslöschen", endete er bitter.  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
"Ich war der Stärkste von ihnen. Der Einzige, dem man zutraute, das Supersaiyajinlevel zu erreichen, auf dem man Freezer endgültig besiegen kann. Tja, und jetzt.... jetzt bin ich tot. Was nützt ihnen ein toter Prinz? Selbst wenn wir durch einen wunderlichen Zufall doch gewinnen sollten oder wenigstens einen Waffenstillstand erwirken könnten, so wäre die königliche Linie doch unterbrochen und wenn es meinem Vater nicht gelingt, vor seinem Tode einen neuen Erben oder eine Erbin zu zeugen, dann bricht in unserer Gesellschaft das Chaos aus. Es ist zwar jeder gewohnt seinem König und Prinzen treu zu dienen, aber wenn plötzlich niemand mehr da ist, der ihre aggressiven Temperamente etwas im Zaum hält, werden sie gnadenlos versuchen, an die Macht zu gelangen und sie werden dabei auch ohne Gewissensbisse über Leichen gehen. Unser Volk würde sich selbst vernichten und das wissen auch unsere Gegner."  
  
"A-aber es kann doch nicht so schwer sein, ein Kind zu zeugen oder?"  
  
"Die Mutter muss bestimmte Voraussetzungen erfüllen. Sie muss stark sein, körperlich und psychisch. Ein schwacher Prinz, oder später dann: ein schwacher König ist nicht zu gebrauchen. Und die meisten starken Frauen sind ebenfalls bereits gefallen." Er seufzte schwer. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er immer noch so an seinem Volk hing. Immerhin war er schon längere Zeit tot. Er war wirklich mit jeder Faser seines Körpers ein Prinz und die Saiyajin hätten wirklich Glück gehabt, wenn er ihr König geworden wäre. Nun, wo Licht war, war auch Schatten und umgekehrt. Dadurch, das mein Volk seinen Thronfolger verloren hatte und- nach seinen Worten- wahrscheinlich dem Untergang geweiht war, kam ich in den Genuss seiner Gesellschaft. Nicht das mir mein Volk egal war, das wahrlich nicht, aber trotzdem dankte ich den Göttern jeden Abend, dass ich seine Bekanntschaft machen durfte. Vegeta war mittlerweile das Wichtigste in meinem Leben.  
  
---------  
  
"Hey Kakarott! Da lag was an der Tür für dich![7]"  
  
Ich sah kurz auf als Vegeta mit einem weißen Etwas in der Hand im Zimmer erschien und wandte mich dann wieder der äußerst komplizierten Aufgabe zu, Trunks die neue Windel anzulegen. "Und was ist es?"  
  
"Ein Brief."  
  
"Haha. Das sehe ich auch. Ich meinte, was drin steht"  
  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und beobachtete dann weiter, wie ich mich mit Trunks abmühte der nicht für eine Sekunde die Gnade hatte, still zu halten. "Ich lese doch nicht anderer Leute Briefe. Das musst du schon selber tun. Du kannst doch lesen, oder?", fragte er mit diesem frechen Unterton, für den ich ihn immer knuddeln könnte- wovon er glücklicherweise nichts wusste.  
  
"Natürlich kann ich lesen, Vegeta. Jetzt halt endlich still, verdammt!!!", fuhr ich Trunks an. Erstaunt über meinen unüblichen Wutanfall lag er plötzlich ganz regungslos und starrte mich entgeistert an. "Schon besser", murmelte ich versöhnlich und war dankbar, dass sich der Kleine vorsichtshalber entschied doch ruhig liegen zu bleiben um mich nicht wieder zu provozieren.  
  
"Erstaunlich ungeduldig heute, was? Was ist los? Nicht gut geschlafen?", stichelte Vegeta.  
  
Nun war es an mir zur Regungslosigkeit zu erstarren. Er wusste doch nicht etwa.... dass ich ihn heute Nacht in den Arm genommen hatte, weil er wieder einen Albtraum gehabt hatte?! Vorsichtig riskierte ich einen Blick in seine Richtung.  
  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte: "Was ist los? Warum kuckst du so komisch?"  
  
Den Göttern sei Dank! Er hatte nichts bemerkt. Es war nur eine seiner üblichen Sticheleien gewesen. Ich nahm mir für die Zukunft vor etwas vorsichtiger zu sein und mich nicht völlig in dem Gefühl zu verlieren, ihn im Arm zu halten. "Ach, nichts. Könntest du mir bitte vorlesen was in dem Brief steht?" Mit diesen Worten wandte ich mich wieder Trunks zu.  
  
Ich hörte wie er den Umschlag aufriss und irgendetwas von "Also doch Analphabet." murmelte und dann den Brief überflog: "Ein gewisser Dai Kaoi lädt dich zu einer Party ein", fasste er den Inhalt zusammen.  
  
Endlich hatte ich die Windel fertig und konnte Trunks zurück in sein Bettchen bringen "Wann denn?", wollte ich wissen, während ich versuchte die Hände des Kleinen, die sich in mein Oberteil gekrallt hatten zu lösen, um ihn in sein Bettchen zu legen.  
  
Seine Augen wanderte suchend über das Stück Papier in seinen Händen "Übermorgen."  
  
"Kommst du mit?"  
  
"Ich???", fragte er, als zweifle er an meinem Verstand.  
  
"Natürlich du. Warum denn auch nicht?"  
  
Jetzt bekam Vegeta wieder diesen geduldigen Blick, als müsse er mir etwas ungeheuer Kompliziertes erklären. "Kakarott. Ich kann nicht in den Himmel. Es wurde bestimmt, dass ich in die Hölle gehöre und hier kann ich nicht weg."  
  
"Wetten dass?", blinzelte ich ihm zu.  
  
Jetzt bekam er wieder diesen süßen verwirrten Blick. "Ich......" Jetzt war er sprachlos. Ich liebte es, wenn er perplex war. Schließlich entschied er sich jedoch, meine Aussage vorsichtshalber nicht in Frage zu stellen und sagte nur: "Es wäre nicht richtig."  
  
"Wieso? Ich kann mitbringen, wen ich will. Außerdem bin ich fest davon überzeugt, dass du einen guten Kern hast und die Entscheidung, dich in die Hölle zu schicken nicht korrekt war. Man hat sich eben nur nicht die Mühe gemacht deine vielschichtige Persönlichkeit zu analysieren und den Grund für deine Handlungen zu suchen."  
  
Er kam zu mir, legte mir kurz die Hand auf die Stirn und meinte dann mit einem Blick, der eindeutig an meinem Geisteszustand zweifelte: "Fieber hast du keins, also musst du jetzt komplett verrückt geworden sein. Wie kommst du nur auf so einen Unsinn? Ich habe Milliarden Leben ohne Gewissensbisse ausgelöscht."  
  
"Ja, aber du bist ein Saiyajin. Ich weiß zwar nicht viel von uns, aber ich habe inzwischen auch mitbekommen, dass uns der Kampf bis zum Ende- also bis zum Tod eines der beiden Gegner- im Blut liegt. Das würde bedeuten, dass wir praktisch genetisch aufs Töten programmiert sind."  
  
"Wir vielleicht schon, aber du nicht."  
  
"Wieso ich nicht? Ich hatte nie ein Problem damit meine Gegner zu töten, es sei denn es war ein Großes Turnier oder Training."  
  
"Du willst mir ernsthaft erzählen, dass du getötet hast?!", fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und einem spöttischen Lächeln.  
  
"Natürlich habe ich das und bin trotzdem in den Himmel gekommen. Aber das war jetzt nicht das Thema. Kommst du nun mit?"  
  
"Nein", sagte er schlicht und ich konnte nicht leugnen, das ich enttäuscht war.  
  
"Ich möchte aber gerne, dass du mitkommst", beharrte ich und Vegeta, der sich bereits wieder zum Gehen gewandt hatte, drehte sich noch einmal zu mir um.  
  
"Warum sollte mich interessieren, was du willst, hm? Außerdem- wer passt dann auf Trunks auf?" Das war jetzt aber eindeutig ein Versuch, sich irgendwie rauszureden. Ich grinste. Vegeta war nicht wirklich ein guter Schauspieler, wenn man es erst einmal geschafft hatte, einen Blick hinter die Fassade zu werfen.  
  
"Ich habe sehr fähige Mitarbeiter, wie du weißt." Ich spielte nun darauf an, dass er es sich selbst eingebrockt hatte, dass diese Ausrede nicht mehr zog, da er mich drauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, dass es nicht nötig war, dass ich alle anfallenden Arbeiten selbst erledigte, sondern Mitarbeiter hatte, die das ebenfalls konnten. Nachdem ich diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck um eine Winzigkeit und ich hatte fast den Eindruck, als würde er beleidigt eine Schnute ziehen. Mein Grinsen wurde eine Spur breiter. "Außerdem würde dir ein wenig Abwechslung auch mal gut tun. Immer nur Kämpfen und mit Trunks spielen wird doch auf Dauer auch langweilig. Wenn du mal aus diesem alltäglichen Trott rauskommen würdest, könntest du dich vielleicht endlich mal etwas entspannen."  
  
"Ich bin entspannt genug Kakarott", stellte er klar und bedachte mich mit einem absolut tödlichen Blick. "Außerdem bekommt mich keiner, nicht einmal du mit deinem Bitte-bitte-Hundeblick, in so einen Zappelbunker [8]!"  
  
"Vegeta, es gibt weder im Himmel noch in der Hölle etwas, dass auch nur im Entferntesten einem 'Zappelbunker' ähnelt. Die Partys des Dai Kaios steigen immer in seinem Palast." Trotz seiner Aussage eben, versuchte ich es doch mit meinem (wie er es ausdrückte) Bitte-bitte-Hundeblick. "Biiiitteeee, Vegeta!!!"  
  
Er starrte mich eine Weile an und wandte sich dann ab. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wieso ich mich darauf einlasse", murmelte er noch bevor er den Raum verließ und ich wusste ich hatte gewonnen. Er würde mich begleiten. Kaum war er außer Sichtweite ließ ich mich tatsächlich zu einem kleinen Freudensprung hinreißen.  
  
  
  
Als wir vor dem großen Gebäude standen, fragte ich mich zum tausendsten Mal, wie ich mich dazu hatte hinreißen lassen. Ich riskierte einen verstohlenen Seitenblick, nur um festzustellen, dass Kakarott mich ebenfalls genau in diesem Moment ansah und mir in strahlendes Lächeln schenkte. Daraufhin blickte ich schnell wieder geradeaus und seufzte leise. Ich musste komplett bescheuert geworden sein.  
  
'Vielleicht liegt es aber auch einfach daran, dass du seinem bittenden Blick nichts entgegenzusetzen hast? Hast du dir vielleicht schon einmal Gedanken darüber gemacht, warum du ihm nichts abschlagen kannst?'  
  
Nach einem kleineren inneren Disput, einigte ich mich mit dieser nervtötenden Stimme auf eine Vertagung des Problems. 'Ja, so warst du schon immer, nicht wahr kleiner Prinz? Hast dich niemals Problemen und Schwierigkeiten gestellt, bist immer nur weggelaufen.'  
  
Ich schluckte und versuchte die Stimme zu verdrängen, während ich Kakarott ins Innere des Gebäudes folgte. Schon beim Eintreten vernahmen meine empfindlichen Saiyajinohren den Lärm der Feiernden. Na, das würde ja heiter werden. Wenn wir hier raus waren würde ich wahrscheinlich für die nächsten Tage nicht mehr vernünftig hören können.  
  
Kaum war seine Präsenz im Festsaal bemerkt worden, waren wir auch schon umringt von lauter.....hm, Fremden sage ich jetzt mal, um nicht ausfallend zu werden. Ich konnte sie vom ersten Moment nicht leiden. Ganz davon abgesehen, hasste ich Menschenmassen sowieso. Ohne zu wissen, was ich tat, machte ich einen Schritt näher zu Kakarott heran, woraufhin er mir erst einen verwirrten Blick zuwarf und dann beruhigend lächelte. Konnte der Kerl meine Gedanken lesen?  
  
Nachdem sie ihn mit Fragen bestürmt hatten, als hätten sie ihn jahrelang nicht mehr gesehen, wandten sie sich zu meinem Unbehagen meiner Person zu. "Und wen hast du da mitgebracht?", fragte der Grünling, den ich von allen am wenigsten mochte.  
  
"Das ist Vegeta. Ihr wisst schon, der Saiyajin, von dem Enma Daio das letzte Mal erzählt hat. Vegeta das sind....." Und dann begann er mir alle vorzustellen, in solch einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit, dass ich mir nur die wenigsten Namen merken konnte. Aber wie der Grünling hieß, blieb hängen: Paikuhan.  
  
Und eben dieser zog jetzt seine nicht vorhandenen Augenbrauen zusammen und musterte Kakarott eingehend. "Warum hast du ihn mitgebracht, Goku? Er gehört in die Hölle und nicht in den Himmel."  
  
Ich zog beide Augenbrauen hoch, sah ihn fragend an und echote: "Goku?"  
  
"Ah, ja. Son Goku war mein Erdenname. Du kannst mich auch gerne so nennen, Vegeta."  
  
"Nein, ich bleibe bei Kakarott. Du bist ein Saiyajin und solltest auch als ein solcher behandelt werden." Wieder dieses verwirrende Lächeln, das mir die Knie weich werden ließ. Dann wandte er sich Paikuhan zu: "Wir haben uns angefreundet da unten. Und er ist nicht so böse, wie du vielleicht denkst. Er.. hmm.... ich kann's nicht beschreiben, aber er unterscheidet sich gar nicht so sehr von uns."  
  
/Von dir vielleicht nicht Kakarott, aber von diesem grünen Ding mit Sicherheit!/dachte ich während ich versuchte eben dieses 'grüne Ding' mit Blicken aufzuspießen.  
  
"Trotzdem kannst du ihn nicht einfach mitbringen."  
  
"Warum nicht? Erstens kann hier jeder eine Begleitung mitbringen, auch wenn diese nicht auf der Einladung steht und zweitens tut ihm ein bisschen Abwechslung auch gut..... und drittens bin ich der Chef da unten und kann das sehr wohl alleine entscheiden."  
  
"Du missbrauchst dein Amt, Goku. Das ist dir klar, ja?"  
  
"Na und? Willst du jetzt zu deiner Mami rennen und es petzen?!", schnappte ich. Mein Gott, wie mir dieser Kerl auf die Nerven ging. Am liebsten würde ich ihn wegsprengen, aber ich hatte Kakarott versprochen, mich zu benehmen.  
  
"Was mischt du dich denn jetzt da ein?", fuhr er mich an und funkelte mich mit seinen roten Augen an. Sollte ich jetzt Angst haben?  
  
"Es geht hier um mich, falls es dir entgangen sollte, bakayarou! Und hätte ich gewusst, was für Schießbudenfiguren die in den Himmel lassen, wäre ich in der Hölle geblieben." An dieser Stelle wollte ich mich eigentlich demonstrativ wegdrehen, aber dann fiel mir noch etwas ein. Ich grinste ihn an und sagte für alle gut vernehmlich: "Außerdem ist es nicht zu ertragen, wie du Kakarott anbaggerst. Wie schaut's aus: willst du ihn gleich hier vernaschen oder schaffst du es noch bis vor die Tür?" Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass Möhrchen ('Fängst du schon wieder an, ihm Spitznamen zu geben?') wunderschön rot geworden war und dieser Anblick war wesentlich interessanter, als der von Paikuhan, der nun nach Luft schnappte und versuchte sich rauszureden: "Was quatscht du da eigentlich? Wir sind nur Freunde. Ich will nichts von Goku."  
  
Ich verschränkte meine Arme und eine Augenbraue rutschte in bewährter Manier spöttisch in die Höhe. "So? Das erklärt natürlich, warum du ihn mit den Augen förmlich ausziehst. Aber schlag's dir aus dem Kopf und geh kalt duschen, Perversling. Er ist nicht an dir interessiert." Jetzt hatte ich ihn soweit, dass er wirklich in Kampfstimmung war. Ich rutschte in meine Ausgangsstellung, doch wir wurden unterbrochen, bevor wir anfangen konnten. Kakarott legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter und meinte: "Ich habe Hunger. Du nicht, Vegeta?"  
  
Ich verstand den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl und ließ mich schließlich widerwillig von ihm fortziehen. Zu gerne hätte ich diesem Paikuhan gezeigt, wer hier das Sagen hatte und das er meine Unterklassenratte gefälligst nicht ohne meine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis angaffte- eine Erlaubnis, die ich ihm natürlich niemals erteilen würde.  
  
'Was ist los mit dir Vegeta? Bist du eifersüchtig? Mit welchem Recht? Kakarott gehört nicht dir und wird dir niemals gehören. Oder glaubst du ernsthaft er würde sich auf eine tiefere Beziehung mit dir einlassen? Wenn sich Kakarott zu diesem Paikuhan hingezogen fühlt, der noch dazu die älteren Vorrechte hat, dann kannst du da gar nichts machen. Kakarott empfindet nichts für dich!'  
  
Tausende kleine Nadeln bohrten sich tief in mein Herz, als ich mir vorstellte, dass Paikuhan und mein Kakarott.... nein nicht mein..... dass Paikuhan und Kakarott..... ich meine, ich wollte natürlich nichts von Möhrchen, aber..... es tat trotzdem weh.  
  
"Du machst nur Ärger, Vegeta."  
  
Trotzig schaute ich auf. Mit welchem Recht hielt er mir eine Standpauke? Er hatte mich immerhin gegen meinen Willen hier hergeschleppt und musste sich nicht wundern, wenn ich mich mit seinen Freunden nicht verstand. Doch zu meiner Überraschung sah ich in sein amüsiert lächelndes Gesicht und begriff, dass er mir nicht böse war- im Gegenteil. Unsicher blinzelte ich, wusste nicht, wie ich mich jetzt verhalten sollte. "Kann nun mal nicht aus meiner Haut", murmelte ich und musterte das Essen auf dem Büffet, dem wir uns nährten.  
  
"Ich würde dich auch gar nicht anders haben wollen, mein Prinz. Du bist richtig, so wie du bist. Ich hoffe, dass du dich nie änderst."  
  
Abrupt blieb ich stehen und starrte ihn aus großen Augen an. Hatte... hatte er das jetzt ernst gemeint? Er mochte mich.... so wie ich war? Wollte mich nicht ändern? Verwirrt schaute ich ihm zu, wie er gemütlich das Buffet leerräumte. Ich fühlte ich, als wäre mir der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen worden. So etwas merkwürdiges wie dieser Mann war mir mein Lebtag noch nicht untergekommen. Er war ein einziges Paradox. Ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Ich verstand seine Beweggründe einfach nicht.  
  
Zögernd griff nun auch ich zu, doch irgendwie hatte ich keinen Appetit. Und während ich noch damit beschäftigt war, die Gefühle, die er in mir wachrief zu verstehen und zu begreifen, warum er immer so freundlich zu mir war, obwohl ich mich wirklich mit Händen und Füßen gegen seine Freundschaft wehrte, verging die Zeit wie im Flug und langsam wurde die Beleuchtung des Raums dunkler und die Musik diente nun nicht mehr nur als Hintergrund für Unterhaltungen, sondern lud zum Tanzen ein. Eine Einladung, die viele annahmen, auch wenn sie- wie ich amüsiert grinsend bemerkte- kein Talent dazu hatten.  
  
Ich verzog mich in eine etwas abgelegene, dunkle Ecke, um mit meinen Gedanken alleine zu sein. Kakarott war schon wieder von irgendwelchen Freunden in Beschlag genommen worden (kannte dieser Mann denn eigentlich den ganzen Himmel??) und das gab mir Gelegenheit, zu versuchen, das Chaos in mir zu ordnen. Zu viele Gefühle mit denen ich nichts anzufangen wusste, zu große Sehnsucht nach seiner Nähe, zu wenig Verständnis für das, was gerade mit mir passierte. Mir war klar, dass ich mich veränderte. Es hatte in dem Moment angefangen, in dem ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Aber ich wusste nicht, ob das nun positiv oder negativ war. Auf jeden Fall fühlte ich mich unbehaglich. Ich hatte so etwas noch nie zuvor erlebt und wusste nicht, wie ich damit umgehen sollte.  
  
Endlich hatte er es geschafft, die Leute irgendwie abzuwimmeln und sah sich suchend um. Ich stand unbeweglich im Halbdunkel meiner Ecke und beobachtete ihn. Schließlich war seine Suche erfolgreich und er kam mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf mich zu. Mein Herz schien ihm entgegen springen zu wollen, doch mein Wille war stark genug, meinen Körper an seinem Platz zu halten.  
  
Ich weiß nicht warum, aber als Paikuhan ihn abfing, kurz bevor er mich erreichte und begann auf ihn einzureden, als ginge es um sein Leben, fühlte ich eine Wut in mir aufwallen, wie ich sie selten zuvor erlebt hatte und meistens nur wenn eine Niederlage bevorstand.  
  
An dieser Stelle schaltete sich mein Instinkt ein und alle rationalen Handlungen und Denkweisen aus und mit einem tiefen Knurren nahm ich den Rhythmus der Musik auf und begann zu tanzen. Die natürliche Eleganz und die faszinierende Geschmeidigkeit meiner Rasse kam mir dabei sehr zu gute.  
  
Ich sah aus halb geschlossenen Augen, wie er sich zu mir umdrehte- vermutlich ging es gerade um mich- und mich dann einfach nur mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Ja, sehr gut. Wenn ich schon mit ihm auf dieser merkwürdigen Party war, dann hatte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit gefälligst auch mir zu gehören. Ich war nicht gewillt sein Aufmerksamkeit- und ihn- mit irgendjemand anderem zu teilen; schon gar nicht mit Paikuhan.  
  
Jetzt wo ich seinen Blick auf mir spürte, setzte ich sogar noch einen drauf. Meine Hände wanderten in einer sehr provozierenden Art und Weise über meinen Körper, während meine Hüften sich nun mehr als herausfordernd bewegten. Zu meinem Glück dachte ich in diesem Moment nicht darüber nach, was ich da eigentlich tat, sondern ließ mich komplett von meinem Instinkt leiten, jede Bewegung pure Einladung.  
  
Ich bekam mit, wie Paikuhan immer noch auf Kakarott einredete, ihn schließlich ungeduldig an der Schulter packte und ihn wieder zu sich herumdrehte, weil meine Unterklassenratte ihm nicht zuhörte. Doch Kakarott schüttelte ihn nur unwillig ab und widmete mir wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Meine Augen schlossen sich, mein Kopf fiel in den Nacken und ein kleines Grinsen schlich sich auf mein Gesicht, als meine feine Nase mit dem schwachen Geruch seiner Erregung konfrontiert wurde. Ich war mir sehr wohl der Wirkung des Lichtspiels in Verbindung mit diesen Bewegungen bewusst.  
  
Zu meiner leisen Überraschung gab er seine Position ungefähr zwanzig Schritte von mir entfernt auf, den entrüsteten Paikuhan vollkommen ignorierend und bewegte sich mit einer raubtierhaften Grazie auf mich zu, die mich leise nach Luft schnappen ließ. Den Ausdruck in seinen Augen konnte ich von hier aus erkennen: unverhüllte Lust. Ich erschauderte.  
  
  
  
Ich glaube, ich muss nicht erwähnen, dass es mich ziemlich verärgerte auf dem Weg zu meinem Prinzen von Paikuhan aufgehalten zu werden. Ich wollte nicht hören, was er zu sagen hatte. Er kümmerte sich natürlich nicht darum und sagte es mir trotzdem. Er fragte mich, was ich denn um Himmelswillen mit diesem herzlosen Massenmörder wollte, warum ich mich mit ihm abgab. Ich wollte etwas erwidern, doch er fuhr fort, Vegeta schlecht zu reden.  
  
Auch wenn ich mich bemühte, mich zu beherrschen, ich spürte, wie ich begann leicht zu zittern. Wie konnte er es wagen meinen Prinzen zu beleidigen?! Vegeta war so wundervoll, wenn man ihn näher kannte. Sein Stolz war unvergleichbar und man würde wahrscheinlich niemanden im gesamten Universum finden, der den Kampf so lebte, verkörperte wie er. Zugleich war er aber auch verletzlich und wenn ich an die sanfte Art dachte, mit der er Trunks behandelte, konnte ich kaum glauben, dass er Millionen Leben ausgelöscht hatte.  
  
Ich wandte mich um, um dem Gegenstand meiner Gedanken einen Blick zuzuwerfen und erstarrte. Er tanzte. Vegeta tanzte. Seine schmale Hüfte bewegte sich perfekt zum Takt der Musik und sein langer brauner Schwanz unterstrich jede Bewegung herausfordernd. Das Spiel aus Licht und Schatten machte ihn nur noch anziehender und betonte seine Kurven auf eine Weise, die mir augenblicklich die Hitze in die Wangen trieb. Das war pure Verführung!  
  
Ich leckte mir hungrig über die Lippen, als seine Hände begannen über seinen Körper zu gleiten. Oh, wie gerne würde ich sie durch meine ersetzen! Meine Atmung beschleunigte sich ein wenig, als ich eine Reaktion auf seinen Anblick zwischen meinen Beinen bemerkte. Verdammt, warum hatte ich meinen Körper nicht unter Kontrolle?  
  
Mein vernebelter Geist bekam überhaupt nicht mit, wer mich da packte und herumdrehte, aber mein Körper reagierte, in dem er diesen Störenfried grob von sich stieß, noch bevor mein Verstand den Befehl dazu gab. Ich konzentrierte mich wieder voll auf meinen Prinzen und trank seinen Anblick in mich hinein. Ich wusste, ich sollte mich schleunigst abwenden, sonst war ich zu keinen rationalen Handlungen mehr fähig, doch unglücklicherweise gehorchte mein Körper mir nicht. Als er dann seinen Kopf in den Nacken legte, war alles vorbei. Mein Verstand, der das als eine eindeutige Einladung interpretierte, wurde von meinen Instinkten zur Seite gedrückt und zu Boden geworfen und so war ich nicht mehr ganz Herr meiner Sinne als ich mich langsam auf mich zu bewegte.  
  
Ich weiß nicht wie es dazu kam, dass wir beide eng an eng tanzten, aber es war definitiv zu viel für mich. Wir waren uns so nahe, dass ich seinen Atem spüren konnte, der unglücklicherweise durch meine verdammte Kleidung daran gehindert wurde, über meine Haut zu streichen. Unsere Beine berührten sich gelegentlich und wie zufällig nahm auch sein flauschiges, braunes Anhängsel Kontakt zu meinem Körper auf. In seinen halbgeschlossenen Augen konnte ich das Verlangen sehen, das ich selber fühlte. Als würde ich in einen Spiegel blicken. Und sein Körper war so heiß....  
  
Mich für meine fehlende Selbstbeherrschung innerlich verfluchend, schlang sich einen Arm um seine schmale Taille, was ihm einen erschrockenen Japser entlockte, und zog noch näher zu mir heran. Mit einer Begierde, wie ich sie nie zuvor gekannt hatte, presste ich meine Lippen auf seine. Gott...... sie waren wirklich so weich wie sie aussahen....  
  
Im ersten Moment verharrte er regungslos, aber als ich meine Zunge zärtlich und fragend an seiner Unterlippen entlang streicheln ließ, öffnete er zögern- fast widerwillig schien mir- seinen Mund und erlaubte mir Zutritt zu diesem warmen, feuchten Paradies.  
  
Ich erschauderte und stöhnte ihm leise in den Mund, als ich ihn das erste Mal schmeckte. Seine Antwort bestand darin, urplötzlich seine Arme um mich zu schlingen und den Kuss mit einer Leidenschaft zu erwidern, dass ich glaubte von innen heraus verbrennen zu müssen. Vegetas Zunge umtanzte meine und bevor ich wusste, wie mir geschah war ich in einen Kampf verwickelt. Meine freie Hand grub sich in sein dichtes schwarzes Haar am Hinterkopf und brachte seinen Mund noch näher zu mir heran. Wo, bei allen Götter, hatte er so küssen gelernt??  
  
Da wir uns immer noch zur Musik bewegten, entstand eine Reibung zwischen unseren Körpern, die mich fast zum Wahnsinn trieb. Etwas Hartes an meinem Oberschenkel sagte mir allerdings, dass auch Vegeta davon nicht unberührt blieb. Diese Feststellung ließ mich keuchen und noch härter werden. Schließlich brach ich atemlos den Kuss um wieder ein wenig Luft in meine Lungen zu bekommen, doch mein Prinz zog mich sofort wieder zu sich und versiegelte meine Lippen mit den seinen. Ich konnte einfach nicht genug von seinem Geschmack bekommen und glaubte in seiner feuchten Süße ertrinken zu müssen.  
  
Dann jedoch ließ mich Vegeta zögernd gehen, um seinerseits nach Luft zu schnappen und ich nutzte den Moment, um in seinen nachtschwarzen Augen zu versinken. Wie konnte ein einziger Mann so wundervoll sein? Die feuchten Lippen leicht geöffnet, die Wangen gerötet schaute er mit vernebelten Augen zu mir auf. Das war einer der Momente in denen mir klar wurde, warum ich ihn so sehr liebte.  
  
Doch als der Ausdruck in seinen Augen wieder klarer wurde, registrierte ich beunruhig, wie sie sich entsetzt auf eine schier unvorstellbare Größe weiteten. Er taumelte rückwärts und drückte sich haltsuchend an die Wand. Sein Atmung ging schnell und flach und seine Hände waren verkrampft zu Fäusten geballt. Ich konnte diese plötzliche Änderung in seinem Verhalten nur verwirrt beobachten und verstand nicht, was sie ausgelöst hatte.  
  
"Was habe ich getan? Was um alles in der Welt habe ich getan????"; flüsterte er entsetzt, fuhr sich mit den Händen durch Gesicht und seine Fingergruben sich in seine dichten, schwarzen Haare. Er wirke so abgrundtief verzweifelt, dass es mir schier das Herz zerriss.  
  
Unsicher machte ich ein paar Schritte und streckte meine Hand nach ihm aus. "Aber Vegeta, es ist doch nicht schlimm, es...."  
  
Bevor ich ihm meine Hand auf die Schulter legen konnte, schlug er meinen Arm beiseite und hob ruckartig den Kopf, um mir in die Augen zu sehen. Sein Blick war der eines gehetzten Tieres, das wusste, dass es in die Falle getappt war. "Nicht schlimm?!? Weißt du überhaupt wovon du sprichst, Kakarott? Es... es..... oh mein Gott ist mir schlecht." Er wandte sich von mir ab und presste seine Hand auf seinen Magen, kreidebleich im Gesicht.  
  
Seine letzten Wort trafen mit tödlicher Präzision mein Herz und ich zuckte zusammen. Ihm war schlecht? Weil ich ihn geküsst hatte? Ich hatte so gehofft, dass meine Gefühle auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhten.... als er meinen Kuss mit so viel Leidenschaft erwidert hatte..... hatte er nur gespielt? Was war nur los mit meinem Prinzen?  
  
"Lass mich dir helfen, Vegeta." Nun berührte meine Hand doch seine Schulter und ich merkte, dass er zitterte. Oder war ich es? Oder wir beide?  
  
"Nein, Kakarott", sagte er rau. "Du hast schon genug getan. Du machst alles nur noch schlimmer. Mir ging es gut, bevor ich dich getroffen habe." Dann hob er den Blick und sagte mit kalter Endgültigkeit in der Stimme: "Ich will dich nie wieder sehen." Vegeta wandte sich ab und verließ den Raum, ließ mich zitternd und tödlich verwundet zurück.  
  
Mein Hirn weigerte sich zu begreifen, was eben geschehen war. Das.... konnte... durfte nicht wahr sein. Vielleicht... vielleicht kam er ja doch zurück, wenn er sich ein wenig abgekühlt hatte. Vielleicht war er ja schon zu Hause, wenn ich kam. Er durfte mich nicht alleine lassen. Er war alles, was ich je gesucht hatte, alles was ich brauchte.  
  
/Ich bitte dich, Vegeta...lass mich nicht alleine!/  
  
Von hinten fragte ein Stimme, die ich nicht zuordnen konnte: "Goku.... weinst du?"  
  
~~ Doch dann kam der Tag für dich und deine Welt und ich fand nicht mehr zu mir zurück.~~  
  
Meine Hoffnungen erfüllten sich nicht, als ich nach Hause kam. Ich fand das Haus leer vor. Trunks war zwar da, aber ohne Vegeta war es trotzdem leer. Zum ersten Mal fiel mir auf, wie groß das Haus eigentlich wirklich war und zog mich ins Schlafzimmer zurück, um mit meiner Einsamkeit allein zu sein und einen Weg hinaus zu finden.  
  
Ich rollte mich auf seiner Seite des Bettes zusammen und atmete tief seinen Geruch ein, der schwach am Kopfkissen haftete. War ich zu aufdringlich gewesen? Er hatte so zu Tode erschrocken gewirkt. Ich spürte wie meine Augen wieder feucht wurden, doch unterdrückte die Tränen sofort. Was, wenn Vegeta heimkam und mich weinend fand? Ich wollte nicht, dass er dachte, ich sei schwach. Und noch stand ja noch gar nichts fest. Vielleicht hatte er es wirklich nur gesagt, weil er sich mit der Situation überfordert gefühlt hatte und überlegte es sich wieder anders!?  
  
In dieser Nacht schlief ich schlecht. Wälzte mich unruhig hin und her, wachte immer wieder auf, um festzustellen, dass mein Prinz noch nicht zu mir zurückgekehrt war und träumte schlecht. Natürlich sah man mir den Schlafmangel am nächsten Morgen nicht an, aber ich fühlte mich, als wäre ich von einem Zug überrollt worden.  
  
Mürrisch tapste ich ins Bad, duschte, ließ das Frühstück ausfallen, da ich sowieso keinen Appetit hatte und sah nach Trunks. Er spielte mit den kleinen Plastetierchen, die von seiner Spieluhr herabhingen. Beruhigt ging ich in die Küche, um seine Milch auf die richtige Temperatur zu bringen und kehrte dann zu ihm zurück. Obwohl er sehr offensichtlich nicht sehr erfreut über die Unterbrechung seines Spiels war, begann er hungrig an der Nuckelflasche zu saugen und hatte sie in null Komma nichts gelehrt. Ich staunte immer wieder, was für einen Appetit der Kleine an den Tag legte. Danach behielt ich ihn noch ein wenig auf dem Schoß und sah ihm zu, wie er mit meinen Fingern spielte. Wenn doch nur Vegeta endlich zurück kommen würde....  
  
Wie auf diesen Gedanken hin, klopfte es zaghaft an der Tür. /Vegeta!/ Ich sprang aus, setzte Trunks hastig in seinem Laufgitter ab, ohne auf seinen murrenden Protest zu achten, und stürmte zur Tür. Nachdem ich sie aufgerissen hatte stellte ich fest, dass es tatsächlich Vegeta war, der angeklopft hatte. Ich versuchte, meine Freude darüber zu verbergen, wollte nicht, das er gleich mitbekam, wie sehr er mir gefehlt hatte, doch ganz gelang es mir nicht. "Hallo Vegeta! Komm doch rein!"  
  
Doch mein Prinz schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, trat einen Schritt zur Seite und sagte leise: "Ich muss mit dir reden Kakarott."  
  
Da er offenbar nicht reinkommen wollte, trat ich zu ihm hinaus ins Freie. Meine Freude war leiser Angst gewichen. War er etwa doch nicht zurückgekommen? Schon sein nächster Satz ließ mich nicht mehr an der Berechtigung für diese Angst zweifeln. "Es bleibt dabei, Kakarott. Was ich gestern gesagt habe, meinte ich ernst. Ich will dich nie wieder sehen. Doch es gibt noch etwas zu klären."  
  
Mein Herz schien für einen Takt auszusetzen, um dann unter Schmerzen weiterzuschlagen. /Oh, bitte nicht. Sag mir, dass du das nicht ernst gemeint hast. Du willst mich also tatsächlich alleine lassen?/ "Ist dir klar, dass du mich damit tötest?" Erschrocken stellte ich fest, dass ich es laut ausgesprochen hatte, obwohl ich es eigentlich nur hatte denken wollen.  
  
Er blickte mich an. Die schwarzen Augen komplett ausdruckslos. "Du bist schon tot." Nicht einmal in seiner Stimme waren Gefühle zu erkennen. "Ich kann dich nicht noch einmal umbringen", sagte er ruhig und ließ dabei offen, ob er es nicht vielleicht doch ganz gerne versuchen würde.  
  
"Was...." Ich schluckte, um meine Stimme am zittern zu hindern. "Was wolltest du klären?"  
  
"Was gestern passiert ist, hat absolut keine Bedeutung. Ich habe dich geküsst, ja, aber es hat mich innerlich nicht berührt. Solltest du dir irgendwelche Hoffnungen gemacht haben, so schlag es dir aus dem Kopf. Ich bin ein Prinz, du nur eine soziale Null. Ich verstehe nicht, wie ich deine Nähe so lange ertragen konnte, aber nun sehe ich einige Dinge etwas klarer. Ich brauche weder dein Mitleid, noch deine Fürsorge und schon gar nicht deine Freundschaft und Nähe! Ich hoffe für uns beide, dass wir uns nie wieder über den Weg laufen müssen."  
  
Ein Kiblast ins Herz hätte nicht effektiver sein können. Ich hörte etwas in mir zerbrechen, und sank haltlos zitternd gegen die Wand und rutschte von dort zu Boden. Für Gedanken war in meinem Kopf kein Platz mehr, ich konnte nichts erwidern, fühlte nur noch diese große leere Schwärze in meinem Herzen und in meiner Seele.  
  
Ich bemerkte am Rande, wie er ging, doch ich konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen, war gelähmt. So fühlte es sich also an, wenn man starb......  
  
  
  
Ich beobachtete wie er an der Wand herunterrutschte und ins Leere starrte Seine wunderschönen schwarzen Augen blicklos, fast gebrochen möchte ich sagen. Ich schluckte und wandte mich wortlos ab, erwartete halb, dass er mich noch einmal zurückhielt, doch er unternahm nichts. Stattdessen konnte ich hinter mir leise Schluchzer vernehmen.  
  
Angewidert verzog ich das Gesicht. Schwächling! Er war es wahrlich nicht wert, mir Gesellschaft leisten zu dürfen. Ich war der Prinz der Saiyajins, er nur ein Unterklassenkrieger. Ich hatte es nicht nötig mich mit ihm abzugeben. Außerdem verleitete mich seine Gegenwart zu Dingen, die ich unter normalen Umständen niemals tun würde.  
  
Zum Beispiel zu diesem Kuss.  
  
Was erlaubte er sich eigentlich, einfach seinen Prinzen zu küssen? Auf Vegeta-sei hätte ich ihn dafür mit dem Tode bestrafen können. Er war einfach so über mich hergefallen, wie... wie.... wie Zarbon. Er war um keinen Deut besser. Und so einem sollte ich mein Vertrauen schenken? Das war ja wohl ein schlechter Witz.  
  
Er weckte unangenehme Erinnerungen in mir, Dinge von denen ich geglaubt hatte sie weit genug in die Dunkelheit meines Geistes verbannt zu haben, dass ich sie nie wieder sehen müsste, doch nach dem Vorfall gestern.... waren die Dämonen meiner Kindheit zu neuem Leben erwacht.  
  
Es war wirklich gesünder für mich, mich von ihm fernzuhalten. Gott, wie ich ihn verabscheute für seine Weichheit, seine Schwäche. Es sollte mich freuen endlich wieder frei von seiner irritierenden Gegenwart zu sein, endlich wieder ich selbst sein zu können. Warum nur.... warum nur tat mein Herz so weh?  
  
~~Und was mir bleibt ist dein Gesicht und das Gefühlt geteilt zu sein. Will ich dich jemals wiedersehen, jemals wieder spüren oder war es nur der Moment?~~  
  
TBC  
  
[1]Ich meine die Beziehung, nicht Chichi ^^  
  
[2] Ahh, nicht hauen!!! Ich weiß! Goku ist schon tot. Aber wir alle wissen doch, dass sogar Tote noch einmal "sterben" können. Was ich also meinte, ist dass das das endgültige Ende seiner Existenz darstellen würde. (drei Mal "das(s)"? Wie habe ich denn das geschafft?)  
  
[3] Okay, ich weiß, dass es in einem See nie und nimmer Korallen geben kann, aber das ist eben Künstlerfreiheit!  
  
[4] Danke  
  
[5] War jemand von euch schon mal in England? Also, wenn ihr mal da sein solltet müsst ihr UNBEDINGT die Sandwichs probieren!!! Die sind einfach nur super lecker *sabber* *Goku in diesem Moment heftig beneid*  
  
[6] Kurz für alle Nicht-Bio-Leistungskursler: Latenzphase= Zeit von der Ansteckung bis zum Ausbruch der Krankheit, in der sich der Virus fleißig vermehrt und andere Zellen befällt, bis schließlich genügend Viren da sind und die Krankheit ausbricht.  
  
[7] Die Tür hat so einen Postschlitz, wie wir sie aus Disneyfilmen kennen und wie sie z.B in Amerika vorkommen.  
  
[8] Für alle Saiyajins unter uns, die ein wenig auf dem Schlauch stehen: Zappelbunker = ugs. für Disco. Den Begriff hat mal unser Biolehrer fallen lassen und seitdem geistert er mir irgendwie in meinen verdrehten Gehirnwindungen herum.  
  
Sind bis zu diesem Punkt noch irgendwelche Fragen offen? Wenn ja, stellt sie bitte, denn dann kann ich entweder direkt darauf antworten oder die Antwort in eins der nächsten Kapitel miteinbauen. Nicht, das am Ende noch einer da steht und sich denkt: Hä???????????  
  
Und seid doch bitte so lieb und reviewt nachdem ihr diesen Teil gelesen habt, wenn ihr mehr wollt. Muss auch nur ein winzig kleines Sätzchen sein! 


	4. Hoffnung? I

@Lauryn S.: Du brauchst dich doch nicht fürs Fragen stellen entschuldigen!!! Das ist völlig in Ordnung!  
  
@Frozen: Vielen, vielen Dank für deine superlangen und superlieben Kommis!  
  
Kommentar: Der Rest des Liedes aus dem zweiten Kapitel kommt jetzt im dritten zum Tragen. Die Stimmung vor am Anfang des Teils habt ihr dem Lied aus dem Film "Schindlers Liste" zu verdanken, also beschwert euch bei dem Komponisten dieses Liedes und nicht bei mir. Falls ihr das zufällig zu Hause habt auf irgendeiner verstaubten CD, dann macht es ruhig an.  
  
Es haben mir einige gesagt, ich bräuchte nicht mehr so viel schreiben, wenn es dann mit dem updaten schneller ginge und deshalb habe ich mich entschieden, die nächsten Kapitel zu stückeln, weil sie alle relativ lang geworden wären. Dass ihr den Teil jetzt lesen könnt, habt ihr vor allem shinxyes herzzerreißenden Appell zu verdanken, denn eigentlich hatte ich keine große Lust mehr weiterzuschreiben, weil es irgendwie ziemlich wenige interessiert.  
  
/..../ Gedanken, Telepathie restliche Zeichen wie in den vorherigen Kapiteln  
  
Widmung: Federvieh, Lady Cai  
  
3. Kapitel- Hoffnung? Teil 1  
  
~~Wie viel Zeit inzwischen wohl vergangen ist? Wie viel Angst Und wie viel Einsamkeit?~~  
  
Er war fort. Seit zwei Monaten, einer Woche, drei Tagen, zwanzig Stunden, drei Minuten und zehn Sekunden. Ich wusste es genau, denn ich hatte jede einzelne, verdammte Sekunde gezählt.  
  
Seit er mich alleine gelassen hatte, hatte ich Albträume. Ich träumte, ihm würde etwas Furchtbares zustoßen. Es variierte. Manchmal musste ich hilflos mitansehen, wie er getötet wurde, ein anderes Mal wurde Vegeta vergewaltigt und ich konnte nichts unternehmen. Immer versuchte ich ihn zu erreichen, doch mit jedem Schritt, den ich tat, schien sich die Distanz zwischen uns noch zu vergrößern.  
  
Ich wachte schweißgebadet auf und musste feststellen wie sehr meine Träume der Realität entsprachen. Je mehr Schritte ich auf ihn zugemacht hatte, desto mehr schien ich ihn verschreckt zu haben bis er schließlich die Flucht ergriffen hatte. Manchmal tat es weh, doch meistens ließ ich diese Gefühle nicht an mich heran.  
  
Ich weinte auch nicht mehr. Seit dem Tag, an dem er mir das Herz gebrochen hatte, waren meine Gefühle seltsam abgestumpft. Ich kümmerte mich zwar wie bisher liebvoll um Trunks, doch ansonsten starrte ich trüb vor mich hin und verkroch mich in meinem Haus, wollte niemanden sehen.  
  
Natürlich war mein Verhalten meinen Helfern aufgefallen und von ihnen irgendwie in den Himmel gelangt. Ich hatte viel Besuch in den letzten Wochen gehabt, viele Freunde, die sich Sorgen machten und mich trösten wollte, aber ich wusste sehr wohl, dass es für mich keinen Trost gab. Ich war gestorben und nur einer konnte mich wieder lebendig machen. Und eben dieser jemand verabscheute mich wie niemand sonst. Nichts war mehr von Bedeutung.  
  
Neuerdings hatte ich angefangen über das Schicksal nachzudenken und darüber ob es noch jemand Höheres als den Kaioshin gab, der das Schicksal eines jeden vor der Geburt vorherbestimmte. Wenn ja, dann hatte sich dieser Gott einen ganz schlechten Scherz mit mir erlaubt.  
  
Ich musste sterben und mein Volk war dem Untergang geweiht, damit ich endlich erfuhr, was Liebe wirklich bedeutete, wie es sich anfühlte..... und dann wurde mir das Einzige, was in meinem Leben noch Bedeutung hatte, genommen. Grausame Ironie. Vegeta war einfach gegangen, ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken, ohne das geringste Zögern. Doch wenn mich jemand fragen würde, was ich rückblickend anders machen würde, so würde ich antworten: "Nichts.", denn es entsprach der Wahrheit.  
  
Mein Haus war der ideale Rückzugsort, hier konnte ich in Ruhe über meinen Verlust hinwegkommen. Eine kuschlige Höhle, die mich wärmend umschloss, die mir die Geborgenheit gab, die ich jetzt dringend brauchte. Hier fand ich wenigstens ein wenig Frieden. Oft saß ich stundenlang mit angezogenen Beinen auf der Couch, mein Geist völlig leer, aber ohne Schmerzen..... nur Einsamkeit.  
  
Doch ich hatte mich mit ihr abgefunden, sie war mein Freund, mein Verbündeter geworden. Wenn Vegeta nicht bei mir war, dann brauchte ich auch niemand anderen. Lieber ihn als tausend Freunde. Und trotzdem blieb mir seine Nähe verwehrt. Doch meine Einsamkeit ließ mich nie allein, blieb immer bei mir. Wie ein treuer Hund, der mir ungebeten zugelaufen war.  
  
Trunks war jetzt mein einziger Anker in dieser leeren Welt. Ohne ihn hätte ich sicher schon den Verstand verloren. Er schien zu verstehen, was in mir vorging und sein Verhalten hatte sich verändert, seit wir zwei wieder alleine waren. Ich konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war, aber es wärmte mich von innen, auch wenn diese Wärme nicht ausreichte, um das Eis zu schmelzen, das sich schützend um mein tief verletztes Herz gebildet hatte. Ich war ihm trotzdem dankbar.  
  
Es klingelte an der Tür, doch ich beachtete es nicht weiter. Es war mir herzlich egal, wer es war. "Goku? Bist du da?" Aha, Paikuhan. Nein, den wollte ich jetzt sicher nicht sehen. "Du kannst doch nicht immer da drin hocken!" /Ach nein? Warum denn nicht?/ Wäre ich nicht schon tot gewesen, so wäre ich wohl spätestens an den Folgen meines Liebeskummers gestorben. Seit Tagen hatte ich kaum etwas gegessen. Irgendwie war mir mein Appetit, den viele so oft belächelt hatten, abhanden gekommen. Ich quälte mir nur noch das Nötigste herunter, um auf den Beinen zu bleiben und mich um Trunks kümmern zu können. Obwohl...... für ihn ließe sich sicher auch jemand anderes finden, der ihn versorgte, bis er wiedergeboren wurde....  
  
"Wann kommst du denn mal wieder trainieren?"  
  
Er wollte mich aus meinem Versteck locken, dachte es würde meine Depressionen lindern und ahnte nicht, wie falsch er damit lag. Es war gut gemeint, aber vollkommen sinnlos. Training ohne Vegeta war nicht dasselbe. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, er war der Einzige, der mir die Stirn bieten konnte und ich hatte immer so viel Spaß im Kampf mit ihm gehabt. Er war so leidenschaftlich, steckte all seine Energie hinein, er liebte den Kampf genauso wie ich und kein anderer würde unsere Leidenschaft hierfür jemals nachvollziehen können. Es lag uns im Blut.  
  
Ich saß bewegungslos, versuchte mich unsichtbar zu machen auch wenn ich wusste, dass er mich hier sowieso nie entdecken würde. /Geh. Bitte geh doch endlich./ "Ich weiß nicht was mit dir los ist, aber nichts und niemand ist es wert, dass du dich derart von der Welt zurückziehst!" /Oh, sag das nicht. Du liegst so falsch. Vegeta ist alles wert./  
  
Ich hörte einen frustrierten Tritt gegen die Hauswand und dann gab er endlich auf und überließ mich wieder mir selbst. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich in Nichts auflösen und endlich aufhören, mich so leer zu fühlen.....  
  
  
  
Ich stand bewegungslos auf der weiten, steinigen Ebene auf der ich bis eben trainiert hatte, und sah mit leerem Blick zum düstergrauen wolkenverhangenen Himmel auf. Seit ich beschlossen hatte, endlich wieder mein eigenes Leben weit weg von diesem Baka zu führen, regnete und nieselte es ununterbrochen. Als würde der Himmel weinen. Bittere Tränen des Verlustes.  
  
Ich wusste nicht, warum sich mir diese Worte aufdrängten, aber es war der richtige Ausdruck für dieses Wetter. Mein Körper zitterte leicht, denn ich war vollkommen durchnässt und es war kühl. Manchmal sehnte ich mich nach diesem warmen Haus zurück, verbot mir aber sofort diese Gedanken, denn sie führten unweigerlich zu Kakarott. Ich erinnerte mich an meine erste Nacht, in der ich wieder alleine war- ja ich erinnerte mich gut, denn sie ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.  
  
* Vegeta schreckte aus seinem unruhigen Schlummer hoch. Was ihn geweckt hatte, konnte er jetzt auch nicht mehr sagen. Er setzte sich auf und sein Schwanz schwang unruhig hinter ihm her. Warum nur hatte er das Gefühl, das irgendetwas nicht stimmte? Sein Körper schmerzte ein wenig von dem unbequemen Liegen auf dem harten Steinboden der Höhle, die er sich für heute als Schlafplatz ausgesucht hatte, doch für den Moment ignorierte er es.  
  
Angespannt lauschte er, doch er konnte nicht viel mehr hören, als das Heulen des Sturm der draußen immer noch tobte. Es hatte begonnen, kurz nachdem er Kakarott aus seinem Leben verbannt hatte. Zuerst nur eine leichte Brise, doch sie nahm mehr und mehr an Kraft zu, bis sie selbst den Prinzen der Saiyajins schließlich dazu zwang, in einer kleinen Höhle Schutz vor den Naturgewalten zu suchen.  
  
Umständlich erhob sich Vegeta und schlich vorsichtig Richtung Ausgang. Sein Instinkt warnte ihn, auch wenn der Saiyajin nicht sagen konnte vor was. Kampfbereit trat er mit einem Mal aus dem Schutz der Höhle hervor und der kalte Regen schlug ihm sofort unbarmherzig ins Gesicht. Der Wind zerrte an ihm, drohte ihn fast umzureißen, doch von einem Feind war nichts zu sehen. Verwirrt verharrte Vegeta in seiner Defensivhaltung, rechnete mit einem Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt, der jedoch nie erfolgte.  
  
Als er sich gerade wieder zurückziehen wollte, um vielleicht noch ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen (denn so lange der Sturm andauerte, konnte er das Training sowieso vergessen), trug der Wind etwas zu ihm herüber. Ein Heulen, oder vielmehr ein Schrei so voller Schmerz, Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung, dass die gesamte Hölle zu erzittern schien, der sich an den Felswänden in Vegetas Rücken brach und in seinem Herzen auf ein Echo stieß, das sich tief in seine Seele fraß.*  
  
Ich kannte diese Art von Schrei. Als ich noch sehr klein war, hatte ich ihn einmal gehört und inzwischen fast vergessen. Es war der Ruf eines verlassenen Saiyajins nach seinem Seelengefährten....  
  
Soweit mir bekannt war, war Kakarott der einzige meiner Rasse der hier lebte, aber..... nach wem soll er rufen? Nach mir? Das war Blödsinn. Wir waren keine Seelengefährten, wir hatten ja noch nicht einmal eine Beziehung! Wahrscheinlich hatte er den ersten Schock längst überwunden und machte mit dem kleinen Trunks auf glückliche Familie, hatte wieder dieses unnatürlich fröhliche Grinsen auf den Lippen.... Lippen, die ich so gerne wieder küssen würde.....  
  
Nein. Nein!! Daran durfte ich nicht denken. Es war unnatürlich, ungesund. Ein Prinz und ein Unterklassenkrieger- verabscheuungswürdig. Er beherrschte meine Gedankenwelt viel zu sehr. Ich musste versuchen, endlich von ihm los zu kommen. Mich erschreckte die Feststellung, dass ich regelrecht besessen von dem Gedanken an ihn war, dass ich mich nach den Nächten zurücksehnte, in denen er schützend, wärmend an meiner Seite geschlafen hatte, nach unseren Trainingssessions, nach unseren Wortgefechten. So konnte das nicht weiter gehen. Es musste irgendwie ein Ende finden!  
  
Verbissen nahm ich das Training wieder auf, ignorierte die bleierne Schwere meiner Gliedmaßen, die Müdigkeit meines Körpers und die Kälte. Ich würde erst wieder schlafen, wenn ich jeden Gedanken an Kakarott ausgemerzt hatte.  
  
~~Nur das meine Welt ein wenig reicher ist..... oder leer- wir war'n wohl nicht bereit~~  
  
Ich war gerade mal wieder dabei, Trunks eine neue Windel anzulegen, als ich den Blick bemerkte mit dem er erst zu mir und dann zur Tür schaute, wo normalerweise immer Vegeta gelehnt und aufgepasst hatte, dass ich auch ja keinen Fehler machte.  
  
Ich unterbrach meine Arbeit an dem kleinen Körper unter mir und meine Finger krampften sich in die weiche Unterlage des Wickeltisches. "Nein, Trunks. Er wird nicht mehr wieder kommen." -Warum?-, schienen seine leuchtendblauen Augen zu fragen. "Weil er mich verabscheut. Es tut mir leid für dich, aber....", ich schluckte, fragte mich warum ich so etwas Schmerzhaftes überhaupt aussprach. ".... er kann meine Anwesenheit nicht ertragen." Ich beendete, was ich angefangen hatte und fütterte ihn noch schnell, bevor ich ihn in sein Bettchen legte. Trunks war schon fast eingeschlafen, bevor er überhaupt die Matratze berührte.  
  
Danach machte auch ich mich bettfertig, doch wie erwartet fand ich nur schwer Schlaf. Ich starrte lange auf die leere Seite des Bettes und fragte mich, was Vegeta wohl gerade machte. Vermutlich trainierte er oder schlief bereits. Ob er noch Albträume hatte? Es war das erste Mal, das ich die Menschen beneidete, die sich einfach besinnungslos trinken konnten. Wenn ich Alkohol nicht so verabscheuen würde und welchen im Haus gehabt hätte, dann hätte ich das sicher auch längst getan. Baby müsste man sein. Trunks kannte so etwas nicht. Für ihn war immer jemand da. Er musste die Leute nur ansehen und schon waren sie begeistert.  
  
/Kakarott!/  
  
Ich fuhr mit einem Ruck in die Höhe. Mir war, als hätte ich ein leises Geräusch vor der Haustür gehört, doch dann sank ich mit einem bitteren Lächeln zurück in die Kissen. Soweit war es also schon mit mir... ich bildete mir Dinge ein, die gar nicht da waren. Langsam zweifelte ich wirklich an meinem Geisteszustand.  
  
/Kakarott!/  
  
Da- jetzt hörte ich schon langsam Stimmen. Müde schloss ich die Augen, ohne jedoch einschlafen zu können. /Vegeta.. wie gerne würde ich noch einmal deine Stimme hören, noch ein Mal in deine Augen blicken können, noch ein Mal.../  
  
/Kakarott!/  
  
Langsam setzte ich mich wieder auf. Die Stimme, die in meinem Kopf widerhallte, hatte verdächtige Ähnlichkeit mit Vegetas und sie klang.... irgendwie hilfesuchend. Natürlich würde Vegeta mich niemals um Hilfe bitten, da war mir klar, aber was war..... wenn er wirklich in Gefahr war, mich brauchte? Ich war dabei, mich selbst verrückt zu machen und ich wusste es, nichts desto trotz stand ich wieder auf, zog mir eilig meine Sachen an und bemühte mich möglichst leise das Haus zu verlassen, um Trunks nicht zu wecken.  
  
Ich riss die Tür auf, stürmte hinaus und stolperte über irgendetwas, das im Weg lag. Ich konnte mich gerade noch fangen und landete nicht mit dem Gesicht im Matsch, denn der Boden war von wochenlangen Regenfällen vollkommen aufgeweicht. Verärgert drehte ich mich zu dem störenden Objekt um und erlitt beinahe einen Herzanfall.  
  
Vor mir auf dem Boden lag in einer absolut verkrampften Haltung mein bewusstloser Prinz. Mit einem Satz war ich bei ihm, drehte ihn um und zog seinen Kopf vorsichtig auf meinen Schoß, bevor ich begann ihn nach Verletzungen abzusuchen, denn sein Ki war- wie ich bei einer schnellen Prüfung feststellte- erschreckend niedrig.  
  
Seine Kleidung hing in Fetzen und obwohl er ziemlich dreckig war dadurch dass er auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, konnte ich etliche Wunden entdecken. /Oh, Vegeta. Was hast du nur schon wieder angestellt?/  
  
Unendlich vorsichtig hob ich ihn hoch und trug ihn ins Badezimmer, wo ich ihn mit samt Kleidung in die Badewanne steckte und warmes Wasser hinzuließ. Ich sorgte dafür, dass er nicht herunterrutschen konnte und am Ende vielleicht noch ertrank, und teleportierte mich direkt ins Diesseits zu Meister Quitte.  
  
Der weiße Kater machte einen erschrockenen Sprung zur Seite, als ich so unvermittelt neben ihm auftauchte. "Goku! Was machst du denn hier? Es ist verboten, das Jenseits zu verlassen!"  
  
"Es ist ein Notfall, Meister Quitte! Ich brauche dringend eine magische Bohne."  
  
"Wenn ich mich nicht irre, bist du nicht hochgeklettert, sondern hast dich hochteleportiert....."  
  
"Meister Quitte!", unterbrach ich ihn und war nahe dran ihm an die Gurgel zu springen. "Ich. Brauche. Diese. Bohne. Ihr wisst, dass es für mich kein Problem ist, den Turm zu erklimmen, warum also diese Formalitäten?" Wenn Vegeta jetzt starb, dann löste er sich für immer auf und ich würde ihn bis in alle Ewigkeit nie wieder sehen..... das würde mich um den Verstand bringen.  
  
"Na schön, na schön. Du scheinst sie wirklich dringend nötig zu haben. Aber vergiss nicht, dass dein kleiner Ausflug Folgen haben wird. Du hast eines der obersten Gebote gebrochen."  
  
"Ja, ja." Ich hörte schon gar nicht mehr richtig zu, sondern riss ihm die Bohne aus der Pfote und konzentrierte mich dann auf Vegetas Ki. Ich legte ihm die Bohne an die Lippen, zwang seine Zähne auseinander und hoffte, dass er genau wie ich einen angeborenen Kau- und Schluckreflex hatte. Tatsächlich begann sein Kiefer nach einer kurzen Zeit des Bangens die Bohne zu zerkleinern und Vegeta schluckte.  
  
Aufatmend beobachtete ich, wie ich die Wunden, die verdächtig nach Krallen- und Bissspuren aussahen, schlossen und sich seine verkrampfte Muskulatur etwas entspannte. Erschrocken stellte ich fest, dass mein Daumen, mit dem ich ihm die Bohne in den Mund geschoben hatte, immer noch auf seinen Lippen ruhte und ich zog meine Hand rasch zurück.  
  
Doch stirnrunzelnd stellte ich fest, dass er nicht aufwachte, was eigentlich der Fall sein sollte, da jetzt ja alle Verletzungen geheilt worden waren. Besorgt musterte ich ihn erneut, doch ich stellte keinerlei Wunde fest. Vorsichtig legte ich ihm die Hand auf die Stirn und hatte damit den Grund gefunden. Er glühte. Er war so heiß, dass ich mich fragte warum das Wasser noch nicht verdampft war. Verdammt, warum hatte die Bohne nicht auch das wieder in Ordnung gebracht?!  
  
Behutsam schälte ich ihn aus seinen Fetzen, sorgsam darauf bedacht, nicht allzu viel Kontakt zu seiner weichen Haut zu bekommen, während ich das Wasser abließ. Schnell trocknete ich ihn etwas ab und trug ihn dann ins Schlafzimmer, wo ich ihn auf weiche Kissen bettete und ihn zudeckte.  
  
Ich wusste, dass es nicht fair war, seine Hilflosigkeit auszunutzen, aber ich konnte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen, ihm zärtlich durch das dichte, schwarze Haar zu streicheln. Zu meiner Überraschung war es sehr viel weicher, als es aussah. Wie gerne würde ich mal mein Gesicht darin vergraben.....'Okay, das geht jetzt zu weit. Lass ihn endlich in Ruhe! Er braucht jetzt vor allem Schlaf.'  
  
Seufzend musste ich gestehen, dass diese nervende Stimme recht hatte. Ich sollte mich lieber um einen Arzt kümmern und darum ihn wieder gesundzupflegen, als ihn zu betatschen. Auch wenn's schön war.... Ich eilte hinüber in mein Bürogebäude, da ich wusste, dass um diese Zeit meistens noch jemand da war und als ich die Tür aufriss, wurde ich entsetzt aus drei Augenpaaren angestarrt.  
  
"G-Goku!", stotterte einer, was immerhin mehr war, als die anderen beiden hervorbrachten, die mich immer noch anstarrten, als hätten sie einen Geist gesehen. Okay, ich war eine Weile nicht aus meinem Haus gekommen, aber das meine Anwesenheit sie so überraschen würde, hätte ich nicht gedacht.  
  
"Ich brauche einen Arzt, schnell!" Die besorgten Blicke, die mich daraufhin trafen, verrieten mir, dass sie es falsch verstanden hatten und nun mehr als ernstlich um mich besorgt waren. Ungeduldig schüttelte ich den Kopf. "Nein, nicht für mich. Nehmt euch ab jetzt frei, aber besorgt mir um Gottes Willen endlich einen Arzt!"  
  
Ich glaube, das war das erste Mal, dass ich mich wirklich wie der Herr im Hause benahm, aber immerhin war das auch ein Notfall- und es funktionierte. Sofort kam Bewegung in die drei und sie verließen fast fluchtartig das Gebäude. Ich machte mich sofort wieder auf den Weg zu Vegeta, denn ich wollte ihn wirklich nur höchst ungern alleine lassen. Ihm konnte ja sonst was passieren....  
  
Als ich wieder bei meinem geliebten Prinzen war, stellte ich fest, dass sein Atem inzwischen nur noch rasselnd ging. Was war nur los? Normalerweise hätte die Magische Bohne nicht nur seine Verletzungen, sondern auch seine Krankheit heilen müssen. Lag es daran, dass er schon tot war? Ich schnappte mir einen Sessel aus dem Wohnzimmer und positionierte ihn neben Vegetas Bett so dass ich ihn schön im Blick hatte.  
  
Ich setze mich, kuschelte mich in eine Ecke und wartete ungeduldig auf den Arzt. Vegeta sah so unnatürlich blass aus. Wenn ich ihm doch nur helfen könnte! Meine eigene Hilflosigkeit trieb mich fast zum Wahnsinn und ich sprang kurz darauf wieder auf, um unruhig im Zimmer umherzutigern. Für einige wenige Minuten gelang es mir mich neben das Bett zu knien und seine Hand zu halten.  
  
Dann ergriff mich wieder diese seltsame Nervosität und ich begann erneut neben dem Bett auf und ab zu laufen. Früher war das beste Mittel gegen diese innere Unruhe ein gutes, hartes Training gewesen, doch das ging jetzt nicht. Ich würde mir eher einen zweiten Kopf wachsen lassen, als meinen Prinzen alleine zu lassen.  
  
Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er so viel kleiner war als ich. Oder dass er trotz seines muskulösen Körpers immer noch auf eine merkwürdige Art zerbrechlich erschien. Oder vielleicht auch diese unglaubliche Traurigkeit in seiner Aura, die sich manchmal auch in seinen Augen wiederspiegelte, wenn er sich für einen kurzen Moment nicht in der Gewalt hatte. Vielleicht weckte er meinen Beschützerinstinkt aber auch, weil er manchmal einfach nur verloren wirkte. Was es auch war, ich konnte mich ihm einfach nicht entziehen.  
  
Mit einem frustrierten Knurren ging ich in die Küche, machte den Kühlschrank auf, weil ich meine Nervosität ins Essen ersticken wollte, doch ich schmiss die Tür gleich darauf wieder zu, weil mir nichts so recht appetitlich erschien. Nachdem ich die Küche schon halb wieder verlassen hatte, überlegte ich es mir doch anders und holte mir vier Sandwiches und ein Dutzend kalter Bouletten raus, die ich stehenden Fußes verschlang. Oh Mann, was war bloß los mit mir? So war ich doch sonst nicht.  
  
Na ja, mir war ohnehin schon aufgefallen, dass nichts so ist wie sonst, wenn es mit Vegeta zu tun hatte. Ich atmete einmal tief ein und sah dann nach Trunks, der leise quengelte. Ich hob ihn aus dem Bett, auch wenn mir einige gesagt hatte, dass es pädagogisch nicht sinnvoll ist, das Kind immer gleich auf den Arm zu nehmen, aber das war mir egal. "Was ist denn los, mein Kleiner?"  
  
Er sah mich eine Weile ruhig an und sagte dann: "Ve'ta!"  
  
Ich war platt. Trunks hatte soeben sein erstes Wort gesprochen! "W-Was??"  
  
"Ve'ta", sagte er noch einmal.  
  
Ich versuchte irgendwie Sinn in diese paar Buchstaben zu bringen und plötzlich fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. "Vegeta?"  
  
"Ve'ta!", wiederholte der Kleine nur und ich begriff was er wollte. Ich brachte ihn ins Schlafzimmer und setzte mich mit ihm in den Sessel, so dass er Vegeta sehen konnte. Doch das schien ihm immer noch nicht zu reichen, denn er begann sich nachdrücklich gegen mich zu wehren und streckte seine kleinen Ärmchen nach meinem Prinzen aus.  
  
Seufzend stand ich au und setzte ihn vorsichtig neben Vegeta auf das Bett. "Aber weck ihn nicht auf Trunks. Er braucht jetzt Schlaf." Der Kleine sah mich an und schien zu verstehen. Er streckte zögerlich seine Hand nach Vegetas blassem Gesicht aus und streichelte unbeholfen darüber. Dann sah er mich hilfesuchend an, nach dem Motto: Warum wacht er nicht auf??  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Trunks", beantwortete ich seine unausgesprochene Frage und warf meinem Prinzen einen weiteren besorgten Blick zu. Was war das nur für eine mysteriöse Krankheit, gegen die Magische Bohnen nichts ausrichten konnten? Trunks saß hilflos neben Vegeta und berührte ihn ab und zu im Gesicht oder an der Schulter, konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum mein Prinz ihn ignorierte.  
  
Das Klopfen an der Tür riss mich aus meinen sorgenvollen Betrachtungen und ich eilte hin, um zu öffnen. Tatsächlich hatten es meine eifrigen kleinen Helfer geschafft, in vergleichsweise kurzer Zeit einen Arzt aufzutreiben. Erleichtert begrüßte ich ihn und führte ihn dann an Krankenbett.  
  
Doch als sich der Doktor dem Bett nährte, empfing ihn ein drohendes Knurren. Trunks hatte sich auf allen vieren am Bettrand aufgebaut und schien bereit seinen Vegeta mit allen Mitteln vor allem und jedem zu verteidigen. Etwas irritiert sah mich der Arzt an, wollte dann aber doch mit der Untersuchung und entging nur um wenige Millimeter durch ein schnelles Zurückreißen der Hand, Trunks zuschnappenden Kiefern.  
  
Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass Trunks kein Mensch, sondern ein kleiner Saiyajin war. Hatte Vegeta schon so sehr auf ihn abgefärbt? Bei dem Gedanken musste ich leicht schmunzeln und ich entschied mich, dem Arzt endlich zu Hilfe zu kommen. Nach einem kleinen Kampf, verhielt sich Trunks ruhig auf meinem Arm, beobachtete aber immer noch misstrauisch, was der fremde Mann mit Vegeta anstellte.  
  
Nach einer halben Ewigkeit schien er schließlich zu einem Urteil gelangt zu sein, während ich schon unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere trat. "Tja, also gegen das Fieber könnte ich ihm entweder Zäpfchen oder Tabletten verschreiben. Was wäre ihm denn lieber?"  
  
"Tabletten!", antwortete ich schnell und mit absoluter Sicherheit. Zäpfchen... mir lief es schon kalt den Rücken runter, wenn ich nur an sie dachte......  
  
* Goku saß mit dem fiebernden Gohan auf der Couch und wartete darauf, dass Chichi aus der Apotheke zurückkam. Der Einjährige hatte sich am Morgen plötzlich komisch verhalten und Chichi hatte mit ihrem allwissenden Mutterblick sofort die Situation erfasst und ein Fieberthermometer hatte ihre Theorie bestätigt.  
  
Resolut befahl sie ihrem Mann gefälligst das Morgentraining ausfallen zu lassen und sich um seinen Sohn zu kümmern, während sie Medikamente besorgte. Damit war sie auch schon zur Tür hinausgerauscht.  
  
Und Goku hatte sich nun der undankbaren Aufgabe zu stellen, die kleine Teppichratte zu beschäftigen, damit das Geschrei nicht seinen empfindlichen Ohren weh tat. Und irgendwie waren die beiden dann nach anstrengenden zwei Stunden auf der Couch gelandet. Gohan lehnte mit fiebrig glänzenden Augen erschöpft und leise wimmernd gegen seinen Vater, der ihm beruhigend den Rücken streichelte und ihm Lieder vorsummte. Wo Chichi nur blieb?!  
  
Er konnte fühlen, dass es seinem Sohn schlecht ging und es machte ihn nervös. Er wusste nicht genau, woran es lag, dass er eine unnatürlich tiefe Bindung zu seinem Sohn hatte, aber im Moment wollte er auch keinen Gedanken daran verschwenden. Vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass er schon so jung Vater geworden war. Siebzehn war nicht unbedingt gewöhnlich, aber Chichi war drei Jahre älter als er und nachdem sie ihn irgendwie dazu bekommen hatte, dass er sie heiratete, hatte sich auch relativ schnell der Kinderwunsch bei ihr eingestellt. Und warum sollte er ihr das als ihr Mann verweigern?  
  
/Papa, mir ist so kalt!/  
  
Ohne zu registrieren, dass sein kleiner Sohn gar nicht wirklich zu ihm gesprochen hatte, stand er auf und holte eine dicke Wolldecke aus dem Schrank im Schlafzimmer. Dann wickelte er den kleinen Gohan darin ein, der seinen Kopf auf den Schoß seines Vaters legte und dann weiter vor sich hindämmerte.  
  
Kurz darauf wurde dann endlich die Tür aufgerissen, Chichi stürmte ins Zimmer und verharrte mitten im Schritt, als ihren Mann mitsamt Sohnemann auf der Couch sah. "Was zum Teufel soll das, Goku?", fauchte sie. "Er gehört ins Bett!"  
  
"Ich dachte, dass etwas körperlich Nähe auch nicht schlecht für ihn ist", verteidigte sich Goku und zog den kleinen Körper von Gohan instinktiv etwas näher zu sich, als ob er ihn vor seiner Mutter schützen wollte.  
  
"Du hast doch wirklich keine Ahnung von Kindern", seufzte Chichi, griff sich kurz an den Kopf und entriss Gohan dann seinem Vater, um ihn ins Bett zu bringen. Augenblicklich war der Kleine wach und schrie erschrocken auf, als er so plötzlich den Körperkontakt zu Goku verlor.  
  
Seufzend erhob sich Goku und folgte Chichi ins Kinderzimmer. Vielleicht sollte er sich langsam daran gewöhnen, dass sich sein angetrautes Eheweib in eine Glucke verwandelte, sobald es um Gohan ging.  
  
"Gibst du mir mal bitte die Zäpfchen rüber, Schatz?", wurde er in sehr viel freundlicherem Ton begrüßt, als er das Zimmer seines Sohnes betrat. Er wunderte sich kurz über die Art und Weise wie Gohan vor seiner Mutter ausgestreckt lag (auf dem Bauch, ohne Windel, ihre Hand in seinem Nacken, damit er ruhig lag) und antwortete: "Aber klar!"  
  
Er drehte sich um und wäre er eine dieser Mangafiguren gewesen, die Bulma so toll fand, hätte sich jetzt sicherlich auf seinem Hinterkopf ein riesiger Schweißtropfen gebildet. "Äh..... Chichi.....", begann er vorsichtig, während er den Berg Medikamente inspizierte. "Ich glaube nicht, dass er das alles braucht....." /Willst du ihn eigenhändig töten oder was??/  
  
"Ach, was weißt du schon! Gib mir einfach die Zäpfchen rüber!"  
  
Zögernd nährte sich Goku dem Medikamenten-Berg und suchte mit den Augen nach einer Schachtel, die das Gewünschte enthielt. Vorsichtig zog er sie dann hervor, um nicht den ganzen Turm zum Einsturz zu bringen. Aufmerksam beobachtete er was Chichi mit dem Päckchen tat und fragte sich, wie der Kleine das doch vergleichsweise große Zäpfchen schlucken sollte.  
  
Seine Augen wurden groß und fielen ihm beinahe aus dem Kopf, als er sah wie seine Frau ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn das Teil ohne Umschweife anal verabreichte. "Was.... Was machst du???!"  
  
Sie verdrehte nur kurz die Augen. "Goku, das macht man so. Zäpfchen kann man nun mal nicht schlucken, aber sie helfen wirklich gut gegen Fieber."  
  
Wie konnte man seinem Kind nur so etwas Entwürdigendes antun? Manchmal verstand Goku die Menschen nicht. Während er sich langsam von dem Schock erholte, dass sein Sohn von seiner eigenen Mutter einer solch erniedrigenden Prozedur unterzogen worden war, bemitleidete er den armen Kleinen aus tiefstem Herzen. *  
  
Ich wollte mir lieber nicht vorstellen, wer Vegeta diese grausamen Zäpfchendinger verabreichen müsste und seine Reaktion, wenn er davon erfuhr schon gar nicht. Tabletten schmeckten zwar nicht sonderlich, waren aber noch relativ erträglich Ich glaube, ich an Gohans Stelle hätte nach dieser Aktion ein Kindheitstrauma weg gehabt.  
  
Der Arzt reichte mir eine Schachtel. "Davon müsste er jeden Tag zwei Stück nehmen, dann ginge es ihm schon bald besser. Gegen die Schmerzen werde ich ihm ein Schmerzmittel spritzen...." Noch bevor er ausgesprochen hatte, kramte er in seiner Tasche herum, holte eine Spritze und ein Fläschchen mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit heraus.  
  
Während ich zusah, wie er die Spritze aufzog und vorbereitete wurde mir ganz anders. Auf die Dinger war ich noch nie gut zu sprechen gewesen- wahrscheinlich war in meiner Kindheit etwas damit vorgefallen, woran ich mich aber inzwischen nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Als sich die lange spitze Nadel Vegetas Arm nährte, konnte ich einfach nicht mehr zusehen und schaute stattdessen den Teppich an, bis ich eine Hand auf meinem Oberarm spürte.  
  
"Geht es Euch nicht gut, Sir? Ihr seid so blass um die Nase. Fehlt nur noch, dass Ihr auch krank werdet!"  
  
"Danke.... mir geht es gut. Ich.... kann nur keine Spritzen sehen."  
  
"Ah, ich verstehe. Aber da wäre noch ein Problem mit Eurem Freund hier...."  
  
Verdammt, das hörte sich ernst an. Stand es so schlecht um meinen Vegeta? "Was... was denn?", fragte ich mit zitternder Stimme, die meine Emotionen verriet. Vegeta war doch nicht etwa dabei, sich in Nichts aufzulösen? "Er wird doch wieder gesund?!"  
  
"Ich kann nicht genau sagen, was er hat, aber es sieht ziemlich ernst aus.... Ich würde ihm gerne Blut abnehmen, um es zu untersuchen."  
  
"Wie... wie meinen Sie das? Sie wissen nicht was er hat???" Langsam stieg Panik in mir auf. "Das heißt sie wissen nicht, wie man ihn behandelt? Ob er wieder gesund werden wird oder ob er... er...." Ich schluckte, konnte es nicht aussprechen.  
  
"Nun mal mit der Ruhe, junger Mann. Noch steht es nicht fest, ob es wirklich so schlimm ist wie es aussieht" 'Standartspruch! Er will nur das du Ruhe bewahrst und ihm nicht an die Gurgel gehst. Dein Prinz wird sterben und du kannst nichts tun!'  
  
Ein unterdrückter Schmerzenslaut, ließ meinen Kopf in Richtung Bett rucken. Vegeta hatte sich auf die Seite gedreht, sich zu einem kleinen Ball zusammengerollt und die Augen fest zusammen gekniffen. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, wie unter großen Schmerzen und eine Hand hatte sich an die Stelle gekrallt, an der sein Herz saß.  
  
Ich wurde bleich wie eine Wand, als ich die Diagnose selbst und ohne Bluttest stellen konnte. "Virus e502, mein Herzvirus. Oh nein... wie konnte... das ist doch nicht möglich...!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Bitte erinnert euch an das, was ich oben sagte. Wenn ich nicht endlich ein paar Kommis mehr kriege, höre ich wirklich auf zu schreiben. Das tut mir wahnsinnig leid für die, die's wirklich interessiert und die immer fleißig reviewen, aber ich investiere hier viel Zeit und Herzblut, deshalb möchte ich auch etwas zurückbekommen. Da ich leider kein Hellseher bin, weiß ich nicht, ob die Story viel gelesen wird und bin deshalb von euren Reviews abhängig. Wenn ich merke, dass meine Geschichte gut ankommt, dann schreibe ich sie selbstverständlich zu Ende.  
  
Eure Fellfie 


	5. Hoffnung? II

Okay, also der Schulstress hat mich wieder voll im Griff, deshalb hat es etwas gedauert, bis ich den zweiten Teil des dritten Kapitels posten konnte. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir und erschlagt statt mich die Schule^^ (so wie es Angel Vegeta bereits probiert hat, aber anscheinend die falsche Schule erwischt hat *gg*). Und mitten drin hatte ich dann auch noch einen Writersblock, weil ich erfahren musste, dass für meinen achtzehnten Geburtstag (ein SAMSTAG!!!) so ein dämliches Chemieprojekt festgesetzt wurde, dem ich mich nicht entziehen kann. *heul* 

Falls irgendjemand den Virus W32 oder Win 32 oder W 32 Klez oder I Worm Klez (oder so ähnlich, sind alles Namen für denselben Virus)hat (z.B dadurch, dass er die Attachments des Absenders LenaMiller@t-online.de geöffnet hat oder die von big@boss) kann er mir eine Mail schreiben und ich schicke ihm das entsprechende Virenbekämpfungstool zu und sage ihm was zu tun ist! (ernste Zeichen für einen Virenbefall sind z.B das Nicht- Funktionieren des Anti-Virenprogramms, oder das Nichtfinden von Servern (wenn es gehäuft auftritt) im Internet!!) Falls eure Compis alle gesund sind,umsobesser!!! 

WICHTIG: Falls jemand eine Mail von mir mit einem komischen Anhängsel bekommt- NICHT ÖFFNEN!! Am besten umgehend LÖSCHEN! Ist nämlich gar nicht von mir sondern von irgendwelchen Typen, die gemeinerweise meinen Namen benutzen (Danke an Alex für die Warnung!)  
*allen Reviewern einen lebensgroßen und lebensechten Geta-Plüschsaiyajin schenk* THX!! Schön, dass ihr mich ernst genommen habt und ich nicht aufhören muss zu schreiben- es macht nämlich Spaß! Aber bitte- hört jetzt nicht plötzlich mit reviewen auf, weil ich weiterschreibe. Das würde mich wirklich in eine tiefe Schaffenskrise stürzen. 

@Venni: Bite, bitte, vierteile dich nicht! Du bist mir in einem Stück lieber^^

@Frozen: Nur um Eines mal ein für alle Mal zu klären: Deine Kommis stehlen keineswegs die Zeit also BITTE, BITTE, BITTE schreib weiter solche Kommis- egal wie lang!!!! ^____^ Also wie das mit dem Krankwerden funktionierte, klärt sich jetzt in diesem Teil, aber Recht hast du schon: es ist verdammt unfair

@Vegeta20: Es macht nichts, wenn du nicht jedes Mal reviewst. Ich habe ja Verständnis dafür, dass deine Zeit knapp ist- Hauptsache ist doch, dass du dich ab und zu mal dazu aufraffst.

@Mellory: O.O Was für ein langer Kommi!! Du musst dich nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass du soviel geschrieben hast. Ich habe mich wahnsinnig darüber gefreut! Aber Hauptsache, du erstickst mir nicht irgendwann bei diesen merkwürdigen halb-bis-voll-astmathischen Anfällen ^^ Das wäre wirklich schade.

@Annica: das verrate ich nicht^^ - klärt sich jetzt sowieso. Aber erstens ist Freezer noch nicht tot und zweitens ist es nicht er, der Geta vergewaltigt hat, sondern Zarbon- der auch noch lebt.

@Lara: Keine Bange "Return to Innocence" wird nicht vernachlässigt. Solange diese Fic noch nicht fertig ist, schreibe ich keine Fortsetzung zu "Blaue Augen" oder lasse diese Fic nur nebenbei laufen. Mein Hauptaugenmerk liegt erst einmal auf "Return to Innocence"

3. Kapitel- Hoffnung  Teil 2

Und das tat ich. Tagelang. Betete und fluchte, verdammte alle Götter. Wieso waren sie so grausam? Hatte ich nicht immer versucht, Gutes zu tun? War das ihre Art von Dank? Warum musste mein Prinz so leiden?

Jedes Mal, wenn ein neue Schmerzwelle über ihn hinwegrollte, zog sich auch mein Herz zusammen und ich hätte alles gegeben, um ihn zu erlösen, mit ihm die Plätze zu tauschen, aber ich konnte nur hilflos daneben sitzen und ihn mit Magischen Bohnen füttern, die ich bei einem weiteren unerlaubten Besuch im Diesseits von Meister Quitte erbeutet hatte. Da er im Moment nicht in der Lage war irgendwelche Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen, musste sein Körper auf diese Weise bei Kräften gehalten werden.

Ich schlief wenig in dieser Zeit, auch wenn ich mich nur um Vegeta kümmern musste. Die Pflege von Trunks hatten freundlicherweise die beiden Höllenwächter übernommen, so dass ich eine Last weniger zu tragen hatte.

Obwohl ich sehnsüchtig auf irgendeine Nachricht wartete, dass man endlich Fortschritte beim Heilmittel gemacht hatte, blieb alles ruhig- und mit meinem Prinzen ging es bergab. Hilflos musste ich mitansehen, wie er immer öfter von Schmerzkrämpfen geschüttelt wurde und seine Temperatur immer weiter anstieg. Durch den Schlafentzug begann ich zu halluzinieren, konnte manchmal Traum und Realität nicht mehr voneinander unterscheiden.

Manchmal schreckte ich auf, überzeugt, das Bett leer vorzufinden, da Vegeta gestorben war, stellte dann aber erleichtert fest, dass er noch lebte. Oder ich fand mich plötzlich in der Küche wieder- mit der Luft redend. Langsam nahm es wirklich erschreckende Ausmaße an, aber ich wagte nicht mich hinzulegen und endlich zu schlafen. Was war, wenn Vegeta mich in dieser Zeit brauchte, wenn er in diese Zeit.....- das könnte ich mir nie verzeihen.

Heute ging es Vegeta so schlecht wie noch nie. Ich war die ganze Zeit dabei, wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch die Gegend zu hasten, um ihn zu kühlen, doch es brachte keinen merklichen Erfolg, auch die Magischen Bohnen wollte er mir nicht mehr abnehmen und er wälzte sich die ganze Zeit mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht von einer Seite auf die andere.

Schnell war mir klar, dass sich heute Nacht alles entscheiden würde Entweder war er stark genug und überlebte und er starb mir heute unter den Händen weg..... und wegen des Heilmittels hatte ich immer noch keine Rückmeldung. Am liebsten hätte ich mich zu diesem Kurpfuscher teleportiert und ihm ordentlich Feuer unterm Hintern gemacht, aber Vegeta brauchte mich dringend.

Also reagierte ich meine Wut und meine Verzweiflung damit ab, immer wieder neues, kühles Wasser zu holen und seinen Körper mit einen Schwamm abzureiben, damit er sich etwas abkühlte und ihm Wadenwickel anzulegen um dieses verdammte Fieber endlich zu senken. 

Schließlich musste aber auch ich mir eine kleine Erholungspause gönnen. Ich brach vielmehr neben dem Bett zusammen, als dass ich mich hinkniete, doch ich ignorierte dieses deutliche Zeichen von Erschöpfung meines Körpers. Zärtlich nahm ich seine Hand und schmiegte mein Gesicht gegen die Handinnenfläche. Meine Augen schlossen sich von selbst, ich entspannte mich und erlaubte meinem Geist kurzzeitig abzuschweifen von der Aufgabe, Vegeta gesund zu pflegen.

„Du hast doch nicht wirklich vor klein bei zu geben, oder mein Prinz? Mich hat dieses Virus vielleicht klein gekriegt, aber du bist doch anders, nicht wahr?"

/Natürlich Kakarott! Ich bin viel stärker als du!! Merk dir das endlich mal, Unterklassenratte!/

Auweia. Ich begann schon wieder zu fantasieren. Trotzdem war ich der imaginären Stimme dankbar, dass sie mir in diesen schweren Stunden Gesellschaft leistete. „Außerdem wolltest du doch noch Supersaiyajin werden, nicht wahr? Du bist so kurz davor. Willst du jetzt etwa aufgeben?"

/Bei dir ist wohl eine Schraube locker, oder was!? Hältst du mich für einen Schwächling??/

„Nein, das nun wirklich nicht. Das war auch genau die Antwort, die ich hören wollte. Kämpfe, mein Prinz. Um unser beider Willen."

/Warum redest du eigentlich immer so einen Quatsch Kakarott? Das macht mich echt krank!/ Bei dem Sinnzusammenhang dieses Statements, musste ich lächeln, doch es verflog so schnell wie es gekommen war, als sich sein Körper erneut vor Schmerzen krümmte. /Schmerzen..... es... tut.... so weh.... Kakarott!!/

Hilfe. Diese Stimme in meinem Kopf, die sich wie Vegetas anhörte, aber sicher eingebildet war (was auf meine völlige Übermüdung zurückzuführen war) wollte Hilfe. Von mir. Aber ich konnte nichts tun. Mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck musste ich hilflos mitansehen, wie Vegeta noch blasser wurde. Das konnte so nicht weitergehen.... aber was sollte ich tun??

/Kakarott.... kalt....../

Kalt? Na, dem konnte Abhilfe geschaffen werden. Schnell schlüpfte ich zu ihm unter die Decke, und zog ihn eng an meinem Körper. /Bleib bei mir Vegeta!/ Seine Arme schlangen sich um meinen Körper, seine Hände krallten sich in mein Oberteil und sein Saiyajinschwanz wickelte sich fest um meinen Oberschenkel. Ich japste leise, als er sich so unerwartet an mich presste und vergrub mein Gesicht in seinen Haaren. Unpassenderweise fiel mir gerade in diesem Moment auf wie angenehm sie rochen. 

Vegeta zitterte immer noch und das sagte mir, dass er immer noch Schmerzen hatte. Es tat mir weh, ihn leiden zu sehen, aber ich zwang mich ruhig zu bleiben. An dieser Stelle dachte ich schon nicht mehr klar, sondern handelte nur noch aus Instinkt und ich weiß auch nicht mehr wie ich es gemacht hatte. Jetzt im nachhinein könnte ich es wahrscheinlich nicht noch einmal tun.

Meine Instinkte wiesen mich an, mich zu konzentrieren und den Punkt in meinem Prinzen zu erspüren, der schmerzte. Nach einer langen Wanderung meines Geistes fand ich diese besagte Stelle, die mir leuchtend hell entgegenschien. Ich visierte sie an und versuchte sie verschwinden zu lassen, wie ich es mit Kibällen tun konnte. Meine mentalen Arme streckten sich ihr entgegen und der Punkt wurde kleiner und kleiner, als er durch meine Fingerspitzen in mich hineinfloss. Doch bevor ich ihn ganz eliminieren konnte, schrie mir mein Instinkt jedoch ein panisches „Stopp!!" zu.

Als ich langsam wieder in meinen Körper zurückglitt und zu Bewusstsein kam, wusste ich wieso. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr mich, ausgehend vom Herz, und ich krümmte mich ein wenig zusammen Verdammt, ich hatte schon fast vergessen gehabt, wie sehr das weh getan hatte. Ich krallte mich haltsuchend an Vegeta, der sich ebenso an mir festhielt und für endlose Minuten lagen wir bewegungslos, gegen den Schmerz ankämpfend. Dann ließ er nach- merkwürdigerweise bei uns beiden gleichzeitig- und Vegeta lehnte nun entspannt gegen mich. Auch ich erlaubte der Spannung aus meinen Muskeln zu entweichen, aber nicht so weit, dass ich einschlafen würde.

Es war nicht wirklich greifbar, aber irgendetwas hatte sich an Vegeta verändert. Sein Schlaf wirkte.... gesünder. Sollte er wirklich über den Berg sein?? Das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein. Ich strich ihm zärtlich durch die Haare und erlaubte meinen Gedanken mal wieder etwas zu wandern.

Wenn er nun auf dem Weg der Besserung war- was ich noch immer nicht ganz zu glauben wagte- dann würde er mich wahrscheinlich bald wieder verlassen...... aber warum, war er zu mir zurückgekehrt? Hatte er wirklich vorgehabt, um meine Hilfe zu ersuchen oder was?

/Baka. Du bist der Einzige, bei dem ich mich sicher fühle. Und als ich merkte, dass es mir wirklich dreckig ging, habe ich...... mich..... nach deinem Schutz gesehnt./

Meine Augenlider waren inzwischen so schwer, dass sie ab und zu zufielen und ich sie mit viel Mühe wieder öffnen musste. Es war wirklich keine gute Idee gewesen, mich ins Bett zu legen und Vegetas warmer Körper tat sein übriges, um mich in den Schlaf zu wiegen.

/Ach so? Aber warum erzählst du mir das so freimütig? Du bist doch sonst eher verschlossen./

/Weil ich es jetzt auf den Fieberwahn schieben kann. Denk doch mal nach! Aber jetzt schlaf erst einmal Kakarott. Du hast es bitter nötig./

Ein Lächeln lag auf meinem Gesicht, als ich meinem Körper endlich nachgab. Vielleicht würde ich aufhören, von Stimmen in meinem Kopf zu fantasieren, wenn ich endlich mal wieder ausgeschlafen war......

Langsam schlug ich die Augen auf, auch wenn ich irgendwie nicht aufwachen wollte. Etwas verschlafen kuschelte ich mich gähnend enger an das wärmende Ding vor mir. Mir ging es eindeutig besser, auch wenn ich mich noch etwas matt fühlte.

Meine Augen fielen wieder zu, als ich versuchte mich an die letzten Ereignisse zu erinnern. Ich hatte wie besessen trainiert, auch wenn mein Körper schon seit Tagen irgendwie nicht mehr normal funktionierte. Ich spürte, dass ich irgendetwas ausbrütete, aber ich hoffte, mein Immunsystem würde den Eindringling schon beseitigen. Plötzlich durchzog mitten in der Bewegung ein stechender Schmerz meine Brust und ich konnte nicht mehr atmen. Dann musste ich wohl irgendwie vom Himmel gefallen sein und irgendetwas griff mich an. Zwar gelang es mir, dieses Viech abzuwehren, aber ich trug Verletzungen davon und dieser verdammte Schmerz wollte einfach nicht nachlassen.

Ich war vorwärts gestolpert ohne genau zu wissen, wohin mich meine Beine trugen- alles was ich wollte war weg von hier, irgendwohin, wo ich in Sicherheit vor Feinden war, denn wie dieser kleine Kampf eben gezeigt hatte, war ich ziemlich schutzlos zur Zeit. Und ich wollte diesen Schmerz los werden. Da Letzte, was ich dann noch wusste, bevor es dunkel wurde, war dass ich vor einer Tür stand, die mir irgendwie bekannt vorkam, die ich aber nicht einordnen konnte.

Dann folgte eine lange Zeit der Dunkelheit voller Schmerzen und mit wirren Träumen, in denen ich telepathisch mit Kakarott kommunizierte, der neben meinem Bett kniete. Ich musste wohl krank sein oder so [2]. Und jetzt lag ich hier. In einem weichen Bett und.... erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf und meine Befürchtungen bestätigten sich. Ich lag in Kakarotts Armen. Argh, das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein!

Doch anstatt mich sofort loszureißen- wie es am vernünftigsten gewesen wäre- blieb ich still liegen und betrachtete ihn eine Weile. Wie konnte man so friedlich aussehen und dennoch soviel Kraft ausstrahlen? Ich schaffte es, dem Drang ihm sanft über die Wange zu streicheln zu widerstehen und löste mich schließlich vorsichtig aus seiner Umarmung um mich aufzusetzen. In den ersten paar Sekunden drehte sich alles um mich, doch dann gewöhnte sich mein Kreislauf an die aufrechte Position.

Plötzlich fiel mir auch wieder ein, woher mir die Tür bekannt vorgekommen war, die ich gesehen hatte, kurz bevor ich zusammengebrochen war. Es war Kakarotts Haustür gewesen! Himmel, warum war ich denn hierher gekommen?? Ich wollte ihn doch eigentlich nie wieder sehen. Und so erschöpft wie er aussah, hatte er eine ganze Weile keinen Schlaf bekommen. Er hatte sich doch nicht etwa um mich gekümmert, als ich krank war? Wie viel von dem, das ich bereits in die Kategorie ‚Traum' eingeordnet hatte, war wohl doch wahr? Ich hatte ihm doch hoffentlich nicht ernsthaft gesagt, dass ich mich nach seinem Schutz gesehnt hatte??? 

Was sowieso Quatsch war. Ich war der Prinz der Saiyajin und brauchte von niemandem Schutz. Am allerwenigsten von einem Unterklassenkrieger! Apropos Möhrchen. Eben dieser begann sich gerade zu bewegen. Sein Arm, der immer noch locker über meinem Unterleib lag, schlang sich um meine Hüfte und drückte mich gegen ihn. Was sollte das denn werden??!!

Und als ob mich die Aktion von eben nicht schon genug geschockt hätte, begann er zufrieden seine Wange gegen meine Seite zu reiben und murmelte leise: „Vegeta..." Ich benötigte einige Augenblicke um mich zu fassen. Das tat er jetzt nicht wirklich, oder? War Kakarott wirklich so lebensmüde, mich noch einmal unerlaubt zu berühren? Seine Augen waren noch geschlossen, die Wangen leicht gerötet und er lächelte. Als ich ihn so sah, hätte ich den wankenden Wall, hinter dem ich alle meine Gefühle verbarg und zurückhielt, beinahe einstürzen lassen und hätte um ein Haar seine Zärtlichkeiten erwidert, doch gerade noch rechtzeitig schaltete sich die kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf ein und erinnerte mich, wer hier neben mir lag und wer ICH war.

„Was soll das Kakarott? Bist du wahnsinnig oder was??", fauchte ich. Sein Kopf fuhr mit einem Ruck in die Höhe und er starrte mich aus großen Augen an. „Ja, guten Morgen. Du träumst nicht mehr. Und jetzt geh runter von mir!" Ungeduldig stupste ich seine Schulter an, um meinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Er wurde rot und richtete sich umständlich in eine sitzende Position auf. „Guten Morgen, Vegeta. Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Als hätte ich ewig nicht mehr trainiert. Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" Ich konnte ihn regelrecht denken hören /Typisch Vegeta/, als er lächelte und antwortete: „Zehn Tage." Er warf einen Blick auf seinen Wecker mit Datumsanzeige und fügte dann verblüfft hinzu: „Plus die zwei Tage, die ich verschlafen habe. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich so k.o war...."

Ein lautes Magenknurren durchbrach die Stille und er lachte. „Wie es aussieht hast du Hunger!"

Ich senkte den Blick und spürte, wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Verräterischer Körper! „Ist doch kein Wunder, oder?", murrte ich und er erwiderte nur freundlich: „Nein, wahrlich nicht!"

Dann sprang er aus dem Bett und schickte sich an, das Zimmer zu verlassen. „Ich könnte eine ganze Herde Kühe verdrücken!", hörte ich ihn noch sagen, bevor er verschwand. /Typisch Kakarott!/ Ich zweifelte keinen Moment daran, dass er Ähnliches auch vorhatte und wollte ihm folgen, damit ich auch noch etwas abbekam, doch kaum hatte ich die Beine aus dem Bett geschwungen und mich aufgerichtet, da knickten sie auch schon unter mir weg und ich landete mit einem dumpfen Geräusch unsanft auf dem Boden. Verdammt, was war denn jetzt los?

Wie ein geölter Blitz stand Kakarott im Raum. Warum musste er mich eigentlich immer in meinen schwächsten Momenten sehen? „Was tust du denn da Vegeta? Warum bleibst du nicht im Bett?? Ich hätte dir dein Essen schon gebracht!"

„Ach, bei dir weiß man nie!", murmelte ich und stand dann mit seiner Hilfe- gegen die ich mich natürlich heftig zur Wehr setzte- auf und rutschte zurück ins Bett. Fürsorglich deckte er mich zu und mir platzte der Kragen: „Verdammt Kakarott! Ich bin kein Baby! Du musst mich nicht rund um die Uhr bemuttern!", fuhr ich ihn an und er blinzelte verletzt zu mir hoch. Dieser verdammte Hundebaby-Blick!

Er lehnte sich vor, platzierte seine Arme und beiden Seiten meines Kopfes und sah mich ernst an. Unbewusst drückte ich mich weiter in das Kissen, weil ich mich gefangen fühlte. Was wollte er denn jetzt??

„Vegeta, bitte! Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, dich wie ein Baby zu behandeln. Es ist nur.... du solltest dich etwas ausruhen. Wenigstens noch ein oder zwei Tage. Du bist dem Tod gerade eben von der Schippe gesprungen- da kannst doch nicht schon gleich wieder aufspringen und trainieren gehen!"

Ich lächelte ihn spöttisch an. „Warum denn nicht? Weißt du eigentlich, dass du zu schauerlichen Übertreibungen neigst? Ich bin schon tot, da kann ich nicht noch einmal sterben! Und deshalb werden ich jetzt auch aufstehen."

Ich richtete mich auf, wurde aber sofort von einer Hand auf meinem Brustkorb zurückgedrückt. „Du irrst dich Vegeta. Du kannst sehr wohl noch einmal sterben und dann würdest du dich in Nichts auflösen. Verstehst du? Du würdest einfach aufhören zu existieren." Er richtete sich wieder auf und drehte sich halb von mir weg, so dass ich nur sein Profil sehen konnte. Anscheinend fiel es ihm nicht leicht die richtigen Worte zu finden. Und das von Kakarott, der alle tot quatschen konnte?? Dann musste es sich wirklich um etwas Ernstes handeln.

„Du bist mir zu wichtig, als dass ich dich verlieren möchte." Der Einschlag einer Granate hätte wahrscheinlich nicht effektiver sein können. Wie gelähmt lag ich im Bett und versuchte Sinn in seine Worte zu kriegen ohne auf verbotenes Territorium zu kommen, das mit „L" anfing, mit „e" endete und in der Mitte ein „i", ein weiteres „e" und ein „b" hatte. Ich wagte nicht, dieses Wort zu denken, denn wenn man Dingen einen Namen gab, wurden sie realer. Ich hatte früh gelernt, dass dieses Wort, bei dem viele an eine tiefe Verbundenheit zwischen zwei Individuen einer Art dachten, rein fiktiv und nur ein schöner Traum war.

Als er unterwürfig neben dem Bett niederkniete und mich erneut bat, liegen zu bleiben und mich von ihm versorgen zu lassen, schloss ich die Augen. Nein, irgendetwas war hier furchtbar falsch. Diese Ergebenheit passte nicht zu ihm, es wirkte falsch und machte mich krank.

„Steh auf Kakarott", krächzte ich und öffnete die Augen wieder doch er verharrte in dieser Stellung und blicke mich abwartend an. „Schon gut, schon gut. Mach, was du willst! Ich bleibe heute noch liegen, aber morgen hält mich hier nichts mehr, klar?" 

Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er nickte. „Danke, Vegeta! Du... ich.... ich meine.... ach vergiss einfach, was ich meine und ruh dich aus. Ich mache uns inzwischen etwas zu essen!", rief er völlig aus dem Häuschen und lief auch gleich los, um sein Versprechen in die Tat umzusetzen. An der Tür zögerte er noch einmal, drehe sich zu mir um und sagte dann noch einmal, dieses Mal ernster: „Danke, Vegeta!"

Ich rollte mich in der Decke ein und gab nur ein „Hmpf!" von mir während er endgültig den Raum verließ. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, wofür er mir dankte. Dafür dass ich hier blieb und er mich versorgen musste und ich dadurch Umstände machte? Das war doch verdreht! Na ja, wenn ich es recht bedachte, war an Kakarott sowieso nichts normal. Ich seufzte leise. Es war doch nicht normal, dass er mich so faszinierte. Alle meine Wege schienen letztendlich doch wieder zurück zu ihm zu führen. Erlaubte sich das Schicksal da einen schlechten Scherz mit mir?

Ich merkte nicht, wie mir bei diesen Gedanken, die Augen langsam zufielen. Ich musste wohl doch erschöpfter sein, als ich bis dahin angenommen hatte, denn rasch war ich in einen tiefen Schlummer hinübergeglitten.

* Bewegungslos verharrte der junge, siebzehnjährige Prinz im Schatten eines Gebäudes, verschmolz mit der Dunkelheit. Wer zum Teufel hatte seinen Vater eigentlich auf die schwachsinnige Idee gebracht unbedingt persönlich in eine von Freezer besetze Stadt auf Vegeta-sei zu reisen? Hätte es nicht gereicht, einfach Truppen hinzuschicken, die das Territorium zurückeroberten?

‚Aber von wo sollte man die denn abziehen, kannst du mir das mal sagen? Der Krieg tobt überall auf dem Planeten mit unverminderter Kraft. Der König kann es sich nicht leisten, die Armeestärke irgendwo zu vermindern.'

Vegetas Aufgabe war es auszukundschaften, wie stark die feindliche Besatzungsmacht in der Stadt war und wie schwer es sein würde, sie zurück zu erobern. Er wartete bis die Patrouille vorbeimarschiert war und huschte dann zum nächsten Schatten, von wo er wieder vorsichtig die Lage sondierte.

Plötzlich spürte er heißen Atem an seinem Ohr. „Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest. Ich habe auf dich gewartet, Prinz der Saiyajins."

Vegetas Herz beschleunigte seinen Schlag sofort, als er die Stimme erkannte. Er wirbelte herum und schlug noch in der Drehung zu, um sich zu schützen, doch seine Faust wurde von Zarbon abgefangen und er fand sich in einer festen Umarmung wieder, die ihm die Luft nahm. Teils wegen dem Druck, teils aber auch wegen dem Geruch seines Widersachers. Süßlich mit einem Hauch Erregung. Vegeta drehte sich beinahe der Magen um, als er seinen Kopf angewidert abwandte und um sich trat. Er wusste zwar, dass er Zarbon an Kraft unterlegen war, aber vielleicht....

Nach einen kurzen und sehr heftigen Kampf, wurde der Prinz zu Boden geschleudert, wo er benommen liegen blieb. Mit einem Ruck waren seine Sachen Geschichte, doch er regisrierte es kaum. Er spürte, dass seine Lippen bluteten und dass irgendetwas mit seinen Rippen nicht stimmte, doch dem maß er im Moment keine große Bedeutung weg. Das einzige Wort, das in seine Kopf zirkulierte war: „Flucht!" Er musste es irgendwie schaffen, Zarbon so zu überraschen, dass er sich in Sicherheit bringen konnte..... es war ein Falle gewesen und seine Instinkte hatten es ihm auch gesagt. Warum war trotzdem gegangen?? Um zu sehen, ob er Zarbon endlich besiegen konnte und um schließlich feststellen zu müssen, dass er wieder versagen würde?

Verzweifelt wehrte sich Vegeta gegen die fremden Hände, die seinen Körper erkundeten, auch wenn er wusste, dass jede Gegenwehr später bestraft werden würde. Das feuchte Gefühl einer Zunge ließ ihn würgen und es gelang ihm, eine Hand aus dem festen Griff des Mutanten zu befreien und seine Faust kollidierte hart mit Zarbons Wange. Knurrend richtete sich dieser auf. „So, der kleine Prinz will es also hart und rücksichtslos? Zu schade. Ich hätte dir gerne Freude bereitet..." Welch grausamer Unterton. Vegeta erschauderte, doch er hörte nicht auf, sich gegen den Körper auf ihm zu wehren. Zarbon lehnt sich zu ihm hinauf- seine Befreiungsversuche ignorierend-, ganz offensichtlich mit der Absicht ihn zu küssen. Stur presste Vegeta die Lippen zusammen, kniff die Augen zusammen und wandte den Kopf ab. Nein, er würde nicht gehorchen!

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Wange und drehte seinen Kopf sanft wieder nach vorne. Ein Wispern: „Ich liebe dich, Vegeta". Verwirrt öffnete Vegeta wieder die Augen und blickte direkt in Gokus Gesicht. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um irgendetwas zu sagen, doch er vergaß es in dem Augenblick, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Tiefschwarze Augen, so voller Liebe- und alles für ihn. Wo war Zarbon? Und waren sie überhaupt noch in der Stadt??

Der Saiyajin no Ouji hätte sich gerne umgesehen, doch es fehlte ihm an Willenskraft, sich von den kohlrabenschwarzen, fesselnden Augen vor sich zu lösen. Weiche Lippen versiegelten seine und er versteifte sich für einen Moment, bevor er sich dem Gefühl hingab. Eine Hand wanderte in seinen Nacken, um ihn dort zu kraulen und fand auf Anhieb eine erogene Zone. Vegeta schnappte nach Luft und der Augenblick wurde von einer vorwitzigen Zunge genutzt, um seine zu einem Duell herauszufordern. Niemals zuvor hatten Berührungen solche Gefühle in ihm ausgelöst.... 

„Vegeta....." Sein Name. Nie zuvor hatte er so viel Gefühl in einem einzigen Wort gehört. Der Prinz hatte sich auch nicht vorstellen können, dass es möglich war, all seine Liebe in ein einziges Wort zu legen.... sein Name... das erste Mal hatte er ein positive Bedeutung.

Wurde er sonst nur genannt, um den Saiyajin zu benennen, der zuerst eliminiert werden musste, weil man ihn für eine ernsthafte Gefahr hielt, oder um denjenigen anzusprechen, der die Hauptlast der kriegswichtigen Entscheidungen auf den Schultern trug, so bedeutete er nun nur: „Ich liebe dich. Bleib bei mir. Vertrau mir. Gib dich hin. Ich bin dein."

Seine Hände gruben sich in den dichten Mopp aus schwarzem Haar, als der Träger dieser Wuschelfrisur begann, seinen Hals mit kleinen, feuchten Küssen zu bedecken. Vertauensvoll legte Vegeta seinen Kopf zurück und bot Goku seinen ungeschützten Hals dar. Alle seine Sinne schrieen „Alarm!", doch der Prinz ignorierte sie, ließ sich treiben. Vorsichtige Hände begannen langsam seinen Körper zu erkunden, ließen keine Stelle aus und jagten Vegeta immer wieder Schauer der Erregung über den Rücken.

Ein Hand suchte sich ihren Weg an seiner Seite entlang zu seinem Schwanz, den sie behutsam umschloss. Ein Zittern ließ durch den Körper des Prinzen, doch aus Erregung wurde urplötzlich heißer Schmerz, als die Hand zudrückte und ein paar der feinen Knochen in seinem Schwanz brachen.

Vegeta riss die Augen auf und starrte in die gehässigen gold-braunen Augen seines Erzfeindes Zarbon. Wo zum Teufel war Goku?? Er wurde mit einem brutalen Ruck auf den Bauch gedreht und schloss die Augen. Er wusste, was jetzt kam, es war immer dasselbe- nur.... warum hatte Goku ihn wieder verlassen? Ihn diesem Monster ausgeliefert? *

Mit einem Ruck fuhr ich in die Höhe, unbewusst um mich schlagend, und traf Kakarott, den ich damit etwas aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte, da er anscheinend völlig unvorbereitet auf so eine „Attacke" war. Mit einer akrobatischen Meisterleistung gelang es ihm, das Tablett und das sich darauf befindende Essen vor einer unliebsamen Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden zu bewahren.

Als er sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte, lächelte er und stellte mir das Tablett hin. „Hey, immer ruhig Vegeta. Dir tut hier niemand etwas."

„Das weiß ich, Baka!", fauchte ich und begann das Essen hinunterzuschlingen, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen und an meinen Traum erinnert zu werden. Es hatte so normal angefangen. Ein Stück meiner Erinnerung, das ich wieder durchlebte, aber.... was bitte hatte Kakarott darin zu suchen gehabt?! Und was noch viel mehr an mir nagte: warum hatte ich mich ihm so bereitwillig hingegeben? Da stimmte doch irgendetwas nicht! Ich war so mit denken beschäftigt gewesen, dass ich nicht merkte, wie das Essen rapide abnahm und mich wunderte als ich plötzlich ins Leere griff und ein verwirrter Blick mir zeigte, dass nicht ein Krümel mehr da war.

Doch die Rettung in Form einer schwarzhaarigen Unterklassenratte, die meine Gedankenwelt viel zu sehr beschäftigte, nahte- in den Händen ein neues, übervolles Tablett. 

Einen Tag Gnadenfrist. Ich war überglücklich, dass er mir einen Tag mehr in seiner Nähe gewährt hatte. Das Essen war in Rekordzeit zubereitet, doch als ich das Zimmer wieder betrat, schlief Vegeta schon wieder. Er musste wirklich noch ziemlich fertig sein. Liebevoll musterte ich seine zusammengerollte Gestalt und schlich mich dann leise um das Bett herum, um das Essen auf dem Nachttisch abzustellen. Dabei bemerkte ich grinsend, dass sein Schwanz, den er sonst immer fest um seine Taille gewickelt hatte, achtlos aus dem Bett hing und die Spitze nervös auf dem Teppich hin und her zuckte. Anscheinend träumte er wieder. /Ich liebe dich, Vegeta./

Was würde ich dafür geben, ihm diese drei Wörter ins Gesicht sagen zu können, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass er mich mit einem Finalflash killte. /Vegeta.../ Ich könnte ihn stundenlang ansehen, ohne genug davon zu bekommen. Es war wohl wirklich das, was meine Freunde ‚Liebe' genannt hatten. Ich war so damit beschäftigt, diesen kostbaren Moment, in dem ich ihn beobachten konnte, ohne dass er es merke, auszukosten, dass ich ganz vergaß, dass ich noch etwas in de Hand hielt, mit dem ich ursprünglich noch etwas vorgehabt hatte- abstellen nämlich.

Erst sein Schwanz, der gegen meine Beine schlug und mich beinahe zu Fall brachte, als Vegeta urplötzlich im Bett saß wie ein Eins, brachte mich in die Realität zurück. Und kaum in der Wirklichkeit angekommen, musste ich auch schon unter den abenteuerlichsten Verrenkungen das Essen retten, das um ein Haar auf dem Boden gelandet wäre.

Ich hätte mich für meine Unachtsamkeit ohrfeigen können, denn eigentlich hätte ich darauf vorbereitet sein müssen. Ich hatte nun wahrlich genug Zeit mit ihm verbracht, dass ich wusste, dass er beinahe immer Albträume hatte, aus denen er dann ruckartig erwachte. Na ja, es war ja gerade noch einmal gut gegangen.

Während ich mein übliches Lächeln aufsetzte und ihm sein Essen vor die Nase stellte, fragte ich mich zum wiederholtem Male ernsthaft, was ihn so verfolgte. Als ich ihm versicherte, dass er hier sicher war, antwortete er in seiner üblichen Art und Weise, dass er es wüsste und begann dann die Nahrung zu inhalieren. Mein Gott, er musste wirklich hungrig sein! Besser, ich holte ihm gleich Nachschub. So wie es aussah würde sein Appetit nicht so schnell gestillt sein.

Ich rannte noch drei mal hin und her, bis er satt war und ich mir auch etwas genehmigen konnte. Da es Vegeta jetzt besser ging, konnte ich Trunks wohl wieder nach Hause holen. Ob der Kleine mich vermisst hatte? Und er würde sich sicherlich auch halb tot freuen, Vegeta wiederzusehen. Vielleicht konnte er Vegeta dazu bewegen, doch zu bleiben?

Siedendheiß fiel mir plötzlich ein, dass mein Prinz ja überhaupt nichts zum Anziehen hatte. Die Fetzen seiner letzten Kleidung hatte ich ja weggeschmissen, weil sie sowieso kaum noch das Nötigste bedeckten. Und etwas von mir würde Vegeta nicht anziehen, soviel war klar. Wahrscheinlich würde er eher nackt rumlaufen, als in meinem Schlabberlook. Bei dem Gedanken, dass es anderen vergönnt war, seinen perfekten Körper zu begutachten, spürte ich einen heftigen Stich der Eifersucht. Nein, so ging das nicht! Ich musste ihm Klamotten besorgen.

Als ich ins Zimmer rannte, um ihm Bescheid zu sagen, dass ich mal kurz weg musste, schlief er schon wieder. Na, sollte er sich ruhig ausruhen- mir blieb ja immerhin noch die Nacht zum schlafen.... oder auch nicht. Kam ganz darauf an, ob er wieder Albträume hatte und um sich schlug, oder ob er zur Abwechslung mal etwas Vernünftiges träumte. 

Ich konzentrierte mich kurz und teleportierte mich dann auf direktem Wege in den Himmel zu einer alten Freundin. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Bulma." Die angesprochene Person fuhr heftig zusammen, drehte sich mit ihrem Drehstuhl zu mir um und fauchte: „Hab ich dir nicht schon tausend Mal gesagt, du sollst mich nicht so überfallen??!"

Verlegen rieb ich mir mit einer Hand den Hinterkopf. „Oh, entschuldige." Ich würde mich wohl nie daran gewöhnen, dass sie keine Auren spüren konnte. Ich riskierte einen Blick auf den Computerbildschirm, auf den Bulma bis eben gestarrt hatte und auf dem für mich völlig unverständliche Buchstaben und Zahlen standen, bevor ich mich wieder meine alten Freundin aus Kindertagen zuwandte. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe", wiederholte ich.

„Das ist ja mal wieder typisch! Du kommst immer nur, wenn ich etwas für dich tun soll, nie um mal zu plaudern." Sie seufzte. „Um was geht es denn dieses Mal?"

„Ich brauche Sachen."

„Schon wieder????"

Ich lachte. „Nein, dieses Mal nicht für mich, sondern für einen Freund." Wenn man Vegeta als einen solchen bezeichnen konnte... wahrscheinlich wäre er mir für den Begriff „Freund" in Verbindung mit ihm schon wieder an die Gurgel gesprungen, wenn er hier gewesen wäre.

Sie blickte mich misstrauisch an. „Was für Freunde könntest du haben, die sich nicht alleine Klamotten besorgen können?"

„Wir kennen uns noch erst ein paar Monate. Ich habe ihn in der Hölle getroffen!"

„In der Hölle??" Jetzt zweifelte sie wohl endgültig an meinem Verstand. „Warum lässt du dich mit Leuten ein, die in die Hölle gekommen sind? Ich meine, es ist die- ich buchstabiere- H-Ö-L-L-E! Da landen normalerweise nur die Bösen, falls es dir entgangen sein sollte. Wenn ich jetzt nicht total daneben liegen, hast du dein Leben lang das G-U-T-E verteidigt."

Wie sollte ich ihr das jetzt erklären? Vielleicht: „Hey, reg dich nicht so auf. Ich habe ihn gesehen und es hat gefunkt. Ich liebe ihn mit meinem ganzen Herzen und deshalb ist es mir egal, was er in seinem Leben getan hat!" ?? Das wäre wahrscheinlich keine gute Idee. Ich wollte ja nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. „Es ist schon so, dass er ganze Planeten ausgelöscht hat..."

„WAS? Goku, ich glaube dein Job da unten hat dir die Gehirnwindungen verdreht! Dieser Mann ist ein Mörder!! Wie kannst du beruhigt schlafen, wohl wissend, dass du so jemanden deinen Freund nennst, das ist doch...."

„Bulma, er ist ein Saiyajin!!", fiel ich ihr heftig ins Wort und sie war augenblicklich ruhig. Da Einzige, was sie dann noch sagte war: „Oh!"

Jetzt konnte ich endlich anfangen zu erklären. Immer dasselbe mit dieser Frau. Einer einfachen Erklärung gingen stundenlange Diskussionen voraus. Wobei ich nicht behaupten möchte, dass es eine negative Eigenschaft war. Streiten mit Bulma machte Spaß.

„Du weißt, dass uns das Kämpfen ebenso wie das Töten im Blut liegt. Ich habe dich ja aufgeklärt, nachdem du gestorben warst. Unser Volk befindet sich im Krieg um die Unabhängigkeit und kämpft darum, die ihm gebührende Stellung im Universum einzunehmen." ‚Da hast du aber schön ausgedrückt, dass die Saiyajins die Herrschaft im gesamten Universum an sich reißen wollen! Du hörst dich schon an wie Vegeta...'

„Daher die vielen Toten, die Vegeta auf dem Gewissen hat. Wenn man so von ihm hört, bekommt mal vielleicht wirklich den Eindruck, dass er ein gefühlloser Mörder ist, aber das stimmt nicht. Bulma, er kümmert sich um Trunks, als wäre er sein Sohn, aber er hat nie gelernt seine Gefühle offen zu zeigen. Als Prinz meiner Rasse verbietet ihm sein Stolz natürlich, irgendeine Schwäche zu zeigen, aber wenn du ich erst näher kennst, wirst du merken, was für eine wundervolle und tiefgründige Persönlichkeit er ist!" /Und man hat ihm in seiner Kindheit schreckliches angetan. Es verfolgt ihn bis heute. Noch weiß ich nicht, was es ist, aber ich werde es herausfinden!/

Sie legte den Kopf schief und musterte mich eine Weile stumm. Ich konnte es regelrecht in ihrem genialen Hirn arbeiten hören. Mist, hatte ich mal wieder zuviel gesagt? Dann lächelte Bulma hintergründig und fragte: „Hast du zufällig seine Maße parat?"

„M-Maße?"

„Ja, du weißt schon. Größe, Muskelumfang, Taillenumfang, Länge der Beine und Arme und so weiter."

„Äh, na ja...." Es war ja nun nicht gerade so, dass er sich freiwillig von mir von mir berühren ließ- wenn ich mit einem Maßband kommen würde, um seine Maße zu bestimmen, würde er mir wahrscheinlich die Augen auskratzen.

Sie seufze leise. „Also nicht. Kannst du mir mal verraten, wie ich etwas für jemanden schneidern soll, der mir völlig unbekannt ist?"

„Ich denke, ich könnte seine Maße ziemlich genau schätzen." Schon wieder so ein komischer Blick. Ahnte sie etwas? Wahrscheinlich. Ich hatte meine Bewunderung für ihn vorhin ja mehr als deutlich zum Ausdruck gebracht. Es dauerte etwas, bis wir alle Daten zusammen hatten, die sie benötigte, doch schließlich lehnte sie sich zufrieden zurück.

„Jetzt musst du mir nur noch sagen, wie die Sachen geschnitten sein sollen. Ein bisschen weiter, so wie deine, oder so eng, dass er nicht mehr atmen kann?"

/Mein Prinz bevorzugt seine Sachen so eng, dass ANDERE nicht mehr atmen können..../ „Er liebt es hauteng, Bulma und ich glaube seine Lieblingsfarbe ist Dunkelblau. Vergiss nicht, dass das Material SEHR stabil sein muss."

„Ich habe mich jetzt jahrelang mit einem Saiyajin herumgeschlagen. Meinst du nicht, da weiß ich, was dieses Outfit aushalten muss?! Zu wann brauchst du die Klamotten?"

„Zu heute?", fragte ich vorsichtig an, rechnete aber mit Protest, der auch prompt kam: „Heute??? Das fällt dir aber sehr früh ein, Goku! Also vor morgen wird das garantiert nichts. Ich muss die Produktion schließlich noch in Auftrag geben. Ganz nebenbei habe ich wirklich anderes zu tun, als ein Dutzend Kampfanzüge für deinen ominösen Freund zu nähen."

Bulma hatte es natürlich auch nach ihrem Tod- der durch einen Unfall bei einem Probelauf einer neuen Entwicklung eingetreten war- nicht lassen können, ihrem Hirn die ein oder andere geniale Erfindung abzuringen und hatte sich im Himmel eine eigene Firma aufgebaut, die den ganzen Ort mit allen möglichen Dingen aus Kapseln versorgte.

„Ich weiß Bulma. Aber wenn Vegeta aufwacht und feststellt, dass er nichts zum Anziehen hat, bin ich Geschichte. Kann ich sie mir morgen so gegen Sonnenaufgang abholen?"

Sie seufzte tief. „Ich lege sie dir vor die Tür. Erwarte nicht, dass ich mich zu dieser Zeit aus dem Bett quäle... Moment mal. Er hat GAR NICHTS zum Anziehen? Sollte ich dann vielleicht noch ein paar Boxershorts für ihn anfertigen?"

„Hm, ich weiß gar nicht, ob er Unterwäsche trägt, aber es wäre lieb von dir! Und noch einmal vielen Dank. Bis demnächst!" Damit wollte ich mich zurückteleportieren, aber Bulma hielt mich noch einmal zurück: „Goku! Du bist mir was schuldig dafür! Ich erwarte, dass du auf unserem nächsten Grillfest erscheinst- egal ob du gerade von Arbeit erschlagen wirst oder nicht und mit diesem Vegeta. Den möchte ich unbedingt kennenlernen." –Wenn er dein Herz erobert hat, muss er etwas ganz Besonderes sein- schienen ihre Augen noch hinzuzufügen und nachdem ich heftig geschluckt hatte, schaffte ich es mein normales Goofy-Grinsen aufs Gesicht zu zwingen und verabschiedete mich endgültig mit dem Versprechen, auf jeden Fall das nächste Mal zu kommen.

Als ich mich zu Vegeta teleportierte, lag er wach im Bett, fest in die Decke gekuschelt und starrte mich an. „Wo warst du denn?"

„Ach, ich.... äh... war noch kurz bei einer Freundin." – Ist sie dir wichtiger als ich?- stand für einen kurzem Moment in seinen Augen geschrieben, doch er ersetzte diesen Ausdruck sofort durch seinen gewohnt gleichgültigen. „Es war wirklich wichtig, Vegeta!! Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich alleine gelassen habe. Brauchst du irgendetwas?"

„Ach, sei still, Baka", murmelte er und drehe sich auf die andere Seite. „Ist mir doch egal, wo du warst und wie lange! Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich von dir Hilfe annehmen würde? Ich brauche nichts und schon gar nicht von dir!"

Er war doch nicht etwa beleidigt? Nur weil ich mal eine halbe Stunde weg war ohne ihm Bescheid zu sagen? Oder konnte es vielleicht sein.... dass er mich vermisst hatte?? Es war ein lächerlicher Gedanke und ich wusste es auch, aber die bloße Möglichkeit ließ mein Herz höher schlagen. „Ist es auf unserem Planeten nicht üblich, seinem Prinzen zu dienen?"

Als ich aufgewacht war und feststellte, dass Kakarott nicht zu Hause war, war ich aus irgendeinem Grund furchtbar enttäuscht. Ich fühlte mich allein gelassen und verraten. Aber warum eigentlich? Ich hatte doch gar keinen Anspruch auf ihn. Selbst wenn er in diesem Moment bei Paikuhan war und sich mit ihm... beschäftigte... so hatte mich das nichts anzugehen. Damals auf dieser komischen Party hätte ich die Chance gehabt, ihn als Mein zu beanspruchen, doch ich hatte sie leichtfertig weggeworfen.

‚So, so. Du willst ihn also doch. Nun gib schon zu, dass du dich zu ihm hingezogen fühlst! Diese Art von Gefühlen bedeuten Schwäche, aber es wäre ja nicht deine erste, unwürdiger Prinz der Saiyajins!'

Ich zog die Decke fester um mich und versuchte so mich vor der Einsamkeit in meinem Herzen und vor Stimmen in meinem Kopf, die mich schon seit Jahren pisakten, zu schützen. Ich war zu ihm zurück gekehrt- aus Gründen die mir immer noch schleierhaft sind- und was macht meine Unterklassenratte? Haut einfach ab und lässt mich alleine. So viel also dazu, dass er meiner wert war.

Kurz flackerte die Luft vor mir und dann stand Kakarott im Raum. Was war das denn für ein dämlicher Trick?? Als ich ihn dann mit ruhige Stimme fragte, wo er gewesen war, winkte er ab, als wäre es nicht wichtig. Bei einer Freundin. Hn. Dann wusste ich ja endlich wie er zu mir stand. Der Kuss auf der Party des Dai Kaois war nur ein Witz gewesen, der Typ hatte mich eiskalt auf den Arm genommen. Hatte irgendwo im Himmel eine Freundin rumsitzen und wollte sich mit mir nur die Zeit vertreiben. 

Mein Herz schmerzte. Auf der einen Seite hätte ich jetzt am liebsten etwas zerstört oder jemanden getötet, aber andererseits fühlte ich mich schwach und lustlos wie noch nie. Seine lahme Entschuldigung wollte ich auch nicht mehr hören. ‚Du bist eifersüchtig?', höhnte die kleine Stimme und hätte ich gekonnt, so hätte ich sie in diesem Augenblick erdrosselt, doch leider war sie nicht materiell und ich konnte sie für ihre Aussage- die viel zu viel Wahrheit enthielt- nicht gebührend bestrafen.

Ich fuhr Kakarott an, dass er endlich still sein sollte und drehte ich mich einfach auf die andere Seite, um ihn nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Ob ich etwas brauchte? Ja. Etwas, das mich meine Vergangenheit vergessen ließt, etwas, das mir Schutz bot und etwas- oder vielmehr jemanden, bei dem ich schwach sein konnte, ohne dass ich ausgelacht oder verachtet wurde.

„Ist mir doch egal, wo du warst und wie lange! Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich von dir Hilfe annehmen würde? Ich brauche nichts und schon gar nicht von dir!" /Was ich wirklich brauche, kannst du mir sowieso nicht geben./

„Ist es auf unserem Planeten nicht üblich, seinem Prinzen zu dienen?"

Verdammt, er hatte mich. Woher wusste Kakarott eigentlich so genau, wie er mich dazu bekam, ihm seinen Willen zu lassen? Jedes Mal dasselbe. Ich verweigerte ihm etwas und er schaffte es trotzdem seine Willen durchzusetzen, obwohl ich mir fest vorgenommen hatte, nicht nachzugeben.

„Wo ist Trunks?", sagte ich schließlich, denn er erwartete ganz offensichtlich, dass ich ihm irgendeine Aufgabe gab. Sollte er eben den Kleinen herholen. Ich hatte ihn schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen. Ob Trunks inzwischen gewachsen war? Nein, unwahrscheinlich. Schließlich war er tot und der Körper veränderte sich nicht mehr- jedenfalls bei ausgewachsenen Personen.

„Oh...uhmm, der ist noch bei Freunden."

Jetzt drehte ich mich wieder um, um ihm in die Augen zu starren. „Du hast ihn weggegeben?" Er wusste doch, wie empfindlich ich darauf reagierte, wenn Klein Trunks bei Fremden war. Warum machte Kakarott so etwas?

Abwehrend hob er die Hände. „Ich konnte mich nicht um euch beide gleichzeitig kümmern Da hätte ich mich schon in zwei oder mehr Teile spalten müssen. Also musste ich mich entscheiden: du oder er..... du warst mir wichtiger, mein Prinz."

Ich schluckte hart. Warum musste er immer solche Sachen sagen? Sie brachten mein Innerstes in Aufruhr und verwirrten mich. Langsam wusste ich nicht mehr, was ich von Kakarott halten sollte. „Dann hol ihn wieder. Und mach mir danach was zu essen", befahl ich mit rauer Stimme und mein Blick sagte ihm, dass ich keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Er nickte, setzte zwei Finger an seine Stirn und ich fragte mich misstrauisch, was zum Teufel er jetzt schon wieder vorhatte, als er von einer Sekunde auf die andere verschwand. Ich blinzelte dann kurz verwirrt, registrierte dann aber, dass es wohl dieselbe Technik war, mit der er vorhin urplötzlich im Zimmer aufgetaucht war. Später erklärte er mir, dass man das „Momentane Teleportation" nannte, aber ich fragte nicht weiter nach- obwohl ich schon gerne gewusst hätte, wie sie ging. 

Keine zwei Minuten später stand Kakarott schon wieder im Raum, den Kleinen auf dem Arm. „So, ich hoffe, es hat nicht zu lange gedauert", sagte er und setzte Trunks zu mir auf das Bett.

„Hey, was soll das?", fauchte ich sofort. So war das nicht geplant gewesen. Ich hatte ihm lediglich eine Aufgabe geben wollen, davon, das ich mich mit Trunks beschäftigen würde, war nicht die Rede gewesen!

„Aber Vegeta! Was soll ich denn machen? Er hat viel zu viel Energie, um ihn jetzt schon ins Bett zu stecken und da ich dir jetzt etwas zu essen machen möchte, kann er nur bei dir bleiben. Die Küche ist doch viel zu gefährlich für ihn.... außerdem hat er dich so vermisst, Vegeta!" Nachdem er mir noch kurz fest in die Augen gesehen hatte, verschwand er dann in Richtung Küche, ohne mir die Gelegenheit einer Antwort zu geben.

Seufzend setzte ich mich auf und ließ es zu, dass sich der Kleine sofort an mich schmiegte. Trunks hatte mich vermisst? Es war schon so, dass ich ihn irgendwie mochte und dass ich mich ab und zu um ihn gekümmert hatte, aber doch nicht so, dass da nun irgendeine tiefe Bindung entstanden wäre. Darauf hatte ich stets geachtet. Und trotzdem... hatte ich ihm gefehlt? Ich?? Obwohl ich stolz und unnahbar war? Gefühlskalt und ein Mörder? Obwohl so viel unschuldiges Blut an meinen Händen klebte?

‚Fängst du schon wieder an? Seit wann stört es dich, dass du getötet hast? Erst seit du diesen unschuldigen Unterklassenkrieger kennengelernt hast. Liegt es dran, dass du in seinen Augen etwas Besonderes sein willst? Unbefleckt und rein? So wie er selbst?/

Ich wollte es energisch abstreiten, doch ich war verunsichert, denn es stimmte schon, was diese Stimme gesagt hatte. Kakarotts Meinung WAR mit wichtig- mehr als jede andere Ansicht. Und obwohl ich ihm immer ins Gesicht sagte, dass mich seine Unschuld krank machte, so beneidete ich ihn doch darum. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr unschuldig. Seit meinem siebten Lebensjahr nicht mehr. Viel zu früh erwachsen geworden.....

‚Vergiss es! Du kannst nicht mehr zurück. Du wirst nie so unschuldig sein wie er.'

Ja, ich war wie ich war und dennoch..... hatte der kleine Trunks Zutrauen zu mir gefasst, trotzdem war ich Kakarott in irgendeiner seltsamen Art und Weise wichtig. Gedankenverloren begann ich Trunks am Hinterkopf zu kraulen und er lehnte sich in die Berührung.

 „Nicht träumen, Vegeta!", durchbrach plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme meinen Gedankengang und ein übervolles Tablett wurde mir auf den Schoß gestellt. Dann ließ sich Kakarott neben mich aufs Bett fallen und streckte sich zufrieden aus.

Ohne Hast schob ich mir die Nahrung in den Mund, denn ich hatte nicht wirklich Appetit. Mir ging viel zu viel durch den Kopf, als dass ich mich voll aufs Essen konzentrieren konnte. Das Tablett war noch halb voll, als ich schließlich gänzlich aufhörte zu essen. „Kakarott?"

„Ja?" Träge blinzelte er zu mir hoch und hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue, als er sah, dass ich nicht aufgegessen hatte. „Schmeckt es dir nicht, Vegeta? Ich kann dir auch etwas anderes..." Bei diesen Worten war er schon halb aus dem Bett.

„Warte! Daran liegt es nicht. Ich habe einfach nur keinen Hunger."

Jetzt runzelt er besorgt die Stirn und ich verstand auch irgendwie warum. Normalerweise waren Saiyajins immer hungrig. Er krabbelte zu mir zurück aufs Bett und legte mir vorsichtig die Hand auf die Stirn um zu sehen, ob ich Fieber hatte. Völlig von selbst schlossen sich meine Augen und ich seufzte lautlos. Es war angenehm seine Hand auf meiner Haut zu spüren und ich wollte mich im Moment nicht gegen die Berührung wehren- egal, was die kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf dazu sagen würde.

Dann war der Augenblick schon wieder vorbei und er stellte fest, dass ich kein Fieber hatte. Das hätte ich ihm auch so sagen können. Als ich ihn wieder ansah, blickte ich in verwirrte, nachtschwarze Augen. 

„Keine Panik mir geht es gut, Kakarott. Setz dich bloß wieder! Du bist ja schlimmer als 'ne Glucke!" Er lächelte mich an und dann fiel sein Blick auf das Tablett auf meinem Schoß. „Uhmm, Vegeta? Wenn du nicht mehr willst, könnte ich dann...?" Wieder dieser Bitte-bitte-Hundeblick. Ich schob ihm das Essen hin und auf seinem Gesicht ging die Sonne auf. Glücklich stopfte er das Essen in sich hinein und ich schnappte mir den kleinen Trunks, der gerade dabei war, vom Bett zu stürzen, weil der kleine Tollpatsch nicht aufgepasst hatte, wo er hinkrabbelte, und setzte ihn auf meinen Schoß. Schon erstaunlich wie selbstverständlich man mit Kindern umging, wenn man sich erst einmal an sie gewöhnt hatte.

„Sag Kakarott, wieso hast du dich eigentlich um mich gekümmert, als ich krank war? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich dein Mitleid und deine Nähe nicht will!"

„Glaubst du wirklich, du bist mir so egal, dass ich dich da draußen liegen lassen würde?"

„Aber ich habe dich doch wirklich verletzt und das mit voller Absicht. Wieso lässt du so jemanden wieder in dein Haus? Es ist natürlich nicht so, dass ich draußen schlafen möchte, aber ich verstehe das einfach nicht, Kakarott." Warum musste dieser Baka eigentlich so herzensgut sein? Neben ihm fühlte ich mich immer so schlecht.

„Es ist mir egal, was du zu mir sagst. Ich würde dir immer helfen." Ein kurzes Zögern. Ich schwieg und gab ihm die Möglichkeit den Mut zu fassen und zu sagen, was er auf dem Herzen hatte. „Du kannst mich mit deinen Worten verletzen, ja. Vielleicht sogar mehr als du denkst. Aber du kannst niemals meine Liebe zu dir töten. Egal was du sagst oder machst."

Totenstille. Kakarott wagte nicht zu atmen und selbst Trunks auf meinem Schoß hatte aufgehört rumzuzappeln und saß nun still wie eine Statue. Nach und nach sickerte die Bedeutung seiner Worte in mein Bewusstsein und nachdem ich vergeblich versucht hatte, sie NICHT zu verstehen, sprang ich schließlich mit einem Ruck auf, wobei Trunks von meinem Schoß auf das Bett kullerte. Das leichte Schwindelgefühl ignorierend, fauchte ich: „Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was du da redest?!" Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und ich sah ihn aus schmalen Schlitzaugen an. „Bist du jetzt total durchgeknallt, Baka?! Wie kommst du dazu mir so einen Schwachsinn ins Gesicht zu sagen??"

Nun stand er ebenfalls auf und kam auf mich zu, doch ich wich zurück. Meinte er es ernst? Oder spielte er nur mit mir? Wollte er mich mit diesem Gerede von Liebe nur ins Bett kriegen? Verdammt, wenn es um Kakarott ging, war ich so verdammt unsicher!

Meine Unterklassenratte sah etwas unglücklich drein. Vermutlich bereute er, was er gesagt hatte. „Bitte, Vegeta. Bitte reg dich nicht auf. Das ist schlecht für dein Herz...."

„Was geht dich mein Herz an, verdammt noch mal?" Eigentlich hatte ich noch eine Beleidigung in seine Richtung schicken wollen, verbiss sie mir aber, als ich seine verkrampfte Haltung bemerkte. Er sah ebenso unsicher aus, wie ich mich fühlte.

„Es tut mir leid, Vegeta. Eigentlich hatte ich das für mich behalten wollen. Ich habe... mir schon gedacht, dass du so reagieren würdest, aber was ich gesagt habe, ist das, was ich fühle, versteht du? Ich.... ich halte nicht viel davon, meine Gefühle zu verstecken... bin auch nicht gut darin.... Vom ersten Moment habe ich mich zu dir hingezogen gefühlt, aber mir würde vollkommen reichen, wenn du mein Freund wärst... also, ich meine jetzt nicht in einer Beziehung oder so, sondern... na eben ein Kumpel, du weißt schon, was ich meine...", stammelte er etwas hilflos und sah mich dann endlich mit seinen schwarzen, treuen Hundeaugen an. „Bitte?"

Da Zimmer drehte sich immer stärker um mich, doch daran war wohl nicht nur mein Kreislauf schuld. Hatte er mich deshalb geküsst? Machte er sich deswegen solche Sorgen um mich? Hatte er sich deshalb um mich gekümmert? Weil er mich.... L. I. E. B. T. E. ?? Konnte es wahr sein? Aber warum sollte ein Saiyajin wie er einen Saiyajin wie mich lieben?

‚Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Trottel! Ihr seid viel zu verschieden, als dich er dich lieben könnte, aber vielleicht gefällt ihm ja dein Körper?', lachte die Stimme in meinem Kopf hämisch und ich zuckte unmerklich zusammen.

Vorsichtig schlich er ein paar Schritte näher und wiederholte noch einmal: „Bitte?"

Wie sollte ich ihm bei diesem verzweifelt-hoffnungsvollem Blick etwas abschlagen? Alles, was er wollte, war meine Freundschaft. Das war doch etwas, das ich entbehren konnte... im Gegensatz zu meinem Herzen..... ich wusste, dass er niemals Annährungen machen würde, wenn ich es nicht wollte. Das hatte er noch nie getan. Und auf dieser Party... hatte ich ihn regelrecht herausgefordert. Er besaß genügend Selbstbeherrschung, um das Ganze auf einer freundschaftlichen Basis zu halten, aber... wie sah es mit mir aus?

„Bitte lass mich nicht wieder alleine, Vegeta!" Wieder dieser verzweifelte Blick. Schwach lehnte ich mich an die Wand in meinem Rücken legte den Kopf nach hinten und schloss die Augen. Das war zu viel auf einmal. Ich kam mit dem Verarbeiten der Informationen nicht mehr nach. Mein Verstand war überfüllt und weigerte sich, noch irgendetwas aufzunehmen und mir war so schwindlig, dass ich fürchtete jeden Moment zu Boden zu rutschen. /Er. Liebt. Mich! Mich!! Das hat er gesagt....../ Und ohne dass ich es richtig mitbekam, bewegte sich mein Mund. „Nie wieder Kakarott."

Am Rande bekam ich mit, dass sein Arm auf einmal um meine Taille war und er meinen Arm um seine Schulter zog und mich zum Bett zurück brachte. Ohne seine Stütze hätte ich es auch gar nicht geschafft, glaube ich.

„Ruh dich aus, Vegeta", sagte er sanft und als ich in seine Augen blickte sah ich.... Liebe... Erschöpft lächelte ich. /Ein schöner Traum.../

„Schlafe jetzt, mein Prinz. Dann kannst du morgen schon wieder munter wie eh und je durch die Gegend springen und mich wie immer in den Wahnsinn treiben."

Ich bemerkte nicht mehr wie er Trunks nahm und den Raum verließ, denn ich war beinahe auf der Stelle eingeschlafen. /Er sagt, er liebt mich..../

Okay, er hatte mir also nicht den Kopf abgerissen. Es war sogar weitaus weniger schlimm gewesen, als ich gedacht hatte. Vegeta hatte mir sogar versprochen, mich nie wieder alleine zu lassen. Vielleicht gab es da ja doch noch ein klitzekleines bisschen.... Hoffnung?

Nachdem ich Trunks gefüttert und ins Bett gebracht hatte, kehrte ich wieder zu meinem Prinzen zurück. Ich zog mich aus, bis ich nur noch meine Boxershorts anhatte und legte mich dann zu ihm. Dabei blieb ich aber auf Abstand und kam ihm nicht zu nahe. Es war schwer zu beschreiben, was ich in diesem Moment empfand. Ich war erleichtert, dass ich es ihm endlich gesagt hatte. So musste ich mich nicht mehr verstellen. Ich hatte nicht erwartet dass er mir um den Hals fallen würde, deshalb war seine Reaktion auch noch als positiv einzuschätzen. Er hatte mich zwar wieder mal angefahren, doch er hatte nicht böse gewirkt, eher erschrocken über meine Worte. Wieder einmal hatte sich mein Vermutung, dass er nicht wirklich freiwillig so abweisend war, sondern sich vor jeglicher Art von Nähe- körperliche und noch vielmehr seelische- fürchtete. 

Müßig betrachtete ich sein entspanntes Gesicht und konnte einfach nur wiederholt /Wunderschön.../ denken. Wenn er schlief sah er so unschuldig aus. So verletzlich. Gerne hätte ich meine Hand ausgestreckt und ihm durchs Haar gestreichelt, aber ich gab mich damit zufrieden, mich zusammenzurollen und ihn anzuschauen. 

Ich wüsste zu gerne, was meinen Prinzen die Nähe anderer so fürchten ließ. Was hatte er in seinem Leben durchmachen müssen, dass er regelrecht Panik davor hatte, auch wenn er versuchte, es nach außen hin zu verbergen? Vielleicht würde ich es noch herausfinden. Wenn der Sturkopf doch nur einmal seinen Mund aufmachen würde.

Er wusste, das ich ihm helfen würde, doch sein Stolz pfuschte natürlich dazwischen. Ich hatte nichts gegen seinen Stolz. Im Gegenteil. Ohne ihn wäre Vegeta nicht er selbst, aber trotzdem wünschte ich, dass mein Prinz manchmal einfach über seinen Schatten springen würde. 

Müde schloss ich die Augen und schlief schließlich ein, während ich eigentlich noch dabei war, Pläne zu schmieden, wie ich Vegeta zum Reden bringen konnte. Demzufolge wirr waren auch meine Träume. Erleichtert ihnen endlich zu entkommen, stand ich bei Sonnengang auf und teleportierte mich zu Bulma, um Vegetas Sachen abzuholen. Wie versprochen lagen sie auf der Türschwelle, fertig zum Abholen.

Nachdem ich sie schnell in den Schrank einsortiert hatte, ließ ich mich vorsichtig wieder auf dem Bett nieder und achtete darauf nicht zu viel mit der Decke zu rascheln und die Matratze nicht zu viel zu bewegen. Schließlich wollte ich meine geliebten Prinzen nicht wecken. Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt einfach ein bisschen neben ihm zu liegen und ihn zu beobachten, doch schon nach einer halben Stunde wurden meine Augen wieder schwer und das leise Geräusch seines Atems wiegte mich ungewollt in den Schlaf.

Als ich wieder erwachte, war das Erste, was ich sah, die wunderschönen samtschwarzen Augen, in die ich mich so unsterblich verliebt hatte. Im ersten Moment dachte ich, das ich noch träumte, doch nach und nach (und vor allem nachdem ich mir vorsichtshalber unauffällig in den Unterarm gekniffen hatte) wurde mir bewusst, dass ich wach war und Vegeta mich tatsächlich nachdenklich anstarrte.

„Worüber denkst du nach, mein Prinz?", fragte ich nach einer Weile leise, erwartete jedoch nicht wirklich eine Antwort, denn schließlich hatte Vegeta ja noch nie seine Gedanken mit mir geteilt. Zu meiner Überraschung versuchte er wirklich zu antworten, doch es fehlten ihm anscheinend die Worte und er gab letztendlich auf und starrte mich weiter wortlos an.

Ohne vorher mein Hirn um Erlaubnis zu fragen, verließen die Worte „Ich liebe dich, du Sturkopf" meinen Mund und ich hätte mich dafür ohrfeigen können. Schließlich wollte ich ihn nicht mit Gefühlen- vor denen er augenscheinlich ja so viel Angst hatte- überfallen und ich Idiot hatte ihm schließlich selbst angeboten, dass wir nur Freunde bleiben könnten. Also sollte ich mich vielleicht einmal daran halten.

Seufzend drehte sich Vegeta auf den Rücken. „Also war es doch kein Traum und du hast wirklich diesen Quatsch zu mir gesagt." Damit schwang er seine Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. Dabei wurde mir plötzlich überdeutlich bewusst, dass er gar nichts trug und ich wurde rot bis unter die Haarwurzeln, weil ich es einfach nicht schaffte, aufzuhören seinen Hintern zu begutachten und immer nur /Perfekt!/ zu denken.

Er streckte sich einmal ausgiebig (auch seinen Schwanz, was ich ja unheimlich niedlich fand) und drehte sich dann halb zu mir um. „Okay, raus mit der Sprache. Wo hast du meine Sachen hinverschleppt, Kakarott?!"

„Das waren nur noch Fetzen, Vegeta. Ich habe sie weggeschmissen."

„WAS?? Und dein Hirn gleich mit oder was? Was soll ich denn jetzt anziehen?!"

Ich lächelte ihn breit an. „Keine Bange. Daran habe ich schon gedacht. Deshalb war ich ja gestern noch mal kurz weg. Ich habe eine Freundin gebeten, dir was zum Anziehen zu machen. Heute morgen habe ich's dann schnell abgeholt. Du hast also keinen Grund mich zu massakrieren, mein Prinz." Als ich eine kleine Pause zum Luftholen machte (mir war wirklich rätselhaft, wie Bulma ununterbrochen über Stunden reden konnte.... Frauen atmeten wahrscheinlich noch über die Haut oder so), war Vegeta erst einmal noch so überrascht, dass er mir nicht dreinquatschte. Ich liebte es, ihn überraschen zu können, hatte ich das schon einmal erwähnt? „Die hängen da im linken Schrank. Rechts sind meine Klamotten und links stand bisher immer leer. Deshalb habe ich sie da reingeräumt."

Wortlos drehte er sich um und öffnete die besagte Schranktür. „Das sieht ja aus, wie im Ausverkauf", hörte ich ihn murmeln und grinste leicht. Und während er noch versuchte sich zu entscheiden, nutzte ich die Gelegenheit ihn mal wieder ungestört beobachten zu können. Mein Blick wanderte von seinen weichen, schwarzen Haaren, über seinen muskulösen Nacken und Rücken hinunter zu seiner schmalen Taille, blieb kurz an seinem flauschigen Anhängsel hängen, klebte noch einige Sekunden länger an seinem Hinterteil, bevor er schließlich über die langen, sehnigen Bein glitt. /Ein Meisterwerk von oben bis unten./, dachte ich leise seufzend.

Ich hätte schwören können, dass bei diesem Geräusch seine Ohren gezuckt hatten, doch er gab ansonsten nicht weiter zu erkennen, ob er meinen Seufzer mitbekommen hatte, sondern griff ruhig nach einem dieser langen, blauen Spandex-Anzüge [3] (die Bulma gerne als „Ganzkörperkondom" bezeichnete) und begann gekonnt hineinzuschlüpfen. Ich hatte mich beim ersten Mal nicht so geschickt angestellt.

Er schnappte sich danach einen dieser Brustpanzer, begutachtete ihn kurz und zog ihn dann an. „Der Anzug und der Panzer sind gute Arbeit. Woher kann deine Freundin das? Diese Art Bekleidung wird nur von den Saiyajins und von Freezers Leuten benutzt."

„Och, keine Ahnung. Ich glaube, nach ihrem Tod hat Bulma irgendwen im Jenseits getroffen, der ihr von diesen Dingern erzählt hat und sie hat sich dann hingesetzt und hat geforscht und überlegt. Na ja, das ist dabei rausgekommen und ich war ihr erstes Versuchsobjekt. Sie hat mich genötigt so ein Ding anzuziehen, doch ich fühle mich ehrlich gesagt in meinen Sachen wohler."

„Sie ist ziemlich intelligent, oder?"

„Yap! Unter meinen Freunden auf der Erde war sie wirklich ein Genie. Schade, dass ein Unfall mit einer ihrer Erfindungen sie so früh getötet hat. Bulma hätte bestimmt noch allerlei nützlicher Dinge erfinden können... na ja dann haben wir sie jetzt wenigstens im Jenseits. Du wirst dir aber bald selbst ein Bild von ihr machen können."

Er blinzelte verwirrt. „Wie darf ich das versehen?"

„Eine Bedingung dafür, dass ich die Sachen bekomme, war, dass ich zur nächsten Grillparty erscheine und dich mitbringe. Sie möchte dich gerne kennenlernen."

„Bitte?? Sie weiß aber, dass ich aus der Hölle komme, ja? Und dass ich Milliarden Lebewesen auf dem Gewissen habe?"

„Das weiß sie alles. Trotzdem möchte sie dich gerne kennenlernen, weil man jemanden nicht alleine nach seiner Vergangenheit beurteilen kann."

Nachdem er mich eine Weile schweigend angesehen hatte, meinte Vegeta bloß: „Deine Freunde sind genauso merkwürdig wie du Kakarott." Ich wollte etwas erwidern, doch in dem Moment machte uns Trunks lautstark darauf aufmerksam, dass er ebenfalls wach war. „Kakarott, das Kind schreit! Bist du taub oder was? Geh endlich hin und tu' etwas dagegen!" 

Seufzend stand ich auf und schlurfte zu Trunks. Wie sich herausstellte, brauchte er dringend einen Windelwechsel und erneut seufzend machte ich mich an die Arbeit. Auch wenn ich Windeln wechseln hasste, so fühlte ich mich jetzt, wo Vegeta wieder bei mir und kerngesund war, pudelwohl. Besser konnte mein Leben eigentlich kaum noch werden. Außer natürlich Vegeta würde plötzlich meine Gefühle erwidern und.... aber das waren Tagträume, in die ich mich besser nicht hineinsteigerte, deshalb brach ich den Gedanken auch sofort ab.

Nach zwei Minuten hatte Trunks eine neue Windel und ich wollte ihn  gerade auf den Arm und mit zu Vegeta nehmen, als ich hörte, wie die Haustür auf und zu ging. Kalte Angst packte mein Herz und vergessen war der Kleine auf dem Wickeltisch. Panisch raste ich zur Tür, riss sie auf und sah Vegeta davon gehen.

Mein Herz setzte ein paar Takte aus, um sich dann schmerzhaft zusammenzuziehen und verkrampft weiterzuschlagen. Ich fühlte mich betrogen und verletzt. Wollte er wirklich sein Versprechen brechen und mich doch wieder alleine lassen? Das würde ich nicht überleben! Nicht noch einmal!!

„Vegeta!", rief ich ihm hinterher und er blieb tatsächlich stehen. Verzweifelte Hoffnung keimte in mir auf. Vielleicht wollte er ja nur ein bisschen trainieren? „Du gehst? Wohin?"

„Ich muss mir ein paar Dinge durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Dazu kann ich dich nicht gebrauchen. Ich brauche meine Ruhe!"

Er hatte nicht gesagt, dass er mich nicht mehr ertragen konnte, dass er für immer ging. Mit ängstlich schlagendem Herz traute ich mich schließlich zu fragen: „Kommst du wieder?" /Sag nicht Nein. Tu mir das nicht an! Ich brauche dich Vegeta!! Deine Nähe ist mir wichtiger als alles andere./

Nachdem er endlose Sekunde einfach nur reglos mit dem Rücken zu mir gestanden hatte, drehte er sich schließlich ein wenig zu mir um und lächelte dieses atemberaubende Halblächeln, dass ich nur ganz selten zu sehen bekam. Reflexmäßig lächelte ich zurück. Das war alles, was ich als Antwort brauchte. Ich schwieg, sah ihm mit leiser Sehnsucht hinterher und ließ ihn ziehen.

Mein Prinz war kein Mann, der einfach sein Wort brach.

[1] Den kleinen Trunks hat er nicht etwa fallengelassen- was denkt ihr eigentlich von ihm?- nein, er hat ihn derweil auf dem Sessel abgesetzt.

[2] Er meinte, dass er wohl im Traum krank sein musste- denn er hält es ja für einen solchen.

[3] Kleines Info nebenbei: Bulma hat ihm einmal diese ganz gewöhnlichen Kampfanzüge + Brustpanzer gemacht (also das Ding, das er von Radditz- bis Cell-Saga getragen hat) und zusätzlich noch einmal ein paar von den Boo-Saga-Kampfanzügen. Nur damit sich später keiner wundert, wo er die plötzlich hergezaubert hat.


	6. Hoffnung? III

Nur falls es in dem irre langen Vorwort vom letzten Kapitel untergegangen sein sollte, wiederhole ich es noch einmal: **Wenn jemand ein Mail von mir ohne Text, sondern nur mit merkwürdigen Anhängseln erhält: NICHT ÖFFNEN und am besten SOFORT LÖSCHEN!!!** Die ist nämlich nicht von mir und enthält Viren.

Tja, Warnings hatten wir schon lange nicht mehr. Also werde ich es mal wieder machen.

Warnings: AU, OOC, ein kleines bisschen lime  

3. Kapitel- Hoffnung?       Teil 3

Ich lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen an dem mächtigen Stamm einer uralten Weide und genoss die warmen Tage. Kakarott hatte mir erzählt, dass es bald kälter werden würde, denn im Gegensatz zum Himmel gab es in der Hölle Jahreszeiten. Er hatte mir irgendetwas von Schnee erzählt, aber ich konnte mir darunter irgendwie nichts vorstellen. Auf Vegeta-sei hatte ich nie einen richtig kalten Winter erlebt. Die Temperaturen waren stets um die zehn Grad gewesen und wenn man Kakarott Glauben schenken wollte, so brauchte es für diesen komischen Schnee wenigstens null Grad. 

Schulterzuckend kuschelte ich mich enger an die Rinde und genoss die Sonne. Eigentlich fühlte ich mich rundum wohl. Etwas, das schon ewig nicht mehr der Fall gewesen war. Das bestätigte eigentlich nur, dass meine Entscheidung zu ihm zurückzuziehen richtig gewesen war, obwohl ich anfangs große Bedenken gehabt hatte.

In der Zeit, die ich zum Nachdenken gebraucht hatte, hatte ich bis zum Umfallen trainiert, um meinen Trainingsrückstand wieder aufzuholen. Oft hatte ich mich hinterher nur noch zu einem schutzbietenden Stein oder Felsvorsprung geschleppt und war dort auf der Stelle eingeschlafen, um nach dem Aufwachen sofort weiterzutrainieren. Sprich: In den ersten Tagen dachte ich überhaupt nicht nach, sondern stellte einfach nur fest, dass Kakarott Recht gehabt hatte, als er behauptet hatte, dass ich kurz vor dem Supersaiyajin stand. Deshalb arbeitete ich verbissen, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Ich spürte ja selbst, dass die Grenze nah war.

Dann wurde ich mir eines Nachts, als ich mal wieder aus Albträumen hochgeschreckt war, des eigentlichen Grundes für mein Hier sein bewusst. Ich hatte überlegen wollen, wie es jetzt mit mir und Kakarott weitergehen sollte. Jetzt, wo er mir seine Liebe gestanden und dabei etwas in mir berührt und geweckt hatte, dass ich viel lieber hätte schlafen lassen. 

Wiederholt hatte ich die Sterne um Rat gefragt. Konnte Liebe Sünde sein?

Ich spürte, dass Kakarott mich beobachtete, sich aber noch nicht sicher war, ob er zu mir kommen sollte, aber ich ließ mich davon nicht stören. Ich wollte jetzt viel lieber meinen Erinnerungen nachhängen. Wenn mein Kakarott etwas wollte, dann würde er schon herkommen, ich biss schließlich nicht... na ja jedenfalls nur sehr selten.

* Nach Dutzenden von erschöpfenden Trainingseinheiten, in denen er sich wirklich alles abverlangte, nach stundenlangem Hin- und Herüberlegen und endlosen Debatten zwischen ihm, der Stimme seines Herzens und der kleinen Stimme in seinem Kopf, hatte sich der Prinz der Saiyajins schließlich doch entschieden, zu Goku zurückzukehren. 

Unsicher stand er vor der Tür und zögerte anzuklopfen oder einfach einzutreten. Vegeta wusste zwar, dass die Tür eigentlich immer offen war, doch er wusste plötzlich nicht mehr, ob seine Entscheidung wieder zu Goku zu ziehen die Richtige war.

Sein Herz hatte schließlich so lautstark nach der Nähe des anderen Saiyajins geschrieen, dass es Vegeta schlussendlich unmöglich gewesen war, den Ruf zu ignorieren, egal ob er sich nun taub stellte oder nicht. Er hatte dem Bedürfnis diese ewig gutgelaunte Unterklassenratte wieder um sich zu haben, nachgegeben.

Aber jetzt wusste er nicht mehr, ob er nicht ein bisschen vorschnell gehandelt hatte. Noch hatte er seine Aura unterdrückt, um jederzeit wieder umkehren zu können. Auch wenn er es sich nicht wirklich eingestehen wollte, so wusste Vegeta doch, dass es hier um mehr ging als einfach wieder zu einem Freund zurückzuziehen. Hier ging es um sein Herz, um seinen Seelenfrieden.

Der Prinz der Saiyajins war sich nicht sicher, was passieren würde, wenn er Goku wieder in die Augen sah, aber er wollte mit dem Größeren reden und endlich wieder etwas Ordnung in sein Leben bringen. Seit er den Einzigen seiner Rasse in der gesamten Hölle getroffen hatte, war sein Leben ein einziges Chaos. 

Er war nur noch dabei, darauf zu warten, Goku wiederzusehen und diesen Moment gleichzeitig in weite Ferne zu wünschen. Schon seit längerer Zeit konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, wenn Goku in der Nähe war und wenn er versuchte ernsthaft über den anderen nachzudenken und ihn zu verwünschen, dann schob sich immer wieder das Bild dieser treuen Hundeaugen, in denen zuletzt so viel Liebe gestanden hatte, vor alle Vorsätze, Kakarott zu hassen. Und Vegeta war außerdem die ganze Zeit nur noch damit beschäftigt wegzulaufen. Ob nun tatsächlich, wie nach diesem Kuss oder nur vor seinen Gefühlen.

Und das war noch ein Grund, warum er jetzt hier war. Er hasste es, fortzulaufen. Ein echter Krieger floh niemals. Vor nichts und vor niemandem. Und wenn es seinen Tod bedeutete. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Vegeta das Gefühl, in die schwerste Schlacht seines Lebens zu ziehen und es stand noch nicht fest, ob er sie unbeschadet überstehen würde.

Er atmete einmal tief durch, straffte dann die Schultern, hörte auf sein Ki zu unterdrücken und trat ein. Er suchte Gokus Aura und lief dann zielstrebig in Richtung Kinderzimmer. Kurz verharrte er im Türrahmen, um zu beobachten, wie sich Goku und Trunks ein Kinderbuch zusammen ansahen. Der Kleine saß auf dem Schoß des Saiyajins, der ihm die Tiere, die auf den Bildern zu sehen waren, erklärte, während Trunks das Fell, das in die Seiten eingearbeitet war, neugierig betastete.

Einen Moment erlaubte sich der Prinz die friedliche Atmosphäre zu genießen und sich daheim zu fühlen, verschloss diese Gefühle dann jedoch wieder in sich und räusperte sich. Auf in den Kampf!

Goku sah auf und als er erkannte, wer ihn störte, sprang er erfreut auf: „Hi Vegeta! Schön, dich mal wiederzusehen!" Der Angesprochene legte den Kopf schief und musterte Kakarott eingehend. Eigentlich waren das nicht die Worte gewesen, die er sich zur Begrüßung erhofft hatte. 

‚Was denn? Hast du geglaubt? Dass er dir um den Hals fällt und dich mit Liebesschwüren überhäuft? Dass er dir erzählt, wie schrecklich du ihm gefehlt hast und dich zum krönenden Abschluss küsst?', spöttelte die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf und Vegeta schüttelte diesen einmal kurz, um die Stimme loszuwerden. Für das, was jetzt kam, brauchte er möglichst einen klaren Kopf.

„Ve'ta!!", wurde er auch von Trunks begrüßt und blinzelte kurz. „Bitte?!"

Goku sah das Kind auf seinem Arm stolz an. „Das war dein Name, Vegeta! Trunks' erstes Wort! Ich glaube, er hat dich wirklich lieb." –Und ich dich auch- stand in den Augen des größeren Saiyajin geschrieben und obwohl er es nicht aussprach, reichte es um Vegeta beinahe den Boden unter den Füßen wegzuziehen.

Sein Schwanz löste sich von seinem Platz an der Taille des Prinzen und begann unruhig hin großen Kurven hinter ihm zu tanzen. Die Augen des anderen saugten sich sofort an dem flauschigen Anhängsel fest und verfolgten jede Bewegung. 

Keiner von beiden sagte ein Wort. Der eine, weil er vollauf damit beschäftigt war jede Kurve, die der königliche, kastanienbraune Schwanz vollführte, mit den Augen nachzuzeichnen, der andere weil er vergeblich nach den passenden Worten suchte. Vegeta knurrte leise. Verdammt, auf dem Weg hierher hatte er sich genau überlegt, was er zu Kakarott sagen wollte, doch nun war alles weg und er wusste nicht wie er beginnen sollte.

„Könntest du wohl bitte aufhören auf meinen Schwanz zu starren??", fauchte Vegeta schließlich gereizt, weil es ihn irritierte, dass sein Gegenüber so von seinem eigenwilligen Anhängsel gefesselt war. 

Goku, dessen Blick noch wie einige Sekunden wie hypnotisiert an den Saiyajinschwanz hing, sah verwundert auf, doch entschuldigte sich schließlich warm lächelnd und konzentrierte seinen Blick wieder auf das Gesicht das Prinzen, was Vegeta jedoch nicht wesentlich lieber war.

„Wir müssen reden", sagte der Prinz schließlich nur und ärgerte sich, dass ihm nichts Besseres als diese abgedroschene Floskel eingefallen war, um das Gespräch zu beginnen. Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers wechselte sofort von gewohnt fröhlich zu ernsthaft besorgt. Goku erinnerte sich noch gut daran, was das letzte Mal passiert war, als Vegeta mit ihm hatte „reden" wollen und er hoffte inständig, dass Vegeta trotz aller Versprechen nicht doch zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass es besser für sie wäre, wieder getrennte Wege zu gehen. 

Trunks schien die angespannte Atmosphäre gar nicht wahrzunehmen, sondern gähnte einmal herzhaft um dann seine Augen zufallen zu lassen. In diesem Moment beneidete der Prinz das kleine Kind. Einfach die Augen schließen und die Probleme aussperren. Danach wäre ihm jetzt auch. Leider war er ein erwachsener Mann- noch dazu ein Saiyajin- und sein Stolz gebot ihm, sich der Sache mit Kakarott zu stellen.

Das Problem an der Sache war, dass Vegeta selbst nicht wusste, inwiefern er seinen Gefühlen trauen konnte. „Ich bin hierher gekommen, um diese Sache zwischen dir und mir endgültig zu klären" sagte er etwas steif, nicht daran gewöhnt über etwas zu sprechen, wo seine Gefühle Mitspracherecht hatten.

„Einen Moment bitte, mein Prinz", entgegnete Goku leise und legte den schlafenden Trunks in sein Bettchen, dann folgte er Vegeta, der sich inzwischen ins Wohnzimmer begeben hatte, um das Baby mit ihrer Unterhaltung nicht zu wecken.

Dem kleineren Saiyajin war schwindlig. Schon wieder diese zwei Wörter. _Mein Prinz_. Es war seltsam wieder mit diesem angeborenen Titel angesprochen zu werden. Es klang so respektvoll, aber nicht kalt. Jedenfalls nicht bei Kakarott. Und dieses _Mein_ war mehr als eine bloße Anrede. Es hatte etwas besitzergreifendes, ohne dabei fordernd zu wirken. Goku benutze dieses Wort zwar, erwartete aber keine Reaktion des Prinzen darauf. 

Vegeta zwang sich ruhig stehen zu bleiben, nachdem er eine Weile rastlos im Zimmer auf und ab gelaufen war, verfolgt von Gokus Augen. Er wickelte seinen Schwanz wieder fest um die Taille und atmete tief durch. Versuchte mit einer Art schnellen Meditation seine innere Ruhe zurückzugewinnen. Spürte nur noch den flauschigen Teppich unter seinen bloßen Füßen, den die Stiefel hatte er beim Betreten des Hauses ausgezogen, hörte das leise Zwitschern der Vögel außerhalb des Hauses, inhalierte mit jedem Atemzug Kakarotts charakteristischen Geruch, der in jedem Möbelstück, jeder Teppichfaser, jeder Pore der Wand verankert zu sein schien und fand langsam zu einer Art Scheinruhe zurück.

Goku wartete die ganze Zeit geduldig. Schließlich wollte er seinen Prinzen ja zu nichts drängen- am Ende würde dieser nur wieder die Flucht ergreifen. Dann endlich drehte sich Vegeta zu ihm um. In seine nachtschwarzen Augen war etwas Ruhe und Selbstsicherheit zurückgekehrt, der Sturm der vorhin noch in ihnen getobt hatte, hatte sich gelegt. „Du sagst also du liebst mich Kakarott?" Vegeta hatte entschlossen einfach die Fluch nach vorn anzutreten. Lange um den heißen Brei herumzureden würde ihn kein Stück weiterbringen.

Goku nickte ernst. „Das tue ich, Vegeta. Mit meiner ganzen Seele liebe ich dich."

„Was macht dich so sicher?"

Verwirrt blinzelte der Größere. „Was meinst du?"

„Was dich so sicher macht, dass du mich liebst. Was ist Liebe? Kannst du es mir definieren?"

„Hast du nie gelernt, wie Liebe sich anfühlt, mein Prinz?", fragt Goku sanft und trat ein paar Schritte näher. Ihre Körper waren nun nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander und Vegeta musste seinen Kopf in den Nacken legen, um dem anderen Saiyajin in die Augen blicken zu können.

„Liebe ist für jeden etwas anderes. Jedes Individuum empfindet Liebe anders, deshalb gibt es auch keine eindeutige Definition dafür. Aber mein persönliches Empfinden kann ich dir gerne beschreiben. Ich bin regelrecht süchtig nach deiner Nähe und es bereitet mir sowohl körperliche als auch seelische Schmerzen, wenn du nicht da bist. Ich sehe zu dir auf und bewundere dich, in meinen Augen bist du einfach perfekt. Ich liebe es dich zu beobachten, dir einfach still zuzusehen und dich zu studieren. Ich möchte dich verstehen, Vegeta. Ein Teil deines Lebens sein. Wenn es dich von dem Schmerz erlösen würde, der dich Tag und Nacht quält, würde ich ohne zu Zögern mein Leben geben. Wärst du in Gefahr ebenfalls. Neben dir verblasst die Sonne und der Mond, du bist das Zentrum meines Universums. Wenn du mich noch einmal alleine lässt, werde ich das nicht überleben."

Zitternd stand Vegeta vor Goku, sagte eine ganze Weile gar nichts, sondern war damit beschäftigt, das Gefühlschaos, das diese Worte ausgelöst hatten, zu ordnen. Waren seine Gefühle nicht ganz ähnlich? Bedeutete das wirklich, dass er seine Unterklassenratte liebte? Konnte er Kakarotts Worten trauen? Ein Blick in die zärtlichen schwarzen Augen des Anderen machte die letzte Frage allerdings überflüssig.

„Und trotzdem verlangst du nicht mehr als Freundschaft von mir?"

Goku seufzte und blickte den Saiyajin no Ouji dann traurig an. „Verlangen kann ich gar nichts. Ich kann nur erbitten. Ich bitte dich um deine Freundschaft, weil ich weiß, dass du nicht bereit bist, mehr zu geben. In deinem Leben muss dir etwas Furchtbares passiert sein, das dich gelehrt hat, die Nähe anderer zu fürchten. Ich habe nicht das Recht, deine Fluchtdistanz zu überschreiten, dich einzuengen und mir etwas von dir zu nehmen, das du mir nicht freiwillig gibst."

/So anders als Zarbon..../ „Wo-woher weißt du das? Was gibt dir Grund zur Annahme, das mir etwas schreckliches zugestoßen ist?", fragte Vegeta, seine Gefühle immer noch stur verdrängend, spöttisch.

„Deine ganze Art und Weise schreit es mir förmlich entgegen. Deine Art zu stehen- so wie jetzt-, die Arme abwehrend vor der Brust verschränkt, diese ewig wachsame und angespannte Haltung. Dein beinahe schon zwanghaftes Bedürfnis niemandem zu nahe zu kommen- weder emotional noch körperlich. Und natürlich deine Albträume. Ich habe nachts oft wach gelegen, wenn du dich ruhelos hin und hergewälzt hast, wenn Tränen in der Dunkelheit geflossen sind und du hilflos und gepeinigt aufgeschrieen hast. Manchmal habe ich dich geweckt, andere Male bist du von alleine erwacht. Es tut weh dich so zu sehen, Vegeta."

„Und was erwartest du jetzt von mir?", knurrte Vegeta, unsicher, was er von dem Ganzen halten sollte. 

„Nichts." Dann folgte eine lange Pause. „Ich wünsche mir nur, dass du bei mir bleibst."

„Wenn du mich wirklich so sehr liebst wie du sagst, warum fällt es dir dann so leicht, nicht mehr von mir zu verlangen?"

„Ich sagte nie, dass es mir leicht fällt. Im Gegenteil. Ich möchte ich küssen dürfen, dich berühren und streicheln, dir die Angst nehmen und dir zeigen, was Liebe bedeutet, aber wer wirklich liebt, muss auch in der Lage sein, seinen Liebsten ziehen zu lassen. Ich bin glücklich, wenn du glücklich bist."

„Blödsinn! Liebe ist sehr selten in unserem Volk und nur für den Fall das du mich damals nicht verstanden hast, wiederhole ich es noch mal für dich: _Wenn_ ein Saiyajin liebt, dann tut er es, als gäbe es keinen Morgen. Wenn es also wirklich so sein sollte, wie du sagst, wenn es wirklich Liebe ist, was du für mich empfindest, dann _kannst_ du gar nicht glücklich sein ohne mich."

Goku sah ihn an, die Augen plötzlich voller Schmerz. „Ich weiß", hauchte er. „Ich versuche aber wenigstens so zu tun als ob...."

Eigentlich war Vegeta hierher gekommen, weil er gehofft hatte festzustellen, dass Gokus Gefühle für ihn entweder von Anfang an nicht das gewesen waren, wofür dieser sie gehalten hatte, oder aber in der Zwischenzeit abgeflaut waren. Damit hätte er seinem Herz bewiesen, dass sein Verstand die ganze Zeit Recht gehabt hatte und hätte beruhigt so weiterleben können wie bisher. Dieses Gespräch hatte aber alle seine Pläne auf den Kopf  gestellt.

Kakarott schien ihn wirklich zu lieben und sein verdammtes Herz hatte Recht behalten. Was nun? Für diese Möglichkeit hatte Vegeta nicht mitgeplant. Zum einen hatte er nicht darüber nachdenken wollen und zum anderen hatte er nicht wirklich damit gerechnet. Frustriert fauchte der Saiyajin no Ouji: „Kannst du mir vielleicht mal sagen, was du eigentlich von mir willst? Ich werde nicht schlau aus dir!"

Ganz leise, aber ernster als Vegeta ihn je zuvor erlebt hatte, antwortete Goku: „Ich will dir helfen ohne Angst zu lieben."  

Vegeta stand für einige Sekunden völlig unbeweglich. Wagte nicht zu blinzeln oder zu atmen. Dann hatten seine drei inneren Stimmen- sein Stolz, sein Herz und die kleine Stimme, die ihn schon immer begleitet hatte- ihren kleinen Kampf ausgefochten und er schloss den Abstand zwischen seinem und Kakarotts Körper mit einem schnellen Schritt. Seine Hand in Gokus Nacken zog dessen Kopf zu sich hinunter, um sich endlich den langersehnten Kuss zu holen.

Überrascht von dieser Reaktion des Prinzen und von der Intensität mit der sich ihre Lippen trafen, schnappte Goku erst nach Luft, um dann den Kuss mit all seiner Liebe und Leidenschaft zu erwidern. Seine Arme schlangen sich um die schmale Hüfte des Prinzen und drückten den kleineren Körper gegen seinen eigenen. 

/Endlich.... endlich wieder diese weichen Lippen spüren.. Gott, wie ich mich danach gesehnt habe.../ Als Goku feuchtes Streicheln an seiner Unterlippe spürte, öffnete er bereitwillig den Mund, um der neugierigen Zunge Zugang zu gewähren. Er fühlte Vegeta erschaudern und konnte selbst ein Zittern nicht unterdrücken. Zu viel Gefühl lag in diesem Kuss.

Dann lösten sie sich langsam wieder voneinander, um sich tief in die Augen zu blicken. „Wenn du mir weh tust Kakarott.... töte ich dich."

„Das wird nie der Fall sein, mein Prinz...."   *

Nach diesem Versprechen hatte er mich erneut geküsst und ich hatte es geschehen lassen. Das war jetzt sechs Monate her und ich hatte es nicht eine Sekunde bereut, meinem Herzen nachgegeben zu haben. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben empfand ich wirklich etwas wie Glück. 

Am Anfang hatte sich nicht viel an unserer Beziehung zueinander geändert, außer dass er mich ein wenig öfter berührte und mich dann und wann küsste. Und trotzdem fühlte ich mich befreiter. Kakarott ließ mir Zeit, mich an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen und überstürzte nichts.

So hatte ich die Möglichkeit nach und nach einen Teil meiner Angst vor Berührungen zu überwinden. Nach zwei Monaten hatte ich mich das erste Mal zum Schlafen an ihn gekuschelt. Es hatte mich wirklich viel Überwindung gekostet. Noch lange, nachdem Kakarott eingeschlafen war, hatte ich wach gelegen, hin und her überlegt, ob es richtig war meinem plötzlichen Bedürfnis nach Nähe nachzugeben und was er dazu sagen würde, doch dann hatte ich mich vorsichtig angepirscht und mich an ihn gedrückt. Mit einem leisen Seufzen hatte er seine Arme um mich geschlungen und das Gefühl von Geborgenheit, das mich daraufhin durchflossen hatte, sagte mir dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war.

Seitdem machte ich es öfter und es trug erheblich zur Steigerung meines Wohlbefindens bei. Seltsam, oder? Manchmal hatte ich immer noch Angst mich in dem Gefühl für ihn zu ertrinken. Doch auch wenn mein Herz und meine Seele bereits verloren waren- an ihn verloren-, so wusste ich dennoch mit jedem Atemzug, dass es nicht unbedingt meinen Tod bedeutete. Im Gegenteil. Ich fühlte mich lebendiger als je zuvor.

Endlich hatte sich Kakarott doch entschieden, zu mir herüber zu kommen. Ich lehnte weiterhin mit geschlossenen Augen an dem Stamm und fragte mich, was er wohl wollte. Mein kleines Grinsen verriet natürlich, dass ich seine Anwesenheit bereits bemerkt hatte, aber ich wollte, dass er den ersten Schritt tat. Was Kakarott natürlich prompt ausnutzte. Etwas Schweres auf  meinem Schoß brachte mich dann doch dazu meine Augen zu öffnen und nachzusehen, was es war- wobei das natürlich fast klar war.

Wer außer Kakarott hätte wohl diese Frechheit besessen? Wahrscheinlich niemand. Mit leuchtenden Augen beugte er sich vor um seine Wange an meiner zu reiben. Meine Arme legten sich um seine Taille und ich erwiderte seine Zärtlichkeiten. Er wusste sehr gut, wie sehr ich das mochte. Am Anfang stand ich solchen Berührungen noch recht distanziert gegenüber, doch inzwischen hatte ich entdeckt, wie sehr sie mein Leben bereicherten.

Seine Lippen fanden meine um mit ihnen in einen innigen Kuss zu verschmelzen und uns beide atemlos zurückzulassen. „Ich liebe dich, Vegeta", sagte er leise und lächelte mich glücklich an. Gott, ich bekam nicht genug davon, diese einfachen drei Worte aus seinem Mund zu hören.

Meine Hände wanderten träge über seinen Körper, als ich fragte: „Was willst du, Kakarott?" Ich seufzte leise und lehnte mich gegen seine Hand, als er mich im Nacken kraulte. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sich Berührungen so gut anfühlen konnten.

„Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur sagen, dass das Essen fertig ist. Wie ist es? Hast du Hunger?"

„Hmmm. Geh schon mal vor, Kakarott. Ich komme in fünf Minuten nach."

Er presste sich noch einmal an mich, küsste mich lange und stand dann auf. „Okay, 'Geta. Aber lass dir nicht zu lange Zeit. Sonst ist nichts mehr da." Er blinzelte mir vergnügt zu und ging dann ins Haus.

Mir war währenddessen beträchtlich wärmer geworden. „Bastard", flüsterte ich lächelnd und sah ihm sehnsüchtig hinterher. Keine Frage. Ich wollte ihn. Ich wollte ihn berühren und von ihm berührt werden, aber ich hatte vor allem Angst, was über sanftes Streicheln hinausging. 

Ich war inzwischen soweit, dass ich nicht jedes Mal beim Kuscheln ausflippte und die Flucht ergriff, wie zu Beginn unserer Beziehung der Fall gewesen war- wofür ich mich hinterher immer selbst gehasst hatte, weil ich ja eigentlich wusste dass Kakarott mir nie etwas antun würde. Manchmal waren diese Streicheleinheiten für uns beide etwas zu viel und wir wurden hart, aber dennoch machte Kakarott nie irgendwelchen Andeutungen, dass er mit mir schlafen wollte, obwohl sein Körper eine andere Sprache sprach. Seine Berührungen blieben sanft und zärtlich, was mich einerseits beruhigte und mir die Kraft gab, meinen Fluchtinstinkt zu bekämpfen, was mich aber andererseits auch unsicher machte und ich mich ab und zu fragte, ob er mich überhaupt auf eine solche Art und Weise wollte.

Seufzend stand ich auf und folgte ihm ins Haus. Vielleicht sollten wir endlich mal wieder trainieren. Ich dachte schon wieder viel zu viel nach.

Zufrieden lehnte ich an der Wand an der Außenwand unseres Hauses. Über mir das offene Schlafzimmerfenster und unter mir das üppige grüne Gras. Ein frischer Wind wehte mir ins Gesicht und trug das Versprechen eins baldigen Wintereinbruches mit sich. Auf der Erde hatte es noch Zwischenjahreszeiten gegeben, aber hier in der Hölle gab es nur Winter oder Sommer, die manchmal so abrupt wechselten, dass du morgens aufstandest- auf dreißig Grad im Schatten eingestellt- und dich vor der Tür erst einmal durch kniehohen Schnee kämpfen musstest.

Mir tat zwar jeder Muskel weh, aber ich war glücklich. Wie könne ich es auch nicht sein mit einem Mann wie Vegeta an meiner Seite? Eben dieser besagte Prinz hatte mich gleich nach dem zweiten Frühstück hinaus in die Wildnis zu einem Trainingskampf geschleppt und mich ordentlich verprügelt. /Womit habe ich das eigentlich verdient?/, dachte ich in einem gespielten Versuch, mich selbst zu bemitleiden, was aber durch das breite Grinsen auf meinen Lippen ziemlich daneben ging.

Wenn ich ehrlich war, liebte ich es, mich mit Vegeta zu messen. Ich liebte es zu sehen, wie er von Mal zu Mal stärker wurde, jetzt, wo ich nicht mehr die Angst haben musste, dass ich ihn nie wiedersehen würde, wenn ich unterlag. Wenigstens hatte er mir den Vortritt gelassen, als es ums Duschen ging- freilich nicht freiwillig, wir hatten es mit Schere-Stein-Papier ausgeknobelt. Nie hätte ich mir träumen lassen, dass mein Prinz mal solche Albernheiten mitmachen würde.

Während ich nun also frisch geduscht und verarztet faul vor unserem Haus rumsaß, stand mein 'Geta unter der Dusche. Ungebeten tauchten vor meinem inneren Augen Bilder von seinem unbekleideten, perfekten Körper auf. Kleine Wasserperlen, die über seine bronzefarbene Haut rannen, seine Hände die über seinen Körper wanderten, Seife verteilten und dabei wie zufällig seine Brustwarzen streiften, die sich daraufhin aufrichteten....

Men Kopf rollte zur Seite und mein eigenes, leises Stöhnen riss mich aus meiner Trance. Errötend stellte ich fest, dass sich auch bei mir etwas aufgerichtet hatte. Verdammt, ich wollte ihn einfach viel zu sehr. Der bloße Gedanke an ihn reichte aus, um mich hart zu machen. In letzter Zeit wurde es immer schlimmer, aber ich wagte nicht, diesbezüglich irgendwelche Andeutungen zu machen. Klar, wenn wir uns gegenseitig streichelten, dann merkte er schon, wie es um mich stand und auch er blieb davon nicht unberührt, aber ich bezweifelte stark, dass er schon zu mehr, geschweige denn zu Sex, bereit war.

Ich erinnerte mich noch gut, wie er anfangs oft schon bei einfachen, beinahe unschuldigen Berührungen aus dem Bett gesprungen und die Flucht ergriffen hatte. Er hatte sich dann meistens im Badezimmer eingeschlossen und sich für Stunden geweigert hinauszukommen. Und tat er es dann endlich konnte er mir nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Einmal hatte er das Abschließen vergessen und ich war ihm gefolgt. Vegeta hatte mich mit einem Blick angesehen, der mich stark an ein verwundetes und verängstigtes Reh erinnert hatte. Nie wieder möchte ich diesen Ausdruck in seinen nachtschwarzen Augen sehen!

Allmählich hatte ich einen leisen Verdacht, was für ein Geheimnis er vor mir verbarg, doch es war zu furchtbar, um nach Indizien zu suchen, die meine Ahnung bestätigten. So etwas tat doch niemand einem anderen Krieger- und dann noch so einem wunderschönen und stolzen wie meinem Prinzen- an, oder?

Es war doch sehr viel angenehmer, wenn er sich aus freiem Willen hingab und es genoss, als wenn man versuchte seinen Stolz zu brechen und ihn zwang sich unterzuordnen, was so seinem Wesen widersprach.

Zu fühlen, wie sich seine Muskeln unter den Berührungen entspannten, wie er sich meiner Hand entgegenlehnte, weil er mir vertraute, zu sehen, wie sich seine Augen genießerisch schlossen und zu hören, wie seine Atmung langsam immer unregelmäßiger wurde, war mir doch um einiges lieber, als irgendetwas von ihm zu erzwingen.

An dem Pochen zwischen meinen Beinen merkte ich, dass die Richtung, in die meine Gedanken gingen, nicht gut für mich waren, doch ich konnte nicht anders. Vegeta war einfach viel zu schön um nicht an ihn zu denken. So weiche Haut, so sinnliche Lippen, so viel verborgene Leidenschaft....

Wieder entkam mir ein leises Stöhnen, doch dieses Mal beschloss ich, meine Gedanken nicht in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf gegen die raue Wand, schloss die Augen, während meine Hand meinen blauen Gürtel lockerte und langsam an meinem Bauch abwärts glitt, durch das lockige schwarze Haar hinab zu meiner Männlichkeit, mich hart umfasste und mir ein lautes Keuchen entlockte.

Gott, wenn das nur Vegetas Hand wäre..... Ich stellte mir vor, dass meine Hände über Vegetas bronzefarbene Haut glitten, jede einzelne Narbe liebkosten. Sein Kopf fiel mit einem leisen Aufstöhnen in den Nacken und er bot mir so seinen ungeschützten Hals dar. Ein Kribbeln, das durch meinen Körpern lief und kleine Küsse, die auf heißer Haut verteilt wurden. Ein Erzittern seines gottgleichen Körpers und wieder ein leisen Stöhnen.

„Vegeta...." Wie konnte man jemand so sehr wollen? Es war sündig so etwas über ihn zu denken, ohne dass er es wusste, aber.... „....nhhnnn.... ahh...." Ich fuhr schneller an meinem Glied auf und ab und merke wie der erlösende Höhepunkt langsam näher kam, als mich ein leises „Kuso!" aus dem Zimmer hinter mir unterbrach. Vegeta war schon fertig mit duschen? Oh verdammt, das war nicht gut. Mein Körper war noch weit davon entfernt, befriedigt zu sein.

Hastig versuchte ich meinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, richtete meine Sachen wieder- 'Geta sollte mich schließlich nicht in einer so offensichtlichen Situation finden, falls er zufällig aus dem Fenster schaute- und beschloss mich dem Unvermeidbaren zu stellen. Langsam richtete ich mich auf, darauf gefasst.... ja worauf eigentlich? Innerlich bereitete ich mich jedenfalls auf alle Möglichkeiten und Unmöglichkeiten vor, aber mit dem, was ich dann erblickte, hätte ich nie gerechnet.

Vegeta stand genau gegenüber vom Fenster, durch das ich in das Zimmer sah. Mein „Hi, 'Geta" blieb mir förmlich im Halse stecken. Vegeta hatte ein Unterarm gegen die Wand gestützt, seine Stirn darauf gelegt und stand dadurch leicht vorgebeugt, so dass ich eine optimale Aussicht auf seinen nackten, durchtrainierten Hintern hatte. Ein kleines Keuchen ließ sich trotz aller Bemühungen nicht unterdrücken. Und das Ziehen in meinen Lenden machte mich darauf aufmerksam, dass der Anblick des Objektes meiner Begierde- noch dazu völlig unbekleidet in einer solch einladenden Pose- _nicht_ das war, was ich jetzt brauchte.  /Willst du mich umbringen ,'Geta?!/

Plötzlich stolperte er rückwärts, fiel aufs Bett und gab mir einen noch besseren Blick auf seinen Körper. /Kami...../ Meine Augen tasteten jeden Muskel seines Oberkörpers ab, glitten zu seinem Bauch, bevor meine Aufmerksamkeit plötzlich auf etwas gelenkt wurde, das stolz und aufrecht zwischen seinen leicht gespreizten Beinen stand. Wenn man einen Blick auf Vegeta warf, war es eigentlich von vornherein klar, dass Mutter Natur bei ihm mit seinen Vorzügen nicht gerade sparsam umgegangen war, aber „seine" Größe überraschte mich doch immer wieder.

Und zu sehen, dass sich mein Prinz in einer ähnlichen Lage befand wie ich, machte mich nur noch härter. Zeitgleich wimmerten wir beide leise und gerade als mein vernebelter Geist registriert hatte, dass mein Verstand mir ununterbrochen „Wegdrehen!" zuschrie und ich auch schon darauf reagieren wollte, begann Vegeta sich zu streicheln und meine volle Aufmerksamkeit gehörte mit einem Mal wieder ihm.

Seine Hände liebkosten seinen festen Bauch und schon diese einfache Berührungen ließen ihn leise aufstöhnen, da dies eine seiner erogenen Zonen war. Seine Kopf legt sich nach hinten, seine Augen geschlossenen, die Lippen leicht geöffnet. Zitternd vor Verlangen presste ich mich enger an die Hauswand während ich hungrig jede seiner Bewegungen verfolgte.

Eine Hand war schließlich bei seinen Brustwarzen angekommen, neckte sie und unter einem lauten Aufkeuchen verhärteten sie sich beinahe augenblicklich und Vegeta bog sich seiner eigenen Berührung entgegen. „nnnhhh...ohhh....hhnnnn....." Mir schwamm inzwischen der Kopf und ich stand nur noch schwankend aufrecht, meine Knie waren weich geworden. Die Show, die er mir bot, war beinahe zuviel für mich. In einem unbewussten Versuch den Druck in meinem Unterleib abzubauen, begann ich mich gegen die raue Hauswand zu reiben.

Seine talentierte Zunge feuchtete seine Lippen an und während eine Hand noch mit seinem empfindlichen Nippel spielte, griff die andere nach seinem in Erregung tanzenden Schwanz. Mit einen zittrigen Aufstöhnen hielt er einen Moment still, bevor einmal der Länge nach über das Fell streichelte. Normalerweise ließ er niemanden an sein pelziges Anhängsel, doch an seiner heftigen Reaktion erkannte ich, dass dieses Körperteil äußerst sensibel sein musste.

„AHhh.. oHH.. Kaka.... hnnnnhhn.... Kakarott....."

Nie hatte ich meinen Namen auf eine solche Weise von seinen verführerischen Lippen gehört und es machte mich so an, dass ich nun beinahe Schmerzen hatte. Aber ob diese nun aber unangenehm oder doch eher willkommen waren, konnte ich nicht mehr sagen. Zu groß war das Chaos in meinem Kopf und die Erregung. Diesem brennenden Verlangen hilflos gegenüber stehend, ließ ich eine Hand zwischen meine Beine wandern und rieb nach Erlösung suchend über den Stoff meines Gis. Mein Kopf rollte in den Nacken und mein Mund öffnete sich zu einem lautlosen Stöhnen. Oh Gott, ich wollte ihn so sehr.....

Vegeta wiederholte diese Prozedur noch einige Male, zerzauste das Fell und bebte schließlich vor Lust, doch es schien nicht auszureichen um zu kommen. /Kami, lass mich dir helfen...!/ Ein Hand krallte sich in das Laken, während er die andere zu seinem Mund brachte und darauf biss, um den Aufschrei zu dämpfen, den er nicht länger unterdrücken, als sich sein kastanienbraunes Anhängsel um seine Erektion wickelte und daran auf und abglitt. Er ließ seinen pelzigen Schwanz die ganze Arbeit machen und außer gedämpften Keuch- und Stöhngeräuschen, die mich zusätzlich antörnten, war nichts anderes mehr von ihm zu hören.

Nie zuvor hatte ich meinen Prinzen so in Ekstase gesehen..... Meine zweite Hand wanderte um mich herum, um durch den Stoff auf meinen Tailspot zu drücken. Die einfache Berührung ließ mich weiße Sterne sehen und im nächsten Moment brachte ich mich über die Schwelle und glitt hinüber in die befriedigte Glücksseligkeit- zeitgleich ergoss sich mein Prinz ebenfalls mit einem leisen Aufschrei.

Ich sackte in die Knie und lehnte mich schwer atmend gegen die Wand. Wow, das.. das war..... ‚Pervers?'... unglaublich gewesen. Ich hörte Vegeta knurren: „Verdammt Kakarott. Wegen dir muss ich gleich noch einmal duschen gehen." und lächele leicht. Damit wäre also die Frage, ob er mich überhaupt begehrte, beantwortet. Natürlich war es komisch gewesen, ihn durch das Fenster zu beobachten und jetzt im nachhinein schämte ich mich sogar fast dafür... aber es hatte so gut getan....

Seinen erneuten Ausflug ins Bad nutzte ich dazu, mich rasch umzuziehen und mich in der Küche rasch etwas zu waschen, bevor Trunks mich lautstark daran erinnerte, dass seine Fütterung längst überfällig war. Während die Milch im Wasserbad erwärmt wurde, lehnte ich mit geschlossenen Augen und einem zufriedenen Lächeln an der Spüle.

Zwei Arme, die sich um mein Taille legten, ein warmer Körper, der sich an mich drückte und weiche Lippen, die sich kurz auf meinen Mund pressten, holten mich schließlich in die Wirklichkeit zurück und ich sah direkt in Vegetas faszinierende schwarze Augen.

„Woran denkst du Kakarott?" fragte er mit einem kleinen Halblächeln.

„Daran, dass ich dich liebe", erwiderte ich und küsste zärtlich seine Stirn. Er begann an mir zu schnüffeln und grinste schließlich. „Du riechst gut, Kakarott", sagte er mit einem undeutbaren Blick und ich verstand erst viel später, was er damit meinte.

Er langte nach der Flasche Milch, holte sie aus dem Wasser und prüfte schnell die Temperatur und machte sich dann mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf den Weg zu dem schreiende Trunks. Lächelnd folgte ich ihm und beobachtete, wie Vegeta ihn fütterte. Inzwischen hatte mein Prinz ganz klar getrennt, wann der Kleine ihm und wann er mir gehörte. Zum Spielen und Füttern am Tage war er praktisch Eigentum von Vegeta und da ließ sich dieser auch gar nicht reinreden, aber ging es um ums Windeln wechseln oder nächtliche Fütterungen wurde Trunks nur allzu gern mir überlassen.

Mit einem leisen, glücklichen Seufzend sah ich zu, wie Vegeta Trunks vorsichtig auf den Rücken klopfte, um ihm ein Bäuerchen zu entlocken, und hatte wirklich das erste Mal das Gefühl eine richtige Familie zu haben. Natürlich hatte ich auch Gohan geliebt und Chichi gemocht, aber das Zusammenleben mit Vegeta war etwas ganz Besonderes, dass ich auch nicht mehr hergeben möchte. Es war fast zu schön um wahr zu sein.

An dieser Stelle hätte ich mein Leben am liebsten angehalten und eine Endlosschleife daraus gemacht. Nach einem kleinen Kampf zog ich den widerwilligen Vegeta in meine Arme und küsste ihn zärtlich, was er nach kurzem Widerstand nur allzu gerne geschehen ließ. Endlich wusste ich, was Glück bedeutete.

TBC

Okay, schreibt Kommis!! Wenn ich nicht genügend bekommen, dann gibt's Mörder-Cliffhänger und laaaaange Wartezeiten als Strafe *MUYAHAHA* (toll, Frozen- du hast mich mit deinem Lachen angsteckt ^^)


	7. Hoffnung? IV

@cat-68: Den Blick gibst du aber zurück oder? o.O Ich glaube, Goku braucht den noch mal ^^

Hey, gibt es irgendwo da draußen ein Englisch-Genie, das den Beta-read bei der englischen Fassung dieser FF übernehmen würde? Ich stehe mit der Grammatik so ein bisschen auf Kriegsfuß und würde mich über Hilfe freuen. 

Warnings: AU, OOC, lime, sap, fluff, 

~~…. ~~ Lied ( „Kleiner Prinz" von Rosenstolz)

Noch eine kleine Anmerkung: Im Haus tragen die beiden meistens weder Socken noch Schuhe. Wozu auch? Ist ja alles mit flauschigem Teppich ausgelegt ^^

Kapitel 3- Hoffnung?      Teil 4

~~

Nach langer Wintersruh'

bin ich nachts aufgewacht

Er kam zur Tür herein,

vergessen lässt mich sein Kuss

Die Zeit der Trauer nur,

das Licht schon halb geahnt,

vor Kälte noch gelähmt,

verboten doch das Gefühl

~~

Zufrieden streckte ich mich und kuschelte mich ohne die Augen zu öffnen enger gegen Kakarotts warmen Körper. Tief atmete ich seinen Geruch ein und gähnte dann ausgiebig, bevor ich blinzelnd ein Auge öffnete um festzustellen, dass es schon hell draußen war. Mein allmorgendliches Ritual. Ich liebte es.

Früher war ich spätestens mit Sonnenaufgang munter geworden, doch seit Möhrchen und ich ein Paar waren, schlief ich länger- und ruhiger. Seine Gegenwart beruhigte meine gequälte Seele und ließ die Wunden nach und nach heilen. Wenn ich dennoch schlecht träumte, so war meine Unterklassenratte immer sofort zur Stelle um mich aufzuwecken und mir den Trost zu spenden, den ich vorgab nicht zu brauchen und den ich doch so nötig hatte.

Liebevoll betrachtete ich meinen schlafenden Partner. Kakarott war schon irgendwie faszinierend. Und ich meinte jetzt nicht nur seinen Körper. Seine Seele war das Licht, nachdem ich mein ganzes Leben gesucht hatte. Wie sollte ich es auch finden, wenn es in der Hölle auf mich wartete? Er schien immer zu wissen, was in mir vorging und manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er meine Gedanken lesen konnte.

Er war zwar fröhlich und unbekümmert und man könnte zu dem Schluss kommen, er sei naiv und nicht unbedingt mit Geistesgaben gesegnet, aber inzwischen hatte ich seine Maske durchschaut. Es war wahr, dass er das Leben liebte und gerne lachte, aber er war keineswegs dumm, sondern hatte einen messerscharfen Verstand- wie alle Saiyajins nebenbei bemerkt.

Manchmal hatte ich fast ein wenig Angst vor ihm. Ich fürchtete, er könnte hinter mein Geheimnis kommen, könnte entdecken wie schwach und verachtenswert ich wirklich war. Würde er mich immer noch lieben, wenn er herausfand, was Zarbon damals mit mir getan hatte? Was ich in meiner kindlichen Unschuld hatte geschehen lassen? Er war so stark, dass er sogar das Supersaiyajinlevel erreicht hatte. Wie konnte er dann jemanden lieben, der so erbärmlich war wie ich?

Andererseits hatte er Schwächere nie verachtet. Von seinen Freunden hatte ihm niemand auch nur annährend das Wasser reichen können. Und er war verständnisvoll. Vielleicht würde meine dunkle Vergangenheit ihn am Anfang erschrecken oder gar abschrecken, aber bestand nicht doch eine Chance- wenigstens eine klitzekleine- dass er damit klar kam und bei mir blieb? Mich sogar weiterhin liebte? 

Ich war so unentschieden. Konnte ich das Risiko eingehen? Ich wagte es nicht. Manchmal war ich ein furchtbarer Hasenfuß. Leise stand ich auf und ging ins Bad, um eine kurze Dusche zu nehmen, und danach- nach einem weiteren langen Blick auf meinen schlafenden Gefährten- in die Küche um schon mal unser Frühstück vorzubereiten. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ich- der Prinz der Saiyajins- mich zu so etwas herablassen würde uns es mir auch noch Spaß machen würde! Ein Blick auf die Küchenuhr sagte mir, das es Zeit wurde Trunks zu füttern.

Schnell machte ich seine Flasche fertig und ging zu ihm, bevor sein Geschrei Kakarott wecken konnte. Und während ich auf dem Stuhl saß, ein hungriges Baby auf dem Schoß, genoss ich die morgendliche Ruhe. Trunks Schmatzen war das einzige Geräusch, Kakarott schlief noch, aber allein seine Anwesenheit in diesem Haus erfüllte mich mit innerem Frieden. Beruhigt waren die Stürme meiner Vergangenheit. Es war schon beinahe unwirklich und ich zweifelte daran, ob ich ein solches Glück wirklich verdient hatte, ob es von Dauer sein konnte. Sollte mich Kakarott irgendwann erlassen, würde weder mein Herz noch meine Seele das überleben. Ich konnte lernen, mit der wiederholten Vergewaltigung in meine Kindheit zu leben, doch nur mit Kakarott. Wenn er nicht mehr da war, würde ich endgültig daran zerbrechen. 

Ich hatte mich darauf eingelassen, einen Teil meiner Gefühle zuzulassen, nicht mehr als emotionaler Eisblock durch die Gegend zu laufen und ich hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass es eine gefährliche Sache war. Trotzdem fühlte es sich gut an. Seit wann war ich so risikobereit, wenn es um meine Seele ging? 

Trunks hatte sein Frühstück inzwischen beendet und ich begann mit ihm im Raum herumzulaufen, nachdem ich die leere Flasche beiseite gestellt hatte, und klopfte ihm vorsichtig auf den Rücken, um ihm dazu zu bringen, sein Bäuerchen zu machen. Als ich am Fenster stand und einen Blick hinauswarf, erstarrte ich mitten in der Bewegung. Was war denn DAS??

„Kakarott?" Die Stimme meines Prinzen weckte mich und obwohl ich wirklich schön geträumt hatte, hatte ich nichts dagegen in der noch schöneren Realität zu erwachen. Konnte mein Leben eigentlich noch besser werden? Kaum.

Lächelnd streckte ich mich und blinzelte dann noch etwas verschlafen zu ihm auf. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass das alles wahr sein sollte. War ich in meinem Leben wirklich so gut gewesen, dass man mich mit Vegeta belohnte? Doch etwas beschäftigte meinen Prinzen heute. Ich konnte die Unruhe in seinen Augen sehen. „Was ist denn los 'Geta?"

„Da draußen ist irgendetwas." Es war selten, dass mein Prinz seine Unsicherheit so offen zeigte. Also musste es ihn wirklich beunruhigen. Sein Schwanz sprach eine noch deutlichere Sprache als dieser verunsicherte Unterton in seiner Stimme. Nervös bewegte er sich mit weit ausholenden Bewegungen hinter Vegeta hin und her anstatt wie gewöhnlich fest um die schmale Taille meines Prinzen geschlungen zu sein.

Vergessen war die Müdigkeit und von seiner Unruhe angesteckt lief ich schnell zum Fenster um nachzuschauen. Doch ich entdeckte nichts Ungewöhnliches, die glitzernde Schneedecke ausgenommen. Aber ansonsten? Nein, da war nichts, was einen gestandenen Saiyajin wie ihn so aus der Fassung bringen könnte. Verwirrte sah ich ihn an. „Was meinst du?"

Vegeta stand ein wenig näher bei mir, als er eigentlich müsste, und deutete nach draußen. „Das weiße Zeug da, was ist das?" Verblüfft starrte ich ihn an. „Weißt du nicht, was Schnee ist, 'Geta?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf . „So etwas gab es auf Vegeta-sei nicht." Dann beäugte er den Schnee durch das Fenster mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Misstrauen. /Kawaii!/ Ich lächelte und zog mir flink etwas über. „Komm, 'Geta!" Dann trabte ich zur Tür, wo meine Stiefel bereits auf mich warteten. Langsamer folgte mir mein Prinz, der sich ganz offensichtlich fragte, was ich vorhatte.

Sekunden später tollte ich übermütig durch den tiefen Schnee und erwartete eigentlich, dass Vegeta auch irgendwann zu mir kommen würde. Doch mein Prinz lehnte nur in der Tür und beobachtete mich. „Was ist los? Willst ewig da drin bleiben?", rief ich ihm zu und als ich seinen zweifelnden Blick in Richtung Schnee bemerkte, fügte ich hinzu: „Der beißt nicht! Und wenn doch, kannst du immer noch zurückbeißen. Hat mein Prinz etwa Angst?" Ich wusste, dass das seine Schwachstelle war Und tatsächlich schnaubte er verächtlich und wagte sich mit Todesverachtung in den Augen in das weiße Etwas, in das er sofort bin zur Hälfte der Wade versank.

Ich beobachtete ihn aufmerksam und sah, wie eine Augenbraue in die Höhe rutschte, als er feststellte, dass Schnee nicht weh tat, sondern einfach nur nass war. Einen Augenblick später hatte Vegeta dann auch schon einen Schneeball von mir im Gesicht. Einen Moment stand er wie erstarrt, begriff dann aber, was geschehen war und übte grausame Rache an mir. So nass wie dieses Mal war ich wohl noch nie gewesen. Und am Ende artete unsere Schneeballschlacht in einen spielerischen Faustkampf aus, bei dem wir durch den Schnee kugelten. Vegeta war natürlich haushoch überlegen, weil ich die ganze Zeit lachen musste. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Ich war einfach so glücklich. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ich mit meinem Prinz mal so etwas machen würde.

Als unsere Rauferei endlich ihr Ende fand, lagen wir beide still auf dem Boden- 'Geta auf mir- und sahen uns tief in die Augen. Ich war noch etwas atemlos vom ständigen Lachen, doch das hinderte mich nicht daran, Vegetas Kopf für einen langen, intensiven Kuss zu mir heranzuziehen.

Danach richteten wir uns langsam auf und als ich ihn betrachtete, wie er so vor mir saß, fand ich plötzlich, dass er perfekt in diese Umgebung passte. Unschuldig und rein wie der Schnee. Wenn nur diese traurigen, schwarzen Augen nicht wären.... Wir zitterten beide vor Kälte, denn schließlich waren wir nass bis auf die Knochen, doch anstatt reinzugehen, zog ich Vegeta an mich und er schlang seine Arme um meine Hüfte, während er seinen Kopf vertrauensvoll an meiner Schulter bettete.

Mein Prinz war heute ziemlich verspielt und anschmiegsam. Das war nicht immer so. Manchmal ließ er mich tagelang nicht einmal in seine Nähe, auch wenn diese Phasen inzwischen relativ selten war. Umso mehr genoss ich natürlich Momente wie diesen hier. Endlich wirkte er mal ein wenig entspannter und seine Haltung drückte nicht mehr dieses ängstliche Misstrauen aus.

„Weißt du Kakarott, ich frage mich, warum du denkst, jemand anderer sein zu müssen."

„Bitte? Wie meinst du das?"

Er seufzte leise. „Als ich dich kennen lernte, dachte ich, du bist ein unschuldiger, immer fröhlicher Idiot. Und bevor du jetzt wieder verletzt kuckst, lass mich ausreden! Ich will nicht bestreiten, dass du ein unschuldiger Engel bist, der das Leben liebt." Er machte eine kleine Pause, blickte zu mir auf, lächelte sein atemberaubendes Halblächeln, als er mich erröten sah und fuhr dann fort: „Aber du bist bei weitem nicht so dumm, wie du vorgibst zu sein. Und du bist auch nicht ewig fröhlich, auch wenn du so tust als ob. Auch du hast nachdenkliche Phasen, gibst es aber niemandem zu erkennen. Warum denkst du, dass diese Maskerade nötig ist?"

Letztendlich hatte er das Thema also doch angesprochen. Die Art, wie er mich die letzte Zeit angesehen hatte, hatte mir gesagt, dass er gelernt hatte durch die Maske hindurch auf mein wahres Ich zu schauen und sich diese Frage stellte. Ich war froh, dass er es ansprach, von alleine hätte ich es nicht getan. „Es hängt mit meinem Leben zusammen. Als ich ein Kind war, war ich wirklich so. Naiv und immer gut gelaunt. Sorgen kannte ich nicht. In dieser Zeit habe ich auch alle meine Freunde kennen gelernt und sie kannten mich somit nicht anders und waren an diese Art gewöhnt. Später, vor allem in den letzten Jahren meines Lebens, begann ich mir mehr Gedanken um alles zu machen und lebt nicht mehr einfach so in den Tag hinein. Spätestens mit der Geburt meines Sohnes war das sorglose Leben vorüber. Ich hatte jetzt eine Familie, die ich beschützen und versorgen musste. Gohan wollte erzogen und beschäftigt werden. Mein Problem war, dass ich schon so sehr in die Rolle des naiven Son Goku hineingewachsen war, dass ich nicht mehr anders konnte, als dieses Spiel weiterzuspielen."

„Meinst du nicht deine Freunde hätten dich verstanden? Ich meine, dazu sind Freunde doch da, oder? Um einander zu verstehen und so einander das Leben leichter zu machen."

Ich wiegte unschlüssig den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht 'Geta. Menschen sind manchmal komisch. Sie haben vor allem Angst, was sie nicht kontrollieren können. Und ich war schnell sehr viel stärker als mein Freunde. So lange ich harmlos erschien, war das auch kein Problem für sie. Ich glaube, die wenigsten wären damit klar gekommen, dass ich nicht nur Muskeln, sondern auch ein Hirn habe." Dann folgte eine lange Pause, bevor ich noch hinzufügte: „Deshalb bin ich auch ganz froh, dass du mich bei meinem Saiyajinnamen nennst. Mit „Goku" sind zu viele Beschränkungen, zu viele alte Vorstellungen, wie mein Leben auszusehen hat, verbunden. Der Name „Kakarott" ist praktisch noch unbelastet und gibt mir die Möglichkeit zu einem Neuanfang." Ich seufzte leise und drückte seinen warmen Körper enger an mich.

Seine Nähe gab mir so viel. Wärme, Geborgenheit, Glück. Wie sollte ich ihm für all das nur jemals danken? Ein bisschen erschrocken sah ich auf, als mich weiche Lippen an meinem Hals aus meinen Gedanken rissen und blickte in ernste, samtschwarze Augen.

„Kakarott? Für mich brauchst du dich nicht verstellen. Ich will dich so, wie du bist. Wie du _wirklich _bist."

„Hai", hauchte ich und ließ mich- beinahe zu Tränen gerührt- von ihm küssen. Eine schönere Liebeserklärung hätte mir mein Prinz gar nicht machen können. „Arigatou", flüsterte ich leise und sah ihm tief in die Augen..

„Verdammt, ist das kalt", fluchte Vegeta plötzlich und ich brauchte einen Moment um seinem Stimmungsumschwung zu folgen. „Lass uns rein gehen Kakarott, bevor wir uns noch was abfrieren." Er stand auf und weil ich nicht alleine draußen bleiben wollte und immer noch in bisschen benebelt von der gerade eben zerstören Stimmung war, folgte ich ihm wort- und beinahe willenlos.

Kakarott war schon seltsam Ich wusste ja, dass er recht anhänglich war, aber in den letzten Tagen, seit dem ersten Schneefall, klebt er wie eine Klette an mir. Ständig schleifte er mich nach draußen, um mit mir eine Schneeballschlacht zu machen, einen Schneemann zu bauen, zu rodeln oder Ski zu laufen. Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen hatte. Es machte mir Spaß, auch wenn ich das Gegenteil behauptete. Unser Training kam zwar etwas kurz, aber Kakarotts Verspieltheit gab auch mir Gelegenheit ein wenig von meiner nicht-existenten Kindheit nachzuholen.

In letzter Zeit war er aber auch öfter fort, murmelte dann immer etwas von Einkaufen. Möhrchen brachte auch immer ein paar Tüten heim, doch irgendwie war mir das alles suspekt. Das mit dem Einkaufen war nur eine Ausrede, das spürte ich, aber ich kam nicht dahinter, was er verbergen wollte und langsam wurde ich sauer, wenn er wegging.

Er hatte zwar eine Möglichkeit gefunden, meine Stimmung nach seiner Rückkehr wieder zu heben- das Bestechungsmittel hieß „Schokolade"- aber das machte es nicht weniger schlimm für mich. Wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selber war- was nur sehr selten geschah- dann war ich eifersüchtig. Selbst Kakarott war nur ein normaler Mann mit ganz normalen männlichen Bedürfnissen. Vielleicht hatte er langsam genug von seinem Zölibat und holte sich woanders seine Befriedigung. 

Für diese Gedanken würde ich mir am liebsten eine runterhauen, sobald sie auftauchten, denn ich wusste tief in meinem Herzen, dass ich Kakarott vertrauen konnte und er mich nie so verletzen würde. Außerdem hatte meine Unterklassenratte so etwas wie ein Gewissen und im Lügen war er noch nie gut gewesen. Was immer er also vor mir verbarg, es war etwas Positives, wenn es nach dem Leuchten seiner Augen ging.

Doch nach einer Woche und exakt drei Tagen [1] platzte mir der Kragen und als er erneut gehen wollte, packte ich ihn am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. „Jetzt sag mir verdammt noch mal, wo du hingehst!", zischte ich wütend.

Er blinzelte mich zunächst verblüfft an und schmunzelte dann. „Du bist niedlich, wenn du eifersüchtig bist." Und bevor ich reagieren konnte, küsste er mich. Beinahe wäre er damit sogar durchgekommen, doch bevor ich mich in unserem zärtlichen Zungenspiel verlieren konnte, löste ich mich ruckartig wieder von ihm.

„Bist du jetzt komplett wahnsinnig?", fauchte ich ihn an. „Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig!! Was für eine absurde Idee!"

Er musterte mich lächelnd und meinte dann. „Natürlich nicht. Wie kam ich nur darauf? Du erträgst nur den Gedanken nicht, dass auch andere vielleicht Interesse an mir haben könnten und dass ich es erwidere."

Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und erwiderte etwas unüberlegt: „Genau!"

Dann spürte ich, wie ich für einen kurzen Kuss an Kakarott gezogen wurde und schaute dann- sein Arm immer noch um meine Hüfte- auf in sein lächelndes Gesicht mit den ernsten Augen. „Das _ist_ Eifersucht 'Geta. Aber sie hat nichts mit der Liebe zu tun, die du vielleicht für mich empfindest. Es hat mit der Liebe zu tun, die du für dich selbst nicht hast. Liebst du dich 'Geta?"

Ich wollte ihm irgendeine bissige Antwort ins Gesicht schleudern, doch ich konnte nicht. Mein Wut war plötzlich verraucht., meine Kehle wie zugeschnürt und so und ich wandte mich einfach von ihm ab. Die Wahrheit war wohl, dass ich mich nicht liebte, ja, ich _mochte_ mich nicht einmal. Ich hasste meinen schwachen Körper und verachtete meine befleckte Seele. Mich widerte jede einzelne Narbe an. Ich war nicht schön. Weder außen noch innen... im Gegensatz zu ihm, der beides war. Ein Grund, weshalb ich mich von ihm magisch angezogen fühlte, war vielleicht auch, dass er alles verkörperte, was ich insgeheim zu sein hoffte. Stark, schön, unschuldig, rein, ein Supersaiyajin. Es war nicht der Einzige, aber einer von vielen Gründen.

Plötzlich umschlangen starke Arme meine Taille von hinten und drückten mich gegen Kakarotts warmen Körper. Zärtlich rieb er seine Wange an meiner und murmelte: „Es ist aber wichtig, dass du dich liebst 'Geta. Wie willst du mir Liebe schenken, wenn du nicht einmal für dich selbst welche übrig hast?"

Ich riss mich abrupt los und ging davon. „Das lass meine Sorge sein", entgegnete ich bissig und verschwand um die nächste Ecke. Aber wie erwartet ließ Kakarott mich nicht in Frieden, sondern folgte mir und brachte mich durch einen festen Griff um meinen Oberarm zum Stehen. „Was?", fauchte ich gereizt. Das Letzte, was ich jetzt hören wollte, waren seine weisen Ratschläge.

„Man kann lernen, sich selbst so zu akzeptieren, wie man ist, Vegeta. Glaubst du mir, wenn ich sage, dass du liebenswert bist?"

Sein treuer Hundeblick hielt mich einen weiteren Moment an Ort und Stelle, bevor ich mich wortlos abwandte und ging. Nein, ich glaubte ihm nicht. Und ich verstand ehrlich gesagt nicht, warum er gerade mich liebte, wo ich doch eigentlich überhaupt nicht zu ihm passte.

„Vegeta?", rief er mir noch hinterher. „Ich gehe jetzt einkaufen. Wenn ich wiederkomme, backen wir Plätzchen, okay?"

Was für ein Teufelszeug war das denn schon wieder? Ich hörte die Tür ins Schloss fallen, kauerte mich auf die Couch und wartete schicksalsergeben auf seine Rückkehr. Was immer er mit mir vorhatte, es würde mich von diesen trüben Gedanken ablenken und davon abhalten konnte ich diesen Sturkopf sowieso nicht.

„Okay, dann schauen wir mal, ob wir alles haben", verkündete ich voller Vorfreude. Vegeta stand mit skeptisch hochgezogener Augenbraue neben mir, sagte aber- noch- nichts dazu. Trunks Laufgitter hatten wir mit in die Küche genommen- sie war ja schließlich groß genug- und er spielte mit seinen Plüschtiere, ohne weiter auf meinen Prinzen und mich zu achten.

„Mehl? Ah ja, ist da. Eier? Ach, da hinten. Backpulver und Puderzucker? Auch da. Bunte Streusel und Zucker? ..... Wo sind die bunten Streusel?"

„Hier Kakarott", knurrte mir Vegeta zu, dem diese ganze Backsache nicht geheuer war. Wenn ich ehrlich war, wusste ich auch nicht genau, was ich zu tun hatte, aber so schwer konnte es ja wohl nicht sein oder? Alles zusammenschmeißen, durchkneten, ausrollen, in die Backröhre schieben. Klang ziemlich simpel. Aber wie ich mich kannte, würde das in einer kleinen Katastrophe enden. „Na super! Dann können wir ja anfangen.!"

Wir begannen also die Zutaten zusammenzumischen, als letztes schlugen wir die Eier auf und ließen den Inhalt in die extragroßen Schüsseln laufen. „Und jetzt?", fragte Vegeta und schaute in seine Schüssel.

„Na, vermischen und kneten."

„Mit den Händen??", fragte er zweifelnd.

„Natürlich! Womit sonst?"

„Mit einem Handrührgerät?", entgegnete Vegeta ironisch und sein Blick fiel auf das Eigelb. „Da fass' ich nicht rein!"

„Mit den Händen sind wir doch viel schneller, Vegeta. Es ist doch überhaupt nicht schlimm." Um meine Aussage zu beweisen, fasste ich in meine Schüssel und begann zu kneten. Die merkwürdigen, schmatzenden Geräusche des Eigelbs ignorierte ich und sah meinen Prinzen auffordernd an. Vegeta schaute mir noch einen Moment zu und begann dann unter vorherigem Schütteln und einem „Igitt!!" den Inhalt seiner Schüssel zu bearbeiten. Und obwohl er ein ziemlich finsteres Gesicht machte, verriet sein Schwanz, dass es ihm Freude bereitete. Ich grinste ihn mich hinein, während ich ihn aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete. Wenn ich seine Haltung mit der bei unserem Kennenlernen verglich, wirkte mein Prinz schon wesentlich entspannter. Vielleicht konnte ich ihm wirklich helfen, langsam in ein normales Leben ohne Angst zurückzufinden.

~~ 

Nur nicht weinen, kleiner Prinz

Nur nicht weinen, kleiner Prinz

Selbst ein Eisberg schmilzt nicht gleich

Nimm dir Zeit,

ach, nimm dir Zeit

~~

Schnell hatten sich die Einzelzutaten zu einem etwas klebrigen Teig zusammengefunden und eigentlich hätten wir mit dem Ausrollen beginnen können, wenn ich nicht auf dumme Gedanken gekommen wäre. Einfach weil mir gerade danach war und ich mal testen wollte, wie Vegeta darauf reagieren würde, nahm ich ein winziges Stück von meinem Teig und warf es nach ihm.

Einen Moment stand er wie versteinert, weil er seine volle Konzentration dem Inhalt seiner Schüssel gewidmet hatte und erst einmal begreifen musste, dass ich schon wieder ein Attentat auf ihn begangen hatte.

Er funkelte mich böse an und bevor ich regieren konnte, klebte auch schon ein Stückchen Plätzchenteig mitten in meinem Gesicht, gefolgt von einem zweiten dem ich soweit ausweichen konnte, dass es nicht in meinen Harren, sondern nur auf meiner Schulter landete. „Hey, das war unfair! Ich habe nur einmal etwas nach dir geschmissen!" Ich zog eine Schnute und spielte den Beleidigten.

Mein Prinz schnaubte nur und grinste. „Kommt davon. Leg dich nicht mit dem Prinzen der Saiyajins an!" Doch er wusste genau, dass ich das nicht auf mir sitzen lassen und mich rächen würde. Die folgende Teigschlacht war so schön kindisch. Sie hatte so viel von kindlicher Unschuld und machte so einen Spaß. Am Ende sah die Küche gottvoll aus und ich wollte lieber nicht daran denken, wer das alles wieder aufräumen sollte, aber Vegeta hatte beinahe ein Lachen zustande gebracht. Das war der schönste Trostpreis für die verlorene Schlacht.

„Na super, Kakarott! Der schöne Teig!! Alles versaut", schimpfte Vegeta mit mir, doch ich sah, dass er sich ein Grinsen verbeißen musste.

Ich zog ihn an mich, drückte ihn gegen die Spüle und küsste ihn dann lange und zärtlich. Mein Prinz grinste nur und protestierte nicht einmal, als ich ihn an der Hüfte packte und auf den Rand der Spüle hob. Im Gegenteil. Er schlang sogar seine langen, muskulösen Beine um meine Taille und presste mich enger gegen seinen Körper, während sich seine Zunge leidenschaftlich an meiner rieb.

Keuchend unterbrach ich den Kuss, um nach Luft zu schnappen und meinte: „Macht doch nichts, Vegeta. Den Teig sammeln wir auf und mischen ihn wieder dazu. Hier ist es so sauber, dass man vom Boden essen kann."

Er grinste nur und beugte sich vor um ein Stückchen Teig von meiner Wange zu lecken. Ich erschauderte als seine samtige Zunge meine Haut berührte und Vegeta schloss genießerisch die Augen. Was für ein Anblick! Als er sie wieder öffnete, sagte er: „Ich glaube, wir haben etwas viel Zucker an den Plätzchenteig getan."

„Das sollte dir doch egal sein. Ich weiß doch genau, dass du zuckersüchtig bist", grinste ich und versiegelte seine Lippen wieder mit den meinen.

Doch bevor diese Position und dieser Kuss sichtbare Auswirkungen auf unsere Körper haben konnte, löste er sich langsam von mir und lehnte seinen Kopf an meine Schulter. Sein warmer Atem strich über meinen Hals und ich verspürte dieses gewohnte, glückliche Kribbeln in meinem Bauch. „Ich liebe dich, mein Prinz."

Ich fühlte, wie sich seine Lippen an meinem Hals zu einem leichten Lächeln verzogen und ich seufzte glücklich. „Kakarott? Wo warst du, wenn du sagtest, du willst einkaufen gehen?"

/Sehr clever, mein Prinz. Du weißt genau, dass ich dir jetzt nichts abschlagen kann.../ Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an seinen und antwortete ehrlich: „Ich _war_ einkaufen. Es ist doch bald Weihnachten und ich wollte ein Geschenk für dich besorgen." 

Jetzt hob er den Kopf und musterte mich aus seinen samtschwarzen Augen. „Was ist Weihnachten?" 

„Das Fest der Liebe. An Heilig Abend sitzt man mit seiner Familie zusammen, genießt es einfach zusammen zu sein und feiert. Um Weihnachten herum ist zwar alles sehr stressig, aber trotzdem sind die Menschen irgendwie freundlicher und eher bereit zu verzeihen. Weihnachten ist auch die Zeit der Versöhnung und des Begrabens alter Differenzen. Was die Kinder an dem Fest mögen sind natürlich die Ferien und die Geschenke."

„Solltest du Weihnachten dann nicht bei deiner Familie im Himmel sein, anstatt mit mir hier unten zu hocken", fragte er leise. „Du hast mir doch erzählt, dass du einen Sohn hast und ich nehme stark an, dass es auch eine dazugehörige Mutter gibt."

Ich rieb zärtlich meine Wange an seiner, weil ich wusste, dass er es mochte und es beruhigend auf ihn wirkte. „Mein Sohn lebt noch. Und seine Mutter? Weißt du, ich habe sie nie so geliebt, wie sie es verdient hätte und Chichi weiß es auch. Eigentlich haben wir Weihnachten immer bei Bulma gefeiert- das Genie, das deine Kleidung angefertigt hat- aber dieses Jahr habe ich abgesagt. Ich wollte Weihnachten lieber mit dir und Trunks zusammen feiern. Ihr seid jetzt meine Familie.... außerdem gibt es niemanden, den ich so sehr liebe wie dich. Deshalb ist es nur logisch, wenn ich das Fest der Liebe mit dir verbringe."

„Und es gibt Geschenke an Weihnachten? Einfach so? Ohne etwas dafür tun zu müssen?"

„Natürlich sagt man den Kindern immer, sie sollen lieb sein sonst gibt's nichts, aber am Ende kriegen sie doch etwas, egal ob sie nun artig oder böse waren. Und bei den Erwachsenen ist es sowieso egal. Geschenke gehören einfach zum Fest dazu."

„So etwas hätte es auf Vegeta-sei nie gegeben", murmelte mein Prinz und sah mir dann fest in die Augen. „Okay, was willst du von mir?"

Verwirrt schaute ich ihn an. „Hä?"

„Was du von mir zu Weihnachten willst, Kakarotto no baka. Wenn du etwas für mich hast, wäre es nur fair, wenn ich dir auch etwas schenken würde."

„Aber das hast du doch schon längst!"

„Hä?", machte jetzt mein Prinz. „Wie soll ich das denn verstehen?"

„Du hast mir bereits alles geschenkt, was ich mir gewünscht habe. Deine Nähe und deine Zuneigung. Damit bin ich wunschlos glücklich. Den restlichen materiellen Schnickschnack brauche ich nicht."

Mein Prinz wurde ein bisschen rot um die Nase und murmelte: „Baka." Dann schob er mich von sich, auch wenn ich damit gar nicht einverstanden war. Diese Position hatte mir durchaus gefallen und ich hätte noch stundenlang so stehen können. „Meinst du nicht, wir sollten langsam damit beginnen, den Teig auszurollen? Schließlich wollen wir noch heute irgendwann fertig werden, oder nicht?"

Ich seufzte. „Doch, du hast ja Recht." Ich schnappte mir also einen Teil meines Teiges, klatschte ihn auf den mit Mehl bestreuten Tisch und begann ihn vorsichtig mit einem Nudelholz auszurollen.

Vegeta grinste nur. „Ich habe immer Recht!"

Okay, das Backen an sich ging dann recht manierlich ab. Zwar waren die Plätzchen des ersten Blechs zu dick und zu eng gelegt, so dass das Ganze dann eher einem Kuchen glich, aber aus Fehlern lernte man ja bekanntlich. Am Ende hatten wir vier riesen Haufen und ich stellte mit Freude fest, dass ich wirklich zuckerabhängig war und Plätzchen- neben Schokolade- glatt mein Lieblingsessen werden könnten.

Die restlichen zwei Wochen bis zum „Fest der Liebe"- wie mein Kakarott es bezeichnet hatte- vergingen im Flug und schließlich war er da- der „Heilig Abend".

Ein paar Tage zuvor hatte meine Unterklassenratte so einen Nadelbaum angeschleppt und mich dazu genötigt, das Ding mit ihm zu schmücken. Ich müsste lügen, würde ich behaupten wollen, es wäre einfach grauenhaft gewesen. Das war es nicht. Es hatte mir wahnsinnigen Spaß gemacht. Irgendwie machte mir alles, wozu Kakarott mich zwang, Spaß. Lag es an ihm oder an den Dingen, die ich dann tat?

Unser Haus sah jetzt auch richtig gemütlich aus. Nicht, dass es vorher irgendwie kalt gewirkt hatte, aber mir diesem ganzen Weihnachtskram war es doch noch irgendwie anders als zuvor. Überall hingen jetzt so kleine Sternchen rum, die Fenster waren mit diesen leuchtenden Fensterbildern geschmückt und der festlich geschmückte Baum verbreitete eine unheimlich gemütliche und kuschlige Atmosphäre. Na toll! Jetzt fing ich auch noch an so zu reden wie Kakarott. Auf jeden Fall lag definitiv etwas in der Luft.

Am Nachmittag begann es wieder zu schneien und der Schneefall hielt bis zum Abend nicht nur an, sondern wurde sogar noch stärker. Was war ich froh, nicht raus in den Schneesturm zu müssen, sondern hier drin in unserem schummrig beleuchteten, kuschlig warmen Haus sitzen zu können.

Ich saß mit angezogenen Beinen auf der Couch und wartete ein bisschen ungeduldig darauf, dass Kakarott den kleinen Trunks endlich ins Bett gebracht hatten und wir mit meiner Bescherung weitermachen konnten. Eigentlich hatten wir es ja alle zusammen machen wollen, aber nachdem Trunks sein kleines Stofftier aus seinem Papier gerissen hatte, war ihm plötzlich eingefallen, dass er wahnsinnig müde war und er quengelte die ganze Zeit, damit wir ihn ins Bett brachten.

Mein Geschenk lag also noch liebvoll verpackt unter dem Baum und wartete auf mich. Ich hatte meiner Unterklassenratte fest versprechen müssen, dass ich da nicht beiging, so lange wie er weg war und da ich meine Versprechen immer hielt blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als mich in Geduld zu üben.

Ich blickte aus dem Fenster, sah den tanzenden Schneeflocken zu und lauschte der Weihnachtsmusik, die irgendwo im Hintergrund dudelte. Wenn ich heute an die langen Jahre voller Krieg, Gewalt, Hass und Zerstörung auf Vegeta-sei zurückdachte, erschien es mir lächerlich weit weg. Damals hatte ich nichts anderes gekannt, es war so normal gewesen. Heute wünschte ich, mein Volk hätte auch ein paar dieser friedlichen Momente erleben können.

Wir waren vielleicht Saiyajins und konnten keine längere Zeit ohne Kampf aushalten, aber das bedeutete doch nicht, dass wir ständig in blutige, kriegerische Auseinandersetzungen unter Gefährdung des eigenen Lebens verwickelt sein mussten. So ein Trainingskampf war mit dem richtigen Partner auch ganz nett. Ich war hier im Jenseits so stark geworden... schade, dass ich diese Stärke nicht meinem Volk zu Verfügung stellen und es endgültig befreien konnte.

„Oki, Vegeta. Wir können dann. Vegeta?", rief mir mein Gefährte zu und ich erwachte aus meiner Starre. Kurz schüttelte ich die aufgekommene Traurigkeit von mir ab und meinte dann ungeduldig: „Na endlich!" Ich wollte mich gerade auf das Geschenk stürzen, als er es mir auch schon reichte. Kakarott kniete sich vor mich auf den Boden und sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

Ich bemühte mich, meine Ungeduld im Griff zu behalten und das Päckchen vorsichtig zu öffnen, doch ganz gelang es mir nicht. Es war das erste Mal, dass mir jemand etwas schenkte, ohne dass ich eine besondere Leistung dafür erbringen musste. Irgendwie wurde es mit Kakarott nie langweilig. Ständig erlebte ich neue Sachen. 

Als das störende Papier endlich beiseite war, kam ein merkwürdiges rundes Ding, an dem noch ein paar kleinere runde Dinger und eine Menge Federn hingen, zum Vorschein. Ich hielt es hoch, um es besser betrachten zu können. Faszinierend sah es ja schon irgendwie aus, aber was sollte das darstellen?? „Was ist das Kakarott?"

„Das ist ein Traumfänger. Irgend so ein altes indianisches Ding. Er fängt die bösen Träume und fördert damit die guten. Ich dachte mir, das könntest du gebrauchen."

War er nicht lieb? Immer nur damit beschäftigt mir Gutes zu tun. Langsam kriegte ich aber wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er sagte zwar, er bräuchte nichts weiter außer mir, aber ich wollte ihm auch endlich mehr geben als nur meine Anwesenheit in seinem Haus und ein paar Küsschen zwischendurch. Ich wollte ihn genauso glücklich machen, wie er mich. Nur... wie sollte ich es anstellen? Ich hatte keine Erfahrung in solchen Beziehungsdingen und wenn er nicht den Mund aufmachte, wie sollte ich da wissen, was er wollte?

Ich ließ mich auf seinen Schoß ziehen und hauchte ihm ein leises „Danke" ins Ohr. Kakarott seufzte zufrieden und drückte mich fest an sich. Die Stunden des Abends verrannen wie nichts. Wir führten mal wieder endlose Gesprächen, unterbrochen von Küssen  und ich fühlte mich so frei wie noch nie. Weihnachten war wirklich ein schönes Fest. Ich ließ sogar zu, dass er spielerisch versuchte nach meinem freudig wedelnden Schwanz zu greifen. Er wusste, dass ich nicht wollte, dass mein Anhängsel berührt wurde und ich wusste, dass er nichts machen würde, dass ich nicht wollte. Deshalb ließ ich ihn ein wenig damit spielen, während ich meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter legte. Vielleicht sollte ich es ihm jetzt sagen?

„Kakarott... ich..." Scheiße, wie sagte man so etwas?

Er blickte mich neugierig an. „Ja?"

„Ich.. damals als... ARGH! Ich kann das nicht!" Ich fühlte mich erröten und allein beim Gedanken an diese Sache wurde mir ordentlich warm. 

„Was denn?"

Vielleicht fand ich später noch mal den Mut dazu. Für den Moment war es wohl besser das Thema zu wechseln. „Kakarott? Würdest du..." Verdammt, und wie sollte ich das jetzt formulieren? Heute war eindeutig nicht mein Tag. Ich holte tief Luft und begann dann noch mal: „Würdest du... mich bitte... küssen und... berühren? Ich..... brauche das..." Na super. Was für eine Ansage! Am liebsten hätte ich mir eine Kopfnuss gegeben. Also so etwas musste ich definitiv noch üben.

Wie dem auch sei. Er kam meiner Bitte jedenfalls unverzüglich nach und er hatte trotz der bescheuerten Formulierung verstanden, was ich wollte. Sein Kuss war nicht mehr so zärtlich wie sonst, sondern leidenschaftlicher, fordernder. 

Ich wollte ihn und ich vertraute ihm. Was hinderte mich also daran endlich mal ein wenig weiter zu gehen?

~~

Was lässt mich zaudern noch?

Das Denken fällt mir schwer

Doch ist er nah bei mir

Vergessen lässt mich sein Kuss

Die Zeit der Zweifel noch

Ein helles warmes Licht

Die Kälte von mir weicht

Verboten doch das Gefühl

~~

Seine Hände auf meinem Rücken schickten angenehme Schauder meine Wirbelsäule hinunter und noch während wir in ein innigen Zungenspiel vertieft waren, begann ich ungeduldig an seinem Gürtel zu ziehen, bis das Ding endlich auf war. Mir war spätestens ab diesem Moment klar, dass ich heute mehr wollte, als bloßes Kuscheln. Jetzt musste ich es nur noch Kakarott irgendwie verständlich machen.

Obwohl- gab es viel misszuverstehen, wenn ich ihm beinahe grob das Oberteil über den Kopf zerrte, mich danach wieder eng an ihn drückte und meine Zunge stürmisch seinen Mund eroberte? „Mhmm...." Wie konnten die Lippen eines sterblichen Wesens nur so verführerisch weich sein?

Kakarott machte sich inzwischen an meinem Oberteil zu schaffen und da er den Kuss nicht unterbrechen wollte, glitt er einfach darunter ohne es mir auszuziehen. Seine Hände begann sanft über die Haut an meinem Rücken zu gleiten und ich genoss es einfach nur. Leider hatte auch der stärkste Saiyajin nur eine bestimmte Zeit, die er ohne Sauerstoff überleben konnte und so trennten sich unsere Lippen nach endlosen Minuten widerwillig einige Millimeter voneinander und wir schnappten keuchend nach Luft.

Einige Moment saßen wir völlig bewegungslos und sahen uns einfach nur an, dann lehnte ich mich vor und fuhr mit der Zunge die Konturen seines Ohres nach. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut und ein paar Momente später wandte ich mich grinsend seinem Ohrläppchen zu. Ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er genießerisch die Augen schloss und hörte wie er leise keuchte, als ich vorsichtig an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte, bevor ich ihm zuhauchte: „Berühr mich."

Er presste mich enger gegen sich und drückte seine Lippen auf meinen Hals. Kakarott bedeckte ihn mit kleinen, feuchten Küssen und ich lehnte mich seinen Liebkosungen entgegen. Oh, war das schön. Hoffentlich hörte er nie wieder auf. 

„'Geta? Was wolltest du mir vorhin sagen?" fragte er etwas atemlos, hörte aber keine Sekunde auf, meinen Rücken zu streicheln.

Verdammt! Warum musste er darauf zurückkommen? Ich fuhr mir mit der Zunge über die Lippen um sie anzufeuchten, schluckte dann noch einmal, bevor ich zögerlich begann: „Damals, nach dem Training.... als ich aus der Dusche kam und.... du weißt schon....."

Er blickte etwas verwirrt und wandte sich wieder meinem Hals zu. „Nein, das tue ich nicht." Aufseufzend legte ich den Kopf in den Nacken um ihm mehr Platz für seine Küsse und seine zärtlichen Bisse zu geben. „Hmmhhm..... als ich mir Befriedigung verschafft habe und du..... mhhmmhh.... ja, da noch einmal.... " Kakarott kam meiner Bitte nach und seine Zähne neckten noch einmal die empfindliche Stelle zwischen Hals und Schulter und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut.

„Ich habe von Anfang an gewusst, dass du da bist.... mich beobachtest...." In Erinnerung an diese Sache schoss eine Hitzewelle direkt in meine Lenden und ich drängte mich leise keuchend enger an ihn. „Gott, Kakarott.... es hat mich so angemacht...." Allein der Gedanke daran genügte, um meine Erregung stetig wachsen und mich leise aufstöhnen zu lassen. Wenn er nur wüsste, wie sehr ich es damals genossen hatte, seine Blicke auf mir zu fühlen, seine Erregung zu riechen, sein leises Wimmern zu hören...... 

Ich knabberte gerade an seinem Nacken, als er mir dieses Geständnis machte. Überrascht biss ich etwas fester zu, als ich ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte, was ihn noch einmal aufstöhnen und mich erschaudern ließ.

An meinem Bauch merkte ich, dass ihn die Erinnerung immer noch anmachte und zog einmal scharf die Luft ein, bevor ich ihn hungrig küsste. Mein Prinz war nicht der Einzige, der sich noch lebhaft erinnern konnte..... Wahrscheinlich war es besser, wenn wir das Geschehen vom Wohnzimmerboden ins Schlafzimmer verlagerten.

Meine Hände wanderten von seinen Schultern wieder nach unten zu seinem Hinten, den ich fest umfasste, als ich mich erhob und wie selbstverständlich schlang er seine Beine um meine Taille und seine Arme um meinen Hals. Und nun sah ich mich der schwierigen Aufgabe gegenüber, seinen Kuss zu erwidern, mit meinen halbgeschlossenen Augen nicht sein wunderschönes Gesicht und die hingebungsvoll geschlossenen Augen zu betrachten, sondern uns heil, ohne irgendwo anzuecken, ins Schlafzimmer zu lotsen und seine Erregung, die sich gegen meinen Bauch drückte möglichst zu ignorieren, denn seine Härte erinnerte mich nur zu deutlich an meine eigene und ließ mich schwindeln.

Wider aller Erwartungen meisterte ich diese Herausforderung, doch als ich Vegeta auf dem Bett ablegen wollte, schien er nicht gewillt zu sein, unseren engen Körperkontakt zu unterbrechen und ich fand mich plötzlich über ihm, zwischen seinen Beinen, wieder. Seine schwarzen, etwas vernebelten Augen blickten mich herausfordernd an und ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihm endlich dieses störende Oberteil auszuziehen, bevor ich mich wieder seinem- bereits ausgiebig liebkosten- Hals zuwandte und von dort langsam abwärts wanderte.

Meine Zunge zeichnete die Kurven seines Schlüsselbeins nach und meine Lippen versuchten jeden Millimeter seiner weichen Haut abzutasten, während meine Hände neugierig seinen Bauch erforschten, dort zärtlich über die festen Muskeln strichen und meinem Prinzen ein leises Stöhnen entlockten. Wie ich dieses Geräusch liebte. Wie ich _ihn_ liebte.

Dann jedoch richtete ich mich unter seinem murrenden Protest auf, um endlich die letzten störenden Kleidungsstücke aus dem Weg zu räumen. Aufgrund seiner stolz emporragenden Erektion, hatte ich ein paar kleine Probleme, ihn von seiner hautengen Hosen zu befreien, doch endlich waren auch die letzen Barrieren beseitigt, die beiden Kleidungsstücke flogen unbeachtet in irgendeine Ecke und ich presste mich wieder auf ihn.

„Nhhnnn......." Es tat so gut, seine heiße Haut an meiner zu spüren.... Vegetas geschickte Finger fanden meinen Nacken um ihn zu kraulen und erwischten auf Anhieb eine erogene Zone. „NHnhhHHn.... Vegeta......"

Ich lehnte meine Wange an seine, während ich mich kraulen ließ und begann meinen Unterleib langsam gegen seinen zu reiben. Sein Atem kam inzwischen unregelmäßig und stoßweise, doch mir ging es auch nicht besser. Wie konnte ein einzelnes Wesen nur so sexy sein? „'Geta... hnnaahhhnnn..... hast du schon einmal..... mit jemanden geschlafen...?"

Er knurrte leise. „Ich bin der...... Prinz der Saiyajins und.... nnhhhnnn..... wir befanden uns im.... hnhnn.... Krieg! Hatte keine Zeit für so etwas... hngnngnn.... Gott, hör nicht auf.... NhnhHHnnN......." 

„So unschuldig?", hauchte ich leise.

„Nicht so unschuldig wie du vielleicht denkst", kam die gekeuchte Antwort. Seine Finger verließen meinen Nacken, um nach vorne zu meiner Brust zu gleiten und meine harten Nippel zu liebkosen. Ich bog mich ihm aufstöhnend entgegen und durch diese Bewegung wurde die Reibung zwischen unseren Körpern für einen Moment so intensiv, dass die berühmte Schwelle zum Greifen nah war, doch ich biss mir auf die Lippe um mich zusammenzureißen. Noch wollte ich nicht kommen. Wollte diese kostbaren Momente voll auskosten. Vegeta empfand anscheinend ähnlich, denn sein Kopf fiel in den Nacken und auch seine Zähne gruben sich in seine Unterlippe.

Ich tastete blind auf dem Laken umher und fand schließlich, was ich suchte. Mal sehen, wie er darauf reagierte. Vorsichtig nahm ich seinen zitternden Schwanz in die Hand und mein Prinz riss entsetzt die Augen auf. „Nein, Kakarott! Nicht! Das kannst du nicht...." Doch in dem Moment, in dem ich einmal der Länge nach über das seidige, braune Fell fuhr, änderte sich sein Meinung abrupt.

Mein Prinz warf den Kopf in den Nacken, bog sich mir entgegen und presste unsere Erektionen enger zusammen. Seine Lippen waren zwar geöffnet, doch er gab keinen Ton von sich.  Nachdem die erste Welle der Erregung über ihn hinweg gerollt war, blickte er mich aus glasigen Augen an und als ich das Ganze noch einmal wiederholte, sah ich genau, dass er darum kämpfte, mir nicht allzu deutlich zu zeigen, wie sehr es ihn anmachte, doch schließlich gab er auf, wimmerte leise und drückte seinen Unterleib erneut gegen mich. Sein göttlicher Körper bebte.

„Ka... nhhaaahhnnn.... Kakarott....... OhHH jaaahhh....."

Dass seine heftige Reaktion nicht ohne Auswirkung auf mich blieb, musste ich wohl nicht erwähnen. Ich wusste, dass ich auch Geräusche von mir gab, aber ich konnte  nicht genau zuordnen, was es für welche waren, zu sehr war ich damit beschäftigt meinen Prinzen zu beobachten und sein Anhängsel zu zerzausen. Meine andere Hand wanderte an seiner Seite hinab zu den Rundungen seines Hinterteils und umfasste die linke Hälfte um sie zu massieren.

„Mhnnnnhh.... was für Kurven....." schnurrte ich und lehnte mich hinauf um am Ohrläppchen von Vegeta zu knabbern und ihm zuzuhauchen: „Du bist schön!" Mein Prinz errötete, erwiderte jedoch nichts, sondern sah mich nur mit fiebrig glänzenden Augen an. Seine Härte drückte sich gegen meine und mir fiel es langsam wirklich schwer überhaupt noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ich begehrte ihn so sehr....

Ich spürte, wie ich von seiner Hand in meinem Nacken zu ihm heran gezogen wurde und im nächsten Moment war ich auch schon in einen leidenschaftlichen Kampf mit seiner Zunge verstrickt. Und obwohl ich geschworen hätte, dass es nicht möglich war, schaffte er es dennoch, dass mir noch heißer wurde. Warum musste auch so ein verflixt guter Küsser sein?

Seine Hände strichen über meinen Rücken, landeten bei meinem Hintern, der von ihnen fest umfasst wurde und dann drückte Vegeta unsere Körper noch ein kleines bisschen enger zusammen, obwohl dass eigentlich auch nicht mehr ging. „Kakarott.... tu was.... nhnhhnnhnn.... ich.... will.... _brauche_.... meehhr."

Ich erschauderte und ein Blick in seine Augen bestätigten seine Worte nur. Sie spiegelten so viel Lust und Leidenschaft wider, dass mir ein Schauder über den Rücken lief. Nie zuvor hatte ich ihn so offen erlebt. Mit wackligen Armen, die mein Gewicht kaum tragen wollten, erhob ich mich und drehte ihn sanft auf den Bauch um auch seinen Rücken zu liebkosen.

Er ließ es willig geschehen und wartete schwer atmend darauf, dass ich fortfuhr. Langsam ließ ich mich wieder auf ihn nieder und meine Zähne fanden erneut seinen Nacken, um daran zu knabbern und bei ihm eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen zu verursachen. Wie zufällig strich sein Schwanz an meinen Bein entlang, streichelte ausgiebig über meinen Hintern und dann drückte sich die Spitze zielsicher gegen meinen Tailspot.

Mit einem leisen Aufschrei warf ich den Kopf in den Nacken, als mich grelle Lichtblitze auf meiner Netzhaut blendeten und presste mich eng an den heißen Körper meines Prinzens. „OhNNhhnhhnHHn.... 'Getahhh....." Dieses Gefühl, das mich durchfuhr, war fast zuviel für mich. Ich wusste ja, dass ich schon recht heftig reagierte, wenn ich selber diesen Punkt berührte, aber wenn es ein anderer tat, war die Reaktion meines Körpers darauf noch viel stärker. Nie zuvor hatte ich so etwas empfunden.

Keuchend lag ich einen Moment reglos auf Vegeta, versuchte meine Erregung wieder halbwegs in den Griff zu bekommen, dann wanderten meine Hände langsam an seinen Armen hinauf, streichelten die Muskeln und ich küsste ihn zwischen die Schulterblätter. Sein Körper zitterte und einen Moment später stellte ich fest, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Seine Finger waren ins Lacken verkrallt, sein Körper angespannt und als ich aufblickte, sah ich, dass seine wunderschönen Augen dunkel vor Furcht waren. /Was zum...??/ 

Ich glitt von ihm herunter, zog ihn an mich und begann beruhigend seinen Rücken zu streicheln. Woher war nur dieser plötzliche Stimmungsumschwung gekommen? Er entspannte sich nicht merklich und ich fragte mich, was tun konnte, um ihn wieder zu beruhigen. Er schien zwar Angst zu haben, doch seiner Erregung tat das keinen Abbruch, wie ich an meinem Oberschenkel merkte. Was sollte ich also tun? Aufhören oder weitermachen?

Dann hatte ich den rettenden Einfall. Ich senkte mein Ki so weit wie es mir möglich war, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich harmlos war, dass ich ihm nicht tun wollte und begann dann wieder vorsichtig seinen Hals zu liebkosen. Ich drehte meinen Prinzen sanft wieder auf den Rücken und wanderte ganz langsam seine Haut mit Küssen bedeckend abwärts.

Meine Zunge fand in seinen Nippeln ein interessantes Spielzeug, die sich unter dem zärtlichen Angriff verhärteten und ich fühlte, wie sein Körper sich langsam wieder entspannte. Sehr langsam wohlgemerkt, doch immerhin. „Vertrau mir, 'Geta.", flüsterte ich ihm zu. „Ich will dir nicht weh tun..... ich will dir Freude bereiten."

Meine Zunge glitt weiter abwärts, zog feuchte Spuren über seine Haut, um schließlich in seinen Bauchnabel einzutauchen. Meine Hand streichelte inzwischen an der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel entlang. So weit hinauf, dass ich beinahe sein Glied berührte, dann wieder zurück.

„Kaka... rott?", fragte er und sein Atem ging schon wieder schneller. Als ich aufblickte, sah ich auch, dass das Verlangen in seine Augen zurückgekehrt war, auch wenn da noch ein winziger Rest Furcht war.

„Shhh, mein Prinz. Überlass' das mir und entspann dich..."

Und tatsächlich lehnte er sich zurück und schloss vertrauensvoll die Augen. Das Gefühl, das mich auf dieses Zeichen der Zuneigung und des Vertrauens hin durchflutete, konnte ich nicht beschreiben, aber es fühlte sich herrlich an.

Von seinem Bauchnabel aus, küsste ich den restlichen Weg hinab zu dem lockigen Haar, das seine Erektion umgab. Ich presste meine Nase hinein und atmete tief seinen aphrodisischen Geruch ein. Einen Moment wurde mir schwindlig vor Erregung, doch dieser Augenblick ging so schnell wie er gekommen war. Vegetas Atmung war inzwischen schnell und unregelmäßig, doch er lag ganz still, vertraute sich mir an.

Ich entschied mich also, ihn nicht länger warten zu lassen und meine Hand schloss sich locker um sein Glied. /Wow, er fühlt sich gut an...../

„OHhhnnHn..... Kaka.... nhnnnhhnn..... Kakarott...." Allein diese Reaktion war schon recht heftig, doch als ich begann ihn an diesem empfindlichen Körperteil zu streicheln, wurde sein Stöhnen sogar noch lauter. Und immer und immer wieder floss mein Name von seinen sinnlichen Lippen und das brachte mich schließlich so weit, ebenfalls zu stöhnen, obwohl ich gar nicht berührt wurde. Als er jedoch seine Hüfte bewegte, um sich schneller Erlösung zu verschaffen, lockerte ich sofort meinen Griff und hielt meine Hand still. So sollte mein Prinz nicht kommen.

Ich drückte noch einen Kuss auf seinen Bauch und dann verschwand meine Hand von seinem Glied. Vegeta knurrte, doch als er die Augen öffnete und sah, dass mein Mund nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seiner Erektion entfernt war, keuchte er auf und bog sich mir erwartungsvoll entgegen.

Ich nahm die Einladung nur allzu gerne an und meine Zunge leckte gierig die Flüssigkeit von seiner Eichel, kostete ihren Geschmack voll aus und fuhr dann einmal vom Schaft bis zur Spitze an Vegeta Glied entlang. Der Körper meines Prinzen erbebte und sein lautes Stöhnen grenzte inzwischen an leisen Lustschreien. Bei mir drehte sich alles, meine Erregung schmerzte, doch Vegeta hatte Vorrang. 

Meine Lippen schlossen sich um seine Eichel und ich saugte leicht an ihm. Einfach aus Neugierde, wie der darauf reagieren würde und ich war sehr positiv überrascht. Meine Prinz bog sich mir erneut entgegen, presste sich noch stärker gegen meine Lippen und sein Schwanz wickelte sich um meinen Nacken um es mir jegliche Flucht- die ich allerdings nicht plante- unmöglich zu machen.

Er wimmerte leise und stöhnte dann wieder laut auf, als ich langsam an seinem Penis hinabglitt und ihn schließlich vollständig in meinem Mund aufnahm. Ich musste nur noch wenige Male an ihm saugen und mit meiner Zunge liebkosen, bis Vegeta sich mit einem Aufschrei aufbäumte und mit meinem Namen auf den Lippen kam und seine Samenflüssigkeit in meinen Mund schoss, um gierig geschluckt zu werden. Kami, dieser Geschmack, seine Explosion kurz zuvor und nun das atemlose Keuchen meines Prinzen reichten beinahe aus, um auch mich zum Orgasmus zu bringen. Aber eben nur beinahe.

Während meine ganzer Körper noch kribbelte und sich mein Verstand immer noch weigerte aus seiner Versenkung aufzutauchen und endlich wieder Informationen zu verarbeiten, registrierte ich am Rande, wie mich jemand an sich zog und an seinem Geruch erkannte ich, dass es Kakarott war.

Ich blieb reglos liegen, versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen und die letzte halbe Stunde zu verarbeiten. Ich hatte mehr von ihm gewollt als nur streicheln und ich hatte es gewagt, mich so weit fallen zu lassen, dass wir es versuchen konnten, hatte keine Panikattacke bekommen- bis zu dem Moment, in dem er über mir lag und sich mein Schwanz gegen die Stelle presste, an der sein Anhängsel sein sollte. Als sich seine Erektion gegen meine Öffnung drückte, hatte ich für einige Augenblicke wirklich angenommen, er würde mich nehmen- rücksichtslos und brutal wie Zarbon.

Doch er hatte mir ein weiteres Mal bewiesen, wie sehr ich ihm vertrauen konnte.

Das Gewicht von meinem Rücken war verschwunden und wenige Momente später hatte ich bemerkt, wie sein Ki rapide sank. Als ob er sich mir unterwarf, mich beruhigen wollte und mir zeigen wollte, dass er mir gar nicht tun _konnte_. Und dann.... Heilige Mondgöttin nie war ein Orgasmus so markerschütternd gewesen....

Lippen auf meiner Stirn rissen mich schließlich aus meiner Starre und ich blickte in Kakarotts leuchtende Augen. Liebe schien mir unverhüllt entgegen und ich fühlte mich so sicher und geborgen, wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Doch als ich mich enger an ihn kuschelte, merkte ich, dass für in die Welt nicht ganz so in Ordnung war.

„Noch nicht gekommen?", hauchte ich und er schüttelte und antwortete: „Das ist mir auch gar nicht wichtig, 'Geta. Wichtig bist nur du." Er drückt sein Gesicht in meine Haare und seufzte leise und glücklich. Ich wunderte mich, dass er trotz seiner offensichtlichen Erregung so ruhig bleiben konnte.

Mir hingegen war es nicht ganz so egal. Ich hatte für einen Moment den Himmel erlebt und er sollte es auch. Meine Hand glitt zu seinem Bauch, strich bewundernd über die festen Muskeln und nachdem sie kurz mit den kurzen Löckchen in seinem Schritt gespielt hatte, schloss sie sich um sein Glied. /So hart... wie kann er da so ruhig bleiben?/

Kakarott zog scharf die Luft ein und drückte seinen Unterleib dann mit einen leisen Aufstöhnen gegen meine Hand. Eigentlich sollte es unter meiner Würde sein, doch er fühlte sich so gut an in meiner Hand..... mit schnellen, harten Strichen brachte ich ihn zum Orgasmus, genoss seine Laute und seine Bewegung in meiner Hand. Als er sich erschöpft, aber zufrieden gegen mich lehnte, war auch ich zufrieden und kuschelte mich gegen ihn.

„Weihnachten ist wirklich schön", murmelte ich nach einer Weile des Schweigens. „Weißt du Kakarott, du hast mir heute so viel geschenkt... und damit meine ich nicht nur den Traumfänger", fügte ich mit einem kleinen Grinsen hinzu. „Ich möchte dir auch etwas schenken. Was wünscht du dir von mir?"

„Ich wünsche mir, dass du immer bei mir bleibst und so stur und stolz bleibst wie du bist", erwiderte er lächelnd.

„Das brauchst du dir nicht wünschen", erklärte ich ihm leise. „Das wird sowieso immer so bleiben. Ich kann nicht aus meiner Haut und noch weniger kann ich dich verlassen. Aber es muss doch noch etwas anderes geben, dass du dir wünscht. Bitte Kakarott. Ich möchte dir auch ein Geschenk machen."

Nach langer Stille sagte er schließlich: „Ich möchte wissen, was in deiner Vergangenheit geschah, dass dich anderen gegenüber so misstrauisch und verschlossen gemacht hat."

[1] Ist er nicht geduldig? *gg*

Huch, ein kleiner Cliffhänger. Na ja, eigentlich sollte an dieser Stelle noch nicht Schluss sein, aber ich bin etwas unter Zeitdruck. Ich wollte euch mit diesem Teil beglücken, bevor mich eine Klassenfahrt (oh- sorry; im Abi nennt man das ja „Bildungsreise" ^^**) für eine laaange Woche nach Dresden entführt. Tja, und da es diesen Montag schon so weit ist.... 

Ich hoffe, ihr habt mir viele nette Kommis geschrieben, wenn ich wiederkomme und in mein Postfach kucke ^^ Die Drohung vom letzten Mal gilt übrigens immer noch ^____^

Auf ein Wiedersehen nach Dresden!!

@Frozen: Es tut mir wirklich wahnsinnig leid, aber ich habe es wirklich nicht mehr geschafft, dir zu antworten. Du kannst dann frühestens nächstes Wochenende mit meiner Mail rechnen. Sorry


	8. Hoffnung? V

So, jetzt kommt das, was eigentlich noch zum letzten Teil gehören sollte, aus Zeitmangel aber vorerst wegfallen musste (und noch mal sorry wegen der Rechtschreibfehler, ich war wirklich extrem unter Zeitdruck). Deshalb ist der Teil auch etwas kürzer als die anderen.

Warnings: AU, OOC, sap, sad

~~...~~  wie gehabt das Lied „Kleiner Prinz" von Rosenstolz

Widmung: Federvieh, Lady Cai (meldest du dich eigentlich noch mal??), Angel Vegeta (Gute Besserung ^^ !)

Kapitel 3- Hoffnung       Teil 5 

Entsetzt riss ich den Kopf in die Höhe, starrte ihn an und hoffte inständig, dass er nicht wiederholen würde, was er gerade gesagt hatte, als ich stotterte: „W-was??!?"

„Ich frage mich schon seit wir uns kennen, was dich so verschlossen und... wie soll ich sagen?.... ängstlich gemacht hat. Und ich bitte dich, dich mir anzuvertrauen."

Mit einem Ruck befreite ich mich aus Kakarotts Armen. Vorbei war es mit dem Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Das feine Gespinst aus Erschöpfung und unglaublichem Glück, dass mich bis eben noch wärmend umschlossen hatte, war zerrissen. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich ihn anfauchen, weinen oder einfach weglaufen sollte- wobei mein Stolz mir bei der zweiten Möglichkeit sowieso einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hätte.

„Du weißt nicht, was du verlangst", flüsterte ich schließlich heiser und war überrascht, wie schwach, wie fremd meine eigene Stimme klang.

Kakarott richtete sich nun ebenfalls auf und sah mich ernst an. „Ich weiß, dass es etwas sehr schlimmes gewesen sein muss." _Du hast ja keine Ahnung!_, hätte ich ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht geschrieen und ihm eine geknallt, doch meine Stimme wollte mir nicht gehorchen und mein Körper war wie gelähmt und so konnte er ohne Unterbrechung fortfahren: „'Geta.... es belastet dich bis heute und du kannst die Erinnerung nicht verarbeiten, wenn du vor ihr davon läufst und sie immer wieder verdrängst."

„Was weißt du schon Kakarott?" Meine Stimme klang so seltsam brüchig und mein Herz war merkwürdig schwer. War er jetzt gekommen? Der Moment, in dem er erkannte, wie schwach ich war, der Moment, in dem er sich angewidert von mir abwandte? „Du hast doch ein leichtes und schönes Leben gehabt. Du weißt nicht, was Leid bedeutet." Ich blickte ihn an, suchte etwas in seinen Augen, von dem ich nicht wusste, was es war. „Du weißt nicht, was ich erlebt habe."

Er streckte seine Hand nach mir aus und streichelte mir über die Wange. „Nein", sagte er dann sanft. „Und ich werde es auch nie wissen, wenn du es mir nicht erzählst. Vegeta, ich will dir nichts Böses. Ich möchte dir helfen, deine Vergangenheit zu akzeptieren und ich möchte dich lachen sehen, mein Prinz."

Seine Hand wirkte seltsam beruhigend und obwohl mein Herz ängstlich gegen meine Rippen klopfte, begann ich fast gegen meinen Willen mit leiser Stimme zu erzählen. „Du weißt, wir führten Krieg mit Freezer, aber mein Vater war nicht gewillt, das Leben seiner Krieger zu opfern, wenn es auch einen anderen Weg gab. Wir führten einige Friedensverhandlungen, doch Freezers Forderungen waren jedes Mal unverschämt und er weigerte sich, unsere zu akzeptieren. Und bei der letzten Verhandlung.... Kakarott, nicht alle mögen Kinder....manche lieben sie...." Ich brach ab, nicht fähig weiter zusprechen, doch in seinen Augen sah ich, dass er noch nicht verstanden hatte, was ich ihm mitteilen wollte.

Ich seufzte schwer, während mein Koibito mich abwartend anblickte. „Kakarott, ich.... können wir nicht ein anderes Mal darüber reden?"

Sein Blick bohrte sich in meinen. „Läufst du schon wieder davon?"

Ich schluckte und versuchte seinem durchdringenden Blick auszuweichen, doch es war mir nicht möglich meinen Augen von seinen zu lösen. Ja, es war wahr. Er hatte recht. Ich lief schon wieder fort. Ich rannte, als ginge es um mein Leben- vielleicht tat es das tatsächlich. Und er hinderte mich daran, von der Stelle zu kommen. War das nun positiv oder negativ?

Kakarotts Hände legten sich mit einem festen Griff um meine Schultern, während ich ihm immer noch in die Augen starrte, ohne mich zu bewegen oder ein anderes Lebenszeichen von mir zu geben. „'Geta, darüber zu reden, ist der erste Schritt zurück in ein normales Leben. Es wird nicht weh tun, aber es wird dir dabei helfen, zu lernen, damit zu leben."

„Ich kann nicht darüber reden", teilte ich ihm tonlos mit und griff nach seinen Händen. Mein Mut überraschte mich und ich wollte es hinter mich bringen, bevor ich es mir anders überlegte. „Ich werde es dir zeigen."

Überrascht riss ich die Augen auf. „Zeigen??" Verwirrt sah ich zu, wie er meine Hände zu den Seiten seines Gesichtes führte, so dass seine Wangen plötzlich in meinen Handflächen lagen. Seine Finger klammerten sich an meine Hand und ich spürte, dass er ganz leicht zitterte. Hatte er Angst vor irgendetwas? „'Geta....."

„Sei ruhig, Baka und konzentriere dich auf mich. Ich... ich werde dich durch meine Erinnerungen zu der Stelle geleiten, die du so gerne sehen möchtest..." Er atmete einmal tief durch und dann ließ er seine Augen zufallen. Ich nahm mir noch einen Moment Zeit, um ihn liebevoll zu betrachten, bevor auch ich meine Augen schloss.

Doch ich konnte mich nicht richtig konzentrieren, war zu aufgewühlt. Er wollte mir Zutritt zu seinem Geist gewähren? Ich fühlte, dass er noch immer zitterte. Vor was fürchtete sich mein Prinz so? Ich wollte nicht, dass er Angst hatte. Das passte einfach nicht zu ihm. Andererseits musste er über seinen Schatten springen, wenn er irgendwann wieder ein normales Leben führen wollte- was durchaus der Fall war, wie mir dieser Vertrauensbeweis hier zeigte. Es half ihm ja nicht, wenn er alles nur in sich hineinfraß und dann von Albträumen gequält wurde.

Vegeta spürte wohl, dass ich nicht ganz bei der Sache war, denn er runzelte missbilligend- aber immer noch hochkonzentriert- die Stirn. Rasch verdrängte ich diese Gedanken und versuchte alles beiseite zu schieben, dass unsere telepathische Verbindung stören könnte. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich so etwas machte, doch seltsamerweise wusste ich, was ich zu tun hatte. Es kam mir so natürlich vor.... machten Saiyajins so etwas öfter?

Als erstes suchte ich mir sein Ki und als es leuchtend hell vor meinem inneren Augen erschien, tauchte ich langsam weiter in das Strahlen ein. 

_Komm zu mir_. Ich vernahm eine leise Stimme, doch ich konnte nicht genau sagen, aus welcher Richtung sie kam. _Hier her, Kakarott. Komm zu mir._ Ich änderte den Winkel, in dem ich in diesem merkwürdig hellem Licht schwebte, ein wenig und die Stimme meines Prinzen, die  nach mir rief, wurde klarer und schien näher zu kommen. Ich folgte ihr beharrlich und schließlich ging ein Ruck durch meinen ätherischen Körper und ich durchbrach die Grenze zwischen Licht und Dunkel.

Für einen Moment war ich völlig blind, dann hatten sich meine Augen dem Mangel an Licht angepasst. Vegeta stand vor mir und blickte mich mit versteinerter Miene an. Ich wusste, diese Maske war seine Art, seine Nervosität zu verbergen, dennoch machte mich dieser Gesichtsausdruck unsicher. Was, wenn seine Vergangenheit sehr viel schlimmer war, als ich es mir ausgemalt hatte?

Dann fiel mir seine Kleidung auf. Er trug eine ähnliche Rüstung wie die, die Bulma ihm angefertigt hatte, nur dass auf dem Brustpanzer über seinem Herzen ein seltsames Symbol prangte und ein blutroter Umhang befestigt war. /Was...?/, dachte ich verwirrt und wollte ihn schon darauf ansprechen, als mich sein trauriges Lächeln verstummen ließ, noch bevor ich anfangen konnte.

„Das ist die Kleidung, die ich auf Vegeta-sei getragen habe", erklärte Vegeta mir. „Die Kleidung des Kronprinzen der Saiyajins.... wenigstens in meinen Erinnerungen kann ich mich noch als Thronfolger unserer Rasse sehen..."

Ich wollte etwas erwidern, doch er schnitt mir das Wort ab, in dem er sich abrupt umdrehte. Die fließende Bewegung seines Umhangs unterstrich seine Autorität auf eine besondere, magisch faszinierende, majestätische Weise und so blieb ich stumm und folgte ihm wortlos als er ungeduldig nach mir winkte.

Auf seltsame Weise erhellte sich plötzlich die stockfinstere Umgebung und ich erkannte, dass wir uns einen langen Gang entlang bewegten. Auf beiden Seiten waren Türen, an denen kleine Schilder mit seltsamen Schriftzeichen angebracht waren. Ich blieb stehen, betrachtete eines dieser Schilder genauer und versuchte die Zeichen zu entziffern. Sie kamen mir irgendwie vertraut vor... ah ja, richtig. An meiner Raumkapsel, deren Lage mir Enma Daio gezeigt hatte, als ich ihn darum gebeten hatte, waren auch solche Schriftzeichen gewesen.

„Das ist Saiyago. Unsere Sprache, Kakarott", sagte Vegeta, der plötzlich neben mir stand Ja, das erklärte natürlich, warum sie auch an meiner Raumkapsel gewesen waren und warum ich sie nicht lesen konnte. „Und jetzt trödle nicht so lange rum, Baka. Komm endlich!"

Wieder wandelten wir diesen endlosen Gang entlang. Hinter diesen Türen lagen wohl die Erinnerung meines Prinzen. Sicher verschlossen. Und aufgrund seiner saiyanischen Herkunft waren die Türen natürlich auch in der Sprache unseres Heimatplaneten beschriftet. Doch die Schrift wandelte sich je weiter wir gingen. War die Feder am Anfang scheinbar noch von einer ungelenken Kinderhand geführt worden, so standen jetzt klare, fein geschwungene Zeichen auf den Schildern. Mir fiel auf, dass einige wenige nicht aus diesem dunklen schweren, sondern aus hellerem, freundlicherem Holz bestanden. Lagen dahinter die positiven Erinnerungen an sein Leben? Wenn ja, dann waren es verdammt wenig.

Dann schienen wir unser Ziel erreicht zu haben, denn mein Prinz blieb stehen und starrte eine Tür, die mit schweren Brettern verrammelt war und aus pechschwarzem Holz bestand, feindselig an. Bei genauerem Hinsehen bemerkte ich, dass die Bretter rissig waren, Sprünge hatten, als wenn etwas immer wieder gegen die Tür anrennen würde, um auszubrechen, sich zu befreien und endlich an die Oberfläche zu kommen.

Mit einem tiefen Durchatmen machte sich Vegeta schließlich entschlossen daran, die Bretter zu entfernen und stand einen Moment regungslos vor der Tür, bevor er sie langsam öffnete. Er deutete mir mit einer Bewegung seines Armes an, dass ich vorangehen sollte und das tat ich. Jedoch konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass mich ein beklemmendes Gefühl erfasste. Mir schien als würde sich die Seele meines Prinzen angstvoll vor der nun kommenden Erinnerung ducken und das machte mir Angst. Es waren nur Erinnerungen, sie waren nicht gefährlich, aber ich fürchtete mich auf unerklärliche Weise doch vor ihr. Vielleicht hatte ich einfach Angst, Vegeta zu verlieren, wenn ich weiterging?

Ich wollte ihm helfen aber inzwischen meldeten sich leise Zweifel, ob es richtig war, alte, kaum verheilte Wunden wieder aufzureißen, ohne Gewissheit zu haben, dass sie wieder aufhörten zu bluten. 

„Versuche mich nicht zu hassen", hörte ich seine leise Stimme, als ich an ihm vorbeiging und erstarrte einen Moment. Hassen? Ich? Ihn?? Wie könnte ich?! So schlimm konnte seine Vergangenheit gar nicht sein, dass mein Liebe für ihn in Hass umschlug. Was war so schrecklich, dass er so etwas dachte?

Als ich mich tiefer in das Dunkel dieses Raumes vorwagte, warf ich einen sichernden Blick über die Schulter, um mich zu vergewissern, dass Vegeta noch bei mir war und stellte fest, dass er eben das nicht mehr war. Er war mir zwar ein paar Schritte gefolgt, stand nun aber unsicher nicht weit entfernt von der Tür. Mein Prinz machte den Eindruck, als würde er am liebsten auf dem Absatz kehrt machen und davonlaufen.

Verwirrt blieb ich stehen. „Vegeta? Kommst du nicht mit?"

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass er seine Kiefer fest auf einander gepresst hatte und wirklich mit sich zu ringen schien. Vegeta schüttelte stumm den Kopf und als ich keine Anstalten machte weiterzugehen und sogar zu ihm zurück gehen wollte, sagte er mit zitternder Stimme: „Geh alleine, Kakarott. Du kannst dich hier gar nicht verlaufen. Ich... ich sehe diese Erinnerung oft genug in meinen Träumen, da muss ich nicht mit dir kommen und sie... ein weiteres Mal sehen."

Also machte ich kehrt und lief weiter in die Dunkelheit, an deren Ende ich ein helles Licht sehen konnte. Zielstrebig steuerte ich darauf zu, trat hindurch und nachdem sich meine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, sah ich die Bilder seiner Erinnerung wie auf einer großen Leinwand vor mir ablaufen. Fast wie in einem Kino, nur ohne Sitzgelegenheiten.

Als erstes war ein kleine Junge von vielleicht sieben Jahren zu sehen, der Vegeta zu ähnlich sah, um an seiner Identität zu zweifeln. Er saß an einem großen Tisch, an dem noch andere Gestalten saßen, die teilweise Saiyajins waren, aber teilweise auch zu Völkern gehörten, die ich nicht kannte. Wie um Beispiel diese türkise Typ, der ständig zu dem Kind hinüber starrte. Die Mini-Ausgabe meines Prinzen rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl herum und blickte immer wieder sehnsüchtig zur Tür.

Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen. /Ja, das ist 'Geta wie er leibt und lebt. Kann nicht fünf Minuten stillsitzen, das Energiebündel./ Dann war endlich Mittagspause und meinem Prinzen stand die Erleichterung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Mir fiel jedoch auf, dass dieser merkwürdige Typ den Kleinen auch während des Essens nicht aus den Augen ließ und irgendetwas kam mir merkwürdig an ihm vor. Langsam fragte ich mich, was für eine Rolle er in Vegetas Erinnerungen spielte.

Dann zog sich mein Prinz in sein Schlafgemach zurück, aber ich hatte nicht viel Zeit, um das schlafende Kind einfach nur niedlich zu finden, denn eine weitere Person betrat den Raum und legte sich ohne zu zögern mit aufs Bett. Was dann folgte, drehte mir den Magen um. Ich musste mit ansehen, wie er sich an dem wehrlosen Kind verging, ein widerliches Grinsen auf den Lippen und ein ekelerregender, lüsterner Glanz in den Augen.

Hilflos ballte ich meine Hände zu Fäusten und hätte ich es gekonnt, so wäre ich dazwischen gegangen und hätte diese perverse Kreatur geröstet und am besten gleich in ihre molekularen Bestandteile zerlegt. Die Szenerie wechselte, Vegeta wurde älter, doch es war immer wieder dasselbe. Nach einem Kampf, der im Laufe der Zeit zwar heftiger wurde, aber trotzdem am Ende immer eine Niederlage für meinen Prinzen brachte, kam der Missbrauch und ich konnte förmlich zusehen, wie Vegetas Gesichtszüge härter wurde, wie er sich immer weiter in sich zurückzog und sich vor der Außenwelt verschloss.

Die kindliche Unschuld in seinen Augen verschwand und machte kalter Berechnung und einer erschreckenden Emotionslosigkeit Platz. Doch wenn er vergewaltigt wurde, stand in ihnen so viel stummer Schmerz, dass ich schon nach wenigen Minuten fühlte, wie Tränen feucht in meinen Augen brannte.

Kein Lebewesen hatte es verdient, dass ihm so etwas angetan wurde- am allerwenigsten mein stolzer Prinz. Dieser Perversling machte sich ein Spaß daraus, zu versuchen, seinen Stolz zu brechen und ihn zu einem willigen, seelenlosen Spielzeug zu machen. Und manchmal gelang es ihm sogar beinahe. Nachdem sein Peiniger von ihm abgelassen hatte, waren Vegetas schwarze Augen trotz der stillen Tränen erschreckend leer und es schien, als wäre er daran zerbrochen.

Nie wollte ich diesen Ausdruck wieder in diesen samtschwarzen, funkelnden Teichen sehen! Hilflos biss ich die Zähne so fest zusammen, dass mein Kiefer leise knirschte und mein Fingernägel gruben sich ein Stück in meine Handflächen. Ich wollte die Augen schließen, meinen Blick abwenden, doch ich konnte nicht. In meinem Geist war kein Platz mehr für vernünftige Gedanken. Zu sehr stand ich unter dem Eindruck der Bilder, die vor mir abliefen, zu groß war der Wunsch Vegeta zu schützen, ihn zu rächen und seinen Peiniger möglichst qualvoll ins Jenseits zu befördern und anschließend komplett auszulöschen.

_Nein!_

Ein gequälter Aufschrei ließ mich zusammenfahren und plötzlich schleuderte mich ein heftiger Ruck zurück. Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, brauchte ich einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass ich wieder in meinem eigenen Körper und unsere telepathische Verbindung getrennt worden war. Verwirrt sah ich zu Vegeta, der nun ein Stück entfernt auf dem Bett saß und seine Arme in einer schützenden Geste um seinen Körper geschlungen hatte. Uns trennte etwas mehr als ein Metern und trotzdem konnte ich deutlich erkennen, dass er zitterte. 

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und schob mich vorsichtig näher an ihn heran. Das war meine Schuld. Ich hatte an Dingen gerührt, die besser nicht berührt wurden und hatte alte Wunden aufgerissen. Nun würde es eine Zeit dauern, bis sie wieder heilten und der Weg dorthin würde nicht einfach für meinen Prinzen sein.

Behutsam legte ich meine Hand auf seine Schulter. „'Geta...."

Erschrocken zuckte ich eine Winzigkeit zurück als er meine Hand unvermittelt fortschlug und mich mit brennenden Augen ansah. „_Nein!_ _Fass mich nicht an!_", zischte er, sein Blick eine einzige Warnung. Seine Arme schlangen sich wieder fest um den Körper ihres Besitzers und seine Finger gruben sich in seine Haut. „_Sieh_ mich nicht an", fügte er flüsternd hinzu, nachdem er den Blick abgewandt hatte und wieder aufs Bett starrte.

Ich hätte schon blind und taub sein müssen, um die Pein nicht aus seinen Worten herauszuhören und seine innere Qual nicht aus seiner Haltung ablesen zu können. Die Dämonen seiner Vergangenheit, deren Gesicht ich nun endlich kannte, setzten ihr zerstörerisches Werk fort und fraßen ihn nach und nach von innen auf. Die dunkle Erinnerung an die leidvollen Erfahrungen seiner Kindheit überfluteten seinen Geist und sein ganzes Wesen stand nur noch auf einem wackligen Podest und drohte herabzustürzen. Wenn das geschah, würde seine Seele zerbrechen und ich konnte ihn nicht mehr zurückholen. Das durfte nicht passieren!

Für einen Moment wunderte ich mich, warum ich so genau wusste, was in ihm vorging, entschied jedoch, dass diese Frage später geklärt werden musste, denn im Moment hatte ich anderes zu tun. Obwohl ich wusste, dass ich es lassen sollte, wenn es nicht schmerzhaft enden sollte, legte ich erneut den Arm um seine Schulter und zog ihn an mich. „'Geta....", begann ich sanft, doch weiter kam ich nicht, bevor sich zwei Handflächen energisch gegen meine Brust stemmten und ein Prinz versuchte ich von mir wegzudrücken.

Als ich nicht zuließ, funkelte er mich an. Ich erkannte jedoch, dass sich hinter dieser Maske aus Wut eine tief verletze Seele verbarg, die sich mit allen Mitteln schützen wollte. „Lass mich los", fauchte Vegeta und verstärkte seine Bemühungen von mir los zu kommen.

„Das kann ich nicht tun, mein Prinz", teilte ich ihm leise mit, zog ihn mit einem heftigen Ruck wieder an mich und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. „Ich habe Angst, dass du fortläufst, wenn ich dich freigebe und ich möchte dich um nichts in der Welt verlieren."

„Ich, ich, ich! Ständig höre ich nur „ICH" von dir. Denkst vielleicht auch mal an andere, du egoistischer Bastard?! Du bist zufällig _nicht_ der Nabel der Welt und du kannst anderen nicht ständig deine Wünsche aufzwingen. Lass.mich.endlich.los!!"

Seine harten Worten taten mir weh, doch dennoch lockerte ich meine Umklammerung nicht, denn ich wusste, wenn ich jetzt nachgab, würde ich Vegeta für immer verlieren. Vielleicht hatte er Recht und es war egoistisch, doch tat nicht jedes Lebewesen, was es tun musste, um zu überleben?

Vegeta steigerte sich nun immer mehr in diese schützende Wut hinein, aber ich stellte mich gerne als Opfer zum Abreagieren zur Verfügung. Es hatte etwas mit Buße zu tun. Ich hatte diese Lawine des Schmerzes ins Rollen gebracht und nun war es auch an mir, sie abzufangen. Geduldig ließ ich seine Faustschläge über mich ergehen, spürte wie eine Rippe nachgab, doch ich hielt ihn stur weiterhin fest.

Mein Prinz knurrte frustriert und drohend und zu meiner Überraschung spürte ich wie sein Kraftlevel rapide anstieg. In der ersten Sekunde war ich zu verblüfft, um zu reagieren, doch dann folgte ich ihm rasch, holte ihn ein und schaffte den Sprung auf das erste Supersaiyajinlevel Bruchteile von Sekunden bevor sich auch Vegetas Haare blond färbten und mich zwei tiefgrüne Augen wütend anstarrten.

Er selbst schien überhaupt nicht zu bemerken, was für ein kleines Meisterstück ihm gerade gelungen war und ich konnte von Glück sagen, dass er sich zum ersten Mal auf diesem Level befand, denn so waren unsere Kräfte gleich groß und da ich in der günstigeren Position war, gelang es mir sein Befreiungsversuche ins Leere laufen zu lassen.

Kurz darauf hielt mein Prinz in seinem Toben inne und funkelte mich drohend an. „Bastard! Was erlaubst du dir? Gib mich auf der Stelle frei!" Doch er wusste, dass ich es nicht machen würde und begann sein Wüten erneut, kaum, dass er den letzten Satz beendet hatte.

Ich hörte eine zweite Rippe brechen, doch viel bestürzter war ich über den Ausdruck in Vegetas Gesicht. Er hatte innerhalb von Sekunden von Wut zu Verzweiflung gewechselt und spiegelte jetzt einen Teil des Schmerzes wider, der in seinem Inneren tobte. Anscheinend brachte es Vegeta trotz seiner eisernen Selbstbeherrschung nicht mehr fertig, alle seine Emotionen in sich zu verschließen. Und was mich am meisten erschreckte, waren seine Augen. Die grünen Opale hatten die Wut verloren, die in ihnen geglänzt hatte und schimmerten jetzt feucht. Mein Prinz kämpfte gegen die Tränen, versuchte sich verzweifelt von mir loszumachen, um sich abwenden zu können, damit ich nicht sah, wie er sich quälte.

Mein Herz krampfte sich zusammen und ich zog ihn nur noch fester an mich, in dem Versuch ihm den Trost zu spenden, den er jetzt brauchte, gegen den  er sich aber mit aller Macht wehrte. Vegetas Seele balancierte auf einem dünnen Grad zwischen Schmerz und Wahnsinn und ich musste nun mit allen mir zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln verhindern, dass zu einer von beiden Seiten stürzte. Beides wäre gleichdeutend mit ihrem Untergang.

Und weil mir nichts Besseres mehr einfiel- für Worte war mein Prinz ja nicht mehr zugänglich- breitete ich in einer letzten Verzweiflungstat meine Schwingen aus, auch wenn ich sie normalerweise eher als störend empfand. Vorsichtig legte ich sie um den zitternden Körper von Vegeta, der sich immer noch von mir losreißen wollte, und hüllte ihn wärmend und beschützend ein. Wenn das nicht half, dann wusste ich auch nicht weiter. Nur bei einem war ich mir absolut sicher: Vegeta war stark genug, den Schmerz seiner gepeinigten Seele zu besiegen und ich würde ihn nicht eher gehen lassen, bis er das geschafft hatte. Auch wenn ich vielleicht ein egoistischer Bastard war und er mich im Nachhinein dafür hassen würde.

Praktisch im selben Moment, in dem ich Kakarott in der Dunkelheit meiner Erinnerung verschwinden sah, wusste ich, ich hatte einen Fehler gemacht. Ich fürchtete den Moment, in dem ich ihm wieder in die Augen blicken musste. Was würde ich dort sehen? Abscheu, Verachtung oder gar so etwas wie Hass? Oh bitte nein, das durfte nicht geschehen!

Kakarott war momentan der einzige Halt in meinem Leben, das Einzige, worauf ich mich stützte. Wenn diese Stütze wegbrach.... ich wollte lieber nicht daran denken, was dann geschehen würde. Ich fürchte, mittlerweile war ich soweit, dass ich ohne ihn nicht mehr leben konnte.

Vorsichtig tastete ich nach seinem Geist, um mir ein Bild von seinen Emotionen zu machen.... und erschrak. Ich spürte Wut, Hass und etwas, das ich nicht genau definieren konnte, doch mein Herz setzte sofort für einige Sekunden aus um dann quälend langsam und ängstlich weiterzuschlagen.

Ich hatte es gewusst. Ich hatte es verdammt noch mal gewusst und hatte ihn trotzdem in diesen Teil meiner Erinnerungen geführt. Wie dumm war ich eigentlich? Das Letzte, was ich wollte, war ihn zu verlieren, doch jetzt war es zu spät. Viel zu spät. Ich hatte mir diesen unverzeihlichen Fehler selbst zuzuschreiben. Das war vielleicht das schlimmste daran. Ich konnte nicht andere als „Versager!" betiteln, sondern musste mir eingestehen, dass ich es war, der hier versagt hatte. Meine eigene Unüberlegtheit hatte mich in diese Lage gebracht, aus der ich keinen Ausweg wusste.

Nun verachtete Kakarott mich also. Was ich immer gefürchtet hatte war eingetreten. Ich würde ihn verlieren. Mein Kakarott würde mich verlassen und ich war genauso einsam wie zuvor. Er hatte mir gezeigt, warum viele Völker Freundschaft und Liebe so hoch schätzten und er hatte mir geholfen zu begreifen, dass selbst ich nicht alleine überleben konnte. Und nun... nun war das alles vorbei. 

Es tat weh.... dieses Wissen tat verdammt weh. Mein Herz schmerzte, aber noch viel schlimmer war die Pein, die meine Seele erfuhr und die hässliche zischende Stimme, die mir sagte, was für ein Narr ich gewesen war, dass ich nichts wert war, machte es auch nicht besser.

_Nein! _Mit einem verzweifelten Aufschrei meiner Seele unterbrach ich die telepathische Verbindung zwischen Kakarott und mir abrupt und verschloss meinen Geist wieder vor ihm. Dann löste ich mich von ihm, während er immer noch zu begreifen versuchte, wo er war und was geschehen war, und rutschte so weit wie es das Bett zuließ von ihm fort.

In diesem Moment war ich verwundbar wie nie zuvor und ein einziges Wort, würde reichen, meinen Stolz zu brechen. Ein Wort von Kakarott konnte das schaffen, was Zarbon nie erreicht hatte.

Ich fühlte mich wie ein Jungvogel mit gebrochenen Flügeln, der von seinen Eltern unbarmherzig aus dem Nest gestoßen wurde und entweder flog und lebte oder in den Tod stürzte. Ich wollte nicht hören, was meine Unterklassenratte zu sagen hatte, versuchte die Ohren zu verschließen und überließ es der kleinen Stimme in meinem Kopf die Antworten zu formulieren, die ich Kakarott ins Gesicht schleuderte. Ich wusste nicht genau, was ich sagte, doch ich wusste genau, dass ich aus seiner Umklammerung wollte.

Seine Berührung tat mir weh. Er war Licht, ich Schatten- das vertrug sich nicht. Es war, als würde ein Wesen, das bisher in ewiger Finsternis gelebt hatte, in gleißend helles Licht gezerrt. Wenn es nicht an den Schmerzen starb, so würde es dennoch erblinden. Doch so sehr ich mich auch wand, so laut ich auch protestierte, Kakarott gab mich nicht frei.

Und dann fühlte ich etwas in meinen Augen, das ich nur aus meiner Kindheit kannte: Tränen. Verdammt, das konnte doch nicht sein! War meine Selbstkontrolle so geschwächt, dass ich nun in kleinkindliche Verhaltensweisen zurückfiel? Nein, ich würde nicht weinen. Nicht hier. Nicht vor ihm. Ich würde stark sein, wenigsten in diesem Punkt.... ich wollte seine Verachtung für mich nicht noch mehr schüren.

Doch dann.... dann fühlte ich wie sich etwas merkwürdig weiches um mich legte, mich einhüllte. Ich kämpfte noch einige Momente gegen Kakarotts Umarmung an, doch dann hielt ich still und schloss ergeben die Augen. Was immer jetzt kommen würde... ich würde mich nicht mehr dagegen wehren....

Dieses weiche, beruhigende Etwas schmiegte sich enger an meinen Körper und ich fühlte mich, als würde ich in meinem Fall in die tödliche Tiefe gestoppt werden. Etwas fing mich sanft auf, bandagierte meine gebrochenen Flügel und verarztete meine Wunden. Sie heilten zwar nicht augenblicklich, doch es war, als würde als würde das schmerzhafte Brennen etwas nachlassen.

Was immer es war, dass mich so seltsam reagieren ließ, es roch nach Kakarott und es tat unglaublich gut. Ich fühlte, wie wir uns bewegten und einen Augenblick später lagen wir ausgestreckt aus dem Bett; ich an seine Brust geschmiegt. Und dann liefen sie- die Tränen, die ich all die Jahre zurückgehalten hatte. Die Tränen, in denen meine schmerzhafte Vergangenheit manifestiert war und die nun- jede für sich- ein Stück Schmerz aus meinem Körper heraustrugen.

Kakarott wiegte mich tröstend hin und her, wie man es mit  Kindern machte und murmelte ständig beruhigende Worte. Ich verstand jedoch nicht, was er sagte, denn es ging in meinem Schluchzen unter. Die Tränen kullerten heiß und sie kullerten lange, doch seltsamerweise fühlte ich mich nicht, als würde ich Schwäche zeigen. Es war im Gegenteil eher so, dass mein Geist langsam an Stärke zunahm. 

Bevor ich mir jedoch über diese Widersprüchlichkeit mehr Gedanken machen konnte, glitt ich hinüber in einen traumlosen, erholsamen Schlaf. Einen seltsamen Gedanken fing ich noch auf bevor ich einschlief, ich konnte aber nicht mehr sagen, ob er von mir oder von ihm kam:

_Bin ich wirklich ein egoistischer Bastard?_

@ KaisAngel: Die Verse sind aus dem Lied „Kleiner Prinz" von Rosenstolz. Sind leider nicht meiner Fantasie entsprungen. So genial kann ich nicht dichten ^^*

@ Engelchen: Auf FF.net zu reviewen ist ganz einfach: Wenn du am Ende des Teils bist, siehst du links so ein kleines Kästchen „Submit Review", da klickst du einfach auf „Go" und dann kannst du deine Nachricht hinterlassen. Wenn's dir allerdings zu kompliziert sein sollte, kannst mir auch weiterhin Mails schreiben ^^

@Dark-Angel: Dresden ist einfach nur genial. Ich bin begeistert. Am liebsten hätte ich mich in der Herberge ans Bett gekettet und wäre nicht mehr heimgefahren. Es gab doch noch so viel zu kucken.... Kennst du das „Peaches" gleich gegenüber vom Neustadt-Bahnhof? Einfach nur empfehlenswert. Wir waren da zum Karoke-Abend. Die Atmosphäre war einfach nur toll.

@ Sira-Chan: *auch einen Traumfänger hat und total angetan von den Dingern ist*  ^______^

So, hier issa erst einmal, der letzte Teil des dritten Kapitels.

Ich werde jetzt eine Woche nicht zu Hause sein, da ich an einer Radtour quer durch die Uckermark teilnehme (Projektwoche von der Schule ^^) Tja, und während ich mir die Seele auf dem Leib strample (60-80 km am Tag sind geplant ^^** *jetzt schon Schmerzen in den Knien hat* ) und etwas für meine Kreativität tue (ihr wisst ja- ist der Körper fit, ist auch der Geist viel aktiver ^^ Sport finde ich sowieso wichtig als Stressausgleich und weniger Stress = mehr Ideen  ^____^), habt ihr Zeit diesen Teil zu lesen und einen Kommi zu hinterlassen. ^.^

Bis bald und ich hoffe auf viele Lebenszeichen von euch ^^ (wünscht meinen Knien Glück, damit sie es heil überstehen ^____^*)

Im nächsten Teil werden mir unsere beiden Hauptdarsteller hoffentlich mal etwas Zeit lassen, um das ein oder andere zu erklären. Bis jetzt ist einiges ja noch recht konfus, aber ich hoffe, dass nach dem ersten Teil von Kapitel vier oder spätestens nach dem zweiten Teil alles etwas klarer erscheint. Wenn ihr noch Fragen habt, dann her damit, damit sie nicht unbeantwortet bleiben.

Eure Fellfie


	9. Alte Rechnungen I

Okay, ihr habt allen Grund sauer zu sein, weil ich euch so lange habe warten lassen, aber ihr werdet sicher einsehen, dass es nichts bringt, eine Story halbherzig zu schreiben, oder? Leider ist es so, dass sich meine Interessen in letzter Zeit etwas verschoben haben. Dass diese Fanfic beendet wird, steht jedoch außer Frage- ich habe schon zuviel Zeit und Herzblut investiert, um einfach aufzuhören. Das heißt also, zum Ende kommen wir auf jeden Fall, auch wenn die Updates manchmal etwas länger dauern. (Ihr könnt euch übrigens noch auf zwei bis drei Teile plus Epilog einstellen ^^)

„Blaue Augen" und „Unantastbar" werde ich jedoch erst einmal auf Eis legen. Und ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass ich die Fortsetzung zu den beiden Storys jemals anfangen werde.

Warnings:  AU, OOC, sad, lemon, sap

Kapitel 4- Alte Rechnungen    Teil 1

Als ich langsam und widerwillig aus den warmen, schwarzen Tiefen des Schlafes auftauchte, fühlte ich mich merkwürdig erschöpft, aber dennoch zu ruhelos, um weiterzuschlafen.

Hatte ich wieder schlecht geträumt oder hatte ich Kakarott tatsächlich in mein dunkelstes Geheimnis eingeweiht? Langsam schlug ich die Augen auf, um mich zu vergewissern, dass mein Koibito noch da war und alles nichts als ein böser Traum gewesen war.

Und tatsächlich lag ich an Kakarotts Brust geschmiegt, die sich in langsamen Atemzügen stetig hob und senkte. Es war beinahe wie immer. Ich wachte in seiner beschützenden Umarmung auf, während er noch schlief, und beinahe hätte ich wie sonst die Augen wieder geschlossen, um weiterzuschlafen, als ich noch etwas bemerkte. Ein Gefühl, das ich aus meinem Traum kannte. Etwas Weiches schmiegte sich in einer liebevollen Umarmung an meinen Körper und hüllte mich in Kakarotts Duft ein.

Neugierig vertrieb ich die letzte Müdigkeit und sah mich mit wachen Augen um. Was ich entdeckte, ließ mein Herz einen Moment in seinem Schlag innehalten. Schneeweiße Schwingen, die ihren Ursprung an Kakarotts Rücken zu haben schienen, hielten mich zusätzlich zu den Armen meines Koibito eng an seinen Körper gedrückt.

In atemlosen Staunen versuchte ich mich so zu drehen, dass ich über die leuchtend weißen Federn streicheln konnte. Und als meine Fingerspitzen dann bewundernd darüber glitten, war mir, als würde Kakarotts Liebe durch meine Finger direkt in meinen Körper fließen. Selten zuvor hatte ich so etwas Wundervolles erlebt.

Ich drückte mich etwas enger an ihn, während ich immer noch über die herrlich weichen Flügel streichelte und hörte, wie er anfing zu schnurren. Ich seufzte zufrieden, doch im nächsten Moment zersprang das Glück dieses Moments in tausend Scherben. Ich begriff, dass mein Traum kein Traum gewesen sein konnte, wenn Gegenstände aus eben diesem in der Wirklichkeit auftauchten. Es waren diese Flügel gewesen, die mich gestern umschlossen und in den Schlaf gewiegt hatten, nachdem ich Kakarott in meiner grenzenlosen Dummheit in mein bestgehütetes Geheimnis eingeweiht hatte.

Nur, warum lag er noch neben mir und hatte mich nicht sofort vor die Tür gesetzt, wie ich es erwartet hätte? Die kleine zischelnde Stimme in meinem Kopf gab mir die Antwort: Mitleid. Irgendwo unter seiner Verachtung musste auch noch etwas Mitleid stecken und weil er nun einmal so verflucht herzensgut war, gab er mir nun die Chance selber zu gehen, um der Schmach, hinausgeworfen zu werde, zu entgehen.

Meine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem bitteren Lächeln. /Recht schönen Dank, Kakarott/, ging es mir sarkastisch durch den Kopf und ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen, ohne ihn zu wecken. Wenn er aufwachte, erwartete er sicher, dass ich fort war und ich wusste, wann es an der Zeit war zu gehen. 

Vorsichtig löste ich mich aus seiner Umarmung und schob mich unter seinem Flügel hervor um mit einer schnelle Bewegung aufzustehen. Warum nur kam mir mein Umgebung plötzlich so eiskalt vor? Oder kam diese Kälte vielleicht aus meinem Inneren? Ich suchte mir neue Sachen aus dem Schrank und kleidete mich rasch und so leise wie möglich an, um danach einen möglichst unauffälligen Abgang zu machen.

Bevor ich jedoch diese Tür für immer hinter mir schloss, wollte ich noch einmal nach dem kleinen Trunks sehen. Ich schlich mich also auf Zehenspitzen in sein Zimmer, um ihn nicht zu wecken, falls er noch schlief und warf einen letzten Blick in das Babybett. Und tatsächlich schlummerte der Kleine noch friedlich und ich streckte einen Arm aus, um vorsichtig seine Wange zu streicheln.

Ja, Kakarott war nicht der Einzige, der mir fehlen würde. „Wenn ich einen Sohn hätte, dann wärst mit Sicherheit du das. Du bist zwar nur ein Mensch, aber du hast viele Eigenschaften, die wir Saiyajins an unserem Nachwuchs schätzen", flüsterte ich mit rauer Stimme. „Leb wohl, Trunks, und mach' Kakarott nicht allzu viel Ärger." Dann richtete ich mich wieder auf. Gut, hiermit hatte ich mich wohl entgültig von diesem schönen Leben in dieser kleinen Familie verabschiedet und nun war es höchste Zeit, wieder meinen eigenen Weg zu gehen.

_/'Geta?/_

Ich erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. War... war das Kakarotts Stimme gewesen, die ich gerade in meinem Kopf gehört hatte? Oh verdammt! Das war nicht wahr. Wir waren uns noch nicht _so_ nahe!! Nein, das waren sicher nur Nebenwirkungen unserer telepathischen Verbindung von gestern. In ein paar Stunden war das vorbei... und ich würde seine Stimme nie wieder hören.

Mit schnellen Schritten begab ich mich nun zur Tür und hatte sie fast erreicht, als mich ein „'Geta?" erneut aufhielt und ich mich gegen meinen Willen umdrehte, um dem Besitzer der Stimme ins Gesicht zu blicken. Kakarott stand mitten im Flur und sah noch ziemlich verschlafen aus. Die Haare waren noch mehr durcheinander als sonst, auf der rechten Wange hatte er einen Abdruck vom Kissen und er blinzelte mich müde an. Seine Flügel waren immer noch da und hingen träge herunter.

„Wo willst du hin, 'Geta?"

/Frag noch so dämlich!/, dachte ich erbost und warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Weg!"

„Aha", sagte er und sah verwirrt aus. „Und wann kommst du wieder?"

Er hatte wohl doch etwas zu viel Zeit mit mir verbracht. Anscheinend hatte etwas von meinem Sadismus auf ihn abgefärbt. Er schien mich absichtlich quälen zu wollen. Vielleicht war es die gerechte Strafe für meine Schwäche und meine Sünden in der Vergangenheit. Ich hatte mich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, warum dieser Ort eigentlich Hölle hieß und zur Bestrafung der Bösen da war. Ich war mir bisher eher wie im Paradies vorgekommen.

Doch nun verstand ich langsam. Wahrscheinlich war diese ganze Sache von Anfang an nichts weiter als ein grausames Spiel von Kakarott gewesen- darauf ausgelegt, mir im richtigen Moment das Genick zu brechen. Doch nein, diese Befriedigung würde ich ihm nicht gönnen. Niemand würde meinen Stolz je brechen- nicht einmal er.

Auch wenn mein Herz zu einem einzigen, schmerzhaften Klumpen zusammengeballt schien, so entgegnete ich mit dem kältesten Blick, den ich im Moment zu bieten hatte: „Nie mehr!" und wandte mich ab. Hinter mir hörte ich etwas rascheln... wahrscheinlich die Federn seiner Flügel.... dieselben Federn, die sich wenige Minuten zuvor noch meinen Körper geschmiegt hatten und mir das Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Liebe vorgegaukelt hatten....

Nein! Nicht daran denken. Der Gedanke daran war nicht mehr als pure Selbstverletzung und eigentlich hatten mir andere genug Schmerzen zugefügt. Da musste ich nicht auch noch damit anfangen. Plötzlich packte mich etwas und riss mich zu Boden. Zu verblüfft um reagieren zu können, kam ich hart auf und spürte wie mich etwas an der Schulter herumriss. Dann starrte ich in  Kakarotts wütende Augen. Was...?

„Du hast versprochen, dass du mich nie wieder alleine lässt. Hast du das vergessen?"

„Nein", entgegnete ich schlicht und fragte mich, worauf er hinaus wollte. Und warum sah er so zornig aus? Ich war doch so gut wie weg. Hätte er mir noch zwei Sekunden Zeit gelassen, so wäre ich durch diese Tür für immer aus seinem Leben getreten. Dann wurde ich mir unserer Position bewusst. 

Ich lag ausgestreckt unter ihm, während Kakarott über mir kniete, meine Hände an den Handgelenken an den Boden nagelte und mich mit festem Blick fixierte. Ein seltsames Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit überkam mich, obwohl aber irgendwoher wusste, dass ich mich jederzeit leicht befreien könnte. Merkwürdigerweise tat ich es nicht. Vielleicht lag es an seinen Augen. Unter seinem Zorn konnte ich noch so viele andere Emotionen lesen, aus denen ich nicht schlau wurde und die mich irritierten. Vielleicht lag es aber auch an meinem Herzen, das nun, wo wir uns so nahe waren, noch heftiger schmerzte, als zuvor, gleichzeitig jedoch zu jubilieren schien und mich verwirrte. Vielleicht war es aber auch einfach die irrrationale Hoffnung, dass er mich zurückhalten würde und sich seine Gefühle mir gegenüber nicht so drastisch geändert hatten, wie ich es befürchtete, die mich an meinem Platz hielt.

Sein Blick wurde sanfter. „Warum willst du dann gehen, 'Geta?"

Was für ein Spiel spielte dieser Kerl mit mir? Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, er hätte wirklich keine Ahnung.... Ich wandte meine Augen von ihm ab und starrte stattdessen die Wand zu meiner linken an. „Das weißt du genau, Kakarott", flüsterte ich schließlich mir rauer Stimme.

Eine Hand an meinem Kinn zwang meinen Kopf wieder herum und ich begegnete seinem zärtlichen Blick. „Nein, tue ich nicht. Erkläre es mir, 'Geta."

„Ich.... ich kann nicht bleiben, Kakarott", entgegnete ich verwirrt. Wie konnte er mich _so_ ansehen, nachdem er mein Geheimnis kannte? Unsicher blickte ich in seine Augen, doch so sehr ich auch suchte, ich fand weder Abscheu, noch Hass. Entweder war er ein verdammt guter Schauspieler oder.... nein, ich wagte nicht auf die andere Möglichkeit zu hoffen. „Nicht, nachdem, was gestern passiert ist." Mein verräterischer Körper begann zu zittern und ich schaute wieder zu Seite. Ich zeigte schon wieder Schwäche. Zum wievielten Male bewies ich ihm, dass ich zu schwach war, um seiner würdig zu sein?

„Was ist denn gestern passiert?", fragte Kakarott sanft. „Ich erinnere mich daran, dass mir gemeinsam Weihnachten gefeiert haben, dass wir zärtlich geworden sind und dass du mir dann deine Seele geöffnet hast. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum du gehen willst, 'Geta....." Er ließ mich los und ließ es zu, dass ich aufstand.

Okay, er ließ mich also endlich ziehen. Ersparte mir die Schande, auf seine Aussage antworten zu müssen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich dafür dankbar oder darüber maßlos enttäuscht sein sollte. Doch Überraschungen waren nie Mangelware, so lange sich Kakarott in der Nähe befand..... Kaum, dass ich mich zum gehen wandte, fühlte ich, wie er mich an die Wand drängte.

„Wenn du glaubst, ich lasse dich gehen, bevor du mir einen plausiblen Grund geliefert hast, irrst du dich, mein Prinz", erklärte mein Geliebter todernst und ich zuckte zurück. Schon wieder war er mir zu nahe, schon wieder verursachte diese unmittelbare Nähe körperliche Schmerzen und schon wieder sah ich keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen.

Schön. Wenn er mir den letzten Rest Würde nehmen wollte, würde ich diese Farce eben bis zum bitteren und- für mein Herz und meine Seele tödlichen- Ende weiterspielen. „Du hast gesehen, was Zarbon... mit mir gemacht hat." Ich fühlte, wie mein Magen bei der Erinnerung an den Albtraum meiner Kindheit zu rebellieren begann. Hoffentlich musste ich mich nicht in den nächsten Minuten übergeben. „Jetzt weißt du, dass ich nicht so stark bin, wie ich immer getan habe." Ein bitteres Lachen erkämpfte sich den Weg in die Freiheit. 

„Nein, Kakarott. Ich bin nicht stark. Ich bin nicht wie du. Ich war niemals so unschuldig, so edelmütig und werde es auch niemals sein. Doch bis jetzt hatte ich eigentlich die Hoffnung, dass ich- wenn ich dich schon nicht schlagen konnte- mit dir in einer friedlichen Koexistenz leben könnte. Ich ging sogar so weit, dass ich dachte, wir beiden könnten als Paar unser Glück finden. Es war dumm von mir, ich weiß, aber ich habe mit so etwas keine Erfahrung. Woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass meine Li.... Lie..." Ich brach ab, weil ich es nicht über mich brachte ein einfaches Wort mit fünf Buchstaben auszusprechen.

„..... dass meine Gefühle von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt waren? Vater hatte Recht, als er sagte, sie machen nichts als Ärger..... Nun- nach der letzten Nacht- weißt du, dass ich nicht annährend den Respekt verdient habe, den du mir entgegen bringst. Ich habe dich einen Blick hinter die Maske werfen lassen und nun weißt du, wie verachtenswert ich in Wahrheit bin. Weißt von der Hässlichkeit meiner Seele, von den Narben, die sie in all den Jahren davongetragen hat, in denen Zarbon sich an mir... vergangen hat." Ich machte eine kleine Pause und als Kakarott mich immer noch schweigend ansah, fuhr ich fort.

„Die Tür zum Glück habe ich mir selbst zugeschlagen und ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf, dass du mich nun verabscheust. Ich bin zu schwach, um deiner würdig zu sein. Es versteht sich von selbst, dass ein Saiyajin, der so stark ist wie du, sich nun nicht mehr mit mir abgeben will. Deshalb gehe ich. Nur um eines bitte ich dich noch. Sage jetzt nichts... lass mich einfach gehen. Ich will nicht hören, dass ich es nicht wert bin, der Prinz unserer Rasse zu sein oder dass...."

Kakarott presste sein Gesicht gegen meinen Hals und unterbrach mich mit einem erstickten Flüstern: „Oh, sei doch still, Vegeta!" Als er aufblickte, sah ich Tränen in seine klaren schwarzen Augen schimmern. „Ist es mir vielleicht erlaubt, auch ein Wort zu dieser Sache zu sagen, bevor du dich aus dem Staub machst und uns beiden das Herz brichst?"

Ich schluckte und starrte ihn einfach nur an. Hatte Angst vor dem, was kommen würde.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich so etwas zu dir sagen würde?"

Ich schloss gequält meine Augen. „Bitte nicht. Ich habe dich doch gebeten, nichts zu sagen. Ich will die Zeit mit dir in voller Schönheit in Erinnerung behalten und sie nicht durch dumme Worte zerstören..."

Seine Faust donnerte neben meinem Kopf gegen die Wand. „Verdammt! Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?? Bei allen Göttern, wie könnte ich dich verabscheuen? Es stimmt, seit letzter Nacht hat sich meine Meinung von dir etwas geändert, doch wenn du denkst, ich würde dich nun nicht mehr lieben, bist du auf dem Holzweg. So wahr mir Gott helfe, ich bewundere noch mehr als zuvor!"

Meine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig und ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er gesagt hatte. Ich öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch jeder Laut ging auf seinem Weg zu meinem Mund verloren und so konnte ich ihn einfach nur anstarren.

Kakarott atmete tief durch. „Ich wusste, dass dir etwas Grässliches widerfahren sein musste, aber DAS.... nein, ich hatte mir nicht vorstellen können, dass ein Krieger in der Lage ist einem anderen so etwas anzutun. Ich hatte schon auf der Erde gehört, dass es solche Leute gab, aber.... ich hatte es nicht recht glauben können. Wie naiv ich doch war."

Ich hörte die Abscheu in seiner Stimme und wusste nicht recht, ob sie nun gegen ihn selbst oder die Menschen, über die er sprach, gerichtet war. „Kakarott.....", begann ich, wollte ihm sagen, dass er kein Grund hatte auf sich wütend zu sein, doch irgendwie gingen auch diese Worte auf halbem Wege verloren.

„Als ich gesehen habe... was er mit dir.... was er dir angetan hatte.... Kami, noch nie habe so eine überwältigende Wut gespürt. Ich meine, du warst nur ein unschuldiges Kind und ihm praktisch schutzlos ausgeliefert.... ich verstehe nicht, wie man eine solche Situation ausnutzen kann." In seinen Augen blitzte es gefährlich auf.  „Wie ich solche Leute verabscheue. So wahr ich hier stehe, ich schwöre bei allem was mir wichtig ist, dass ich diesen Bastard umbringen werde, so bald ich ihm begegne. Es ist mir egal, was das für Konsequenzen haben wird, aber.... ich hasse ihn so abgrundtief, dass ich mich nicht zusammenreißen könnte, wenn ich ihm gegenüberstehen würde."

Sprachlos starrte ich ihn an. Nie hatte sich mein Kakarott so sehr wie ein Saiyajin benommen. Sein Leben auf der Erde hatte ihn weich werden lassen, doch in exakt diesem Moment sprach er mit einem leidenschaftlichen Hass in der Stimme, der sogar für unser Volk ungewöhnlich war und ich zweifelte nicht einen Moment an dem Wahrheitsgehalt seiner Worte.

Doch so schnell wie dieser Ausbruch gekommen war, so schnell ging er auch wieder. Nach einigen Sekunden Pause schien sich Kakarott wieder in der Gewalt zu haben. Mit seinen Händen umfasste er vorsichtig mein Gesicht, als sei ich etwas sehr Zerbrechliches und ließ seinen liebevollen Blick auf mir ruhen.

„Ich wusste, dass du stark bist, 'Geta. Ich wusste es, seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, aber dass du _so_ stark bist, hätte ich mir nicht vorstellen können. Dieser Bastard hat sich an dir vergangen, hat deinen Körper benutzt und dich gefoltert, doch du bist nicht daran zerbrochen. Anstatt deinen Stolz zu verlieren, bist du immer wieder aufgestanden und hast weitergemacht. Jedes Mal. Du hast niemals klein bei gegeben und diesem Perversling immer die Stirn geboten, hast dich nicht unterkriegen lassen und hast nicht zugelassen, dass er deinen einzigartigen Stolz bricht. Damit hast du eine geradezu unglaubliche Stärke bewiesen. Ich bin so stolz auf dich, mein Prinz."

Das war's. Ich konnte nicht mehr, meine Beine knickten mir einfach unter meinem Körper weg und ich zog Kakarott mit mir in die Knie. Meine Hände krallten sich in die weiche Haut auf seinem Oberkörper und meine Stirn presste sich gegen seine Schulter. Ich weinte nicht, ich schluchzte nicht einmal, sondern kniete einfach nur vor ihm, an ihn gelehnt und war erst einmal nicht fähig, überhaupt _irgendetwas _zu machen.

Die letzten Stunden waren ereignisreicher gewesen, als ich es verkraften konnte. Dieses Wechselbad der Gefühle würde selbst den stärksten Krieger dieses Universums in die Knie zwingen. Erst dieses Gefühl von Glück als wir Weihnachten gefeiert hatten, das durch Leidenschaft und Verlangen abgelöst wurde, welche durch Furcht, Hoffnung und bedingungslosem Vertrauen ersetzt wurden, als ich Kakarott schließlich anvertraute, was mich seit Jahren quälte. Dann kam die Angst, dass die Offenbarung meines Geheimnisses etwas zwischen uns zerstört haben könnte und der Schmerz in meinem Herzen, als ich versuchte, mich mit dem Gedanken einer endgültigen Trennung anzufreunden. 

Ich war mir so sicher gewesen, dass er meine Anwesenheit von nun an störend empfinden würde und schon wieder hatte er es geschafft, alles, dass ich glaubte zu wissen, über den Haufen zu werfen. Von tiefer Trauer um verlorenes Glück war ich hinüber zu ungläubiger Hoffnung getaumelt und war nun komplett verwirrt, wusste nicht mehr was ich empfinden sollte. Und Kakarott hatte mir soeben- in einem Moment der tiefsten Verzweiflung- nicht nur neuen Mut für die Zukunft geschenkt, sondern auch gleichzeitig einen Traum erfüllt.... er hatte mir gesagt, er wäre stolz auf mich..... wie sehr habe ich mich danach gesehnt, so etwas aus seinem Mund zu hören, in seinen Augen zu lesen... 

Es war mir die ganze Zeit so wichtig gewesen, in seinen Augen etwas darzustellen, Stärke zu demonstrieren, damit er sah, dass er stolz auf mich sein konnte, dass ich seiner würdig war und ausgerechnet in einem Moment, in dem ich die größte Schwäche zeigte, erfüllte sich dieser Herzenswunsch. Es war alles so unverständlich für mich. Zu schön um wahr zu sein.

Doch seine feste Umarmung bewies mir, dass er wirklich da war und nicht nur ein Trugbild. Nie zuvor hatte ich so viel zugleich empfunden. Die Gefühle wirbelten wild durcheinander und ich wusste nicht, wohin damit. Wusste nicht, wie ich mit diesem Chaos fertig werden sollte. Wie sollte ich ihm verständlich machen, was ich fühlte? Meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Also tat ich das Erste und Einzige, was mir einfiel: Ich hob den Kopf und küsste ihn. 

Und in dem Moment, in dem ich seine weichen Lippen berührte, wusste ich: Worte waren überflüssig. Mein Kakarott verstand auch so, was in mir vorging und auch er wusste nicht wohin mit den Emotionen, die sein Herz bis zum Bersten füllten und an die Oberfläche drängten. Wir vertieften unseren Kuss, bis er eine beinahe schmerzhafte Intensität annahm und uns war beiden klar in welcher Form sich unsere aufgestauten Gefühle entladen würden..... nur zum Bett würden wir es in dieser Verfassung nicht mehr schaffen.

Meine Beine würden mich wohl nicht tragen, denn sie fühlten sich an wie Gummi und ich war sicher, Kakarott ging es nicht anders. Eine seiner Hände suchte sich ihren Weg in meine Haare und zog meinen Kopf noch näher an seinen, was ich willig geschehen ließ. Ich hätte mich auch gar nicht wehren können, ich war zu sehr in unserem Kuss gefangen, um mich auf irgendetwas anderes zu konzentrieren.

Unglaublich wie sehr ein einziger Kuss das Verlangen entfachen konnte. Ich spürte schon jetzt ein lustvolles Ziehen in meiner Lendengegend und wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis sich meine Erregung auch physisch manifestiert hatte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung saß ich rittlings auf seinem Schoß und drückte mich an seinen warmen Körper, der mir so viel zu versprechen schien. Schutz, Geborgenheit.... Liebe..... Ich ließ meine Finger vorsichtig über seinen Hals hinunter zu seinem Schlüsselbein wandern, zog den weichen Schwung der Knochen sorgfältig nach und erkämpfte mir gleichzeitig die dominante Rolle in unserem Zungenspiel.

Meine Hände glitten, begleitet von seinem Seufzen, weiter über seine Schultern, die Arme hinunter und an den Innenseiten wieder hinauf, während die seinen sich auf meine Oberschenkel legten und seine Daumen begann mich ganz vorsichtig und leicht zu streicheln. Trotz meines Kampfanzuges, der den direkten Kontakt zu meiner Haut verhinderte, fühlte sich jede Berührung wie ein kleiner Stromschlag an, der mein Herz jedes Mal ein wenig schneller schlagen ließ.

Schwer atmend unterbrach ich den Kuss, um mir die Rüstung über den Kopf zu zerren und noch einmal etwas Luft in meine Lungen zu bekommen, bevor ich seine immer noch feuchten Lippen wieder in Besitz nahm und von seiner Zunge freudig begrüßt wurde, während Kakarotts Finger nun meinen Rücken erkundeten und zärtlich über die Muskeln unter dem Stoff glitten.

Ein leiser Seufzer entfuhr mir und ein Schauer lief durch meinen Körper als er an meiner Wirbelsäule hinabglitt und Millimeter vor meinem Schwanzansatz zögerte. Allein die Erinnerung an das Gefühl, das durch meinen Körper gelaufen war, als er meinen Schwanz das letzte Mal gestreichelt hatte, reichte, um eine Welle der Erregung durch meinen Kopf zu jagen, die sich durch meinen gesamten Körper fortsetzte und schließlich in meinem Schritt endete und mir klar machte, dass mir mein Kampfanzug langsam aber sicher zu eng wurde.

Keuchend drängte ich mich näher an den warmen Körper vor mir und mein Schwanz löste sich ohne Erlaubnis von seinem Platz um meine Taille und begann einen provozierenden Tanz hinter meinem Rücken. Doch zu meinem leisen Missfallen ignorierte Kakarott diese unausgesprochene Bitte und seine Hand wanderte wieder nach oben, aber sein Grinsen machte mir klar, dass er sehr wohl wusste, was in mir vor sich ging. Bastard!

Und kaum hatte ich diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, spürte ich einen kräftigen Ruck und mein Kampfanzug war Geschichte. Erschrocken japste ich und Kakarott nutzte den Moment der Freiheit um meinen Hals zu küssen. Mein Kopf legte sich zur Seite um meine Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken, als hätte ich Angst, dass er mir fortlief.... dabei war ich doch derjenige gewesen, der beinahe geflüchtet wäre.

Zärtlich knabberte er an der Stelle zwischen Hals und Schulter, wo Saiyajin normalerweise ihre Markierung setzten, und schickte einen lustvollen Schauer über meinen Körper. In meinem Bauch kribbelte es verdächtig und als würde er es spüren, streichelte Kakarott mit seiner Hand darüber. Zeichnete die Muskeln dort nach und erzählte mit fiebrigen Bewegungen von seinem Verlangen.

Mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung drückte ich seinen Oberkörper nach hinten auf den Boden und Kakarott streckte sich erwartungsvoll unter mir aus. In seinen samtschwarzen Augen schimmerte seine Liebe und die Leidenschaft, die er im Moment empfand und ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn erneut zu küssen, zwischendurch vorsichtig an seiner Unterlippe zu saugen und sanft an ihr zu knabbern. Kakarotts heftiger Atem sagte mir, wie sehr er es genoss.

Mit einem leisen _Plopp_ verschwanden seine großen, weißen Flügel und obwohl ich etwas irritiert und enttäuscht darüber war, ließ ich mich nicht beirren und suchte mir schließlich den Weg zu seinen Brustwarzen. Ich umkreiste sie mit meiner Zunge ein paar Mal und als sich meine Lippen darum schlossen, bog er sich mir aufstöhnend entgegen. Meine Augen wanderten hinauf zu seinem Gesicht.

Kakarott hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, seine Wangen waren gerötet, die Augen hatte er fest zusammengepresst und seine leicht geschwollenen Lippen waren einladend geöffnet. Ohne dass es mir bewusst wurde oder ich es hätte verhindern können, stöhnte ich leise auf und presste mich mit der ganzen Länge meines Körpers an ihn.

Ich erschauderte, als ich seine Erregung an meinem Oberschenkel spürte und sah zu, wie sich seine Augen langsam wieder öffneten. Er blickte mich einen Moment an und ich erzitterte als ich mit dem Sturm des Verlangens, der in ihnen tobte, konfrontiert wurde. Dann legte sich eine seiner Hände in meinen Nacken und zog mich wieder zu ihm hinauf. Seine Zunge zeichnete die Linie meines Unterkiefers nach, bevor sie sich erneut meines Hals zuwandte. 

Meine Augen schlossen sich flatternd und ich klammerte mich an ihn wie ein Ertrinkender. Er kam wieder zu dieser besonderen Stelle zwischen Hals und Schulter und wieder knabberte er daran. Doch dieses Mal blieb es nicht dabei. Urplötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung wurde aus dem zärtlichen Knabbern ein fester Biss und ich riss meine Augen auf.

„Ka... karott?"

Als Antwort erhielt ich nur ein kehliges Stöhnen und ein erwartungsvolles Kribbeln machte sich in meinem Körper breit. Seine Zähne durchbrachen meine Haut und ich wurde unversehens in einen Strudel aus Farben und Gefühlen gerissen. Die Welt schien sich um mich zu drehen, doch das bemerkte ich nur am Rande, denn meine Lust wurde einen Moment lang so groß, dass ich beinahe die berühmte Schwelle überschritt.

Ich biss mir hart auf die Lippe und schmeckte plötzlich etwas Metallisches auf meiner Zunge. Mein eigenes Blut. Das war keine gute Idee gewesen. Ich sah hinter meinen geschlossenen Lidern Sterne tanzen und das Gefühl von Kakarotts Zunge, die gierig über die Bisswunde leckte, brachte mich fast um den Verstand. „Ich... ich brauche.. nhnhnn... dichhh....."

Mit einem Ruck waren unsere Rollen vertauscht und ich lag unter ihm. Ich wollte protestieren, doch seine Lippen, die sich um meine Brustwarze schlossen, hielten mich davon ab und ich bog mich ihm stattdessen aufstöhnend entgegen. Ich vergaß, was ich hatte sagen wollen und schloss die Augen, um noch intensiver zu fühlen.

Sein heißer Atem strich über meine erhitzte Haut und seine Zunge tanzte über meinen Körper und berührte Stelle, von denen ich vorher nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass ich dort so empfindlich war. Und endlich bekam auch mein Schwanz, der rhythmisch auf den Boden schlug, Beachtung. In den Moment, in dem Kakarott seine Zunge in meinen Bauchnabel eintauchen ließ, umfasste eine Hand den Ansatz meines Anhängsels und begann von dort ausgehend das Fell zu zerzausen.

Jede einzelne Berührung schickte einen Stromschlag durch meinen Körper, der in meinem Schritt endete und mich auf meine schmerzhafte Härte aufmerksam machte. Mit einem kehligen Stöhnen wand ich mich unter meinem Geliebten, den das zusätzlich heiß machte, denn seine Atmung wurde noch unregelmäßiger und er antwortete ebenfalls mit einem Stöhnen, obwohl er gar nicht berührt worden war.

Plötzlich waren seine Lippen wieder bei meinem Ohr. Sein Atem streifte mich und ich erschauderte, als er mit rauer Stimme flüsterte: „Ich will dich, Geta." Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung schloss sich seine Hand fest um meine Erregung.

„Ahhnhn.... Ka...nhnhnOHhhh....... Kakarott?"

„Brauche dich.....", wisperte er. „Ich will dich in mir spüren......"

Ruckartig saß ich. „Du w-weißt nicht, was du ver-verlangst", brachte ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, versuchte verzweifelt mein Verlangen und die geschickte Hand in meinem Schritt zu ignorieren.

Seine samtschwarzen Augen waren lustverhangen, als er sich vorbeugte, um seinen Körper an mir zu reiben. „Ich brauche dich jetzt.... nhnnH... in mir....." Mein Kopf fiel mit einem lauten Stöhnen in den Nacken und auch ich begann mich gegen ihn zu bewegen. Als er sich von mir zurückzog, entwich mir ein ungehaltenes Knurren und ich warf alle meine Bedenken über Bord.

Ich positionierte uns beide so, dass er vor mir kniete und beugte mich dann über ihn, um an seinem Nacken zu knabbern. Kakarott drängte sich ungeduldig gegen mich und ich spürte, dass er zitterte vor Verlangen. „Es wird weh tun... und ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass es dir gefallen wird. Ich werde aufhören, wenn du es mir sagst", hauchte ich ihm ins Ohr und küsste mir dann den Weg seine Wirbelsäule hinab. Meine Lippen pressten sich auf seine Tailspot und Kakarott schrie leise auf.

Und während ich diese Stelle mit meiner Zunge liebkoste, führte ich vorsichtig einen Finger in ihn ein, um ihn zu dehnen. Als er davon nichts zu merken schien, nahm ich einen zweiten und schließlich einen dritten hinzu, und dann endlich schien Kakarott zu registrieren, dass ich in ihn eingedrungen war.

„Tut es weh?", hauchte ich und drückte mit der Zungenspitze gegen seinen Tailspot, während mein Schwanz die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel streichelte.

„Ungewohnt", keuchte er und bog den Rücken durch, um die empfindliche Stelle, an der eigentlich sein Schwanz sitzen sollte, näher an meinem Mund zu bringen. Ich wertete das als ein Nein und zog mich langsam aus ihm zurück. Kakarott wimmerte verlangend und ich stöhnte leise auf, als meine Hand meine Erregung berührte, um in Ermangelung eines anderen Gleitmittels die Flüssigkeit an der Spitze über mein Glied zu verteilen. 

Mit einer ungeheuren Willenskraft schaffte ich es, meine Hand wieder von meiner schmerzenden Erregung zu lösen, und umfasste seine Hüfte mit festem Griff. Hoch konzentriert glitt ich langsam in ihn. Heilige Blutgöttin von Vegeta-sei, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er _so_ fest war. Einen Augenblick war mir schwindelig vor Verlangen und ich hielt einen Moment inne. Ohne dass ich es verhindern konnte, wanderte eine Hand zu seinem Tailspot und ich lehnte mich vor, um fest in seinen Hals zu beißen, bis ich Blut schmeckte. Die Kombination dieser beiden Empfindungen, der Druck auf dieser empfindlichsten Stelle und der Biss, der unser Band besiegelte, ließen ihn laut aufstöhnen und er drängte sich mir ruckartig entgegen, nahm mich vollständig in sich auf. 

Nun gab es auch für mich kein Halten mehr und ich nahm ihn hart, während ich gierig sein süßes Blut von seinem Hals leckte. Sein Körper kam mir willig bei jedem Stoß entgegen und als sich seine Finger verkrampften, war mir klar, er war kurz davor zu kommen. Gut, denn ich war auch beinahe soweit. Doch ich wollte mich zurück halten, wollte ihn kommen sehen, und so ließ ich eine Hand um seine Hüfte herumwandern und massierte seine pulsierende Erregung. Das gab ihm den Rest.

Kakarott warf den Kopf in den Nacken, drückte sein Kreuz durch und ergoss sich dann mit meinem Namen auf den Lippen in meine Hand. Dieser Anblick und das Gefühl seiner Muskeln, die sich rhythmisch um mich herum zusammen zogen, war zu viel für mich und ich kam mit einem letzten Stoß tief in seinem Körper.

Danach lagen wir schwer atmend aufeinander und versuchten zurück in die Wirklichkeit zurückzufinden. Als ich halbwegs bei Sinnen war, zog ich mich aus ihm zurück und als er sich daraufhin mit einem tiefen, zufriedenen Schnurren an mich schmiegte, war die Welt für mich in Ordnung.

Später saß ich alleine im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch. Kakarott versuchte gerade, Trunks zu einem Mittagsschläfchen zu überreden und würde sicher zu mir kommen, sobald es ihm geglückt war. Wir mussten reden und er spürte es sicher auch.

Zehn Minuten später setzte er sich neben meinen Beinen auf den Boden und lehnte seinen Kopf vertrauensvoll an meinen Oberschenkel. Wie von selbst begann ich, ihn zu kraulen. 

„Sag Kakarott, diese Sache mit deinen Flügeln..."

„Ach das. Weißt du, ich wurde aufgrund meiner Verdienste zu Lebzeiten über den Rang eines gewöhnlichen Toten in den eines Engels erhoben und deshalb habe ich auch diese Flügel. Ich muss sie aber nicht die ganze Zeit tragen, sondern kann sie auch verschwinden lassen. Eigentlich finde ich sie ziemlich lästig und hinderlich, deshalb zeige ich sie die meiste Zeit nicht."

Dann schwiegen wir eine Weile und Kakarott schnurrte leise.

„Geta?"

„Ja?"

„Ich fühle mich merkwürdig."

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich... ich kann es nicht erklären. Es ist so sonderbar. Es lässt sich nicht mit Worten beschreiben."

„Dann fühle es." Er blickte mich überrascht an, tat dann aber, was ich ihm vorgeschlagen hatte und als ich unsere telepathische Verbindung öffnete, wusste ich, was ihn verwirrte.

„Dass du zufrieden bist, ist normal. Du hast dich an einen Saiyajin gebunden und deine Seele ist nicht länger auf der Suche. Die Rastlosigkeit, die du zur gleichen Zeit spürst, ist meine."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du?"

„Spürst du diese Wunde hier?" Ich strich über meinen Biss an seinem Hals. Er nickte. „Und siehst du das hier?" Ich deutete auf den Biss an meinem Hals. Er nickte wieder. „Diese Bisse sind Teil des Rituals, mit dem sich Saiyajin aneinander binden. Wir sind jetzt bis auf alle Ewigkeit aneinander gebunden, Kakarott. Man könnte sagen, unsere Seelen sind teilweise miteinander verschmolzen. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass Saiyajins Telepathen sind und die Verbindung, die wir beide jetzt teilen, ist um ein Vielfaches direkter und intensiver, als ein gewöhnlicher telepathischer Kontakt. Wir sind jetzt Seelengefährten, Kakarott. Nichts kann uns mehr trennen. Nicht einmal der Tod. Doch der spielt für uns ja eigentlich sowieso keine Rolle mehr. Du bist mein und ich bin dein. Und das auf ewig."

„Das klingt gut", seufzte er und schloss die Augen. „Aber warum bist du dann so rastlos?"

„Ich muss mich erst daran gewöhnen. Ich hatte nie vor, mich an dich zu binden und mein Fluchtinstinkt lässt mir keine Ruhe."

Er blickte auf, seine dunklen Augen furchtsam. „Bedeutet das, dass ich dich in diese Bindung gedrängt habe, weil ich dich zuerst gebissen habe?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und strich ihm beruhigend durchs Haar. Es war seltsam, seine innere Aufruhr so deutlich zu spüren, als wäre es meine eigene. „Dass ein Saiyajin einen andern beim Sex beißt, ist nichts Ungewöhnliches. Es liegt uns praktisch im Blut, weil es die Sehnsucht nach einen festen Partner ausdrückt, die tief in uns verankert ist. Unter normalen Umständen verheilt der Biss und nichts ist geschehen. Wenn der Partner allerdings zurückbeißt, formt sich dieses Band, von dem ich eben gesprochen habe, und es gibt kein Zurück mehr."

„Aber wenn du dich nicht an mich binden wolltest, warum hast du dann zurückgebissen? Das verstehe ich nicht."

„Ich auch nicht. Es geschah in einen Moment der Leidenschaft, in dem ich nicht klar denken konnte." Ich spürte, dass er verletzt war und wurde mir bewusst, wie zurückweisend meine Worte für ihn geklungen haben mussten. Ich glitt vom Sofa und schmiegte mich an seine Seite. Mein Schwanz wickelte sich besitzergreifend um seine Taille. „Aber das bedeutete doch aber nicht, dass ich es bereue, Kakarott."

„Nicht?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll und ich fühlte, dass er zwischen Erleichterung und Zweifel schwankte. Unter normalen Umständen, wäre ich nicht so offen zu ihm gewesen, aber jetzt wo wir Seelengefährten waren, war es egal. Er würde die Wahrheit so oder so herausfinden.

Ich fühlte mich etwas unwohl, weil es so ungewohnt war, aber erwiderte trotzdem: „Nein. Eigentlich war es von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass es so enden würde. Schon als ich dich das erste Mal traf, spürte ich, dass da etwas zwischen uns war, dass ich nie zuvor gefühlt hatte. Du warst meine Zwillingsseele, Kakarott, und wirst es auch immer sein. Du bist der Teil, der mich zu einem vollständigen Wesen ergänzt." So, damit müsste alles gesagt sein. Jetzt hatte ich alles von der Seele und wartete gespannt auf seine Reaktion.

Das Glück, das durch seine Venen floss, füllte auch mein Herz bis zum Bersten und ich lächelte ihn scheu an. So war es von Anfang an vorherbestimmt gewesen. Er und ich. Bis in alle Ewigkeit. Es war definitiv etwas, an das ich mich langsam gewöhnen musste, aber es fühlte sich gut an. Genau wie seine Lippen, die zärtlich die meinen fanden.

To be continued....

Ich muss ganz ehrlich gestehen, dass dieser Teil eigentlich nur wegen der Lemon-Szene so lange gebraucht hat. Es fällt mir immer furchtbar schwer so etwas zu schreiben .** Der nächste Teil wird hoffentlich schneller kommen, als dieser.

Bitte hinterlasst ein Lebenszeichen, ja? Ich verspreche euch, Reviews tun nicht weh und spornen mich zum Schreiben an ^^

Und ganz lieben Dank an all die Leser, die diese Story nicht aufgegeben haben und mich immer wieder gedrängelt haben, weiterzuschreiben. Manchmal brauche ich eben etwas Druck ^______^


End file.
